JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS
by Mizune-mei
Summary: La propuesta primero sonó desatinada, pero pronto la mujer cambio de parecer, el pequeño juego que iniciaban sobre el cual creían tener el control era peligroso. Cuando se juega con los sentimientos no siempre las cosas salen como se planean, eso recién lo supieron cuando ya no jugaban para engañar a los demás sino a sí mismos. AU
1. Chapter 1

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Todos los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

CAPÍTULO 1

La tenue luz proveniente de incontables velas era lo único que iluminaba el lugar; tendida en la cama estaba una mujer usando un provocativo baby doll de tul transparente color blanco; la posición del cuerpo femenino cambiaba una y otra vez practicando algunas "poses sensuales".

– Aishhh, porque demonios aún no llega. – renegó en un susurro tomando de la mesita de noche su teléfono celular para mirar la hora. Presionó llamar y el último número discado apareció en su lista.

– ¿Si?. – una voz masculina se escuchó y la mujer mordió sus labios inmediatamente frustrada.

– Hola, etto…solo quería preguntar si ya estas cerca de casa. – musitó. – hace dos horas debías haber llegado. – agregó acostándose sobre la mullida cama, boca arriba

– Ah, no creo que pueda llegar temprano hoy, así que no me esperes despierta. – ordenó el hombre, inmediatamente los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. – si es todo hablamos mañana en casa, aún me queda mucho trabajo que hacer. – agregó.

– Amor, recuerdas que ayer te pedí que hoy llegaras temprano, solo hoy lo necesitaba. – susurró intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada.

– ¿Sucedió algo grave?. – indagó manteniendo un tono gélido.

– No, no ocurrió nada, trabaja tranquilo, nos vemos mañana. – susurró terminando la llamada, inmediatamente millones de lagrimas recorrieron su rostro. Y tuvo que abrazar el almohadón buscando un soporte mientras lloraba.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y las velas fueron apagándose una a una por la mujer quien no podía parar de llorar; al salir a la sala vio los globos y la cena preparada.

– Feliz segundo aniversario, gran tonto. – musitó limpiándose raudamente las lágrimas que no daban tregua. – El plan número cinco ha sido un fracaso. – agregó mirando con tristeza la preparación que horas antes había hecho con anhelo y esperanza.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La joven estaba ansiosa esperando en el recibidor de una lujosa oficina, su mirada se alternaba entre el enorme reloj colgado en la pared y la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella tras el escritorio tecleando en el ordenador ignorándola completamente. El estridente sonido del teléfono se escuchó en el lugar y la mujer prontamente atendió.

– Señora Kagome, puede pasar. – musitó al finalizar la llamada y la azabache se paró inmediatamente y sonrió a la mujer. – La guiaré hasta la oficina. – ofreció.

– No es necesario. – aseguró comenzando a caminar. Al llegar frente a la puerta sonrió ampliamente, dio dos suaves golpes e inmediatamente abrió la puerta manteniendo su sonrisa.– Buenos días. – Saludo al hombre que estaba tras el escritorio.

– Buenos días Kagome, siéntate. – ofreció y la mujer lo cumplió inmediatamente. – ¿Nuevamente has venido sola?. – indagó.

– Si. – susurró.

– Te he dicho que la terapia no funcionará si solo uno de ustedes vienen, esto es así como el amor, deben ser ambos los entregados para que dé resultados. – musitó.

– Lo sé, pero por más que le pido que venga, él se niega, no sé qué hacer, solo tú puede ayudarme. – aseguró haciendo un mohín. El hombre suspiró hondamente.

– ¿Cómo te fue anoche?. – indagó e inmediatamente el rostro de la mujer se oscureció.

– Mmm…pues yo…preparé la cena, compre un baby doll transparente, decoré la habitación con velas aromáticas, incluso estuve leyendo algunos libros eróticos para estar inspirada en el momento que llegara, como usted recomendó. – comentó. Los codos del hombre reposaron sobre el escritorio y sus manos dieron apoyo a su mentón, mientras la escuchaba.

– ¿Cómo fue su reacción al verte?. – indagó.

– Tsk, ni siquiera llego a casa anoche, todo fue una pérdida de energía, es un tonto insensible, además de todo el esfuerzo que le dediqué y todo el frio que tuve que soportar con esa prenda, él ni siquiera recordó nuestro aniversario de bodas. – susurró.

– Entonces esta vez ni siquiera tenemos una reacción. – pronunció y la mujer asintió, por lo que el hombre suspiró profundamente antes de hablar. – Kagome en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero como te dije la última vez, el amor no se puede forzar, si él no viene con usted a la terapia de parejas, me parece que está desperdiciando su dinero al venir. – aconsejó.

– Yo…aún no quiero darme por vencida, por favor ayúdeme, no se preocupe por el dinero, yo puedo pagar las consultas. – aseguró.

– Pero…– debatió.

– Por favor, no me rechace también usted. – rogó. El hombre ya le había dicho que no podía ayudarla, que él se especializaba en "parejas", que lo que ella pedía incluso iba en contra de su ética profesional, pero era un buen hombre, pues aún después de decirle eso, no se rehusaba a recibirla cuando ella fijaba una nueva consulta. – Ya se lo dije en la consulta anterior, solo necesito que me escuche y me aconseje por ahora, iniciaremos la terapia de parejas una vez consiga algún avance, no tengo a nadie más que a usted, por favor, ayúdeme. – agregó.

– No lo tomes como un rechazo, simplemente que no puedo aconsejarte como salvar tu matrimonio si tu esposo no hace los ejercicios con usted; la primera vez que viniste dijiste que no querías el amor de tu esposo, que solo querías lograr tener sexo con él, pensé entonces que sería fácil darte algunos consejos, no sé ni siquiera en que pensaba en ese momento, esto resulto ser más difícil de lo que hubiera previsto. – aseguró. – me gustaría saber en verdad que clase de hombre es su marido. – agregó.

– Un ególatra, arrogante, cínico, sin corazón. – musitó la mujer. Y el hombre sonrió levemente. – pero aún así lo amo. – agregó.

– Entiendo, ¿pero si lo ama porque siempre dice que no quiere su amor, que solo busca sexo?. – indagó curioso.

– Etto…mis amigas de la secundaria decían que la manera más efectiva de ganar la atención de un hombre es agarrándolo firme por los pantalones. – explicó. – Claro que lo que más anhelo es que me ame, pero sé que es imposible, por eso me conformaría con tenerlo aunque sea de esa manera. – agregó.

– Las niñas de ahora dan miedo. – musitó el hombre negando con la cabeza. – En verdad que desde que te conocí ya no me siento un psicólogo, parezco más como una de tus amigas locas con planes inútiles. – agregó triste y la mujer rió sonoramente logrando que él sonriera también.

– Gracias Bankotsu por ser mi amigo. – musitó sonriendo y el hombre bufó exasperado.

– Intenta nuevamente hablar con tu esposo, sería un gran paso si él viene a las terapias. – aconsejó y ella asintió. – Nos vemos la próxima semana. – se despidió.

– Etto… ¿no me darás ninguna "misión"?. – indagó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y hombre suspiró profundamente, no le gustaba para nada hacer eso, pero no podía negarse a los pedidos de la mujer.

– Por lo pronto te recomiendo que esta vez lo que intentes sea más simple, porque no pruebas tomar una ducha con él o le ofreces hacerle un masaje cuando llegue a casa, quizás algo más inocente y sin tinte sexual aparente logre lo que los planes anteriores no. – expuso y la mujer asintió, todos los planes anteriores habían sido difíciles. Desde bailes eróticos, ver videos con contenidos censurados, hasta incluso "roses accidentales" en ciertas partes, pero nada había resultado, simplemente su esposo era inmune.

– Menos mal ya no me pedirás hablar sobre las fantasías sexuales, aún no puedo olvidar su rostro cuando le comente mi fantasía. – expuso, y el hombre aguanto las ganas de reír al ver el rostro sonrojado de la mujer. – creo que después de eso apareció aún menos por casa. – agregó.

– Tu esposo es el extraño, cualquier otro hombre hace mucho tiempo estaría sobre ti arrancándote la ropa. – expuso inconscientemente y se arrepintió al ver el rostro de la mujer.

– Etto…entonces intentaré darle un masaje, nos veremos en unos días y te comento los resultados. – expuso parándose. – Espero que esta vez finalmente consiga algún avance, gracias por todo. – agregó. Bankotsu quedó en silencio mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

Kagome´s POV-

Estaba nerviosa, ninguna de "las misiones" había sido fácil de cumplir, pero después de cinco decepciones, cada vez era más difícil tomar el coraje para intentarlo; apenas eran las seis de la tarde por lo giré la cabeza sorprendida en dirección a la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

– Ya estoy en casa. – lo escuché decir y aunque no me sentía aún preparada psicológicamente para llevar a cabo el plan, le sonreí.

– Bienvenido. – musité parándome y acercándome a la puerta para recibir su saco y ponerlo en el perchero. – ¿cómo estuvo el día?. – pregunté, queriendo como siempre escuchar algo de su día.

– Mucho trabajo. – contestó escuetamente mientras se colocaba el zapato de casa y caminaba rumbo a la habitación.

– Me sorprendió un poco que llegaras tan temprano. – aseguré intentando agarrar un tema de conversación, mientras lo seguía; normalmente su horario de llegada era después de las 8 de la noche, eso si es que llegaba a casa, pues la mayoría del tiempo prefería dormir en la oficina.

– Me bañaré, dormiré un poco, debo salir nuevamente más tarde. – expuso.

– ¿Salir?. – indague desconcertada; en verdad quería saber ¿donde iría?, ¿qué haría?, ¿con quien estaría?, pero sobre todo no quería que volviera a salir, quería tenerlo a mi lado, pero no me animé a manifestar todo lo que sentía.

– Hump, estoy cansado ahora, si no hay nada urgente iré a bañarme. – musitó.

– _Si no hay nada urgente_. – repetí en mi cabeza, esa era la frase más utilizada por mi "querido esposo", siempre me preguntaba que sería para él una urgencia. ¿ El hecho que estuviera muriendo de angustia y soledad podría ser una urgencia para el hombre?. Simplemente esbocé una mueca simulando una sonrisa. – Ve tranquilo, no hay nada urgente. – susurré, lo último que quería era eso, pero no podía decirle que se quedara, no quería que me viera como alguien posesiva y por sobre todo tenía mucho miedo, miedo de comprobar que aún rogándole él no se quedaría a mi lado. ÉL me miró de reojo y pude ver esa expresión analítica por lo que mantuve la fingida sonrisa.

– Entiendo. – musitó antes de abandonar la sala e ingresar a la habitación.

Por un minuto solo pude quedarme inerte en el mismo lugar, mirando la blanca puerta recientemente cerrada.

– Fuerza Kagome, tú puedes lograrlo. – susurré dándome ánimos; el hecho de abrir la puerta de la habitación, esa simple acción se había vuelto un gran desafío luego de ver ingresando a mi esposo por ésta, mi mano en el pomo de la puerta temblaba y se negaba a reaccionar. – Tranquilízate, respira, que es lo peor que puede pasar. – susurré dándome ánimos, pero eso solo lograba asustarme más; habían sido demasiados rechazos, con cada intento lo creía más lejos que cerca, no sabía hasta que punto podríamos aguantar si todo estos seguía así, eso era lo que más me asustaba, no quería perderlo.

Al abrir la puerta lentamente me colé en el interior y vi la habitación vacía, el sonido del agua me indicó el lugar donde estaba por lo que tomando coraje caminé rumbo a la puerta del baño y sujete el pomo, lo bajé lentamente intentando abrirlo, después de todo la primera opción era ofrecer un baño juntos, pero fue un mal augurio al notarlo con tranca. Suspiré angustiada intentando refrenar los presurosos latidos de mi corazón, en verdad creía que en cualquier momento podría sufrir de un infarto o algo similar, esa forma de latir no podía ser normal. Me senté en la cama cruzando mis piernas y practicando una pose sensual, pero al notar los desgastados pantalones color gris y la sudadera amarilla que usaba normalmente en casa supe que no tendría ningún efecto estimulante.

La puerta del baño se abrió más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado y de la habitación salió el hombre más perfecto que mis ojos hubieran apreciado. El pullover blanco mangas largas y los pantalones holgados del mismo color, aunque simples quizás a los ojos de otros se exhibían perfectamente sobre el esbelto cuerpo del hombre.

– ¿Sucede algo?. – me preguntó quizás al notar la baba que abandonaba la comisura de mis labios.

– No…solo…etto…– tartamudee sin poder hablar coherentemente.

– ¿Necesitabas usar el baño?. – indagó, y quise golpear mi cabeza contra la puerta después de haber asentido. Era una tonta sin remedio. Él me dio paso mientras colgaba la toalla cerca de la ventana sin volver a mirarme.

Lavé mi rostro una y otra vez mientras me miraba al espejo, busqué desesperada entre los objetos guardados en la caja, y sonreía al encontrar un brillo labial, me la puse y luego sonreí, el color rosa me quedaba bastante bien, mi rostro tomaba vida, agité mis cabellos buscando lograr un forma sensual y salvaje. Aparté el cuello de la sudadera dejando a la vista uno de mis hombros y cuando finalmente estuve conforme con mi estilo, abrí la puerta con el corazón debocado.

Las luces habían sido apagadas, mientras el cuerpo del hombre era cubierto hasta la cintura por el grueso edredón, el otoño estaba terminando y el frío del invierno próximo ya se hacía sentir, por lo que era normal que se tapara.

– ¿Ya estás durmiendo?. – indagué al llegar hasta el costado de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron dándome me entender que aún no lo hacía, y pronto pude escuchar su voz confirmándolo.

– ¿Aún no, necesitas algo?. – indagó. Mordí mis labios para refrenar mis palabras, cada vez que él me preguntaba si necesitaba algo me veía muy tentada a decirle que sí, que necesitaba sexo duro con él, pero simplemente no tenía el coraje de decirlo, igual que en ese momento.

– Ayer, trabajaste todo el día. – susurré. – seguro hoy estás muy cansado. – agregué. El no dijo nada solo se quedó viéndome, esperando que yo hablara sobre "el importante" asunto, que inquietaba su sueño. – Etto…solo quería saber si…si no quieres un masaje, creo que te ayudaría a dormir mejor. – tartamudee sin proponérmelo, es que él lograba ponerme nerviosa cuando me miraba tan fijamente como lo hacía en ese momento.

– No me gustan los masajes. – musitó tajantemente. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y sin poder evitarlo prontamente se llenaron de lágrimas, él siempre era así, un maldito bloque de hielo, siempre eludiendo mis intentos por seducirlo, de una manera educada y formal, yo intenté esbozar una sonrisa pero mis labios temblaron. Ya no podía soportarlo. Me sentía tan frustrada y ofendida que las palabras abandonaron mi boca antes que pudiera pensar coherentemente.

– ¿No te gustan los masajes, o que yo te toque es lo que te asquea, Sesshomaru?. – indagué antes de sollozar audiblemente.

Continua…

Hola…hace un tiempo este nuevo fic rondaba mi cabeza, aún cuando solo eran pequeñas partes incoherentes, deseaba escribirlo y poder compartirlo, espero me apoyen y lo lean.

Esperé finalizar mis otros fics antes de publicar este, así ponía toda mi dedicación en este nuevo proyecto que me emociona en demasía escribir. Se siente extraño el primer capítulo, pues aún no se si alguien lo leerá y comentará (espero alguien lo lea XD).

Atte.

Mizune - Mei


	2. Chapter 2

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

 **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de Texto

CAPÍTULO 2

Ver el rostro compungido del hombre fue algo nuevo, por más que solo fue un segundo, mi retina lo guardó como una preciosa y significativa imagen.

– No llores. – pidió. – Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero deja de llorar. – agregó, mi corazón dolía, por lo que estar ahí era demasiado difícil, ya no había forma de enmendar esa situación, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que me ofreció.

– Date vueltas. – pedí. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

– Sabes que no me gusta dar la espalda. – comentó

– Olvida todo esto. – susurré. – Que duermas bien. – agregué dolida. Era obvio que él no quería eso, que solo lo hacía como redención.

– Si no te molesta, entonces dormiré. – musitó yo simplemente asentí, pero no podía negarlo, en mi pizarra interna trazaba una nueva raya en la tabla de rechazo.

End Kagome´s POV-

Esa vez su visita al consultorio de Bankotsu no era animada como las veces anteriores; cada día se apagaba más y más su emoción, así como también su ilusión, por lo que cuando la mujer le anunció que podía pasar simplemente se paró y caminó en dirección a la oficina.

– Buenos días Kagome. – Saludo alegre Bankotsu, ella devolvió el saludo e intentó sonreír, pero su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el oji azul reaccionó llorando, había soportado la tristeza por cuatro días y aunque en ese tiempo había llorado sola, esa vez su pesar no desaparecía.

– Bankotsu, creo que en verdad no hay solución para mi matrimonio, estoy tan cansada de esto, en verdad estoy harta de intentarlo y fracasar. – masculló entre sollozos, el hombre simplemente la dejó desahogarse, mientras sus manos se apretaba en puños.

– A veces es bueno dejar de intentarlo. – aseguró cuando la mujer frente a él se sosegó un poco.

– Pero…si dejo de intentarlo, seré vencida, es como aceptar ponerle fin a mi matrimonio y no quiero eso. – aseguró mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

– Esto no es bueno para ti, te estás destruyendo. – aseguró. – Como te veía con una sonrisa, lo deje pasar, tuve fe que triunfarías, por eso te alenté a intentarlo, pero viéndote así, debo decirte que debes detenerte ahora. – agregó.

– No, no puedo detenerme, ya no lloraré, mira, estoy sonriendo Bankotsu, por favor. – susurró haciendo una mueca que simulaba una triste sonrisa.

– Kagome, esto…– musitó.

– En dos días es el cumpleaños de mi esposo, ese día debo sorprenderlo, tendré una oportunidad ese día. – aseguró cortando el consejo de Bankotsu quien simplemente suspiró.

– Siéntate Kagome, cuéntame que te dejo tan perturbada. – ofreció sin prestar mucha atención a los planes de fiesta sorpresa. Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. También había un cómodo sofá de cuero blanco en uno de los costados, pero la joven nunca había querido ni mirar ese lugar, ella solo ocupaba la silla.

– Solo que…mi esposo, él…– musitó dudosa, no sabía si debía contarle, no quería que él volviera a decirle que debía rendirse. – No fue nada, solo estoy algo sentimental, en una semana será navidad, sabes que esa fecha es muy triste para mí. – comentó. Bankotsu la miró escéptico por unos segundos.

– ¿Estás segura?. – indagó desconfiado. Y ella asintió tres veces logrando que suspire derrotado.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ese día inició como todos los demás, con ella acostada en la amplia cama, sola, recordaba que Sesshomaru había llegado tarde, pasado la media noche y como siempre se marchó antes del amanecer.

Normalmente se quedaría a mirar el lado vacio de la cama por unos segundos, pero ese día tenía mucho por hacer, por lo que dándose ánimos se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con su sudadera amarilla, se puso una campera negra sobre esta y su bufanda que traía estampado las imágenes de varios muñecos de nieve en distintos colores y abajo un jeans negro, buscó su par de botas favoritas y sonrió al encontrarlas; el color amarillo quizás para muchos resultaría feo o hasta ridículo, pero a ella le encantaba, por lo que se las puso sin pensarlo.

En el baño se aseó y se arregló el cabello mientras sonreía a su imagen, ella tenía una buena corazonada, su intuición le decía que ese era el día que finalmente sus anhelos se cumplirían.

Corrió hasta el ascensor y tarareando una canción esperó mientras descendía al primer piso; corrió nuevamente rumbo a la salida pero antes de salir del complejo de apartamentos chocó descuidadamente con alguien.

– Disculpe. – susurró agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien?. – indagó el hombre y ella sonrió nerviosamente.

– Heee…si ¿usted está bien?. – indagó mirándolo finalmente, él asintió mostrándole una sonrisa ladina. – Entonces, si me disculpa, me iré. – susurró agachando nuevamente la cabeza en señal de despedida mientras finalmente salía por la puerta de enfrente.

Caminó apresuradamente entre la gente, mientras miraba entretenida los escaparates; cuando vio el supermercado a lo lejos sonrió mientras sus pies aumentaban el ritmo, era emocionante salir de casa, aún cuando ya había caído la primera nevada y hacía en extremo frío, el ambiente era festivo, pues el mes de diciembre en sí, era feliz para casi todos.

Al llegar al supermercado llenó su carrito con las compras que necesitaría. Estaba ansiosa, quería ver el rostro de su esposo; su cumpleaños pasado lo habían celebrado con una cena en un restaurante lujoso, pero esa vez ella quería hacerlo más personalizado, más único.

Pagó por todo con la tarjeta y salió con las 3 bolsas, se dirigió entonces al centro comercial y fue a la tienda que desde hace una semana había visto un par de guantes blancos a juego con una bufanda, quería que su esposo estuviera cálido y que pensara en ella cuando el calor lo envolviera, por lo que compró los dos mandándolos envolver para regalo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado el medio día y a ella aún le quedaba mucho por hacer, por lo que volvió a su apartamento con los víveres y su regalo listo.

Se sacó la bufanda y la campera mientras se ponía manos a la obra para preparar el pastel de cumpleaños, miró una vez más el video instructivo que había bajado de internet y palmeó su rostro.

– Saldrá delicioso. – musitó dándose ánimos, prendió la radio donde sonaba una canción que ella no conocía, aun así se puso a bailar mientras seguía el instructivo y mezclaba los ingredientes en un recipiente grande. – Esto se ve bien. – susurró mientras observaba su resultado y lo comparaba con el del video, sintiéndose orgullosa mientras vertía la mezcla en la bandeja y luego la llevaba al horno.

El tiempo que debía esperar la cocción de la masa tomó un papel de carta rosa perfumada y pensó escribir algo a su esposo.

" _ **Cariño, estos dos años a tu lado han sido muy buenos, eres un gran hombre, espero vivas bien muchos años, y seas feliz. Te amo. Kagome".**_ Releyó su nota y sonrió complacida, buscó cinta y la pegó a su regalo.

Decidió entrar a bañarse, pues aún faltaba media hora de cocción. Se bañó lentamente tomándose el tiempo para lavarse el cabello y exterminar hasta el último vello de su cuerpo a excepción de sus cabellos y sus cejas que tenían un permiso expreso para quedarse.

– La torta. – susurró envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla y sus cabellos con otra mientras corría rumbo a la cocina y por suerte llegaba a tiempo.

Abrió el horno y sonrió al ser impactada por el delicioso aroma; con la manopla lo sacó poniéndolo sobre la tabla de madera que se encontraba sobre la mesada.

– Eres hermoso. – musitó feliz apreciando su trabajo. – Debo dejarlo enfriar, mientras me vestiré. – susurró mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, completamente satisfecha.

Buscó en su cajón de lencería y decidió ponerse un conjunto "provocativo" color amarillo y negro, luego miró en su perchero los vestidos colgados, ese día era especial, por lo que ella quería estar perfecta. Se odiaba por no haber pensado en ello antes, debía haber comprado un nuevo vestido, pero en ese momento ya era tarde.

Optó por ponerse un vestido azul con mangas largas y muy corto, era hermoso pues tenía detalles en encaje, el pequeño problema era que apenas la cubría y como hacía demasiado frío sus piernas sufrirían.

Buscó entonces un tapado largo color negro y sonrió ante su imagen, se veía linda y sensual, buscó sus botas negras y se sintió satisfecha.

– Esta noche no podrá resistirse. – susurró a su imagen mientras se lanzaba un beso. Entonces decidió ponerse una ropa más cómoda para terminar su "trabajo"

Cortó y rellenó el pastel luego intentó hacer adornos, pero su inexperiencia fue bastante palpable, aún se veía lindo pues lo había hecho en forma de corazón, y decorado con frutas y chantillí, pero no era perfecto.

La música aún sonaba despacio mientras ella observaba "su arte" sobre la mesada. La guardó en la heladera y se sorprendió al ver que ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

– Ohhh Kami, debo limpiar aún este desorden y ya estoy nuevamente sucia. – gimió apurándose mientras llevaba todo los utensilios sucios a la pileta y los lavaba. Volvió a darse una ducha rápida pues sus manos estaban dulces y su cara pegajosa, pues aún haciendo frio ella había sudado mientras decoraba el pastel.

Se vistió prontamente con la ropa elegida, y buscó su estuche de maquillajes e intentó maquillarse, ella se había dado por vencida con las pestañas postizas, pues simplemente era algo imposible de poner para la mujer, por lo que solo se puso un poco de rímel y un labial de color rosa bebe, pero al pasar el delineador negro, quedó conforme.

– Esta noche definitivamente caerás. – susurró haciéndose un ojito, hacía mucho tiempo que no se maquillaba, por lo que se veía rara, estaba bonita. Y lo que más relucía era la sonrisa que no había podido borrar de su rostro durante todo el día.

Se dirigió entonces nuevamente a la cocina, apagó la radio y luego caminó hasta la sala. Se sentó sobre el sofá de cuero negro que casi nunca se utilizaba y prendió el televisor pues estaba ansiosa, necesitaba tranquilizarse o los pensamientos negativos podrían llegar a su cabeza y no quería arruinar su humor, pues hasta momento estaba llena de positivismo y expectación.

Los minutos pasaban en ese momento lentamente; durante toda la mañana y la tarde habían pasado sin dar tregua y eso aumentaba su euforia al ver que podía atrasarse, pero esa una hora que esperó en el sofá vestida pulcramente con la ropa elegida se sintió mucho más que las horas transcurridas durante todo el día.

Miró el reloj nuevamente y al ver que ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche, se paró y buscó la cartera negra que había utilizado ese día y extrajo de esta su celular. Sonrió al mirar que tenía un mensaje de su esposo.

– **Tengo mucho trabajo, no me esperes**. – el mensaje de Sesshomaru logró borrar la tonta sonrisa que tenía antes en el rostro, sabía que si le llamaba diría lo mismo, por lo que apelando a su suerte se paró del sofá dándose ánimos.

Tomó en una mano el pastel y en el otro su regalo, y su cartera lo colgó en el hombro mientras decidida caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

Al salir contrajo la mandíbula que empezó a castañear, hacía especialmente frio y pequeños fragmentos de nieve caían, agradeció haber tenido la brillante idea de llamar un taxi y más aún que este llegó rápido o moriría congelada.

Bajó frente al enorme edificio que pertenecía a la familia Taisho, y caminó a pasos decididos rumbo a la puerta, hacía más de seis meses que no aparecía por ahí, aún así el guardia de seguridad la reconoció inmediatamente.

– Por favor, no avise a nadie, estoy aquí para dar una sorpresa a mi esposo. – musitó cuando el hombre tomó su radio.

– Esta bien señora, puede subir, tercer piso oficina uno. – susurró en tono de complicidad. Kagome agradeció ya no encontrarse con la recepcionista, pues no quería explicar nuevamente sus planes, faltaban poco minutos para las nueve de la noche por lo que era comprensible que el edificio estuviera casi vacío.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el tercer piso. Kagome respiró hondo, su corazón latía presurosamente. Sus pies recorrieron rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta que tenía gravado el número 1 y el nombre Sesshomaru Taisho.

Un ruido extraño, alertó a la mujer, quien poniendo el regalo bajo su brazo abrió la puerta topándose con una imagen que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Continua…

Hola nuevamente, estoy muy feliz pues he tenido tiempo para corregir el capítulo y subirlo rápido, gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, fui muy dichosa al saber que hay gente que aun desea leer lo que escribo, son mi motivación.

Mizune - Mei


	3. Chapter 3

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

CAPÍTULO 3

Kagome quedó estupefacta mientras observaba a su esposo completamente desnudo; lo escalofriante no era eso, sino los gemidos roncos de la mujer que él estaba subyugando sobre su escritorio. La azabache quedó en silencio observando, mientras su cerebro se negaba a aceptar lo que sus ojos veían.

– Sesshomaru. – susurró la mujer y eso fue suficiente para que el hombre se detuviera. Por un segundo la expresión de hombre se desfiguró al mirar a sus espaldas y ver a su esposa en la puerta, pero pronto recuperó su insensibilidad.

El hombre se separó del cuerpo femenino, quien se mantuvo con el torso y abdomen pegado al escritorio y no mostraba intención de moverse.

– Espérame afuera. – ordenó el hombre mirando a Kagome quien había quedado muda e inmóvil como una estatua. Ella lo miró fijamente analizando la escena que su cerebro se negaba a aceptar y entonces salió del shock.

– ¡Kyaaaa!. – gritó. Mientras lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

– Deja de gritar, y espérame afuera. – musitó el hombre fríamente logrando una risita en la mujer que lo acompañaba, quien finalmente se enderezó pero dando la espalda.

– ¿Así que era esto, así que por esto eras tan asquerosamente gélido?. – indagó en un susurro. – ¡Eres un maldito!, y yo que me pasé todo el día pensando en ti, ¡hasta te compre un regalo maldito bastardo!. – gritó enojada, mientras lanzaba al hombre el regalo.

– Deja de actuar como una demente, me vestiré entonces hablaremos. – aseguró el hombre.

– Hablar, claro, ¿ahora si es algo urgente, verdad?. – indagó intentando satirizar. – entonces ahora si ya podemos hablar, arrogante, traidor, ¡te odio!. – agregó elevando la voz.

– Tsk, con razón Sesshomaru me busca, tu chirriante voz es bastante molesta. – comentó fríamente la mujer girando finalmente, exhibiendo sin pudor su desnudes y sus perfectos senos.

– ¡Tú cállate!. – gritó sorprendiendo levemente a Sesshomaru quien ya se estaba abrochando la camisa blanca con parsimonia. – No quiero volver a verte, finalmente se terminó todo esto, Sesshomaru. – agregó. Entonces dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse.

– Al menos deja el pastel, para que celebremos por esta noticia, niña patética. – musitó la mujer molestándola. Kagome giró lentamente y se acercó a la mujer, ella simplemente sonrió al ver los ojos acuosos de la azabache.

– Que lo aproveches. – musitó Kagome impactando el pastel contra el rostro femenino quien no esperó para nada esa acción. Sesshomaru gruñó cuando Kagome abandonó su oficina y la siguió rápidamente ya con la camisa y los pantalones puestos. Kagome corrió rumbo al ascensor y presionó el botón para llamarlo muchas veces.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?. – regañó Sesshomaru sujetándole de un brazo y Kagome se soltó como si el contacto la quemara.

–¡No me toques!. – gruñó.

– Te comportaste como una demente, ve y discúlpate con Kagura. – ordenó y Kagome lo miró sorprendida pero pronto estalló en un ataque de risas.

– Esto es demasiado cinismo, ni siquiera te disculpas, o pides perdón, hasta el último segundo debo ser yo quien se humille. ¿Quién te crees?. – gritó eufórica.

– Aún sigues comportándote como una niña. – espetó. Kagome sintió su corazón oprimirse por lo que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron agradeció a Kami su ayuda e ingresó. Por un segundo deseo que él ingresara en el ascensor y se arrodillara a pedir su perdón, si tan solo él le dijera que lo sentía y que no lo volvería a hacer ella lo perdonaría, pero él simplemente la miró con esa expresión inmutable que ella odiaba, hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Al llegar al apartamento las lágrimas ya eran incontenibles, aún más al percibir el aroma a pastel que había quedado en el aire. Estúpidamente había vuelto a ese lugar, ella después de todo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, es decir, tenía su tarjeta, con eso podía alquilar el mejor hotel ya que Sesshomaru al menos eso no le hacía faltar, tenía todo el dinero que quisiera, pero no tenía nada realmente.

– Él vendrá. – susurró Kagome al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la habitación. Casi sin fuerzas.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Después de esa noche Sesshomaru no había regresado a su apartamento, no respondía las llamadas y tampoco había ido a trabajar, lo que resultaba extraño y preocupante para la mujer. Kagome ya había perdonado todo, solo deseaba verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Corrió a contestar el teléfono de la casa cuando este sonó.

– Hola, ¿Sesshomaru?. – musitó rápidamente.

– Hola hija, no soy Sesshomaru. – contestó el hombre y Kagome mordió sus labios al reconocer la voz de su suegro.

– Hola Padre, ¿a que se debe su llamada?. – preguntó intentando sonar amable.

– Es que llamé a mi tonto hijo y no me contestó, quería recordarles que hoy será la cena familiar de navidad, deben venir o Irasue estará muy molesta. – expuso riendo.

– Ahhh…si claro padre, estaremos ahí. – aseguró. Kagome había olvidado por completo que esa noche ya era noche buena. Había estado tan furiosa, luego triste y preocupada que había olvidado todo.

Intentó el resto de la tarde comunicarse con el hombre, llamó a su celular encontrándose con el molestoso mensaje que le señalaba como apagado, llamó a la oficina recibiendo la misma contestación, por más que pensaba, no sabía dónde ubicar al hombre, por lo que cuando se hizo de noche resignada se preparó para ir a la cena.

Vistió unos Jeans negros con un pullover con cuello en V color verde esmeralda y una campera negra. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo y la molestia de maquillarse y llevó la misma cartera negra.

Kagome llegó a la enorme casa, adornada por luces navideñas y aunque deseaba marcharse a su apartamento no podía hacerlo, debía cumplir "su deber de hija". Por lo que pagó el taxi y bajó. Al llamar a la puerta estaba nerviosa como nunca antes, en verdad deseaba que su suegro sea quien abriera la puerta pero como su suerte era tan mala, no fue éste quien lo hizo.

– Tardaste demasiado. – regañó Irasue. – ¿dónde está Sesshomaru?. – indagó mirando por sobre los hombros de la mujer.

– Aún tenía trabajo que hacer, vendrá un poco más tarde. – mintió.

– Algunas personas simplemente no sirven para nada, ¿ni siquiera por una noche pudiste convencerlo para dejar el trabajo?. – masculló Irasue abriendo completamente la puerta dándole paso y en ese momento Kagome se sintió fuera de lugar al verla con un largo y majestuoso vestido dorado, mientras ella vestía demasiado simple, pues era solo una cena en familia, o eso ella creía.

– Disculpe. – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

– Siéntate. – ordenó mostrando la mesa hermosamente decorada con velas de todos los colores. Kagome se sentó y se sintió pequeña en ese lugar ante la presencia de Irasue.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer o que decir; Sesshomaru a veces la intimidaba pero su madre lo hacía mucho más, por lo que guardó un impoluto silencio mientras observaba la llama de vela consumirse.

– Finalmente decidiste bajar. – las palabras de Inu-no lograron que Kagome desviara la mirada y se fijara en la nueva presencia. – Kagome, quiero presentarte a mi hijo, Inuyasha, ella es Kagome la esposa de tu hermano. – presentó. El hombre la miró por unos segundos y ella mantuvo la mirada, pero el odio absoluto en esos oscurecidos ojos cafés la hizo agachar la mirada mientras él se sentaba en el comedor frente a la mujer.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer a su costado tenía a su suegra y en el frente a ese hombre que la miraba fijamente. Nadie hablaba por lo que la mujer se dio coraje mentalmente para hablar.

– No sabía que Sesshomaru tuviera un hermano. – comentó mirando al hombre y antes que este hiciera el amago siquiera por responder.

– Por que no es su hermano, es solo su "medio hermano". – comentó mordazmente Irasue; Kagome pudo ver la mano en puño del hombre, sabía lo difícil que era soportar los comentarios de esa mujer, que eran tan hirientes. – por eso no era importante que nadie supiera de él. – agregó.

Inu- no después de la frase de Irasue se había parado y había obligado a la mujer a que lo acompañara por lo que Kagome había quedado sola con el hombre.

Inuyasha observaba fijamente una vela pero la mujer creía que estaba absorto, su mente estaba en otro lado; y ella no sabía cómo hablar con él.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, demasiado para la mujer, aún faltaban tres horas para media noche y aunque ella antes amaba la navidad, desde que se había casado se había convertido en la "festividad" más odiada para la mujer, ese día estaba siendo horrible, tan solo deseaba volver a casa.

– _Como quisiera haber ido a pasar con mama, el abuelo y Sota. Seguro todos se están divirtiendo ahora._ – pensó e imaginó la escena, todos sentados bajo el gran árbol frente al templo donde siempre ponían una mesa, y el abuelo tomaba sake e intentaba bailar, Souta estaría avergonzado cuando lo busque como pareja de baile y su madre quizás estaría aplaudiendo dando ánimos a "la pareja". La mujer rió brevemente al verlos vívidamente en su imaginación e Inuyasha desvió la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

Kagome se tensó al ver a Irasue ingresar nuevamente en la sala, con ese rostro que tanto le recordaba a él, por lo que borró toda expresión de felicidad de su rostro. La azabache se paró al escuchar las palabras de Irasue.

– Hijo, finalmente llegas. – recibió con una sonrisa. Kagome sonrió cuando su mirada se fijo en la imponente figura que estaba en la entrada. Sesshomaru vestía un impecable traje blanco pero lo que llamó la atención de la azabache es que no venía solo; colgado de su brazo una hermosa mujer con un vestido rojo entallado al cuerpo lo acompañaba y lo peor es que ella ya conocía a esa mujer.

Todos quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo cómo actuar ante tan incómoda situación.

– ¿Qué es esto Sesshomaru?. – indagó Inu-no taisho con voz reprobatoria.

– Ella es Kagura, mi novia. – "presentó". Entonces todos fijaron su atención en la mujer quien sonreía coquetamente.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome y ella quiso desaparecer al ver su despectiva mirada, no supo qué hacer, nadie le había enseñado como actuar en esa situación y sus instintos solo le rogaban que huyera de ahí y más al ver la sonrisa victoriosa con que la mujer la observó.

– ¿Tu novia?. – indagó levemente desconcertado. – ¡cómo te atreves a venir con otra mujer a esta casa!. – regañó Inu-no.

– No hagas teatros, que tú moral no lo permite. – musitó mordazmente Irasue.

– Hola, usted es la madre de sesshy, ahora finalmente sé de dónde él sacó su belleza, usted es hermosa. – masculló ampliando su sonrisa e impidiendo la respuesta de Inu-no. Kagome había quedado sin habla ante la actitud de la mujer, que lo único que carecía era de vergüenza.

– Me siento un perdedor, mi hermano trae primero a su esposa y luego una novia, sí que eres impresionante. – expuso burlonamente Inuyasha cortando el tétrico ambiente. Kagome sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras miraba a la pareja, ella sabía que era quien sobraba y eso dolía demasiado. – Si me permites, llevaré unos segundos a "tu esposa" al patio trasero, ella me comentaba que había una linda piscina e iba a mostrármelo antes de que llegaran. – agregó cínicamente.

– Hagan lo que quieran. – masculló el ojidorado indiferente. Kagome odiaba esa voz, tan tranquila y falta de emociones, pero que lograba que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Se tensó al sentir a alguien abrazarla por los hombros, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que caminar siendo guiada por el pelinegro.

Inuyasha finalmente la soltó cuando estuvieron frente a la piscina y suspiró profundamente al escucharla sollozar.

– Así que después de todo eras también una víctima. – susurró, mientras miraba el agua fijamente. – No debes llorar, ¿crees que conmoverás a Sesshomaru?, él y su madre no tienen corazón, son serpientes venenosas. – aseguró logrando una pequeña risita en la mujer.

– Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar. – susurró. – Pero creo que lo mejor es irme. – agregó.

– Claro, vete, después de todo tu eres la amante y ella es la esposa ¿no?. – murmuró irónicamente.

– ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?, está más que claro que esa mujer es más desvergonzada que yo, ¿debería volver y cenar como una familia feliz?, ¿quizás luego proponerle que hagamos un trío?. – indagó ácidamente e Inuyasha sonrió.

– Eso estaría bien. – musitó burlón y sonrió más ampliamente cuando ella gruñó.

– Estoy cansada. – susurró. – Yo quería luchar por mi matrimonio, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo, pero ahora simplemente me doy por vencida, debo entender cuando estoy sobrando en un lugar e irme. – agregó en un murmullo.

Era extraño, con Inuyasha se sentía tan cercana, no parecía que fuera el hombre de la mirada asesina que había conocido ese día, sino más bien un buen amigo.

– ¿No te molesta quedar como la tonta y que ella sea la triunfadora?. – indagó clavándole en la llaga del orgullo.

– Claro que me molesta, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. – aseguró. – Sesshomaru me ignora, no contesta mis llamadas y después que le descubrí con esa zorra sobre su escritorio ni se digno en disculparse. – relató.

– Keh, es que eso no tiene perdón. – expuso rascándose la cara nerviosamente.

– Lo habría perdonado, pero…– susurró.

– Ahora piensas que ya no vale la pena, que todo está perdido, y quieres ir a llorar hasta que se te sequen los ojos. – agregó irónicamente el hombre y Kagome asintió algo sorprendida ya que el hombre había leído prácticamente sus pensamientos.

– Algo así. – susurró e Inuyasha sonrió.

– Quieres mi ayuda para vengarte, en realidad yo también quiero hacerle pasar un momento ácido a ese engreído. – ofreció. Kagome lo meditó por un segundo.

– ¿Vengarme? ¿Cómo?. – indagó.

– Hagámosle pensar que seremos amantes, juguemos un poco. – "explicó"

– ¿Amantes?. – indagó aterrada la sola mención de esa palabra la asustaba.

– Claro que todo será una mentira, yo tengo novia y pronto nos comprometeremos, solo mentiríamos, algo así como simular besarnos, o ir juntos a tu apartamento o a un motel, pero todo será actuación. – musitó. Kagome lo miró escéptica por unos segundos, pero pronto se relajó, pues jugar a mentir era algo que ella no tenía deseos hacer y tampoco le quedaban energías para ello.

– La verdad no quiero vengarme, solo quiero terminar esto por la paz. – susurró. Inuyasha fijó su mirada en la mujer y le sonrió.

– Eres demasiado tonta, pero bueno, respeto tu decisión. – aseguró. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y luego ambos quedaron en silencio contemplando el agua. Ningunos de los dos tenía deseo de volver al comedor, pero afuera estaba tan frio que los dientes de la mujer empezaron a castañear. – Entremos. – expuso el hombre.

– En verdad no quiero entrar. – susurró.

– Debes hacerlo o perderás todos tus dientes, entonces se acabarán tus chances de ganar en belleza a esa mujer. – expuso colocando una mano en el cachete femenino mientras lo frotaba. Kagome sonrió ante el comentario y el leve toque se sintió cálido por lo que asintió; al girar medio cuerpo con intención de volver, se encontró con la imponente figura de su esposo quien la miraba furioso, eso logró extrañar a Kagome por un segundo.

– Ven Kagome, necesitamos hablar. – expuso. Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear, pero igual caminó en dirección a su esposo; se alejaron lentamente caminando por el pasillo que los devolvía a la sala, pero antes de llegar Sesshomaru se detuvo abruptamente. – Kagome, quiero el divorcio. – masculló tajante, Kagome sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente y como las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente en caer.

– ¿Por qué?. – indagó en un susurró.

– Me cansé de tus niñerías y cursilerías, me tenías tan harto con tus acosos por eso busqué a otra mujer. – aseguró. Kagome sintió su corazón partirse, ella no merecía tan crudas palabras, ella no merecía ese abandono, cuando ella había renunciado a su familia al casarse con él.

Inuyasha caminó a un lado de ellos con la intención de volver al comedor, pero su brazo fue sujeto, por ambas manos de la mujer sorprendiéndolo.

– Está bien Inuyasha, acepto, vayamos al motel, acepto ser tu amante. – expuso logrando por un segundo que su expresión se desfigurara.

Continua…

Hola, hola espero estén muy bien, en verdad quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios, soy feliz al leerlos, solo queda decirles espero disfruten un buen tiempo de lectura y si así es su deseo déjenme comentarios, son mi motivación para seguir.

Mizune - Mei


	4. Chapter 4

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 4

Inuyasha pronto se recompuso; bastó ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro de su "hermano", para que su templanza volviera.

– Vamos. – expuso, sujetando la mano de la mujer y la presionó débilmente al notarla temblorosa. – Hermano despídeme de papá y de tu madre, diles feliz navidad, que me disculpen pues surgió algo importante que atender y los veré mañana. – pidió con sarcasmo sin esperar contestación estiró levemente el cuerpo de la mujer "forzándola" a caminar.

Sesshomaru se quedó en su sitio observando estupefacto e incrédulo el camino recorrido por "la pareja".

Inuyasha guió a la mujer hasta su auto y sintió como ella detuvo su caminar abruptamente por lo que giró medio cuerpo mirándola.

– Entra. – susurró. Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza e Inuyasha suspiró cancinamente al ver los ojos acuosos de la mujer.

– Esto….yo…no creo correcto hacerlo. – balbuceó. El hombre suspiró nuevamente antes de hablar.

– Es solo un juego, lo haremos rabiar y te aseguro que luego te sentirás mejor. – susurró.

– Pero…– musitó insegura.

– Sube al auto hablaremos en el camino, ahí decides si vas al Motel conmigo o te llevo a tu apartamento, pero ahora debemos irnos, Sesshomaru nos observa. – expuso al notar como el mayor los observaba por el gran ventanal de la entrada.

Kagome con esas palabras sintió su cuerpo activarse y sin pensarlo más se subió en el asiento del acompañante. Inuyasha sonrió y prontamente subió al asiento del conductor.

Cuando Inició la marcha, silenciosas lágrimas surcaron por el rostro femenino. El hombre colocó una música relajante para que así ella tuviera su espacio y al estar un poco alejados detuvo la marcha.

– Oe, dime, ¿Dónde iremos?. – indagó Kagome se encogió en su asiento y él sonrió. – No te estreses, no estoy para nada interesado en ti, tengo novia, por lo que aunque vayamos al motel y te pasees desnuda, no te haré nada. – aseguró para aligerar el tenso ambiente. Kagome abrió los ojos y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

– No me desnudaré. – aseguró en un murmullo y él rió sonoramente al verla intentando cubrir sus senos con sus brazos, como si la ropa no fuera suficiente protección. – Yo…no creo que quiera hacer esto, mejor vayamos a mi apartamento. – agregó en un susurro.

– Eres traviesa, feh, ahora quieres hacerlo en tu cama matrimonial. – musitó molestándola, quería que ella olvidara pronto su tristeza, sabía que llorar no solucionaba nada.

– Etto…eso…eso no es lo que dije. – tartamudeó nerviosa.

– Vayamos al motel, finjamos divertirnos, estoy seguro que él irá, entonces se arrepentirá por haberte dejado por esa mujer. – aseguró. Kagome por un segundo se sintió tentada, pero pronto negó con la cabeza. El sonido de un mensaje atrajo la atención de la mujer por lo que abrió su cartera y tomó su celular.

– ¿ **Dónde estás?, ¿en verdad fuiste a un Motel con ese bastardo?**. – el mensaje recibido logró sorprenderla; algo se sintió cálido en su pecho por lo que sonrió levemente.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado por un segundo y de un rápido movimiento tomó el teléfono de las manos de la mujer y rió al leer el mensaje.

– Etto…eso…eso es privado, no deberías haberlo leído. – regañó tartamudeando levemente mientras arrebataba el teléfono y comenzaba a escribir. Gimió sorprendida cuando él nuevamente le despojó el aparato

– **Estoy en camino al apartam…** – Inuyasha leyó el mensaje a medio escribir y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿En verdad le dirás que iras a su apartamento a llorar?, ¿En verdad le darás la tranquilidad para que se vaya con esa otra mujer sabiendo que tú estás sola en la seguridad de su apartamento?. – indagó y la mujer se mordió los labios en un claro gesto de frustración.

– Entonces yo…yo ¿Qué debería hacer?. – indagó mirándolo suplicante.

– Esta bien si no quieres jugar, pero no seas tonta diciéndole que iras sola al apartamento, al menos déjalo sin respuesta y que se quede pensando en ello. – manifestó.

– Pero…Sesshomaru…él, él en verdad no me ama, no pensará en mí. – tartamudeó.

– Créeme que lo hará, y no es porque te ame, es porque tocaste lo que él más ama, su orgullo. – aseguró mientras le pasaba a la mujer el celular. Kagome miró fijamente el aparato y luego borró la respuesta e increíblemente se sintió aliviada.

Guardó el teléfono en su cartera nuevamente e indicó al hombre la dirección del apartamento. Cuando estuvieron en frente Inuyasha miró el edificio.

– Gracias por lo de hoy…etto…es una pena que nos conociéramos de esta forma, pero fue un gusto conocerte. – comentó tartamudeando levemente.

– Keh, baja de una vez, y asegúrate de hacerlo sufrir. – masculló el hombre rascándose su cuello. Kagome iba a bajar del auto pero el sonido de su celular la asusto. Gimió al escuchar el timbre de llamada y sacó pronto su teléfono ampliando sus ojos cuando vio el nombre de su esposo.

– Es él. – musitó alterada mostrando la pantalla al hombre a su costado, él sonrió socarrón.

– Parece que alguien está preocupado. – comentó sonriendo.

– ¿Contesto?. – indagó e Inuyasha negó lentamente con la cabeza por lo que ella mordió sus labios con intranquilidad. Hasta que el sonido cesó. Soltó un gemido de susto cuando volvió a escuchar el tono. – Ohh…Kami esto es tan extraño él nunca antes me llamó dos veces seguidas, creo que debo contestar, puede ser importante. – susurró.

– No contestes, ¿ves como llamas su atención?, su orgullo está tan herido. – comentó divertido al verla hiperventilar.

– Pero yo…él podría enojarse. – susurró.

– ¿Y eso que importa?, si se enoja es porque deja de serle indiferente lo que haces. – aseguró.

– Pero…– quiso rebatir pero no tenía argumentos que exponer para refutar lo dicho por el hombre.

Kagome pudo respirar tranquila cuando el sonido ceso y para sorpresa de la mujer sonó una tercera vez. Inuyasha tomó el celular asombrando a Kagome.

– Tsk, hermano, deja de llamar, ni siquiera he podido desnudarla por tu insistencia. – comentó y Kagome comenzó a toser por el sobresalto.

– ¿Donde están?. – escuchó la gélida interrogante.

– Eso no importa, deja de llamar y concéntrate en tu amante. – expuso Inuyasha.

– ¡Dime donde están!. – repitió Sesshomaru levantando ligeramente la voz.

– Estamos en el Motel Jidai, ¿vendrás para que hagamos un trío?. – Musitó irónico antes de que la llamada terminara.– Creo que se enojó, lo del trío no le pareció una buena idea después de todo. – manifestó ante la mandíbula desencajada de la mujer.

– Etto…tu… ¡tú estás loco!, como dijiste todo eso…ahora él, él. – tartamudeó.

– De todas formas te pidió el divorcio, no puede empeorar. – expuso. – no te parece divertido, está desesperado, llamó tres veces. – agregó antes de reír, la mujer relajó su expresión y pronto se unió al hombre sonriendo.

– Pero…le dijiste que estábamos en el motel, etto… ¿y si va y descubre que es mentira?. – agregó.

– Tranquila, lo más probable es que no vaya. – comento.

– Pero… ¿y si va?. – musitó contrariada.

– ¿Quieres ir?, aun podemos hacerlo si quieres. – ofreció. Kagome lo miró fijamente y sin saber por qué asintió.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por un segundo, pero pronto siguió el camino. Volvió a mirarla al estar frente al enorme y lujoso edificio y ella se encogió en su asiento.

– Bajemos. – musitó el hombre.

– Hai. – susurró la mujer, mientras se ponía la capucha de su campera.

Nunca había estado en uno de esos lugares, por lo que era bastante bochornoso, además ella recordaba las platicas de sus amigas y decían que era discreto; bajar frente a ese lugar y caminar rumbo a la recepción no podía definirse de esa forma, por lo que ella quería cavar un pozo y enterrarse en él.

– Hola, feliz navidad mi hermoso ángel, te extrañé demasiado, ¿tú también me extrañaste verdad?. – saludó con gestos exageradamente afeminados un hermoso "Hombre". Inuyasha lo miró con una ceja levantada en señal de incomodidad y un chillido emocionado se escuchó, por lo que Kagome los miró extrañada.

– Jakotsu, necesito un favor tuyo. – musitó Inuyasha, logrando otro chillido emocionado del hombre.

– Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que quieras de mi, será tuyo. – expuso bajando una de las mangas de su ataviado kimono, dejando entrever su blanca piel. Kagome se sonrojó levemente por ese gesto tan sugerente y aún estando algo triste por todo lo sucedido en la cena reaccionó a esa insinuación avergonzándose.

– Necesito una habitación, en la zona que nombraste una de las exclusivas, donde se puede oír lo que todos hacen. – expuso sonriendo de lado e ignorando las provocaciones del joven.

– ¿Por qué irías allá?, en cuanto te comenté de mi maravilloso proyecto, dijiste que no entendías a los pervertidos que disfrutaban escuchar a otros y que los escuchen al tener sexo. – expuso. – aunque si me dejas acompañarte, te daré la habitación que quieras. – Agregó, haciendo correr aún más la manga dejando entrever parte de su torso.

– Jakotsu, te necesito, siempre dijiste que me darías lo que te pidiera, ahora necesito una de esas habitaciones, te negaras a mi pedido. – expuso Inuyasha logrando una hemorragia nasal en el hombre frente a este que se deleitaba en su propia fantasía.

– Te lo daré. – expuso el hombre limpiando el rastro de sangre de su rostro. – Pero irás con esa fea chiquilla, no sabía de tus malos gustos. – expuso nombrando a la mujer por primera vez y analizando de pies a cabeza a Kagome en un claro gesto de menosprecio.

– También quiero pedirte otro favor. – expuso ignorando el comentario anterior. – ¿conoces a mi hermano Sesshomaru?. – indagó.

– Sí, claro que lo conozco, solo lo vi una vez, pero es inolvidable, es tan majestuoso y sexy. – expuso con gestos exagerados olvidando nuevamente a Kagome y fijando su atención en Inuyasha.

– Si aparece por aquí pidiéndote una habitación, entretenlo un poco y avísame, luego quiero que le des la habitación contigua a la mía, quiero que escuche todo lo que le haré a su esposa. – manifestó.

– ¿Así que ella es su esposa?. – indagó. – eres un travieso, cuando te comportas así me excitas tanto. – expuso soplando con una mano su rostro.

– Keh, deja de decir estupideces y llévanos hasta la habitación. – demando Inuyasha. La cara de Kagome estaba colorada, ahora entendía como debía una "mujer" ser atrevida, incluso su corazón había reaccionado a las insinuaciones del hombre. No podía negar que era hermoso y aunque con gestos demasiados femeninos casi lograba que olvidara que era un hombre.

– Hermano Renkotsu. – llamó y un hombre apareció inmediatamente. – puedes permanecer un momento aquí, acompañaré a mi Inuyasha a una de las habitaciones. – expuso antes de tomar algo del escritorio y ponerlo bajo su brazo.

– Hola. – saludó Inuyasha al hombre que solo asintió a modo de saludo.

– Por aquí cariño, verás lo hermoso que ha quedado el lugar, te arrepentirás por todas las cosas feas que me dijiste cuando te comenté de mis sueños. – expuso empezando a guiar a la pareja. Las manos de Kagome repentinamente comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo no respondió.

– ¿ _Acaso estoy loca?, ¿Qué hago en este lugar?._ – se preguntó en pensamientos sin seguir a los dos hombres.

– Ven. – pidió Inuyasha y la mujer aún así quedó inmóvil en su sitio. El hombre volvió el camino recorrido y se acercó a la azabache. – ¿Quieres vengarte verdad?, entonces sígueme, confía en mí, no sucederá nada. – expuso contra la oreja femenina. Kagome miró fijamente la amplia espalda que se perdía por el pasillo después de dejar explícita la invitación.

– Camina Kagome, debes caminar, debes vengarte. – susurró intentando motivarse, se sintió conforme cuando su cuerpo finalmente reaccionó y pudo correr siguiendo a los dos hombres.

Las luces rojas del pasillo, daban un aire extraño, además de algunos pequeños parlantes empotrados en la pared se podía oír una suave melodía, en el ambiente había un agradable olor a rosas y en las paredes estaban enmarcados grandes fotografías de hombres y mujeres en poses sensuales, ataviados con hermoso kimonos y peinados antiguos, no eran para nada vulgares, eran más bien arte.

– Es maravilloso. – susurró Kagome observando el lugar.

– ¿Verdad que es hermoso?, es mi paraíso. – expuso feliz el hombre al escuchar a la azabache.

– Tsk. – masculló Inuyasha, para él aquello era demasiado; el fuerte aroma lo perturbaba y la poca iluminación no era buena para su vista, no entendía que parte de todo aquel lugar era "maravilloso"

Al llegar al final del pasillo había un ascensor y luego continuaba el pasillo dividiéndose en dos caminos, uno hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda.

– Es enorme. – susurró Kagome. – ¿A dónde lleva ese ascensor?. – Indagó curiosa al ver que tomaban el camino izquierdo.

– Mejor no preguntes, la mente de Jakotsu es demasiado retorcida para que la entiendas. – expuso Inuyasha advirtiéndole.

– Sabes querida, las cosas nunca son como lo imaginamos, al subir ese ascensor y llegar al próximo piso, llegas a un lugar real, donde todos muestran su verdadera cara, un lugar que asusta a veces y complace otras veces. – "explicó".

– No entiendo. – susurró sinceramente intrigada; Jakotsu detuvo su camino y giró medio cuerpo.

– Ves como soy verdad. – musitó. – desde que tengo recuerdos, nunca me he sentido un hombre, siempre pensé que mi alma esta en el cuerpo equivocado, aunque no quería ser así, no podía evitarlo, simplemente me gustaban y aún me gustan los hombres. – expuso. Kagome se sonrojó notoriamente pero aún así no desvió la mirada. – En una sociedad tan conservadora como la nuestra, ¿crees que las cosas fueron fáciles para mí?. – indagó dando nuevamente la espalda a la pareja y continuando su recorrido.

– ¿Entonces en ese lugar todos son como tú?. – preguntó.

– En ese lugar todos son como quieran ser. – expuso. – ¿Pero sabes que es lo más fascinante?. – indagó.

– ¿Qué?. – preguntó curiosa.

– Que las personas que me molestaban en la escuela y en la Universidad, en su mayoría han venido, eso es lo fascinante, descubrir cuanto pueden gruñir al poseer al maldito afeminado a quien afirmaban odiar. – expuso sonriendo lascivamente.

– ¿Entonces Inuyasha también?. – indagó shockeada.

– ¡Kya!, no me digas eso, que me harás sonrojar, con tan solo imaginar gruñendo a Inuyasha sobre mí, creo que moriré desangrado. – expuso notoriamente eufórico.

– Tsk, sueña. – expuso Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Kagome se sentía acalorada, ella eran joven aún y su experiencia en las artes amatorias no eran precisamente buenas. Aunque el hombre fuera raro, también resultaba a los ojos femeninos alguien fascinante, así también le resultaba intrigante todo "el paraíso" que había creado.

Al llegar frente a una puerta blanca el hombre se detuvo y giró quedando cara a cara con "la pareja".

– Al cruzar esta puerta ya no debemos hablar o podríamos romper la concentración de algunos de mis queridos invitados. – explicó. – Si necesitan hablar que sea en susurros, en la habitación hay micrófonos, así que necesito me firmen esto para demostrar su conformidad. – susurró extrayendo debajo de su brazo una plancheta con documentos.

–¿ Por qué debería firmar?. – indagó Inuyasha serio.

– Porque si no firmas no puedo dejarte pasar. – aseguró Jakotsu serio. Inuyasha tomó la plancheta y leyó el contenido del documento.

– Bien. – susurró al corroborar que no se utilizaría nada de lo gravado, solo era para darse por enterado del uso de micrófonos y aceptar ese hecho. – ¿Tienes algún bolígrafo?. – indagó. El hombre sonrió. Inuyasha firmó y luego miró a la azabache quien estaba cabizbaja.

– Firma. – musitó Jakotsu al pasarle la plancheta.

– Hai. – susurró la mujer quien sin leer firmó, entonces el hombre sonrió satisfecho y abrió la puerta.

Kagome detuvo su marcha sintiéndose avergonzada, la habitación era más oscura que el pasillo y los escandalosos gruñidos, gemidos y gritos lograron avergonzarla hasta las orejas. Inuyasha fue el primero en ingresar siguiendo a Jakotsu, y al percatarse que la mujer estaba inerte retrocedió los pasos que había dado posicionando a un lado de la azabache con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¿Que sucede, nunca escuchaste a nadie gemir?. – indagó. – imagino que mi hermano no era lo suficientemente bueno. – agregó socarronamente.

– Yo... – susurró sin saber que decir.

– Recuerda a Sesshomaru, recuerda lo que dijo y decide, ¿confiaras en mí y dejas que te ayude en tu venganza? ¿O simplemente serás buena persona y lo dejarás marchar con su amante?, Aún puedes elegir. – musitó en un susurro.

Continuaa…

Hola…hola, primeramente como siempre quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, me siento acompañada, me río al leerlas y notar que en su mayoría tuvieron la misma reacción que yo al escribirlo, es fascinante; espero siempre pasen un buen rato de lectura y si pueden déjenme un comentario con su opinión, sentimiento o lo que quieran. ¿si?

Mizune - Mei


	5. Chapter 5

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 5

Kagome observó la amplia espalda del hombre hasta que abandonó su campo de visión al ingresar en el ruidoso lugar; un remolino de recuerdos azotó a la mujer, fueron la indignación y la furia, los alicientes que le dieron la fuerza para seguir al hombre.

Todo era oscuro, solo habían dos pequeñas lámparas al final del pasillo que daban una escasa iluminación, pero los sonidos se habían ampliado lo que la visión había disminuido. La mujer ingresó en la única habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta y detalló el lugar.

– Que disfruten. – susurró libidinosamente Jakotsu antes de abandonar el lugar. Kagome soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Jakotsu cerró la puerta. Inuyasha inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, e indicó a la mujer para sentarse a su lado, dando dos palmaditas sobre el colchón.

Kagome agradecía que el lugar también tuviera una pobre iluminación o Inuyasha se habría percatado del notorio sonrojo en su rostro ante esa acción. La mujer quedó quieta en su posición entonces fue Inuyasha quien debió pararse y llegar a ella, el corazón de la mujer latió presurosamente cuando él se acercó. Se relajó al verlo presionar el interruptor de luz, aunque el cambio no fue mucho, agradeció la pequeña luz roja que se prendió pues pudo detallar mejor el lugar. Kagome soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando el hombre volvió a acercarse pero esta vez demasiado.

– Debes estar cerca, así podremos comunicarnos; ese Jakotsu es un cerdo, hay micrófonos en todos lados, así que lo que digas puede ser oído por los que estén en las otras habitaciones. – susurró contra la oreja femenina. Los ojos chocolates de la mujer se abrieron de la impresión, y siguió con la mirada el lugar donde el hombre apuntaba, había cuatro micrófonos visibles cubiertos por cajas metálicas.

La mujer detalló entonces el lugar, había una amplia cama en el fondo de la habitación, arriba de la cama estaban empotrados dos micrófonos y dos parlantes, el techo encima de la cama estaba recubierto por un amplio espejo, al costado de la puerta había una pequeña heladera y una mesa con dos sillas y claro el molestoso micrófono empotrada a la pared a un costado de la mesa y al lado de una misteriosa puerta que creía como el baño, había una rara máquina y el cuarto micrófono.

– ¡Oh por Kami!. – exclamó anonadada observando los micrófonos y en su rostro se dibujó el terror al escuchar su exclamación retumbar en los parlantes. Inuyasha llevó su mano a la boca de la mujer cubriéndola.

– ¿ Que sucede cariño, acaso es la primera vez que vez uno tan grande como el mío?. – musitó libidinosamente e inmediatamente Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar lo sugestiva que había sonado la voz del hombre en el parlante. Inuyasha la tomó con su mano libre por la muñeca y jaló de ella hacia la cama. Kagome gimió al ser lanzada contra la cama e intentó incorporarse totalmente asustada por la acción del hombre.

– ¿Qué haces?. – musitó en voz baja pero aún así los malditos micrófonos no perdonaron y como un susurro se escuchó la voz femenina.

– ¿Quieres que vaya más lento, o te quejas por que ya me quieres dentro?. – indagó sensual subiendo sobre el cuerpo femenino. Kagome intentó incorporarse pero él la empujó por los hombros y nuevamente la espalda femenina tocó la mullida superficie.

– ¡No!. – exclamó alterada antes que la mano del hombre cubriera nuevamente su boca.

– Tranquila, ya te dije que no te haré nada, ¿por qué sigues dando un espectáculo a nuestros "vecinos"?, no podías haberte callado así podríamos fingir que la habitación estaba vacía. – susurró lo más despacio que pudo contra la oreja femenina. – Sacaré mi mano pero prométeme que guardaras silencio. – agregó en un murmullo y ella asintió.

La mano finalmente dejo libre la boca femenina, y apresurado el hombre también se incorporó, quedándose sentado al borde de la cama, dando la espalda a Kagome, la mujer tuvo un brillante plan, entonces también se sentó sobre la cama y se acercó al hombre gateando sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, el hombre soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir el aliento de la mujer contra su oreja y Kagome perdió el equilibrio impactando contra la espalda masculina.

– Quédate quieto solo quiero jugar un poco con tu cuerpo. – musitó sorprendiendo a ambos, especialmente al hombre quien la miró con los ojos abiertos hasta que Kagome le hizo un gesto para acercarse. – Tengo un plan. – susurró despacio contra su oreja y luego buscó en el bolsillo de su campera y extrajo un celular. Inuyasha la miró extrañado cuando ella colocó en silencio el aparato y comprendió el plan cuando abrió la pantalla del mensaje.

– **Comuniquémonos de esta forma, será aburrido quedarnos en esta habitación por dos horas en silencio.** – escribió prontamente y luego mostro el mensaje al hombre. Inuyasha asintió felicitándola internamente, entonces también buscó su celular e hizo lo mismo.

– **Me sorprendes, no pensaba en ti como alguien inteligente.** – escribió prontamente para molestarla por lo que sonrió al lograr un rostro de enojo seguido por un ligero golpe. – Ah, espera, no sabía que te gustaba jugar duro. – musitó en voz alta fastidiándola.

– Si, me gusta todo lo duro especialmente esto, mmm…– musitó sugestivamente logrando casi una carcajada en el hombre.

– **Juegas bien, te parece bien si me enseñas como gimes, te evaluaré.** – escribió Inuyasha prontamente y cuando mostró el mensaje Kagome se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. – **¿ Por qué no? en eso deberás ser buena para convencer a Sesshomaru que lo disfrutas más haciéndolo conmigo. –**agregó.

Los gemidos y gritos provenientes del parlante no se detenían en ningún momento, eran tantos nombres los pronunciados entre gemidos de éxtasis, tantas tonalidades de voces, tantos jadeos, que Inuyasha dudaba que alguien verdaderamente prestara atención a la escasa "participación" de ellos. Al menos sería así mientras Sesshomaru no estuviera en una de las habitaciones, por lo que mientras podían "practicar".

– **Lo haré bien, no te preocupes, se gemir XD.** – escribió y ladeando el rostro para no ver a Inuyasha mientras leyera su respuesta exhibió el celular.

– **Gime.** – escribió pero la mujer no observó cuando él exhibió su mensaje. Inuyasha se sentó en pose india sobre la cama y una mano acarició la rodilla de la mujer que estaba en cuclillas frente a él, también sobre la cama. Fue entonces que la mujer desvió la mirada centrándose en el hombre y se sonrojó al ver el celular muy cerca de su cara y plasmando una orden que ella no quería cumplir. La mujer negó con la cabeza. – **Hazlo o tendré que esforzarme para que gimas, ¿debo demostrarte cómo hacerlo?.** – amenazó.

– Ahh, si, ahí. – susurró completamente colorada y falta de emociones. Inuyasha la miró imperturbable. – **Es muy difícil de hacerlo,** **más si es con alguien que no lo he hecho antes y a quien no deseo.** – escribió prontamente intentando explicarse.

– **Entiendo, escribiré algunas cosas, solo concéntrate y piensa como te sentirías si fuera Sesshomaru quien lo hiciera.** – Kagome leyó el mensaje y se acercó susurrando "lo intentaré". – **Está haciendo calor quítate la campera.** – fue lo primero que escribió. Kagome cumplió la orden pues verdaderamente sentía calor, ese lugar estaba climatizado, por lo que contrastando con el infernal frío navideño de afuera en ese lugar estaba cálido.

Inuyasha quedó con una expresión pensativa por unos minutos y luego finalmente escribió.

– **Sus dedos recorren la piel de tu rostro lentamente, mientras te acuesta sobre la cama y se posiciona encima de ti.** – el texto logro que la mujer frunciera el seño. – **Su boca se acerca a la tuya mientras sus manos se introducen lentamente bajo la blusa que traes puesta.** – el siguiente mensaje logró una respuesta en la mujer.

– **Sesshomaru nuuuuunca haría eso.** – fue la respuesta tajante de la mujer.

– **Déjame continuar, yo también debo concentrarme para lograr que sientas el deseo de gemir.** – Kagome leyó rápidamente el mensaje y asintió. – **su lengua entra tímidamente en tu boca mientras sus manos ascienden lentamente acariciando la piel de tu estómago.** – agregó en el siguiente texto.

– **¿Tímidamente? Lo siento, no funcionará, creo que es mejor que continuemos con mi método, pues tus mensajes no me motivan para nada.** – escribió la mujer.

– **Déjame intentar una última cosa antes.** – tecleó el hombre. Kagome asintió y prontamente nuevamente fue sorprendida por el hombre quien de un rápido movimiento la lanzó sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella. El gemido de sorpresa fue real. – Cierra los ojos y escúchame, si no funciona de esta manera tendré que conformarme con tus gemidos sin emoción. – murmuró contra la oreja femenina. – puedes sentirlo sobre ti, verdad, está desnudo y excitado, sientes su calor. – susurró. La mujer sintió el calor proviniendo del cuerpo encima suyo, aún cuando no se rozaran, esa extraña candidez llegaba a ella.

– Hai. – susurró también la mujer, cerrando los ojos.

– Sientes su lengua en tu cuello, como te lame y muerde, él te desea. – murmuró. Kagome se sorprendió cuando sintió un cosquilleo contra su cuello, él no la había tocado, pero su respiración caliente chocó contra la oreja femenina provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo. – Su mano acaricia tus senos por sobre la tela. – murmuró logrando que la mujer se removiera levemente, por un segundo casi pudo sentir el ligero roce, pero sabía que no provenía del hombre, más bien era su imaginación jugándole una mala broma.

– Sessh. – gimió. Pero la mano del hombre fue más rápido y cubrió su boca.

– No puedes gemir su nombre, aunque pienses en él, gime mi nombre. – susurró contra la oreja femenina logrando una estimulante lamida por parte de la mujer en la mano que cubría su boca. Inuyasha notoriamente impactado se apartó un poco. No había esperado para nada esa acción en la azabache por lo que se sintió perturbado.

– Sigue. – susurró en un gemido ahogado y el hombre asintió. Acercándose nuevamente a su oreja; pero sentía temor, por primera vez en la noche estaba asustado, sentía su control, desvanecerse por lo que debía dejar las cosas en claro antes de continuar.

– Kagome recuerda porque estamos acá, no te confundas, no tendremos sexo, yo…tengo novia. – susurró auto convenciéndose. La mujer lo miró confundida.

– Si esto te pone incómodo podemos terminar. – musitó en voz alta sin recordar la delicada situación.

– Aun no quiero terminar, me gusta tenerte así. – aseguró y un buen gruñido gemido fingido abandonó la boca del hombre sonrojando a la mujer al simular un embiste. Luego siguió otro Kagome sin pensarlo mucho correspondió con suaves suspiros primero, pero al sentir el movimiento de la cama cada vez que él "embestía" aunque fuera sin rozarla, logró encenderla. Y el primer gemido sincero de la noche se escuchó entremezclándose con el del hombre.

– Más rápido, ahh. – gimió logrando que Inuyasha alucinara mientras su mirada se fijó en el rostro de la mujer, notando como ella respiraba algo más irregular que antes, abriendo su boca para tomar cada bocanada.

– _No se ve bonita, ella no es bonita_. – pensó el hombre intentando recuperar algo de control. Por un segundo había querido absorber los suspiros de la mujer.

Siguió haciendo lo mismo mientras los gemidos de la mujer cubrieron completamente sus sentidos.

– Inuyasha…más…mmm... – gimió logrando que parara abruptamente con aquello y saltara de la cama dando la espalda a la mujer. Kagome quedó sobre la cama con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha miró espantado su miembro erecto eso no estaba en sus planes.

– _Es por culpa de todos estos gemidos, en verdad es un lugar excitante, no es por ella, no es porque la desee_. – pensó el hombre excusando las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Kagome abrió los ojos y sonrió entretenida. Buscó su teléfono.

– **¿Lo hice bien verdad, mis gemidos se escucharon mejor?.** – indagó en el mensaje. Cuando iba a exhibir el mensaje al hombre, este le sorprendió caminando rápidamente rumbo a la puerta.

Inuyasha agradeció a kami por ser verdad sus sospechas, esa puerta misteriosa llevaba a un baño, pero en el odioso baño también había un micrófono y un parlante.

– _Te odio Jakotsu_. – pensó, mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y veía el vestigio de su reciente estado. Como pudo intentó "tranquilizarse" cuando estuvo listo se dio ánimos para salir y enfrentar a la mujer.

Kagome le sonrió cuando salió del baño y finalmente la mujer pudo mostrar el mensaje. Inuyasha le sonrió e hizo un gesto que señalaba haberlo hecho regularmente. Kagome asintió.

– **Mejoraré, gracias por la ayuda**. – escribió la mujer y él asintió.

Inuyasha se sintió incómodo con el silencio por lo que detallo nuevamente el lugar, entonces su curiosidad lo llevo hasta la maquina, se paró frente a esta detallándola e inmediatamente sonrió.

Caminó en dirección a Kagome y la tomó por el brazo logrando que ella lo mirara extrañada, el contacto físico había sido limitado hasta ese momento y ella lo agradecía, aún no se acostumbraba a ello. Pero cuando él jaló de ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

– Elige uno, te lo compraré como regalo recordatorio de nuestra primera vez. – musitó exhibiendo la máquina como si se tratara de algo simple, la boca de la mujer se abrió de asombro al detallar por primera vez el contenido de la maquina, tenía 8 niveles empezando con cajas de preservativos y siguiendo con niveles cada vez más difíciles de observar.

– Estoy bien así, muchas gracias por la oferta. – expuso completamente roja. Inuyasha sonrió malévolamente mientras miraba la máquina en detalle. Y Kagome simplemente se alejó volviendo a la seguridad de la cama esquivando la mirada. Los minutos pasaron en silencio.

– Es de similar tamaño al mío, te lo doy para que me recuerdes. – musitó. Lanzando un consolador sobre la cama.

– ¡No lo quiero!. – exclamó avergonzada mientras lo lanzaba fuera de la cama cual granada. Inuyasha rió sonoramente y la mujer sonrió también al sentirse avergonzada. El hombre caminó hasta estar en frente del objeto y lo tomó en manos.

– ¿Es el color lo que no te gusta?. – indagó molestándola mientras movía el objeto. – Porque hay color negro y blanco también. – expuso, no sabía porque pero ver el rostro sonrojado de la mujer lo ponía de buen humor.

– El color es lo último que me importa. – masculló la mujer. – No lo necesito porque te tengo. – aseguró. Inuyasha sonrió, sabía que los demás escuchaban su conversación, pero no es como si estuviera prohibido hablar.

– Pero esto es más conveniente, ya que estará siempre erecto para ti, solo debes abrirlo, y probarlo y verás que se siente bien. – musitó agitando la caja.

– Mmm…yo prefiero esforzarme un poco para ponerlo erecto, y que sea tu pene el que pueda probar. – musitó sorprendiendo al hombre quien dejó de sonreír. El rostro de Kagome era un tomate y claramente notó el desagrado en el rostro del hombre. – **Lo siento me excedí**. – escribió prontamente en el celular y se lo mostró.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta quedar al borde de la cama y sorprendiendo a la mujer levantó un brazo; Kagome suspiró cuando dos dedos del hombre presionaron sus labios y lo miró dudosa.

– Entonces chúpalo y vemos si consigues excitarme. – gruñó. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y no supo si en verdad esas palabras iban para ella o para los oyentes aun así abrió su boca esperando que él continuara o no el juego.

Inuyasha estaba atónito nunca pensó que la situación podía ponerse de esa manera, él solo había querido hacer pagar a Sesshomaru, no tenía la más mínima intención de excitarse con su mujer o tocarla, pero eso se estaba saliendo lentamente de las manos. Ya que cuando la mujer abrió la boca él instintivamente metió en la húmeda cavidad sus dos dedos.

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a succionar los dedos, mientras pequeños gemidos se escuchaban, su lengua recorrió la longitud e Inuyasha gruñó. La mujer se acuclilló sobre la cama buscando una posición más cómoda.

– Mmm…– gimió la mujer mientras volvía a succionar con brusquedad. Inuyasha fijó su mirada en la mujer, y le pareció erótica la forma en que contoneaba su cuerpo mientras repetía las lamidas y succiones.

– Detente. – gimió el hombre asustándose al escuchar su voz más ronca de lo normal.

– ¿Ves que no necesito ese juguete?, ya estas como quería. – expuso la mujer con voz sensual, mirando el rostro del hombre y sonriendo. Inuyasha agradeció que la mujer no hubiere mirado su entre pierna o en verdad notaría que él estaba como ella simulaba haberlo dejado.

– Malvada. – expuso y nuevamente la tomó por sorpresa empujándola por los hombros y lanzándola contra la cama. Inuyasha miró los cabellos desparramados y la boca brillante de la mujer, seguro por la humedad de la saliva, y se acostó sobre ella, pero aguantando nuevamente todo su peso y sin rozar ni un solo centímetro del cuerpo femenino. – Entonces ¿quieres sentirme dentro?. – gimió el hombre.

– Si. – suspiró. Y pronto la pequeña afirmación retumbo sobre sus cabezas. – hazlo ya por favor, te necesito, Inuyasha. – suspiró sorprendiéndose a sí misma, al volver a escucharlo, en el parlante, su voz sonaba rara.

– Mmm, estás tan húmeda, que deliciosa. – gimió el hombre y Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente, estaba demasiado avergonzada y acalorada.

– Ah…no juegues así, déjame sentirte ya. – rogó en un gemido. La pantalla del celular de Inuyasha se encendió pero este estaba demasiado concentrado aguantando el peso de su cuerpo que no le dio importancia. – Ahhh…– soltó un suspiro de gozo cuando el hombre simuló un vaivén; Kagome tomó eso como su señal de que la había embestido al sentir el movimiento de la cama, aun cuando no lo sintió dentro como estaban narrando, la mujer sintió sus fluidos empapar su ropa intima por lo que se asustó.

– Mmm…eres tan estrecha. – gruñó y Kagome gimió.

Gruñidos y gemidos, abandonaban la boca de ambos, cuando él fingía los envistes. Inuyasha miraba fijamente el rostro de la mujer y la forma en que se agitaba por los movimientos que él hacía, su pantalón estaba húmedo eso lo asustaba, pero no se detuvo.

– Inu…ahhh– gimió y un gritito de placer muy bien ejecutado salieron de la garganta femenina. Él observó la forma de tirar su cuello hacia atrás como si verdaderamente estuviera disfrutando por lo que sonrió, sin dudas en poco tiempo ella había mejorado. Kagome abrió los ojos y sonrió pero esa expresión se esfumó al escuchar el furioso grito de su esposo vociferando su nombre.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, espero estén todos muy bien; esta vez tarde un poco en subir la continuación pues tuve algunos problemas con mi proveedor de internet, espero me comprendan, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y espero les guste el capitulo, lo escribí con mucho entusiasmo, XD.

Mizune - Mei


	6. Chapter 6

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 6

Kagome empezó a hiperventilar, mientras el hombre sonrió complacido. Ella buscó su celular y con la mano temblorosa lo tomó.

– **¿Nos habrá escuchado?**. – escribió la mujer prontamente en su teléfono y luego lo exhibió al hombre.

– **Si, se lo escucha muy molesto.** – Escribió el hombre sonriendo socarrón al escuchar el nuevo grito proferido por Sesshomaru, seguido por la exclamación de horror de Jakotsu quien entre chillidos exagerados rogaba que se callara. – Kuso. – susurró al ver 6 llamadas perdidas, y tres mensajes. Había olvidado que su teléfono estaba en silencio.

– **Cariño, mi Sessh llegó, le dije que debe conseguir compañía para ingresar, estén atentos no podré atrasarlo mucho. **– Abrió el mensaje y se sorprendió al leerlo. El mensaje había sido enviado hace más de veinte minutos por lo que el ojidorado buscó el próximo. – **Estamos yendo**. – el segundo mensaje fue más corto y enviado doce minutos antes. – **Estoy excitado, mmm es delicioso escucharte gruñir…pero Sessh está molesto, apenas lo estoy conteniendo con cuatro guardias.** – el último mensaje logró que Inuyasha sonriera y exhibiera el mensaje a Kagome logrando un gemido impresionado.

– Lo disfruté mucho, has sido muy complaciente. – murmuró el hombre y Kagome amplió sus ojos por la sorpresa. – **Solo sigue el juego.** – escribió y exhibió.

– Yo…yo…también. – tartamudeó la mujer temblando. El hombre sonrió ladinamente al verla tan asustada por lo que se incorporó sobre la cama quedando en cuclillas.

– Ven. – ofreció extendiendo un brazo.

– No quiero salir. – rogó.

– ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo ahora?. – indagó, la mujer desvió la mirada avergonzada mientras negaba. – **Es hora de jugar, responde que si lo deseas.** – escribió, puso la orden a la vista de la mujer y ella negó raudamente con la cabeza. – **Hazlo.** – ordenó él.

– Yo…yo. – Tartamudeó sin poder pronunciar aquello que el hombre quería. Simplemente no podía concentrase al escuchar el grito de su marido retumbando del parlante, nunca antes lo había escuchado gritar, eso en verdad la tenía aterrada.

– Bésame si deseas que te posea otra vez. – ordenó el hombre y sonrió al escuchar el fiero gruñido más la orden "No te atrevas Kagome". Inuyasha besó su mano haciendo un ruido exagerado y luego sonrió burlonamente al ver el rostro de horror de la mujer. Kagome soltó un gemido de susto al escuchar el estruendoso golpe contra la puerta.

– ¡Sujétenlo bien, llévenlo afuera!. – Chillo Jakotsu .– **Inuyasha ya no puedo contener a Sesshy, termina con esto o tendré que abrir la puerta y terminarlo yo, ¡estas arruinando mi paraíso!.** – leyó Inuyasha el nuevo mensaje y suspiró derrotado.

– Vayamos a mi apartamento, donde nadie nos moleste. – ofreció. El asintió a su propio ofrecimiento dando a entender que esa debía ser su respuesta.

– Hai. – susurró la mujer cuando él le entregó su campera. Entonces Inuyasha la tomó desprevenida y agarró el brazo femenino tirando de ella la llevó hasta la puerta, cuando fue abierta Kagome sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo. Pero volvió a concentrarse al sentir su espalda siendo impactada bruscamente contra la pared a un costado de la puerta de "las otras habitaciones".

El pasillo estaba oscuro y eso Kagome agradeció. El hombre se acercó al rostro femenino. Kagome cerró los ojos inmediatamente, y por muy extraño que pareciera se sintió decepcionada, cuando el hombre solo se acercó a milímetros de su boca pero no las unió. Por la posición de los cuerpos y la poca iluminación quizás podría confundirse con un beso, pero Kagome sabía que no era así y eso ¿la frustraba?.

– Kagome ¿qué demonios haces?. – escuchó una ronca voz y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar.

– Sessh, baja la voz. – pidió Jakotsu desesperado. Kagome se apartó por instinto y miró preocupada a su esposo, pero todo miedo, arrepentimiento o culpa que pudo haber sentido, en ese momento fueron reemplazados por ira.

– Veo que también estás bien acompañado. – musitó la mujer al ver a la "secretaria", de su marido a un lado de éste. – Vamos Inuyasha, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, estoy ansiosa por saber que haremos en tu apartamento. –agregó la mujer tomando la mano del hombre. Inuyasha simplemente asintió y siguió a la mujer.

– Aun te sigue gustando mis restos. – expuso fríamente. Inuyasha detuvo su caminata a un lado de Sesshomaru.

– Esta vez "hermano", debo decir que disfrute mucho comiendo tus sobras, fue deliciosa. – manifestó remarcando con burla su parentesco mientras sonreía ladinamente.

Sesshomaru sonrió macabramente y de un ágil movimiento esquivó a los guardias e intentó golpear en el rostro al hombre, este se protegió con un brazo y rió maliciosamente.

– Si eso es lo más duro que puedes golpear, no podrás vencerme. – aseguró mientras continuaba su camino hacia la salida.

Cuando Inuyasha y la mujer abandonaron el lugar, Sesshomaru peleó con los guardias intentando alcanzar a "la pareja". Al llegar al pasillo Kagome soltó la mano del hombre mientras sentía sus rodillas flaquear.

– Debemos irnos de aquí. – susurró Inuyasha y ella asintió. Cuando salieron en el exterior finalmente la mujer pudo respirar tranquilamente. – Vamos, te llevo a casa. – ofreció.

– No es necesario. – musitó abrochando el cierre de su campera, afuera estaba nevando por lo que el frío era abrumador. Inuyasha aún tenía su teléfono en una mano por lo que Kagome miró de reojo la pantalla cuando avergonzada había bajado la mirada. La palabra "amor", escrita en mayúsculas, la hicieron volver a su realidad. – Te están llamando. – susurró. Inuyasha por inercia miró la pantalla.

– Kuso, espérame un momento, debo contestar. – manifestó. Kagome asintió. – Hola, feliz navidad preciosa, me sorprende mucho que me llames, es la primera vez que al estar enojada me llamas primero. – expuso como saludo.

– ¿Dónde estás y que estás haciendo?. – se escuchó la voz femenina. Inuyasha miró la edificación y se rascó la cara con la mano libre. No podía dar esa respuesta y tampoco quería mentir.

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso, acaso me extrañas tanto que vendrás a buscarme?. – indagó intentando desviar la atención.

– ¿Por qué no atendiste mis llamadas?. – inquirió. – nunca antes me habías ignorado, en verdad hiciste que me preocupara. – agregó.

– Lo siento, puse en silencio el teléfono durante la cena, ¿acaso me llamaste más de una vez?. – indagó sonriendo.

– Quiero verte, ¿puedes venir a casa?. – pidió. – No te preocupes ya no te pediré que hables con mis padres, solo necesito verte unos minutos. – agregó.

– Iré, llegó en un rato. – aseguró sonriendo feliz. Kagome escuchó toda la conversación y se sintió la peor cucaracha del planeta y más al ver la cálida sonrisa del hombre.

– Inuyasha te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?. – indagó la mujer al teléfono.

– También te amo. – susurró, pero la azabache lo escuchó claramente. – Nos vemos enseguida. – agregó finalizando la llamada. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y luego miró a la azabache.

Inuyasha guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego tomó la llave de su vehículo.

– Vamos antes que tu amoroso esposo salga y nos encuentre nuevamente. – musitó el hombre sarcásticamente. Kagome simuló una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

– Puedes ir antes, yo, iré a la casa de una amiga que vive aquí cerca. – musitó. Inuyasha la miró y sonrió.

– No me mientas, sube, te llevo a tu apartamento o donde quieras. – ofreció.

– Etto…yo, esta bien. – susurró y luego solo siguió al hombre. Cuando estuvieron juntos en el auto él arranco y pidió la dirección.

– Debes ir derecho dos cuadras. – susurró. El hombre asintió y condujo en la dirección indicada. – Es esa casa. – comentó señalando una casa de dos plantas. El hombre la miró incrédulo por unos segundos pero pronto asintió y detuvo el auto frente a la edificación.

– Hoy fue divertido, gracias. – musitó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente.

– Gracias a ti. – murmuró ella antes de bajarse.

– ¿Estarás bien verdad?. – indagó el hombre bajando la ventanilla.

– Hai, dormiré con mi amiga por hoy. – musitó la mujer.

– Entonces me voy tranquilo, cuídate. – musitó. Kagome suspiró mientras lo vio marcharse a toda velocidad.

– ¿Puedes darme tu número de teléfono?, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?. – susurró la mujer mirando el camino que había recorrido recientemente el auto del hombre. Había querido formular esas preguntas, pero luego de la llamada supo que no debía hacerlo.

Caminó despacio alejándose de ese lugar, una cuadra después se detuvo, rogaba a Kami porque un taxi pasara pronto, estaba cansada, había sido un día demasiado largo.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y ningún taxi se detenía, todos los que pasaban estaban con pasajeros, lo que exasperaba a la mujer que sentía mucho frío. Un auto se detuvo y Kagome miró recelosa.

– Hola belleza, sube, te pagaré lo que pidas. – expuso un hombre regordete y petizo. Kagome lo ignoró. – ¿Cuanto quieres?, ¿cien dólares son suficientes?, ven cariño, solo seré yo. – agregó.

– Creo que estás equivocado, yo…solo estoy esperando un taxi. – musitó con miedo. Otro auto se detuvo y Kagome sintió pánico. Su plan inicial fue correr.

– Kagome. – escuchó la mujer, esa voz masculina la reconoció inmediatamente por lo que detuvo su huida.

– Hermano Bankotsu, ¿conoces a esta preciosura?. – indagó el hombre regordete al recién llegado.

– Si. – afirmó escuetamente. – ¿Kagome qué haces aquí en el frío?, además ¿no sabes que este lugar es peligroso?. – indagó fijando su atención en la mujer.

– Yo…solo estaba esperando un taxi, pero nunca llega, tenía mucho miedo y siento frío. – expuso llorando repentinamente sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

– Maldición Mukotsu, ¿qué le hiciste?. – regañó.

– Nada, solo pensé que era una de las muñecas que trabajan por esta zona. – aseguró. – no quise asustarte. – se disculpó.

– Vayan con Jakotsu, yo la llevaré a su casa y luego volveré. – aseguró, el hombre asintió, y el más grande de todos que era el conductor, emprendió la marcha.– Por favor, perdona a mi hermano, es un pervertido, pero no es malo. – susurró Bankotsu. – Vamos te llevaré a casa. – manifestó.

– No es necesario…yo…– susurró.

– Sube Kagome, no quiero que te pase nada malo. – musitó. Kagome lo miró sorprendida. – Aún tengo muy pocos pacientes, las consultas son costosas, no puedo perderte. – manifestó, y la mujer aún con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió levemente.

Kagome subió en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta, Bakotsu inmediatamente subió del lado del conductor. Y puso el vehículo en marcha, conocía la dirección de la mujer, pues estaba anotado en su ficha, por lo que no preguntó antes de emprender la marcha.

– Ahh…por cierto feliz navidad. – comentó al recordar la fecha festiva.

– Si, Feliz navidad. – susurró sin ninguna emoción mirando por la ventanilla, su cuerpo entero se relajaba al estar con él por lo que sorprendiendo al hombre, Kagome comenzó a llorar, primero silenciosamente pero pronto este se transformó en un sonoro llanto. El hombre se encostó prontamente y detuvo el vehículo.

– ¿Qué sucede Kagome?. – indagó preocupado.

– Lo siento…yo…solo no sé que me sucede. – tartamudeó simulando una sonrisa, mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas que caían copiosamente.

– Sabes que no es necesario que guardes tus sentimientos conmigo, yo estoy para escucharte. – musitó el ojiazul.

– No sucede nada, en verdad no es nada. – susurró pero inmediatamente después de eso el llanto se intensificó.

– Shhh…ven, llora todo lo que necesites. – ofreció abriendo sus brazos. Kagome finalmente fijó su mirada en el hombre quien cálidamente se ofrecía para consolarla, pero no tuvo el coraje de aceptar el abrazo.

– Bankotsu, no sé qué hacer con esto, yo…hoy hice algo muy malo. – tartamudeó entre sollozos.

– Respira profundamente e intenta tranquilizarte, ¿sí?. – aconsejó, la mujer lo cumplió y tuvo que realizar el ejercicio varias veces antes de calmarse. – ¿Estas mejor?. – indagó a lo que ella asintió. – Ahora cuéntame que sucedió. – agregó.

– Iré mañana a consulta. – susurró avergonzada. No quería hablar en ese momento y tampoco se creía con derechos de hacerlo sin pagar por la consulta.

– Esta vez será una sesión gratis, ya has colaborado bastante con mi consultorio. – musitó el hombre. – Un regalo de navidad. – agregó al ver que la mujer iba a protestar nuevamente.

– Bankotsu, no sabes todo lo que me sucedió desde la última vez que nos vimos, yo…como lo habíamos planeado fui a sorprender a mi esposo a su trabajo, llevé el pastel de cumpleaños que hice, iba emocionada, pedí al guardia que no le alertara de mi presencia pues era un regalo de cumpleaños. – comentó lo sucedido. – pero al llegar a la oficina la sorpresa fue mía, mi esposo estaba follándose a su secretaria sobre su escritorio. – agregó; el hombre por un segundo se sorprendió pero pronto recuperó su imperturbable expresión.

– ¿Qué sucedió luego?. – indagó.

– Yo…por supuesto me enoje incluso le lancé a esa mujer el pastel que había hecho; Sesshomaru me trató como si estuviera loca, aún cuando él era el que estaba desnudo y había fallado, yo me sentí la fracasada. – agregó.

– ¿Y hoy que hiciste?. – indagó el hombre recordando que el cumpleaños ya había pasado hace unos días atrás.

– Yo…hoy fui a la cena de navidad que se celebra en la casa de mis suegros, el maldito se presentó con la otra mujer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba enojada y frustrada, entonces…– susurró.

– ¿Entonces?. – la alentó a proseguir.

– No sé porque lo hice, pero terminé en un motel con el hermano de mi esposo. – musitó. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron demostrando su asombro, pero pronto se recompuso.

– Entiendo, es normal actuar imprudentemente cuando estamos presionados. – musitó. – ¿ahora te arrepientes?. – indagó. Y la mujer asintió.

– Ya no hay mucho que hacer con esto Kagome, tómalo como una lección. – aconsejó.

– Gracias por escucharme. – musitó la mujer sonriendo.

– Para eso me pagas. – bromeó.

Bankotsu siguió el camino a casa de la mujer, no volvió a hablar, estaba perturbado, no quería saber los detalles, en verdad no soportaría escucharlos, por lo que prendió el radio dejando que una suave melodía cubriera el frio silencio.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un complejo de apartamentos Kagome suspiró frustrada. No estaba lista aún para bajar, pero no podía decir eso por lo que se despidió de Bankotsu con una sonrisa fingida y pronto suspiró agobiada al ver la entrada del edificio. Estando frente a la puerta de su apartamento dudo si entrar o no, tenía miedo y estaba muy avergonzada. Tomó valor e ingresó sigilosamente. Para su desgracia lo primero que vio imponente figura de su esposo quien estaba sentado en el comedor, con una expresión imperturbable.

– Así que volviste. – Musitó el hombre indiferente. Kagome cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin contestar y dio un paso rumbo a la habitación. – ¿Pasaste una buena noche?. – indagó.

Continuaa…

Hola, hoy al leer el review de monii86 me presioné para terminar de corregirlo, recién lo iba a subir el domingo pues aunque ya estaba todo escrito no había podido releerlo para intentar corregir pero agradecida por el tiempo que se tomaron el leerlo y comentar me presione un poco para poder subirlo hoy, en verdad gracias por el apoyo.

Tsuki: El blog fue algo nuevo para mí, fue confuso y había muchas cosas que me eran difíciles e investigar cómo hacerlo me sacaba mucho tiempo, tiempo que por ahora no tengo, entonces decidí eliminarlo por el momento. En un futuro pediré a alguien para que me lo cree y me enseñe a usarlo jeje…soy malísima para la tecnología.

En fin, un millón de gracias por leer lo que escribo y espero que pasen un agradable rato de lectura.

Las quiere.

Mizune Mei


	7. Chapter 7

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

x.x.x: Cambio de Escena.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 7

Kagome lo miró anonadada por unos segundos; la pregunta del hombre más que herirla logró enfurecerla.

– Si, gracias por tu preocupación, fue una excelente noche. – Expuso finalmente la mujer.– Y sobre lo que me dijiste antes, lo volví a pensar, quería decirte que acepto iniciar el divorcio, cuanto más rápido termine esto mejor. – agregó. El hombre la miró fijamente, entonces ella no pudo sostener la mirada.

– ¿Ahora tienes prisas?. – indagó gélidamente.

– Si, es lo mejor, ahora iré por un baño y luego a dormir. – murmuró.

– ¿Estás tan agotada que ni siquiera puedes hablar de esto que es importante?. – gruñó.

– Sí, Inuyasha me dejó agotada. – musitó con deseos de molestarlo y lo logró pues el hombre se paró.

– No juegues conmigo. – expuso manteniendo una expresión lúgubre. – Aún eres mi esposa, lo que hiciste hoy es imperdonable. – agregó con voz tétrica.

–¿Imperdonable?. – indagó enojada. – imperdonable es haberme mentido por dos años, no fui yo quien falló primero, no fui yo quien pisoteó este matrimonio. – agregó antes de intentar seguir su camino.

–No permitiré que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy, eres mi esposa no te comportes como una prostituta. – gruñó levantando la voz. La mujer estalló en un ataque de risas fingidas.

– Es increíble, eres un asqueroso sinvergüenza, todas las noches te esperaba semidesnuda en la cama y te rogaba porque me hicieras el amor, y tu se lo hacías a otra, ahora yo soy la única que se porto mal y quien merece ser llamada prostituta, me das lastima, maldito egocéntrico. – expuso; él no aceptaba su error, solo la llenaba de culpas a ella y eso lograba enojarla más aun.

– ¿Entonces piensas divorciarte para esperar a Inuyasha semidesnuda?. – indagó elevando la voz.

– Al menos él puede complacerme, si lo espero semidesnuda sé que podré sentirlo duro en mi interior. – expuso picando el orgullo del hombre y gimió sonoramente cuando él reaccionó y la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

– No lo vuelvas a decir, ¡te lo advierto!. – gruño, muy cerca de su rostro.

– Así que hasta tú tienes expresiones, si sabía que dejándome complacer por tu hermano, vería tu rostro exhibir finalmente sentimientos, lo habría hecho hace mucho. – expuso.

– ¡Kagome!. – gritó. La mujer se sentía poderosa, por primera vez, lograr que el hombre estuviera nervioso, era estimulante.

– Iré a bañarme. – anunció. – Suéltame. – Ordenó, el hombre la aprisionó con más fuerzas pero al ver el rostro serio de la mujer la soltó.

Kagome sonrió, pensaba que tendría miedo al verlo, pero no, solo sentía rabia, ella en verdad no había hecho nada malo, no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzada.

Recién bañada y vistiendo su pijama la mujer fue a la habitación con intención de dormir, pero al ver a su esposo en la cama su convicción desapareció. Sesshomaru era demasiado sensual, sus cabellos largos tocaban la cama aún cuando él estaba recostado contra la cabecera mientras leía un libro, la mirada dorada se fijó en ella y la mujer tembló.

– Etto… ¿hoy no saldrás?. – indagó casi en un murmuro; desde la noche en que lo había descubierto en la oficina, él no había vuelto a su apartamento y mucho menos habían dormido juntos, por lo que estuviera ahí era extraño y muy incómodo.

– No. – musitó escuetamente. Kagome sintió sus piernas temblar y como la cama se alejaba a kilómetros de ella.

– Entonces, duerme bien. – pronunció ácidamente dando la espalda al hombre.

– Ven. – susurró el hombre bajando el libro sobre la mesita de noche, en una clara invitación.

Kagome en ese momento pasó por una miscelánea de sentimientos, bastó un solo segundo para experimentar, excitación, temor, frustración, su cuerpo entero tembló deseoso pero su cabeza le devolvió a la realidad.

– _Ohhh…Kami, por favor que no tiente mi convicción._ – pensó la mujer al sentir sus rodillas flaquear. Hacía tanto que soñaba con eso, deseaba que su esposo se comportara así.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó impaciente, apenas la puerta se entre abrió y vio a la mujer saltó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente.

– Inu….espera…– gimió la mujer sorprendida cuando el beso del hombre finalizó, o más bien se trasladó a su cuello, succionando la piel de la zona con deleite. El hombre colocó sus manos en los glúteos femeninos estirando de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir su dureza.

– Te necesito, por favor. – rogó lamiendo la oreja femenina.

– Inuyasha, ¡detente!. – gruñó la mujer empujándolo por el pecho, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, notoriamente afectada también por el reciente arrebato del hombre. – Amor, recuerda que pactamos esperar para hacerlo después de casarnos. – comentó.

– Yo nunca pacte eso, tú lo impusiste, pero…ya han pasado más de siete meses de eso, y tus padres aún no nos dan permiso para casarnos, no aguantaré, me volveré loco si no te puedo tener. – susurró antes de besarla nuevamente. Kikyo sintió su convicción desfallecer y más aún cuando su cuerpo fue depositado sobre el sofá.

– No puedo, por favor, comprende que para mi familia es muy importante es una…ahhh…tradición. – musitó completamente excitada.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo necesito, solo una vez, solo por hoy. –rogó; en siete meses nunca había actuado tan imprudentemente y desesperado, su cuerpo actuaba solo, estaba demasiado excitado para pensar coherentemente.

– Detente Inuyasha o tendré que gritar, mis padres duermen, pero si grito vendrán en un minuto. – amenazó cuando sintió las manos del hombre acariciando sus senos raudamente sobre la ropa.

– Kuso. – maldijo el hombre. – ¡Entonces para qué demonios me llamaste!. – exclamó elevando un poco la voz.

– Solo quería verte y disculparme por no poder ir a la cena con tus padres. – susurró. – pero no creía que te comportarías así. – agregó. Inuyasha respiró agitadamente intentando controlarse, su instinto salvaje tomaba control de su cuerpo, él no era así normalmente.

– Feh, no quise gritarte. – "se disculpó", mientras se incorporaba.

– No quiero que te enojes por esto, yo, te prometo que conseguiré que papá te acepte, pronto nos casaremos, y ahí seré tuya cuando quieras. – aseguró.

– Tsk, discúlpame pero ahora debo irme, no creo poder controlarme si me quedo. – aseguró, dejando un ofrecimiento tácito que la mujer rechazó.

– Que duermas bien y sueña conmigo. – musitó la mujer antes de darle un casto beso.

– Keh. – masculló frustrado antes de caminar rumbo a la salida.

Inuyasha apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada y respiró hondamente.

– Maldito Jakotsu. – susurró culpándolo a él y a "su paraíso" por su excitación. Su teléfono sonó y el hombre se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla el nombre mencionado.

– Hola, mi ángel, te fuiste rápido, quería invitarte unos tragos, todos mis hermanos vinieron para celebrar la navidad juntos. – se escuchó la voz excesivamente afeminada por el teléfono.

– Lo siento, pero ya estoy en casa, además estoy un poco cansado, saluda a todos por mí y discúlpame con ellos. – pronunció. No estaba de humor para una noche de "hombres"

– Hai. – musitó con voz dulce. – ahhh…Inuyasha, olvidaste en la habitación un pequeño juguete, te lo guardaré bien cariño. – agregó antes de colgar. Inuyasha suspiró frustrado antes de caminar rumbo a la salida. Subió a su vehículo mientras miraba con odio su notoria erección.

– No debiste proponer jugar ese juego. – susurró regañándose. Se sentía muy avergonzado con Kikyo por lo que había hecho, sabía que eso había sido la consecuencia de todo su mal actuar anterior.

Suspiró intentando calmarse mientras conducía rumbo al apartamento que había alquilado, para quedarse unos días; en teoría debía quedarse en casa de su padre pero estando el demonio en ese lugar no tenía ni la energía ni los deseos de cumplir la aspiración de su madre, aunque si cumplía con ir a "visitar" al viejo y pasar las fiestas con él.

Inuyasha decidió darse un baño por lo cual se sacó toda la ropa, y a regañadientes se sacó la peluca y los lentes de contacto revelando sus largos cabellos plateados y sus ojos color dorado. Odiaba la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, tan similar a su padre y a su hermano, él odiaba no parecerse más a su madre.

Cuando el agua recorrió su cuerpo suspiró complacido mientras recostaba su frente por el azulejo del baño y dejaba que el frio lo devolviera a su estabilidad.

– _No debo volver a hacer lo que hice hoy, fue un juego muy peligroso_. – se recriminó en pensamientos, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, sin dudarlo su cabeza y su corazón sabían a quien amaba, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, este no tenía raciocinio y tampoco fidelidad pues podía excitarse con cualquiera.

Con parsimonia lavó su cabello y enjabonó el resto de su cuerpo, cualquiera moriría antes de bañarse con agua helada en ese día gélido, pero él lo necesitaba por lo que no se quejó. Finalmente después de ese baño su "problema" había sido resuelto por lo que feliz finalizó el baño y dirigiéndose a su maleta tomó un pantalón deportivo negro y un pullover cuello en V color blanco, por un segundo el cuerpo de la mujer con el pullover verde esmeralda pasó por su cabeza y tan pronto como llegó él lo elimino sacudiendo su cabeza.

El sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención por lo que lo tomó en manos y extrañado miró el nombre de Jakotsu, recientemente había hablado con él.

– Hola. – musitó contestando.

– Hola Inuyasha, menos mal aún no duermes. – escuchó la voz de su "amigo"

– ¿Qué sucede?. – indagó.

– No sabía si llamarte o no, pero….– musitó dudoso.

– Habla. – ordenó sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá mientras subía sus pies, buscando una posición más relajante.

– Es que, no sé si lo que hice está bien, estoy algo preocupado. – comentó mordiéndose los labios. – La mujer con la que viniste antes, regresó. – agregó.

– ¿Quién?. – indagó confundido.

– La esposa de Seshh, estaba llorando mucho, y me dijo que quería conocer mi paraíso, quería ir al mundo donde todos eran como querían ser. – expuso.

– ¿No me digas que la llevaste a ese lugar?. – indagó completamente atónito.

– Si, es que ella insistió mucho, pero ahora creo que lo que hice estuvo mal. – expuso.

– ¿Que sucedió?, ¿ella está bien?. – indagó algo alterado.

– No, ella creo que mi cliente vip la ha drogado, o mínimo está alcoholizada pero no está normal, no quiero que te molestes conmigo por esto. – expuso.

Inuyasha quedó en shock por unos minutos pero pronto reaccionó parándose y tomando sus llaves apenas calzó sus zapatos y tomó sus llaves corrió hasta el ascensor.

– Jakotsu, sepárala de ese hombre, mantenla a salvo, si no lo haces te odiaré y dejaré de verte. – expuso logrando un gemido de susto antes de colgar la llamada.

Condujo irrespetando los límites de velocidad por lo que en cinco minutos estuvo frente al edificio, corrió rumbo a la recepción y esquivó ésta corriendo por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Él ya había visitado ese lugar el día que se había inaugurado, no había hecho nada raro, es más, había cuestionado a su amigo ya que verdaderamente no comprendía ese lugar, quizás él era aburrido y conservador, pero las orgías no eran algo que él pudiera disfrutar y tampoco creía que "su cuñada" disfrutaría al día siguiente saberse participe de esa "fiesta".

Al abrirse el ascensor pudo apreciar las telas de tul rojos y blancos que separaban las camas, pero lo imperante eran los cuerpos desnudos, y las personas fornicando en una gran orgía; su mirada se fijó en el cuerpo semidesnudo de su "cuñada", y como un hombre de cabellos castaños succionaba y acariciaba los pechos femeninos, logrando sonoros gemidos con el nombre de su hermano.

–¡ Inuyasha!. – soltó en un chillido de susto Jakotsu. – aparté a Naraku de ella, pero luego vino este joven, y no sabía más que hacer, llévala. – expuso "alterado".

Inuyasha la miró enojado por unos segundos, pero ella notoriamente no estaba en su sano juicio por lo que acercándose raudamente tomó a la mujer del brazo, logrando un gemido al sentir como el caliente contacto de la boca contra su seno terminaba. El hombre suspiró frustrado mientras buscaba con la mirada la ropa de la mujer.

– ¿Qué demonios haces?. – indagó el hombre enfrentándolo.

– Apártate o te golpearé. – amenazó Inuyasha molesto.

– No peleemos amigo, podemos compartirla, total a ella le dará igual estar con uno o más. – expuso enojando a Inuyasha quien le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula antes de levantarla.

– ¡Reacciona!. – expuso zarandeándola. – Kuso, eres una molestia. – maldijo en un susurro mientras finalmente encontraba el pullover de la mujer y la obligaba a ponerse. Kagome se resistió cuando él la estiró por el brazo y Jakotsu le entregó la cartera de la mujer que todo el tiempo había mantenido consigo.

El viaje en auto fue lo más estresante para el hombre, sentir la mano de la mujer acariciando su pierna era muy difícil y por más que la regañara ella simplemente sonreía y continuaba con su acoso, no era la misma mujer que horas antes había conocido.

– Tranquilízate, ya llegamos a tu apartamento. – manifestó. – ¿Cuál es tu piso?. – indagó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que tomó el teléfono de la mujer y discó el número de Sesshomaru.

– ¿Que quieres?. – indagó. – Sabes que estoy ocupado con Kagura, así que habla rápido. – agregó. Inuyasha terminó la llamada sin decir una sola palabra y maldijo por lo bajo mientras continuaba su camino.

Bajarla del auto había sido difícil y también hacerla caminar en dirección a su apartamento; claramente en la cámara de seguridad quedaría gravado los toqueteos por lo que intentaba escapar de las juguetonas manos pero ella estaba en todos los lugares.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y con dificultad la lanzó contra la cama suspirando agotado.

– Serénate, luego vete. – ordenó gélidamente. Ella le sonrió mientras se paraba y él dio un paso hacia atrás.

– Hazme el amor. – pidió la mujer y él tragó duro.

– Feh, deja de decir tonterías. – ordenó. – ¿qué te dieron para qué estés así?. – agregó.

– Déjame sentirte, por favor. – susurró, mientras el pullover verde era retirado de su cuerpo mostrando nuevamente sus carnosos senos. Inuyasha desvió la mirada inmediatamente fijándola en la pared. Pero se tensó al escuchar el sonido del cierre, su respiración se volvió irregular sin que pudiera detenerlo y cierta parte de su anatomía lo traicionó. – Estoy tan necesitada de ti, ¿es tan difícil hacer el amor conmigo?, si quieres también me pondré de cuatro como ella. – expresó.

– Mírame no soy… – expuso, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando ella acortó la distancia y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, él la empujó levemente completamente en shock y sintió su convicción abandonarlo cuando sintió la pequeña mano acariciando su miembro por sobre la tela.

– Ummm…. – susurró. Y el hombre dio un paso atrás completamente fuera de sí, eliminando el contacto. Pero ella era como una depredadora cazando una débil presa pues pronto eliminó la corta distancia. El dio un paso más y gruñó cuando cayó sobre el sofá.

Kagome se acostó sobre él y lo besó desesperadamente introduciendo su lengua con desenfreno en la húmeda boca. El gruñó empujándola por lo hombros finalizando el beso.

– Concéntrate. – gruñó y tuvo que morder sus labios al percibir su respiración tan cerca.

– Por favor Sesshomaru, solo una vez más, déjame sentirte. – rogó antes de besarlo con más lentitud.

Continua…

Hola, hola primero quiero pedir disculpas Monii86 me expresé mal, no fue mi intención que te disculpes no has hecho nada errado, tus comentarios me hacen feliz, fue mi culpa pues me expresé mal, si dije que me presioné no quise decir de mal modo, sino que lo hice pues estaba muy feliz al saber que había alguien que esperaba la continuación, es decir que estoy muy contenta de escribir y más aún al saber que quieren seguir leyendo así que eso logró que pusiera como una prioridad escribir la continuación. Creo que me enredé más aun jeje.

Un millón de gracias por leer lo que escribo, espero pasen un agradable rato de lectura.

Las Quiere

Mizune - Mei


	8. Chapter 8

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 8

Inuyasha quedó en shock y luchó contra la parte de su conciencia que le ordenaba rendirse y dejar que la mujer siguiera, pero él la separo.

– Yo no soy Sesshomaru, no me confundas. – susurró. Se sentó llevándola consigo y luego la levantó como si nada pesara mientras caminaba en dirección al baño. El grito femenino le dio escalofríos, pero era necesario por lo que sujetó a la mujer bajo la gélida agua, aún cuando ella gritaba y peleaba contra su agarre.

Inuyasha la dejó ir al ver los labios de la mujer volverse morados, entonces ella lo miró fijamente mientras temblaba.

– Tú, no eres Sesshomaru. – susurró.

– Tsk. – murmuró mientras tomaba la toalla y envolvió el cuerpo femenino con esta.

– Yo, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. – indagó aún confundida.

– Keh. – gruñó el hombre al verla desorientada.

– Me siento mal. – susurró y pronto la vio correr en dirección al inodoro y solo pudo suspirar al escucharla verter quien sabe que cosas. Él se acercó a la mujer y solo pudo sujetarle el cabello, mientras ella trataba de apartarlo golpeándolo en la pierna.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?. – indagó el hombre cuando ella se sentó sobre el suelo obligándolo a soltarle el cabello. Ella lo miró y en sus ojos dilatados aún pudo notar que no estaba del todo bien.

– Lo siento, no sé ¿Dónde estoy?. – preguntó confundida. – Hace mucho frío, ¿yo, porque siento mucho frío?. – indagó en un murmullo.

– Kuso. – maldijo el hombre por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la cargaba estilo nupcial, la toalla yacía en el suelo por lo que ella estaba con el torso desnudo con el jeans desabrochado y húmedo.

Cuando el hombre la depositó en la cama ella no dijo nada solo se quedó sentada en el lugar, él tomó otra toalla y se acercó a la mujer nuevamente. Ella lo sorprendió abrazándose a su cintura.

– Siento mucho frío, solo por hoy abrázame por favor. – susurró antes de llorar. El hombre suspiró cansinamente.

– Vístete primero, luego te abrazaré. – susurró como si hablara a una niña pequeña, ella asintió. – muy bien. – "la felicitó" cuando se sintió liberado. Se dirigió a su maleta y tomó una sudadera color rojo y un pantalón deportivo color blanco.

La ayudó a ponerse la sudadera teniendo que moverla como una muñeca, sacarle el pantalón húmedo y la ropa interior había sido lo más difícil, no pudo evitar contemplarla ella rió.

– ¿Te parezco linda?. – indagó juguetonamente. Él entonces se avergonzó y se apresuró en terminar de vestirla. Rogaba por que el día siguiente no recordara nada. – Ahora abrázame. – pidió y él suspiró.

Ese día se había encargado de hacerle pagar todas sus faltas, pues le había castigado de todas la maneras posibles.

– Tsk. – masculló mientras me arrodillaba sobre la cama para luego caer pesadamente sobre esta, estaba agotado, ese día había sido particularmente largo. La mujer con toda la confianza se acomodó depositando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo al costado masculino y con su brazo envolvía la cintura masculina. _– Esto no está bien_. – pensó el hombre al sentirse perturbadoramente cómodo en esa posición.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención por lo que abrió los ojos y suspiró agotado.

– Inuyasha, ¿aún estas enojado?. – la dulce voz más la interrogante lo llenaron de pánico.

– _Kikyo._ – pensó aterrado mientras miraba a la mujer sobre su cama, el apartamento era pequeño, solo había una cama un sofá y el baño, no había mucho que ver y tampoco mucho donde esconder. Lentamente se deshizo del abrazo y como pudo sujetó la cabeza femenina logrando un gemido de disgusto al depositarla sobre la almohada.

– ¿Qué quieres?. – indagó fingiendo enojo, era su último recurso después de todo.

– Abre por favor, hablemos. – pidió la mujer. Inuyasha se paró y caminó lo más despacio que pudo en dirección a la puerta.

– Tsk, hablemos mañana de día, si hoy entras a esta habitación podría terminar violándote, y sé lo importante que es para ti tu castidad. – expuso mordaz.

– Solo quería saber si estás bien, últimamente estás muy gruñón y para que sepas ya es de día. – musitó la mujer sorprendiendo al hombre quien miró perplejo su reloj que marcaba las 7:12 a.m, no recordaba haber dormido, aún se sentía agotado.

– Tsk, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, iré luego a tu casa, ahora déjame dormir. – musitó en voz alta. La mujer nuevamente dio dos golpecitos. Inuyasha tomó su teléfono y disco el número de su novia. – Kuso, ¿a qué juegas?, ¿a caso quieres volverme loco?, te apareces en mi apartamento y me dejas desear lo que no puedo tener, vete de una vez. – gruñó cuando ella contestó la llamada.

– Lo siento. – susurró. – entonces me iré, nos vemos luego cuando estés mejor. – agregó apenada.

– Kuso. – maldijo el hombre terminando la llamada y se sintió el peor idiota al escuchar los pasos de la mujer alejándose, se había comportado como un estúpido. – Oe, despierta. – musitó acercándose a la cama. – ¡Despierta de una vez!. – gruñó levantando la voz y Kagome despertó abruptamente y pronto sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente demostrando su confusión.

– ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿tú, quien eres?. – indagó antes de sujetar su estómago mientras su mueca alertaron al hombre.

– Ni se te ocurra vomitar en mi cama. – gruñó tomándola del brazo y parándola para arrastrarla al bañó donde la lanzo y cerró la puerta. Escuchó las arcadas y sonidos propios del vomito. – Tsk, que bonito es despertar con una mujer. – musitó con sorna.

Kagome se lavó el rostro y enjuagó la boca, no recordaba nada después de que había llegado "al paraíso", se había asustado al ver ese lugar, y al no recordar lo que había hecho el miedo la embargaba.

– Estas demente. – susurró la mujer a su reflejo. No quería salir de ese lugar pero el insistente golpe de puños contra la puerta la obligó.

Salió cabizbaja, no sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre.

– ¿Estás mejor?. – esa pregunta la descolocó.

– Etto…si…yo…yo. – tartamudeó antes de comenzar a llorar. Inuyasha entró en shock al verla llorar.

– Shhh…tranquila. – la "consoló", pero el llanto solo se intensificó.

– Yo…yo no debí hacer lo que hice ayer, yo…– gimió entre sollozos.

– ¿Qué hiciste ayer?. – indagó levantando una ceja.

– No lo sé, yo no recuerdo nada, pero estoy en su apartamento y…y estoy vistiendo su ropa es obvio que hice algo. – gimoteó.

– Tsk, si hiciste mucho, me acosaste toda la noche, incluso te desnudaste. – expuso el hombre y ella lo miró aterrada. – pero no pasó nada más que eso, así que deja de llorar. – pidió entonces la mujer fijó su mirada en el hombre.

– Pero… ¿por qué no sucedió nada?, ¿acaso no le gusté?. – indagó la mujer sorprendiéndolo con la pregunta.

– ¿Querías que sucediera algo?. – indagó el hombre y ella se sonrojó antes de negar con la cabeza.

– Te aseguro que el hombre con quien te encontré no hubiera dudado de hacerte de todo. – musitó y ella lo miró confundida. – Solo vístete y vete de una vez. – pidió, estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir por tres días seguidos para recuperarse del cansancio emocional que tuvo que soportar por esa mujer. Kagome tomó su pullover y buscó su sujetador, pero no lo encontró.

– Eso ya no pude rescatar. – comentó el hombre cuando ella avergonzada le preguntó dónde estaba. Kagome corrió al baño a cambiarse.

– Tsk, como si ya no lo hubiera visto todo. – susurró sorprendiéndose a si mismo después de decir la frase. Inuyasha la miró de reojo cuando ella salió del baño.

– Me voy. – susurró antes de caminar rumbo a la puerta. Él sonrió divertido, ella no lo había mirado directamente ni una sola vez, por lo que imaginaba que no lo había reconocido.

– Desayuna primero, después de todo, Sesshomaru dijo estar muy ocupado con Kagura. – musitó el hombre, entonces la mujer completamente horrorizada finalmente lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes?. – indagó impactada mientras lo analizaba. – ¿Inuyasha?. – agregó interrogante, él estaba completamente cambiado, pero por la sonrisa socarrona y sexy que exhibía en ese momento y que era tan propia del hombre, ella lo reconoció.

– Keh, ¿recién me reconoces?. – susurró fingiendo indignación.

– Pero….¿Qué haces aquí?. – indagó perpleja.

– Estoy viviendo en este lugar, mejor deberías preguntarme, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?. – expuso molestándola.

– Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?.– indagó.

– Desayunemos y te contaré. – ofreció. Kagome asintió sintiéndose ya más tranquila y entonces el hombre llamó por teléfono a pedir algunos platillos. – ¿Tu estómago está mejor?. – indagó y ella asintió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un segundo hasta que finalmente el hombre hablo.

– ¿En qué pensabas al ir a ese lugar?. – le recriminó finalmente. Kagome agachó la cabeza como si estuviera siendo regañada.

– Yo, en verdad no se en que pensaba. – susurró.

– Te advertí que la mente de Jakotsu era mucho más compleja de lo que podías manejar. – musitó. – ¿en verdad pensaste que ese sería un buen lugar para visitar?. – indagó elevando una ceja.

– Se que hice mal, solo que…no sabía qué hacer y en ese momento me pareció una buena idea. – susurró la mujer explicándose.

– No vuelvas a ir, ese lugar no es bueno para ti, solo debes vengarte no auto destruirte. – musitó el hombre.

– ¿Yo, hice algo malo ayer, verdad?. – indagó.

– Pudo haberte pasado algo malo, no vuelvas a exponerte así. – gruñó. Kagome asintió, en verdad había sentido terror cuando despertó y no recordaba nada; millones de ideas habían inundado su mente, era algo horrible experimentar esa laguna mental y la incertidumbre era un sentimiento que ella no quería volver a sentir nunca.

– ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?. – preguntó intrigada.

– Jakotsu me llamó, un hombre te dio algo de beber, estabas bastante "colaboradora" cuando llegué – musitó logrando un gemido de horror en la mujer.

– Yo, ¿te hice algo?. – indagó asustada. Inuyasha la miró y negó con la cabeza.

– Te desmayaste apenas llegamos a mi apartamento. –mintió.

– Menos mal. – susurró la mujer aliviada. Inuyasha la miró a su costado en silencio y la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia.

– ¿Te fue muy mal ayer con Sesshomaru?. – indagó. Kagome mordió sus labios en un claro gesto de impotencia antes de suspirar.

Flash back.

Kagome se lanzó sobre el sofá, mientras su corazón aun no recuperaba su latir normal, había sido la situación más peligrosa de los últimos años, huir de esa invitación la hizo sentirse poderosa y confiada, pero ese sentimiento duró poco, ya que el frio la hizo volver a la realidad, tan solo estaba vistiendo su pijama, que si bien era un pantalón y una blusa manga larga, eso no aplacaba para nada el frío.

– Maldito Sesshomaru. – susurró recordándolo cubierto con la gruesa manta y acostado en la cómoda cama donde ella quería estar. – Traeré una frazada y una almohada. – agregó en un murmullo parándose y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Con sumo cuidado tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró, ingresó en la habitación que estaba en penumbras y se dirigió en dirección al ropero. Un gritito se escuchó cuando la mujer fue sorprendida por unas grandes manos puestas en su cintura.

– Volviste. – escuchó la sexy voz por lo que tembló de pies a cabeza.

– Etto…solo llevaré algunas cosas y volveré a la sala. – musitó nerviosa.

– Quédate. – ordenó el hombre y ella dirigió sus manos a las masculinas intentando separarlas de su cuerpo.

– Suéltame. – pidió. Cuando el hombre endureció su agarre mientras se removía. Sesshomaru la soltó y ella aprovechó para tomar lo que podía, aún cuando sus manos temblaban.

– Si sales por esa puerta llamaré a kagura para calentar la cama. – gruñó el hombre. Kagome caminó a pasos decididos, había dudado un segundo, pero al escucharlo decir esa frase toda duda se extinguió, por lo que con convicción abandonó la habitación.

Se acomodó en el sofá y suspiró complacida por el calor que le proporcionaba la frazada, cerró los ojos relajándose y al instante cayó dormida, estaba exhausta había sido una noche muy larga.

El insistente sonido del timbre la despertó por lo que se incorporó con intención de matar a quien estaba tras la puerta, pero al pararse, para su sorpresa su esposo fue quien se dirigió rumbo a la puerta y la abrió revelando a una esbelta mujer cubierta por un micro vestido azul.

– Hola. – susurró antes de lanzarse sobre el hombre besándolo con desesperación, lo cual fue correspondido por él, dejando con los ojos abiertos a Kagome. El hombre finalizó el beso y miró a la azabache de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Ven, vayamos a la habitación. – musitó en voz alta mientras tomaba la mano femenina y la jalaba en esa dirección. Kagome había quedado muda y estática mientras los veía; no podía creer que en verdad Sesshomaru había tenido el descaro de llevar a su amante a "su casa" para follarla en sus narices.

Pronto los gemidos inundaban la casa, Kagome cubrió sus oídos desesperada, pero aun así la tortura seguía, debía salir de ese lugar, pero estaba vistiendo su pijama. Agradeció haber sacado del baño la cesta con ropa sucia, pues tomó de este el Jean y el pullover verde que había tenido puesto horas antes y tomando su cartera decidió salir de esa casa. Alejarse de la tortura que implicaba escuchar los gemidos de esa mujer que disfrutaba de las caricias de su amor.

Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro haciéndole sentir el agobiante frío, pero eso no le importó, en ese momento se odiaba a sí misma por no haber reaccionado y saltado por el cuello de la mujer, pero ella no era así, su corazón latía muy rápido, no sabía dónde ir, tenía su cartera y por ende dinero suficiente, pero en ese momento no quería estar sola.

– _En ese lugar todos son como quieran ser_. – El recuerdo de las palabras dichas por "el hombre" horas antes resonaron en su cabeza, ella necesitaba un lugar donde explotar, un lugar donde desahogarse, por lo que cuando consiguió un taxi, no dudo en dirigirse rumbo a ese lugar.

End Flash back

El amargo recuerdo logró que la expresión del rostro de la mujer se volviera oscura, por lo que Inuyasha simplemente guardo silencio y agradeció internamente cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de la comida.

Ambos comieron en silencio, perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Inuyasha no se animaba a indagar más allá de donde ella quería compartir, mientras Kagome pensaba que podía hacer.

– Debo mudarme de ese lugar. – susurró finalmente la mujer. – Ya he tenido suficiente. – agregó.

– ¿A qué te refieres?. – indagó Inuyasha bebiendo el último sorbo del café.

– No es nada. – susurró intentando sonreír. – gracias por ayudarme nuevamente. – agregó sin querer explicarse.

– No fue nada. – murmuró, pronto suspiró ya que ella lo miraba fijamente, casi podía palpar su curiosidad. – ¿Quieres saber por qué luzco así ahora?. – indagó algo fastidiado.

– Si. – susurró la mujer algo apenada.

– Lamentablemente esta es mi verdadera forma. – musitó en forma de broma.

– Entonces ¿por qué antes estabas diferente?. – indagó. El hombre suspiró cansinamente, y luego guardo un minuto de silencio. En verdad no quería hablar sobre el tema.

– Odio estos ojos y este ridículo color de cabello, como mi madre me dijo que me mataba si lo teñía y luego se suicidaba solo me quedó la opción de la peluca. – confesó intentando hacerlo sonar gracioso, pero la mirada triste que exhibió el hombre no ayudó para el fin.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta si se te ve muy bien?. – indagó la mujer incrédula mientras lo observaba.

– Quería haber nacido más parecido a mi madre, pero no se dio así, al final soy muy parecido a ellos. – agregó. La mujer lo miró fijamente y él se sintió cohibido.– ¿Te gusto más así verdad, pues puedes imaginar mejor que soy él?. – gruñó.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó sin entender el reproche del hombre.

– ¿Quieres que este sin la peluca y las lentillas así puedes fantasear mejor que soy Sesshomaru?. – preguntó enojado.

– No seas tonto, nunca te confundiría con Sesshomaru. – aseguró la mujer. Inuyasha sintió su enojo menguar un poco.

– Keh, ayer lo hiciste. – recriminó.

– ¿Ayer?. – indagó confundida. – Dijiste que me desmayé apenas llegamos a tu apartamento. – rebatió.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente y cuando iba a hablar el sonido del celular de la mujer sonó llamando la atención de ambos. Kagome buscó dentro de su cartera el aparato y suspiró cansinamente al ver que se trataba de su esposo.

– ¿No contestarás?. – indagó divertido y ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Puedo contestar?. – preguntó entretenido. Kagome lo miró un segundo y sonrió al ver la expresión pícara del hombre.

– Si quieres. – concedió. Inuyasha tomó el teléfono y contestó.

– Hola. – musitó con voz "adormilada".

– ¿Quién eres y porque contestas el teléfono de mi esposa?. – indagó.

– ¿Eres Sesshomaru?, feh, porque llamas tan temprano. – musitó sin contestar las preguntas del mayor.

– ¿Estás con Kagome?. – indagó con voz monótona.

– Si, aunque ella ahora duerme, tuvimos una noche algo agitada. – musitó. Kagome lo miró con el rostro perplejo.

– Entiendo, dile que…– musitó.

– No soy tu secretario llámala más tarde para decirle lo que quieras. – musitó finalizando la llamada antes de reír a carcajada. La mujer se sintió un poco feliz y respaldada por lo que sonrió levemente.

– Gracias. – susurró.

– Feh. – masculló mientras escribía algo en el celular de la mujer. Kagome miró anonadada la pantalla cuando éste le pasó el aparato.– No vuelvas a exponerte como ayer, si quieres hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru, yo siempre podre ir donde quieras, solo llámame y estaré ahí. – aseguró sonriéndole. Kagome miró el número del teléfono y sonrío por el nombre MI JUGUETITO, simplemente guardo su teléfono en su cartera y asintió.

– Me voy. – susurró y él asintió mientras se paraba para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

– Cuídate. – susurró el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kagome no se sentía preparada aún para enfrentar por segunda vez a su esposo, la noche anterior había tomado un coraje que no sabía tener, pero su esposo se había encargado de aplastar ese sentimiento hasta volver a dejarla como la temerosa Kagome.

Bajó del taxi y suspiró cansinamente al ver su edificio, se dio ánimos internamente ya que sabía que su esposo era un viciado del trabajo por lo que era probable que hubiese ido a trabajar o eso ella rogaba ya que tomaría sus pertenencias más importantes y se mudaría como ya lo había decidido.

Abrió la puerta y suspiró aliviada al no ver a nadie en la cocina, caminó despacio rumbo a la habitación y con suma cautela abrió la puerta y sonrió aliviada al notarla vacía por lo que ingresó. Suspiró al ver la cama desarreglada, con odio juntó la manta y las sábanas los hizo una bola y los lanzó al suelo, extrañamente se sintió liberada.

Abrió la puerta del ropero tomando una valija y buscó sus documentos personales, ropa interiores camperas y todo lo que pudiera servirle momentáneamente, lo guardo descuidadamente en la maleta, cerró la maleta y colocó su cartera sobre este, miró la cama con cierto pesar y suspiró mientras recordaba los pequeños buenos momentos que había vivido con Sesshomaru.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó el momento en que su esposo abandonó el baño y la miró sorprendido. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando el hombre la empujó por lo que cayó sin gracias alguna sobre la cama, iba a protestar si su esposo no se hubiera subido sobre su cuerpo en una pose por demás sugerente que le sacó el habla.

– Volviste. – musitó sorprendiendo a Kagome y más al percibir el aroma alcohol en su aliento. – Pequeña y provocativa esposa, veamos qué es lo que le gusta tanto a mi hermanito, hazlo conmigo y si eres realmente buena en ello te daré un premio. – musitó colando su mano bajo el pullover.

Continua…

Hola, Hola, quiero decirles que amo sus comentarios largos, en verdad los amo, es fascinante leer lo que piensan son mi musa, por eso alargué un poco más este capítulo.

Estoy extasiada pues siento que el fic les está gustando, yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndolo, gracias por su apoyo, hacen que cada día me sienta inspirada y feliz.

Las Quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	9. Chapter 9

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 9

Kagome quedó quieta por un segundo, pero al sentir la cálida mano sobre su seno desnudo gimió complaciendo al hombre.

– Buena chica. – susurró, entonces la mujer reaccionó al recordar que horas antes, en la misma cama había tomado a otra, por lo que todo su ímpetu se extinguió.

– Aléjate. – musitó tétricamente.

– Pórtate bien, solo quédate quieta, yo haré todo. – aseguró en un gemido antes de lamer los labios femeninos logrando que la mujer suspirara, aún con el sabor del alcohol presente eso se había sentido bien, más cuando lo acompañó pellizcando uno de los sensibles pezones.

– Tú, estuviste con kagura, no quiero que me toques. – gimió la mujer. Mientras cerraba los ojos, aún cuando ella quiso hacerlo sonar como un reproche, se escuchó como un susurro.

– Tú también lo hiciste con el bastardo de Inuyasha, así que no puedes reclamarme, ahora solo debes hacerlo también conmigo, eres mi esposa. – susurró. Kagome lo empujó por el pecho intentando recobrar la cordura, pero la voz del hombre y su toque era tan delicioso que la hacían flaquear.

– Sesshy ¿te gustaría que hagamos un trío o prefieres que me vaya?. – la frase dicha con voz femenina heló la sangre de Kagome quien desvió el rostro apreciando la figura femenina vistiendo una bata. Mejor dicho "su bata", lo que la hizo volver a la realidad. – No me importaría, si te excita podemos hacerlo. – ofreció sacándose la bata y acercándose a la cama completamente desnuda.

– ¡Kya!. – gritó Kagome empujando con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo. Se apartó completamente sonrojada. – Yo…yo…me iré de la casa, avísame cuando esté listo el divorcio. – tartamudeó antes de tropezar con la maleta la que tomó con torpeza al igual que su cartera para luego caminar rumbo a la puerta.

– Mientras no esté listo el divorcio no puedes volver a acostarte con Inuyasha. – musitó antes que ella saliera completamente de la habitación.

– ¡Yo haré lo que quiera, ahora mismo lo llamaré para vernos en el motel, tú no puedes detenerme ni exigirme nada, maldito arrogante!. – gritó. Antes de salir de la habitación. Sesshomaru la siguió enojado.

– No me provoques Kagome, cuando nos divorciemos puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo pero mientras seas mi esposa, no. –musitó.

– Quiero ver cómo me detienes. – desafió antes de caminar rumbo a la salida. Corrió rumbo al ascensor al sentir la imponente figura de su esposo seguirla y agradeció cuando las puertas se cerraron. Buscó desesperada su celular en la cartera y llamó a Inuyasha.– Contesta por favor. – susurró. Cuando las puertas se abrieron corrió rumbo a la salida del edificio y luego por las calles, agradecía el hecho de que había tomado una valija con rueditas, pero de todas formas su corazón latía por la euforia.

Disco nuevamente mirando a sus espaldas rogando por que su esposo en verdad no la hubiese seguido pero como siempre su suerte no era buena, el hombre la había visto y corría en su dirección.

– Por favor, contesta. – rogó pero nuevamente el buzón desvió la llamada. Corrió dos cuadras más y al ver un taxi bajando a una pareja de ancianos se sintió aliviada y corrió en dirección a este. – por favor ayúdeme alguien me persigue. – musitó.

– Sube. – musitó el hombre.

Kagome lanzó la maleta sobre el asiento aún estando prohibido, pero el hombre no objetó nada e inició la carrera. Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo al ver el taxi alejarse y decidió caminar hasta el apartamento para tomar las llaves de su vehículo.

– **Inuyasha, dije a Sesshomaru** **que iría al Motel, por favor veámonos ahí, estoy asustada.** – escribió y envió el mensaje. Marcó como leído pero la contestación tardó un poco.

– **Ahora estoy algo ocupado, iré en cuanto pueda**. – el mensaje logró que los ojos de la mujer se llenaran de lágrimas. Por lo que cuando el taxista pidió la dirección Kagome dudó un poco pero luego dio la dirección correcta; el taxista suspiró hastiado mirando el motel y se sintió estafado por un segundo, pero al ver la propina que la mujer le dejó no volvió a renegar.

Kagome corrió rumbo a la recepción y Jakotsu la miró enojado.

– Qué, ¿tanto te gusta mi paraíso que ahora quieres quedarte hospedada?. – indagó irritado.

– Etto…no, solo quiero la misma habitación que la otra vez, solo será por algunas horas. – aseguró.

– La otra vez se lo preste a mi Inuyasha, pero a ti bruja no puedo prestártelo, además después de todo lo que pasó ayer, lo que menos quiero es ver tu cara, casi lograste que mi Inuyasha se enojara conmigo. – musitó con voz grotesca.

– Pagaré por ella. – aseguró la mujer. Jakotsu la miró rebuscar en su cartera y pronto miró la tarjeta que era ofrecida.

– Esa habitación cuesta quinientos dólares por día, ¿estás segura que quieres pagar por ella?. – indagó subiendo un poco el precio mientras miraba la tarjeta.

– Si, cóbralo por favor. – susurró. Solo quería irse de ese lugar y encerrarse en la habitación.

– ¿Entrarás sola?. – indagó.

– Alguien más vendrá luego. –musitó segura. Jakotsu tomó la tarjeta y cobró por la habitación.

– Eso. – susurró Kagome mirando en la mesada de Jakotsu el "regalo" de Inuyasha. – Es mío. – agregó en un susurro. Jakotsu la miró por un segundo.

– Lo encontré la otra vez, pensé que era de mi ángel, pero si es tuyo, ush que asco, tómalo. – musitó lanzándole sobre el mostrador, logrando que el rostro de la mujer adquiriera todos los colores posible.

– No…yo…solo…solo. – tartamudeó.

– Guárdalo de una vez. – ordenó Jakotsu antes de a regañadientes musitar un "sígueme"

Kagome tomó el objeto y lo guardó en su cartera, mientras observaba a ambos lados, como si estuviera hurtando algo y siguió al hombre cuando este la guió nuevamente hasta el lugar.

La mujer se sentó en la cama y suspiró cansinamente mientras observaba la puerta, los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras su mirada se alternaba entre la puerta y la pantalla de su celular.

– En que pensabas Kagome. – susurró releyendo el mensaje que había enviado a Inuyasha.

Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos intentando por todos los medios relajarse, pero el sonido del pomo de la puerta le alertaron por lo que abrió los ojos y se incorporó sentándose; al instante su rostro reflejó el terror que sentía al ver la expresión lúgubre en el rostro de su esposo.

– Así que aquí es tu nidito de amor. – musitó acercándose peligrosamente.

– Yo…– fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer, la imponente figura de su esposo normalmente la intimidaba y en ese momento ella estaba aterrada y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

– Sal Kagome, te dije que no podrás acostarte con Inuyasha ni con ningún otro hombre hasta que esté listo el divorcio. – sentenció.

– Yo…haré lo que quiera, eres tú el que debe marcharse. – musitó. – Inuyasha está por llegar. – agregó intentando sonar segura, pero sus labios temblaron.

– No me provoques Kagome, te conviene hacer lo que te digo. – aseguró acercándose y en un segundo ya estaba a centímetros de la mujer.

Toda la conversación retumbaba en los parlantes, pero eso parecía no importarle a "la pareja" que se miraban desafiantes.

– Vuelve con esa mujer y déjame en paz. – musitó.

– Deja de jugar y hazme caso. – ordenó tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

– ¡Suéltame!. – gritó la mujer retumbando en la habitación como un eco el grito. Kagome gimió al sentir el fiero empujón y luego el cuerpo del hombre presionarse sobre el suyo.– Aléjate. – pidió pero su cuerpo le traicionó cuando él comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello. Cuando él la besó ella se perdió en las gratas sensaciones, pero al escuchar la puerta ser abierta nuevamente finalizó el beso inmediatamente y lo empujó con fuerza. Sesshomaru se incorporó y pronto se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando con una expresión "imperturbable"

– Siento que hayas tenido que venir, mi mujer ya no te necesita. – aseguró.

– Keh, creo que eso debería decírmelo ella. – musitó Inuyasha mirando el cuerpo de la mujer que se mantenía acostada.

– ¡Vete!. – gruñó Sesshomaru.

– Ella me llamó, así que a menos que ella me pida que me vaya, yo me quedaré a complacerla. – aseguró.

– ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo con mi esposa?. – indagó intentando mantener su voz invariable.

– No lo hagas ver como un sacrificio, ella es hermosa y desnuda lo es aún más. – musitó. Kagome se sonrojó por la frase, aunque fuera mentira. Eso logró hervir la sangre de Sesshomaru quien se paró y con parsimonia caminó en dirección al hombre, este simplemente sonrió ladinamente. Un segundo después de la sonrisa los golpes y patadas fueron lo imperante en la habitación.

– No pueden hacer eso, hay no, molestarán a mis invitados. – chilló Jakotsu ingresando en la habitación. – Sepárenlos. – ordenó a cuatro hombres que ingresaron en la habitación y separaron a los dos hermanos. Quienes estaban eufóricos por lo que seguían removiéndose mientras intentaban acertar algún golpe al contrario.

– Jakotsu diles que me suelten. – gruñó Inuyasha.

– Lo siento cariño, pero te has portado mal, no me gustan los disturbios y las peleas en mi paraíso. – musitó eufórico.

– Feh, entonces saca a Sesshomaru, es él quien vino sin ser invitado. – gruñó.

– Yo estaba bien con "mi esposa", e Inuyasha ingresó, es él quien debe irse. – aseguró Sesshomaru remarcando su "posesión" sobre la mujer.

– Tsk, tu esposa, pensaste poco en eso mientras te follabas a tu secretaria. – gruñó.

– Eso es algo que no te importa, yo lo solucionaré con mi esposa, ahora vete y no vuelva a buscarla. – gruñó Sesshomaru.

Jakotsu miraba entre enojado y excitado la pelea entre los hermano, pero su lado de "anfitrión" pudo más.

– Cliente, iuju, con quien te quedarás y a quien deberemos sacar de la habitación, dijiste que alguien vendría, no se a quien esperabas. – musitó con voz extremadamente afeminada y complaciente. Kagome tragó duro su corazón latía debocado, millones de sentimientos inundaban su ser, por lo que cuando el hombre le hizo esa pregunta quedó muda por un segundo.

– A Sesshomaru. – susurró con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y suspiró resignado.

– keh, entonces me voy. – gruñó. Sesshomaru sonrió socarrón lo que lastimó el ego de Inuyasha.

– Quiero que saquen a Sesshomaru. – se explicó la mujer sorprendiendo a todos, principalmente a ambos hermanos que la miraron perplejos.

– Lo siento hermano, creo que tu mujer sabe reconocer un buen sexo. – musitó mientras el mayor era jalado por los cuatro hombre hacia afuera de la habitación.

– Que disfruten. – susurró Jakotsu antes de suspirar cansinamente y cerrar la puerta. Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta y puso la tranca recién ahí la mujer pudo respirar más tranquilamente.

– Hola ¿Me extrañaste?. – indagó levantando una ceja. Kagome asintió mientras lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

– Hazme el amor, necesito sentirte por favor. – musitó la mujer e Inuyasha amplió sus ojos impactado. Por un segundo creyó que aquello ya no era un juego.

– Desnúdate. – musitó el hombre con voz sensual. Kagome quedó quieta mientras lo observaba.

– ¿Está bien así?. – indagó sin mover ni un musculo, lo que alivió nuevamente al hombre al comprender que el juego seguía.

– Hazlo más despacio, déjame disfrutarlo. – pidió. La mujer se volvió a recostar sobre la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recrear la escena que sus bocas narraban. – Eres tan hermosa. – susurró logrando que el corazón de la mujer duplicara sus latidos.

– Mmm…extrañé sentir tus manos, ahhh. – gimió la mujer e Inuyasha la miró pasmado aun estando de pie al borde de la cama.

– _Es solo un juego, no puedes confundirte_. – se recriminó en pensamientos al sentir el primer tirón en su miembro.

– Ven aquí, déjame probarte. – pidió la mujer, él no podía reaccionar aún, ella había tomado el control y se sentía algo raro por lo que el hombre decidió actuar, se acostó sobre el cuerpo de ella arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa y que abriera sus ojos fijándolos en los del hombre.

– Hoy estás muy ansiosa. – gruñó presionando dos de sus dedos contra los carnosos labios femeninos ella sin pensarlo los succionó fingiendo como la vez pasada una felación. Inuyasha miró embelesado la forma en que la boca femenina succionaba y lamía sus dedos, era por demás erótica, por lo que su miembro dio otro tirón y el hombre gruñó. Mientras intentaba por todos los medio no rozar esa parte de su cuerpo por la mujer.

Los suspiros y gemidos de la mujer eran maravillosos por lo que sus gruñidos y jadeos no eran fingidos, estaba completamente excitado y eso era malo. – Para. – pidió el hombre jadeante y ella se detuvo permitiendo que sus húmedos dedos estuvieran libres.

Inuyasha acercó su cabeza al cuello femenino y aspiró el dulce aroma de la mujer quien se tensó.

– ¿Qué haces?. – susurró.

– Marco lo que es mío. – musitó el hombre antes de succionar la piel del cuello femenino. Un ronco gemido se escuchó en los parlantes mientras el hombre con rudeza profanaba la blanquecina piel. – Debemos dejar una prueba de nuestro encuentro apasionado. – susurro contra la oreja femenina.

– Por favor, no me tortures más. – rogó en un jadeo la mujer y él enderezó cabeza fijando su mirada en la femenina, notándola dilatada. Entonces asintió para darle a entender que iniciaba la segunda parte del juego.– Ahhh. – gimió la mujer cuando él simuló un lento vaivén. Se escuchó tan fingido que la mujer se sonrojó cuando él sonrió.

– Puedes gemir para mí. – pidió el hombre acercándose demasiado al rostro femenino Kagome suspiró y finalmente los gemidos se siguieron el ritmo y la intensidad de las "embestidas". – Ponte de cuatro. – gruñó el hombre y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y gimió cuando él se golpeó su propio cuello sin motivo aparente pero el sonido en el parlante la hizo sonrojar aún más cuando comprendió que simulaba ser.

– Inuyasha. – gimió la mujer sin saber por qué y eso logró que él la mirara con una nueva expresión que excitó aun más a la mujer. – Ahhh…espera…mmm…– gimió pronto los jadeos eran más profundos y roncos Kagome se sentía acalorada y muy húmeda. – Más…por favor no pares. – rogó ella. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de besarla al ver la boca entre abierta de la mujer y eso lo tenía loco. Era muy peligroso, deseaba absorber esos suspiros y jadeos por lo que se apartó de golpe quedando sentado al borde de la cama al sentir que eyacularía, no podía volver a hacer eso por lo que intentó recomponerse. Ella ya lo había besado la madrugada anterior, pero él no tendría que desear besarla, eso no estaba bien.

Aun debían continuar la historia pero estaba tan afectado que no sabía cómo seguir, sintió a la mujer subiéndose a horcadas sobre él, por lo que gruño mientras levantaba las caderas.

Ambos se sumieron en sus propias fantasías por lo que los jadeos y gemidos eran sonoros y estimulantes. Inuyasha soltó un gran gruñido al sentir su liberación y Kagome lo acompañó con un gritito ahogado.

– Kuso. – maldijo el hombre en voz baja abriendo los ojos y notando que el peso sobre sus piernas había sido solo su imaginación pues Kagome aún estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. El hombre se paró y caminó en dirección al baño, con hastío se bañó y luego se vistió intentando borrar todo rastro. – Lo siento, pero ahora debo irme. – susurró; la mujer lo miró por un segundo y luego asintió dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

– ¿Estás bien?.– indagó y él la miró confundido.– ¿ no te lastimo?.– indagó preocupada analizándolo. Él sonrió ampliamente.

– Tsk, mi madre pega más duro.– bromeó y ella sonrió.

– Gracias por venir. – murmuró la mujer.

– Feh. – masculló rascándose el rostro en un gesto nervioso. – llámame cuando me necesites. – ofreció nuevamente.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero en verdad espero sea la última vez que te moleste. – susurró.

– Tsk ya veremos, puedo ser bastante adictivo. – musitó guiñándole el ojo la mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando el hombre abandonó la habitación. Ella aún no quería irse de ahí por lo que decidió tomar un largo y relajante baño, total había pagado por la habitación para el día completo.

Inuyasha gruñó al ver a su hermano recostado por su vehículo. Caminó más rápido hasta situarse frente a éste.

– ¿Que quieres?. – indagó bruscamente; el mayor lo miró de pies a cabeza con una expresión sombría.

– Deja de ver a mi esposa. – demandó.

– Feh, y si no lo hago ¿qué?. – musitó en tonó burlón.

– Hay cosas con las que no debes jugar, hermanito, esto que estás haciendo lo dejé pasar la primera vez; pero incluso lo hiciste una segunda, ¿crees que permitiré que haya una tercera?. – musitó con voz tétrica.

– ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?. – indagó desafiándolo. – Yo la deseo y ella igual, creo que indudablemente habla una tercera y quizás hasta una décima vez, vendré todas las veces que "tu esposa" me llame. – agregó sonriendo socarrón.

– ¿Qué piensas que dirá nuestro padre al enterarse de esto?. – indagó. Inuyasha lo miró por un segundo serio pero pronto sonrió.

– Ahora recurrirás a papi, creo que ya estamos suficientemente grandes para solucionar nuestros asuntos solos, al menos yo que me crié sin su protección, sé que puedo ponerte la cara si te animas a golpearme nuevamente, pero si lo haces es mejor que estés preparado para recibir una respuesta. – musitó Inuyasha logrando que el mayor frunciera el ceño.

– Te lo diré una última vez, no vuelvas a buscar a mi esposa. – gruñó elevando la voz.

– Y yo te volveré a responder que la veré las veces que ella me llame. – desafió. Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente pronto limpió sus ropajes, en un gesto de indiferencia.

– Estás advertido. – musitó antes de alejarse rumbo a su vehículo.

– Keh. – masculló antes de subir a su auto.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha detalló su ropaje una última vez antes de bajar del auto, sonrió al ver el brazo levantado de la mujer que buscaba llamar su atención.

– Disculpen por favor por llegada tardía. – susurró antes de hacer una reverencia a sus suegros que lo miraron con una fingida sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, recién llegamos. – musitó la señora. Inuyasha se sentó a un lado de Kikyo y ella le sonrió.

– Mi hija ha estado hablando mucho de ti últimamente por lo que quisimos conocerte. – aseguró el hombre iniciando la conversación. Pero en su tono de voz Inuyasha pudo percibir claramente su desagrado. – Accedí a venir para decirte que te alejes de nuestra hija, no tenemos intenciones de aceptar su matrimonio. – expuso fríamente.

– ¡Papá!. – exclamó en un chillido Kikyo.

– Hija sabes que él no te conviene, no es un hijo legítimo. – susurró la mamá, pero fue captado sin dificultad por el hombre que suspiró profundamente.

– Por más que mi madre fue "una simple amante", eso no elimina el hecho que soy un Taisho, además me gustaría saber ¿qué hay de errado en mí, para que su hija no pueda casase conmigo?, soy joven, sano, y por sobre todo la amo. – aseguró.

– Ella merece mucho más que eso. – aseguró el hombre.

– ¿Cuánto más quiere para aceptar nuestro matrimonio?. – indagó elevando un poco la voz.

– Alguien como tú no puede darme lo que ella vale. – aseguró el hombre parándose y golpeando la mesa.

– Tengo entendido que usted maneja una empresa constructora que ha levantado con treinta años de sacrificio, pero ahora con tanta competencia no le va tan bien como antes. – expuso.– entonces que, ¿piensas utilizar a sus dos hijas para remontar su negocio, busca al mejor postor para dárselo?.– agregó con sorna.

– ¡No le permito que me hable así!. – gritó ofendido el hombre.

– Le ofrezco la construcción de mi nuevo proyecto, como la empresa constructora ganará lo suficiente, creo que hasta su afecto por mi subirá luego de ver sus ganancias. – musitó fríamente.

– Esta insinuando que para ganar la licitación y construir este lugar fantasioso, tendré que darle a mi hija. – gruñó.

– Es lo que ella desea también, solo usted se niega, entonces le estoy ofreciendo esto como la dote, un simple gesto de buena fe, y no tendría que entrar a licitación, lo aceptaría de inmediato. – aseguró sonriendo. El hombre molesto y refunfuñando se alejó del lugar.

– ¿En verdad usted construirá este lugar?. – indagó la señora interesada.

– Vivo en Kioto con mi madre, hasta ahora soy gerente general de dos de las cadenas de hoteles más importantes de esa ciudad. – musitó tomando su celular y exhibiendo las fotos. – Ahora estoy pensando construir un hermoso hogar para mi madre. – aseguró.

– ¿Pero esos hoteles son de tu padre?. – indagó.

– Ciertamente los hoteles pertenecen a la cadena de los Taisho, pero este nuevo proyecto será solo mío, costeado por los ahorros de toda mi vida. – expuso orgulloso.

– No te preocupes, hablaré con él, se ve que ustedes se aman, pero por ahora debemos irnos. – comentó la señora parándose. Kikyo también lo hizo y con una mano se despidió del hombre quien sonrió.

Horas después finalmente la azabache decidió salir de lugar, y al hacerlo inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver a Sesshomaru en la entrada, la mujer caminó unos pasos intentando irse sin que el hombre se percatara de ella pero él la miraba fijamente.

– Kagome. – llamó y la mujer no se detuvo; caminó arrastrando su valija. – Hablemos. – ordenó sujetándola del brazo.

– No tenemos nada más que hablar, vuelve al apartamento, ahí te espera tu nueva mujer. – gruñó intentando soltarse, al sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos.

– Hablemos, solo por unos minutos. – pidió nuevamente el hombre. Kagome se soltó bruscamente y continuó su camino. – Por favor. – lo escuchó rogar por primera vez por lo que sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente de la impresión.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, espero estén muy bien, estoy feliz pues pues pienso que llevo buen ritmo en las actualizaciones, espero poder seguir así y no hacerles esperar mucho.

Como siempre estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, amo leer lo que piensan, intentare subir el próximo capitulo este fin de semana o si me da el tiempo antes, en verdad me estoy esforzando jeje muchas gracias por alegrar mis días con sus hermosos comentarios.

Las Quiere.

Mizune- Mei.


	10. Chapter 10

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 10

Kagome jugaba nerviosa con sus manos bajo la mesa mientras observaba el rostro inexpresivo de su esposo.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?. – indagó el hombre intentando iniciar una conversación.

– Etto…lo que pidas está bien. – susurró, ya pasaba del medio día y estaba hambrienta, pero su estómago también estaba anudado por la incertidumbre.

– Entonces, ¿un café?. – ofreció y ella asintió aunque café no era exactamente algo para comer, ella suspiró complacida cuando la caliente taza fue tomada entre sus dedos.

– Etto… ¿sobre qué querías hablar?. – indagó finalmente la mujer con un tono de voz mucho más jovial de lo que hubiere planeado. Sesshomaru bebió un sorbo de su propia taza mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Eres cruel. – Susurró finalmente el hombre logrando una expresión incrédula en el rostro femenino.

– Nuevamente la víctima. – susurró la mujer ácidamente una vez que salió del asombro inicial. – Si soy cruel, ¿era todo lo que querías decir?, ¿ahora ya puedo irme?. – indagó parándose.

– Yo, me equivoque. – susurró, pero la mujer lo escuchó claramente por lo que sus ojos se ampliaron nuevamente y tuvo que sentarse al sentir sus piernas flaquear.

– ¿En qué te equivocaste?. – susurró la mujer curiosa e inquieta.

– Desde el inicio todo fue incorrecto y lo sabes. – musitó. Kagome agachó la cabeza dándole razón. – Yo, pensé que aún no era el momento, que aún no estabas lista, nunca pensé que te acostarías con otro antes que conmigo. – agregó y la mujer sintió su corazón en la garganta.

– Yo…hace mucho tiempo que busque, yo…intenté. – susurró en su defensa.

– Por eso me equivoqué, pensé que el trauma aún era demasiado para ti, no quería volver a hacerte llorar. – susurró.

– Yo…– susurró impactada.

– No sabes cómo me estabas enloqueciendo con tus toques e insinuaciones, no sabes cómo anhelaba cumplir tu fantasía, cada noche enloquecía al dormir a tu lado sin poder tocarte. – confesó y la mujer sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, pensaba que estaba alucinando, ni en sus mas locas fantasías hubiera soñado escucharlo decir eso.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué me rechazabas?. – susurró la mujer cabizbaja. Ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que el hombre soltó un suspiro cansado.

– El bebé. – susurró y los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Sabía que aún me odiabas por eso. – susurró. – Yo…yo en verdad si lo quería. – gimió al tocar una herida que aún sangraba.

– No quería que volvieras a llorar, no quería lastimarte más. – confesó el hombre. Nunca antes habían hablado después del aborto espontaneo; Kagome se había sentido culpable todo ese tiempo.

– Yo…sabía que solo te casaste conmigo por el bebé. Recuerdo que dijiste que ningún hijo tuyo sería un bastardo. – susurró y Sesshomaru suspiró antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

– Vuelve a casa Kagome. – pidió finalmente el hombre, terminando con la conversación anterior de aún era una fibra sensible para ambos.

– Yo…no creo que…– susurró agachando la cabeza.

– Terminaré todo con Kagura si tu estas dispuesta a terminar también tu aventura. – ofreció y la azabache tembló ligeramente.

– Yo…yo…– gimió sin saber que más decir.

– Intentémoslo Kagome, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado y probemos vivir bien. – susurró.

–¿ Por qué?. – indagó rogando escuchar las palabras que por dos años había soñado.

– Eres mi esposa, las esposas siempre deberían ser la prioridad. –musitó, era una retorcida manera de decirle que era más importante que su aventura, pero eso no fue suficiente para la mujer que ya estaba cansada.

– Lo pensaré. – susurró. – gracias por el café. – agregó parándose y tomando su cartera y su maleta.

– ¿Qué harás ahora, donde piensas ir?. – indagó el hombre fingiendo indiferencia.

– Aún no lo sé, pero no te preocupes, puedes estar tranquilo en el apartamento con esa mujer, no me apareceré por ahí. – aseguró antes de comenzar a caminar. Sus piernas temblaban mientras caminaba lentamente; en su mente rogaba un último intento, si la retenía y le decía las palabras que había fantaseado, podría olvidarlo todo e intentar ser feliz.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha se lanzó sobre el sofá sonriendo feliz; aún recordaba la reunión que había mantenido dos días atrás con sus "suegros".

– **Papá aún está muy molesto, creo que ya no podremos vernos, ¿por qué no fuiste más tolerable?**. – El hombre miró en la pantalla del teléfono el mensaje de Kikyo y eso solo logró que su sonrisa se ampliara; apenas había hablado con el padre de Kikyo había leído la clase de persona que era, por lo que si sus instintos no le fallaban, pronto tendría una respuesta.

No contestó el mensaje y simplemente se dedicó a releer los mensajes de Kikyo sonriendo. Pronto la imagen de la azabache llegó a sus recuerdos y sin planteárselo, estaba releyendo los textos enviados dos días atrás.

"Por culpa de la mujer" había llegado tarde a su cita con sus suegros, en verdad su plan inicial había sido ir a la reunión y luego pasar por el motel, pero antes de darse cuenta había estacionado frente al local, entonces había optado por ver si la mujer estaba bien, gran error.

– ¿Estará bien?. – Se preguntó. Después de salir del Motel, ya no había contactado con la mujer y esta tampoco lo había hecho.– **Oe, ¿Estas viva?.** – tan pronto escribió el mensaje y lo envió se arrepintió y más cuando la respuesta no llegó.

El hombre se paró y decidió acostarse, era tarde por lo que se dirigió a la cama y se cubrió con la manta, faltaban cuatro días para año nuevo y luego él debería regresar a Kioto junto a su madre. Suspiró frustrado mientras miraba la hora, pasaban de las 11:00 p. m por lo que se sorprendió.

– Eres un estúpido, que pensará Kagome al leer tu mensaje mañana. – susurró cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada. Cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño escuchó el sonido que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje, por lo que sin proponérselo, tomó su celular más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

– **¿Inuyasha?, si estoy viva ¿Por qué?, solo estaba bañándome, hace mucho frío XD.** – contestó la mujer. Inuyasha miró que había tardado más de media hora en contestar pero lo había hecho.

– **S olo pensé que Sesshomaru podría haberte hecho algo, ya sabes, cómo no me contactaste más.** – escribió el hombre prontamente mientras se acostaba boca arriba.

– **Ahhh…gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien, estuve buscando un lugar para alquilar, finalmente hoy lo encontré, pero lamentablemente tengo que empezar de cero.** – Inuyasha leyó el mensaje.

– ¿ **Hoy lo encontraste?, ¿entonces donde estuviste estos dos días?**. – escribió.

– **En un hotel, pero ya no quería estar ahí, demasiado frívolo, por lo que alquilé un pequeño apartamento, es acogedor y tiene una linda vista. –** comentó.

– **Hump, ¿entonces ya no vivirás con Sesshomaru?**. – indagó y tan pronto envió el mensaje se arrepintió, lo que la mujer hacía con su vida no era su incumbencia.

– **Sabes, Sesshomaru me dijo que terminaría su aventura si volvía con él y terminaba también con mi "aventura", jeje.** – Inuyasha sintió un malestar al leer el mensaje, algo que ni él supo explicar.

– **¿Entonces por eso dejaste de contactarme?, ¿ya no me necesitas?.** – indagó. La respuesta no llegó y el hombre al releer el mensaje se dio un golpe mental. – ¿Qué fue eso?. – susurró mientras releía la conversación. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo que guardo el teléfono bajo la almohada.

– **Aun te necesito, ¿podrías ayudarme con los muebles que debo comprar?.** – escribió la mujer pero no lo envió, lo borró prontamente. – **No quería incomodarte más.** – escribió y lo dejó en la pantalla pero no lo envió simplemente se acostó sobre el suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre la "almohada improvisada" que había hecho con sus ropas y toalla. Releyó todos los mensajes y sonrió feliz, por un segundo se sintió acompañada.

Inuyasha se desperezó en la cama y tan pronto recordó su error de la noche anterior se sintió avergonzado, miró su celular y para su sorpresa había un mensaje nuevo.

– **Buen día, gracias por tus mensajes de ayer, hiciste que no me sintiera tan sola.** – eso logró que el hombre se sentara sobre la cama y lo releyera tres veces, en la primera y segunda leída tuvo un tinte demasiado sexual y provocativo pero ya al releerlo más lúcido notó la sensibilidad en las palabras.

– **¿Qué haces?.** – indagó sin pensarlo.

– **Etto…, estoy comprando algunas cosas que necesito para mi nuevo apartamento.** – escribió la mujer.

– **¿Puedo verte?.** – indagó.

– **¿Ahora, pasó algo?.** – contestó la mujer y el hombre maldijo por lo bajo.

– **Solo era broma.** – escribió. Kagome miró el mensaje y sonrió.

– **Deja de jugar, ahora estoy algo ocupada, deberé cargar mucho.** – escribió como pudo la mujer y pronto guardo el celular en su cartera. Escuchó el sonido del mensaje y su curiosidad pudo más por lo que lo tomó nuevamente.

– **Déjame ayudarte, ¿Dónde estás?.** –. Ella lo tomó como una nueva broma así que sin dudarlo compartió con el hombre su ubicación.

Kagome tembló al ver al hombre ingresar a la tienda donde estaba. Tan pronto caminó en su dirección tubo el infantil deseo de correr. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

– Hola. – saludó el hombre al llegar frente a esta y ella simplemente susurró un hola en respuesta.

– Etto…en verdad viniste. – susurró sin saber que más decir.

– Keh, pensé que necesitabas ayuda. – musitó el hombre.

– Hai, ya subieron al camión todos los muebles que compré, solo me faltan las ropas de cama y las cortinas y será todo. – susurró. El hombre asintió y ella comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida de cerca por él.

– Estas se ven bien. – señaló el hombre un juego de cama color rojo con negro, la mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Mi decoración será en tonos claros, debe ser uno de color rosa o blanco. – susurró. Inuyasha asintió.

– ¿Estas te gustan?. – indagó mostrando una color rosa vieja con diseños de muñecos de nieve color blanco.

– Es perfecto. – susurró la mujer conmovida. Inuyasha sonrió de lado, mientras tomaba el juego completo, había sido una broma, pero al ver los ojos brillantes de la mujer comprendió que habían sido del agrado femenino, y si ella era feliz pues él no tenía nada que decir, aunque le parecieran demasiado infantiles, se guardó sus opiniones.

Inuyasha desde lejos vio una cortina que hacía juego por lo que guió a la mujer en dirección a ésta. Kagome sonrió al ver las cortinas blancas con relieve de copos de nieve, feliz miró al hombre y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Sesshomaru será muy feliz cuando reciba el extracto de tu tarjeta. – musitó con una expresión sádica y Kagome levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia, mientras pagaba por todas las compras.

Apenas llegaron al apartamento Inuyasha supo que había sido una muy mala idea ofrecerse para el trabajo; Kagome había comprado demasiado: un juego de sofá, un televisor, una cama, una heladera, arrocera, cocina, cubiertos, incluso un ropero y una cómoda, sin olvidar de la mesa, que tenía innecesariamente cuatro puestos. Y pues a eso agregarle las cortinas y el juego de sábanas que ya no eran más que la cereza que decoraba la jungla de muebles que cubrían el pasillo y que "amablemente", los hombres de la tienda habían bajado hasta ese lugar.

– Creo que me excedí un poco, no creo que entre todo. – susurró la mujer nerviosa.

– Tendrá que hacerlo, iniciemos. – susurró dándose ánimos; de a poco y con mucho trabajo los muebles fueron ingresados en el lugar. Kagome miraba maravillada cada nuevo cambio y aunque estuviera exhausta ya que ella también cargaba, estaba feliz, por primera vez en años se sentía libre.

– ¿Pedimos algo para comer?, muero de hambre. – susurró la mujer acercándose por la espalda al hombre que estaba empotrando a la pared el gran televisor. Él simplemente asintió y la mujer sonrió feliz corriendo rumbo a su teléfono.

Cuando la comida llegó ambos se sentaron en la mesa que ya estaba instalada y Kagome sirvió las fuentes. La sopa aún estaba humeante y los demás aperitivos se veían deliciosos, por lo que Inuyasha agradeció por la comida y comenzó a comer.

– No sé en que estaba pensando, sin tu ayuda hubiera sido echada de este lugar por obstaculizar el pasillo. – susurró agradecida.

– Feh, seguro habrían muchos hombres que quisieran ayudarte. – musitó.

– Si, siempre hacen fila en mi puerta, pero yo solo pienso en ti. – susurró bromeando al pensar que la frase anterior había sido en burla. Inuyasha dejó de comer y la miró fijamente incomodándola.

– No hagas esto, yo…yo amo a mi novia, hoy solo quise ayudarte. – musitó tartamudeando débilmente.

– Lo sé, yo también amo a mi esposo, solo estaba jugando. – aseguró sonriendo mientras llevaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca. Inuyasha miró la expresión despreocupada y se relajó prontamente.

– Ahora que ya comí me dio pereza, y aún falta meter el ropero y la cómoda. – comentó con pesar. Kagome se paró y recogió la basura que había quedado, mientras sonreía.

– No olvides que faltan también colocar las cortinas y la ropa de cama. – anunció.

– Ese será tu trabajo, señora. – aseguró y Kagome sintió un extraño calor en su pecho al escuchar esa frase.

– Hai. – susurró débilmente.

Los arreglos continuaron hasta después de la tres de la tarde, agotados ambos se lanzaron sobre el nuevo sofá riendo al escuchar el sonidito del hule que no habían sacado aún.

– Gracias. – musitó nuevamente la mujer sonriendo al observarlo sudado en pleno frio, lo había hecho esforzarse mucho. – ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza?. – ofreció.

Inuyasha hubiera contestado si el sonido de una llamada entrante no lo hubiere asustado.

– Discúlpame, debo contestar. – susurró y ella sintió. – Hola, no, ahora no estoy por mi apartamento ¿qué sucedió?. – escuchó Kagome la conversación. – Ah…enserio, entonces iré en unos minutos, si nos vemos ahí. – musitó el hombre feliz. Kagome se encogió en su asiento.

– ¿Te vas?. – indagó cuando el hombre se paró.

– Si, debo irme, dejaré como un pendiente ese ofrecimiento, es lo mínimo que merezco por haber destrozado mi espalda. – aseguró y la mujer asintió sonriéndole agradecida.

Apenas Inuyasha salió del lugar Kagome suspiró profundamente mientras miraba su nuevo hogar, era muy bonito y ella estaba muy feliz, aún le faltaban los detalles por supuesto, por lo que decidió salir a buscar víveres, no podría pedir comida todos los días, no cuando había comprado heladera, cocina y arrocera nueva que ella moría por estrenar.

Kagome llegó a su apartamento cuando ya era de noche y sonrió feliz al ingresar en él.

– Tadaima. – susurró aunque sabía que nadie iba a responder. Acomodó los víveres en la heladera mientras pensaba que podía hacer para cenar, algo calentito ya que con el frío que hacía antojaba algo cálido. Como estaba sola optó por preparar un delicioso y exprés ramen y mientras removía los fideos escuchó el sonido de un mensaje. Con ilusión tomó el aparato esperando saber noticias de Inuyasha pero el remitente la sorprendió.

– **Acompáñame mañana a una cena, quiero que todos conozcan a mi esposa, dame una oportunidad.** – el mensaje lo tubo que releer diez veces antes de aceptar que en verdad Sesshomaru lo había enviado.

– Ohh…kami, ¿qué le contesto, sí o no?. – susurró emocionada apagando la comida y sentándose en la mesa con la olla. – _Si le digo si, pensará que he aceptado el trato y que volveré con él, pero si digo que no, querrá decir que ya no quiero pelear por nuestro matrimonio y eso no es así._ – pensó mientras comía un bocado grande del fideo ya que estaba ansiosa. – **Déjame pensarlo.** – respondió cortante mientras nuevamente una gran cantidad de fideo ingresaba en su boca.

– **No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a casa, solo te pido una noche, compartamos una cena como un matrimonio, será en una fiesta, ni siquiera estaremos solos, no temas.** – el mensaje la intrigó, ella siempre había querido acompañar a su esposo a las cenas de negocio, quería estar a su lado, cuando interminables noches desaparecía por concurrir a una de esas fiestas.

– **Está bien, pásame la dirección y la hora, nos veremos ahí.** – aseguró la mujer.

–T **e lo paso en unos minutos, buenas noches**. – la respuesta logró que el corazón de Kagome diera un vuelco, estaba emocionada y ansiosa.– Sin dudas será muy divertido, veremos cómo reaccionas al saber que se celebra en esta fiesta. – comentó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente mientras agitaba la invitación.

Continua…

Hola, hola, espero que estos días hayan estado muy muy bien, bueno no tengo mucho más que decir solo que estoy feliz y muy inspirada gracias a su apoyo, espero poder seguir así. XD

Michell con gusto te ayudo pero si tienes una cuenta en FF me envías un mensaje privado PM y por ahí te ayudo en lo que pueda. No ocupo facebook lo siento.

Espero como siempre pasen un rato agradable y a todos una vez más gracias, por estar ahí y leer lo que escribo.

Las quiere.

Mizune – Mei.


	11. Chapter 11

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 11

Kagome estaba acostada en la cama, ya pasaba de la media noche, pero no podía dormir, estaba emocionada por la fiesta que sería el día siguiente, necesitaba contarle a alguien para poder menguar su ansiedad, pero no tenía amigas a quienes llamar.

– **En verdad muchas gracias por la ayuda, espero tu espalda no sienta todo el esfuerzo y puedas dormir bien**. – envió el texto. Inuyasha estaba durmiendo pero entre sueños escuchó el timbre por lo que buscó el celular y leyó el mensaje.

– **Lo intentaré**. – escribió mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos. – **¿Tu estas bien?.** – indagó.

– **Si, algo adolorida, pero bien.** – escribió, quiso comentarle lo de la salida con Sesshomaru, pero no lo creyó correcto al final. – **Solo quería asegurarme que estás bien y decir gracias, ahora dormiré, que descanses.** – agregó rápidamente.

– Keh. – musitó el hombre sonriendo. Estaba emocionado, por un segundo deseó comentar a la mujer lo que había sucedido esa tarde luego de abandonar su apartamento, pero algo le impidió hacerlo.

Flash Back.

En el mismo café de días anteriores, pero con una imagen muy diferente lo esperaban tres personas, esta vez, todos sonreían ampliamente.

– Inuyasha Hijo, siéntate. – musitó la mujer con una melosa voz. Inuyasha saludó respetuosamente y luego se sentó.

– Mi hija habló mucho estos dos días, dijo estar muy enamorada y que su mayor deseo es casarse con usted. – comentó el hombre Inuyasha entonces sonrió. – Yo, quiero que mi hija sea feliz así que consentiré esto, pueden casarse. – agregó.

– Como los noté tan emocionados ya me encargue de alquilar el salón, y hacer los preparativos; hoy mismo fueron enviadas las invitaciones ya que la fiesta de compromiso será mañana, puesto que Kikyo me comentó que después de año nuevo vuelves a Kioto, entonces es mejor hacer la fiesta de compromiso antes de irte y el matrimonio en dos meses aproximadamente. – explicó la mujer sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿O tienes alguna objeción?. – indagó mirando al hombre.

– Ninguna. – aseguró. – cuanto antes mejor. – agregó.

– Sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez, ¿sigue en pie?. – indagó el hombre.

– Claro "padre", yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. – aseguró sonriendo.

– Bien, entonces no vemos mañana. – musitó el hombre parándose y siendo seguido por las dos mujeres.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras observaba las dos invitaciones que le había entregado "su suegra" y decidió que lo mejor era entregarlo ese día, pues sería descortés entregarlo el mismo día del compromiso por lo que condujo en dirección a la casa de su padre.

Al llegar frente a la gran residencia tragó duro, odiaba entrar en ese lugar, se sentía sofocado al sentir las miradas de Irasue, y al escuchar sus hirientes comentarios se sentía enfermo, pero debía hacerlo.

– Buenas noches padre, disculpa que lo moleste a estas horas. – saludó cuando éste le abrió la puerta. Aún no tarde de hecho recién empezaba la noche, pero por la mirada de Irasue el siempre se sentía fuera de lugar.

– Hola hijo, pasa, no es molestia, siempre es bueno verte. – musitó después de abrazarlo. Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo y pronto ingresó en el averno. – Buenas noches señora. – saludó "respetuosamente". Ella correspondió del mismo modo a su saludo y los tres se dirigieron al recibidor. Inuyasha entonces acercó la invitación al hombre mayor.

– Padre, mañana será mi compromiso, y he venido a invitarlos. – comentó sonriendo feliz por primera vez desde que llegó.

– Desapareces desde navidad y luego vienes con esta noticia, si que eres mi hijo. – comentó orgulloso mientras tomaba feliz la invitación. – ¿Has invitado a tu hermano?. – indagó e Inuyasha se sobresaltó levemente.

– Aún no. – susurró. La verdad no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, es más no lo haría, no quería ver a su arrogante "hermano", pero por sobre todo no quería que Kagome se enterara aún.

– Déjame una invitación yo se lo entregaré. – pidió su padre e Inuyasha sintió su suelo temblar. – Toda la familia debe acompañarte en esta celebración. – agregó. Inuyasha sintió su corazón debocado al recordar a su madre, su familiar más importante no estaría.

– Solo tengo esa invitación padre, no se preocupe yo me encargaré de hacerle llegar el suyo. –"aseguró".

– Le daré esta, de todas formas no tiene nombre, y ya me di por enterado. – comentó. Inuyasha sonrió nervioso.

– Toma padre, esta es la invitación de mi hermano, no quería molestarlo con la entrega pero si insiste tendré que aceptarlo. – susurró. Su padre lo tomó e Inuyasha inmediatamente se despidió alegando tener muchos preparativos que hacer, la verdad era que no tenía intenciones se seguir soportando la mirada despectiva de Irasue.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a su apartamento, suspiró, estaba feliz, no podía contener la dicha, por lo que se lanzó contra la cama haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria. Tan pronto la euforia terminó, todo su cuerpo le hicieron recordar lo agotado que estaba, había cargado con demasiados muebles, sus hombros y brazos dolían, pero él era feliz, ese día había sido inmensamente dichoso.

Tomó su teléfono en manos y pronto se sorprendió al ver que había abierto la última conversación que había mantenido con Kagome. Se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que ella no le había vuelto a escribir.

– Keh, ¿porque debería escribirte?. – susurró lanzando el celular contra la cama. – Deja de preocuparte por esa mujer, piensa en Kikyo. – se regañó. Se paró inmediatamente decidiendo tomar un baño, tan pronto el agua caliente tocó su piel sintió los músculos relajándose, por lo que suspiró. Cerró el grifo y cubrió su cintura con una toalla mientras pasaba sus manos por el espejo, eliminando el empañamiento dejado por el vapor.

– Debería afeitarme. – susurró feliz, recordando que el día siguiente sería un gran día. Comenzó a afeitarse mientras miraba su reflejo con rabia, odiaba ver esos cabellos y esos ojos, ese no era su imagen verdadera o eso él quería creer.

– _**No seas tonto, nunca te confundiría con Sesshomaru.**_ – escuchó como un eco las palabras de Kagome, era por eso que él odiaba esos rasgos únicos, no quería parecerse a su hermano. Al terminar de afeitarse tomó una nueva toalla y con ésta secó sus cabellos, pronto salió a la habitación y de su maleta tomó un pantalón deportivo y un pullover gris y se lanzó nuevamente a la cama. Buscó su teléfono y bufó al ver que aún no había ningún mensaje de Kagome.

– Eres una mala mujer, me haces trabajar como un esclavo y luego olvidas agradecerme. – susurró. Bien sabía que la mujer si había agradecido por su ayuda, ayuda que por cierto él ofreció sin que nadie se lo pidiera, pero algo se sentía raro. – Tsk, es mejor si ya no vuelve a escribirte, podría darte problemas. – susurró intentando auto convencerse. Se estiró en la cama intentando relajar sus músculos y pronto cayó rendido de sueño ya que el día anterior no había casi dormido nada.

End Flash back

El hombre despertó adolorido y sonrió al recordar el mensaje de la mujer, en verdad no debía estar feliz por esa breve conversación a media noche pero si lo estuvo. Antes de levantarse o de lavarse el rostro siquiera ya había enviado un nuevo mensaje a la mujer.

– **¿Hola, pudiste colocar las cortinas?.** – escribió y tan pronto lo envió se sorprendió, lo había hecho casi sin pensarlo, quiso borrarlo pero al ver que ella lo había leído y estaba escribiendo ya no tuvo opción.

– **Si, aunque quedaron algo raras.** – contestó la mujer y tan pronto llegó la foto Inuyasha sonrió al verlas torcidas.

– **Podría ir a solucionarlo un rato y así cobro la cerveza que me debes**. – ofreció. Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada al leer el mensaje.

– **Etto…sabes que hay muchos hombres que forman fila para ayudarme, no es necesario que te molestes**. – contestó rechazando la "ayuda". Inuyasha se maldijo internamente y ya no supo que contestar.

– **Sobre mis cabellos y mis ojos, ¿crees que debería dejar de esconderlos?.** – escribió sin saber por qué. Quería saber que ella pensaba.

– **Como tú te sientas cómodo, así deberías estar.** – leyó el mensaje de la mujer y sonrió de costado.

– **¿Crees que me parezco a Sesshomaru cuando estoy de esa forma?.** – indagó.

– **No, pero si tu lo crees así, podrías cortártelo, te verías bien con el cabello corto.** – escribió.

– **¿Puedo llamarte?**. –indagó. Kagome leyó el mensaje varias veces sin saber cómo contestar. No había nada urgente que necesitara una llamada, pero Inuyasha había sido muy bueno con ella, no podía negarle una simple charla.

– **Claro, no necesitas preguntar**. – escribió la mujer. Su corazón latió sobresaltado cuando escuchó el timbre del celular sonando, respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

– Hola. – musitó casi en un susurro.

– Hola. – musitó el hombre. Su voz sonó sexy, como si recién hubiera despertado.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo?. – indagó la mujer, intentando no pensar en nada "raro".

– Solo quería escuchar tu voz. – musitó el hombre y al instante se arrepintió. – Como estás sola, me preguntaba, como pasaste la noche. – agregó.

– Estoy bien. – aseguró. – ¿Tú, estas bien?. – indagó.

– Si, solo un poco cansado, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una mudanza. – musitó.

– Si estuviera cerca te ofrecería un masaje. – musitó. – aunque si eres como el tonto de tu hermano seguro también me rechazarías. – agregó antes de suspirar frustrada recordando uno de sus tantos esfuerzos fallidos. Inuyasha quedó estático al escucharla.

– Me gustan los masajes, no te rechazaría. – aseguró con voz ronca. Kagome giró medio cuerpo y se cubrió con el edredón. Repentinamente se sentía avergonzada por lo que había dicho. Por lo que ambos se sumieron en un largo silencio. – Inuyasha, yo solo lo dije por….por, solo lo haría para aliviar el dolor. – tartamudeó finalmente la mujer avergonzada.

– ¿Me lo harías en todos los lugares que duelen?. – indagó sugerente sin proponérselo.

– Si. – aseguró Kagome en un susurro y el hombre maldijo internamente cuando su cuerpo reaccionó.

– Kagome. – susurró.

– ¿Si?. – indagó la mujer en un murmullo.

– _Hoy me comprometeré, ya no podremos continuar nuestro juego después de eso_. – musitó en pensamientos el hombre, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar la frase, algo en su pecho le impedía respirar normalmente. – Asegúrate de que este siempre con tranca la puerta, es peligroso. – musitó. La mujer sintió la falta de respiración.

–Lo haré. – musitó la mujer antes de terminar la llamada. Inuyasha maldijo en voz alta, la abstinencia lo estaba enloqueciendo, hasta la "inocente" charla que había mantenido con Kagome lo había excitado.

Cerró los ojos y al instante la fantasía comenzó, sintió el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suyo y las pequeñas manos sobre su torso. Incluso el suave y estimulante gemido de la mujer llenaron sus sentidos.

– No deberías pensar en ella mientras haces esto. – se recriminó el hombre mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y comenzaba a acariciar su hinchado miembro.

Pero las imágenes de Kagome llenaban su cabeza, incluso podía escuchar sus fingidos gemidos, su mente era muy cruel, no le permitía cambiar a la protagonista o terminar con la imagen de Kagome, montándose sobre él.

Su mano aumentó el ritmo mientras sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente, rindiéndose ante la imagen que deseaba, tan pronto su esencia se esparció en piso se sintió un ser horrible. Caminó presurosamente rumbo al baño y limpió cada rastro en su cuerpo y luego en el suelo. Suspiró cansinamente mientras cabizbajo analizaba su actuar. Tan pronto se acostó en la cama la culpa lo abordó por lo que tomó su teléfono.

– **Buen día mi amor, no pude dormir durante toda la noche por la emoción.** – escribió el mensaje y al enviarlo se sintió el peor idiota y traidor.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome sonrió ampliamente a su esposo al ver la mirada que éste le dedicaba; podía leer el deseo en ellos y eso la motivaba pero aún no se sentía preparada para darle lo que con esa mirada el pedía.

– Hola, ¿esperaste mucho por mi?. – indagó la mujer y el negó con la cabeza lentamente.

– Entremos. – pidió.

– Claro. – susurró la azabache mientras se prendía del brazo de su esposo. Estaba muy emocionada pues era la primera cena a la que acompañaba a Sesshomaru y el hotel donde se celebraría se veía desde afuera tan lujoso que la llenaba de expectación.

Al ingresar tuvo que sacarse la gabardina negra que traía sobres su mini vestido blanco y negro y por unos segundos se sintió demasiado vulgar, pero la brillante mirada de su esposo le alertaron que eso no le incomodaba demasiado, por lo que ella también intentó no verse afectada.

Tomó entre sus manos una copa sin tener deseos en verdad de beber su contenido, pero quería parecer una mujer de mundo como todas las demás que bebían y reían.

– Buenas noches Sesshomaru, no sabía que vendrías. – musitó un hombre mayor saludándolo. Kagome lo miró esperando que también la saludara pero éste la ignoró completamente hablando con su esposo inmediatamente sobre negocios. Kagome miró de reojo a Sesshomaru esperando que éste lo cortara o mínimo la presentara como su esposa, pero eso no sucedió por lo que la furia de la mujer fue creciendo a medida que la plática se volvía más profunda.

– Iré un momento al baño. – musitó la mujer intentando llamar la atención del ojidorado pero este simplemente le asintió y volvió a prestar atención al hombre, enardeciendo aún más a su acompañante.

Kagome prácticamente corrió en dirección al baño y al ingresar finalmente pudo hacer su rabieta sorprendiendo a las otras mujeres que se retocaban el maquillaje frente al amplio espejo.

– Tanto insististe en que viniera solo para esto, para volver a ignorarme. – susurró mientras se volvía a colocar el labial.

– Estoy tan enojada, en verdad no le creí cuando me dijo que hoy se comprometería, no quiero que mi hermana se case aún. – susurró una mujer llamando la atención de Kagome.

– Si, pero su novio es tan sexy. – comentó la otra mujer y esta suspiró resignada antes de asentir.

– Aun así no es suficiente para mi hermana, es solo el hijo de la amante. – musitó despectivamente.

Kagome guardo su labial en su pequeña bolsa y salió del baño, odiaba a la gente que ponía en categorías a los demás, ella había tenido que sufrir bastante esos comentarios ya que se había casado con "el heredero" siendo ella de origen humilde.

Suspiró ampliamente dándose ánimos para volver y lo hubiere hecho si alguien no lo hubiera sujetado del brazo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – la interrogante dicha con voz lúgubre logró asustarla por unos segundos pero al ver los ojos dorados del hombre que los había pronunciado sintió su corazón latir debocado.

– Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, también fuiste invitado?. – indagó dedicándole una sonrisa. Gimió sorprendida cuando él jaló de su brazo con fuerza obligándola a seguirlo. Kagome guardo silencio e intentó seguirlo sin tropezar, pero sus tacones altos no la ayudaban mucho. El hombre abrió una puerta y lanzó a la mujer dentro de esta. Kagome se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía una cocina lujosa, pero su escrutinio duró poco pues la voz enardecida del hombre logró que fije su atención en él nuevamente.

– ¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?. – indagó levantando la voz levemente.

– No sé a qué te refieres. – aseguró la mujer.

– ¿Por qué viniste?. – indagó mientras nerviosamente peinaba sus cabellos con sus dedos. – si lo hiciste está claro que harás algo, yo…yo nunca quise confundirte, yo siempre te dije que amaba a mi novia. – susurró.

– Estás raro, ¿sucede algo?. – indagó queriendo averiguar que le molestaba al hombre.

– Quiero que te vayas, ¡vete ahora!. – gritó asustándola y también enojándola levemente.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede?, ¿eres bipolar o pasa algo más?. – indagó elevando un poco la voz. – necesito saber que hice mal para poder disculparme si fallé ¿no lo crees?. – agregó.

– Porque viniste, ¿te diste cuenta que te gusto o qué?. – indagó socarrón.

– Tsk. – masculló ella sin comprenderlo. – Deja de actuar como un demente y salgamos, Sesshomaru se preocupará si tardo más. – agregó aunque sabía que quizás su esposo ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia.

– Vete. – ordenó nuevamente.

– No me iré, es la primera reunión a la que acompaño a Sesshomaru, quiero quedarme. – susurró.

– Nunca te perdonaré si dices algo a Kikyo, ella no sabe todo lo que hicimos mientras jugábamos, yo solo lo hice por ayudarte, pero ella no lo entenderá, pensará que yo la traicioné. – comentó eufórico.

– ¿Kikyo, ella está aquí?. – susurró Kagome confundida.

– Claro que está aquí, hoy nos estamos comprometiendo, para eso es esta cena. – musitó y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa.

– Etto… ¿la cena de hoy es para anunciar tu compromiso con esa mujer?. – indagó anonadada.

– Feh, ¿ahora vas a fingir que no sabías?. – preguntó ácidamente, molestándola nuevamente.

– No, en verdad no lo sabía, Sesshomaru solo me dijo para acompañarlo a una cena, si sabía que era la de tu compromiso me hubiera negado. – aseguró.

– Ahora ya lo sabes, ¡vete de una vez!. – gruñó. Kagome mordió sus labios, ella no había hecho nada malo para que él la tratara así.

– ¿A que le tienes miedo?, crees que iré junto a tu querida Kikyo y le diré que fuimos dos veces a un Motel, que te tuve sobre mi gruñendo mientras yo gemía por ti. – musitó maliciosamente, ella había decido ya no ser la sumisa Kagome, y si Inuyasha la molestaba también debería afrontar a "la nueva Kagome".

– ¡Cállate!. – gruñó el hombre.

– Ahhh…Inu…más por favor, hazlo más rápido. – gimió la mujer molestándolo, él se acercó un paso y cubrió la boca femenina con su mano. Kagome lo enfrentó con la mirada.

– No juegues conmigo. – gruñó. Ella se soltó como pudo del agarre.

– Dijiste que querías jugar conmigo. – musitó la mujer sonriendo, en verdad estaba enojada en ese momento, con Sesshomaru por ignorarla, con Inuyasha por tratarla mal y con ella misma por sentirse triste por la noticia del compromiso. No sabía por qué la afectaba, pero si lo hacía.

– Ya no podremos jugar. – aseguró. – Así que vete. – agregó. Estaba estresado, por un segundo imaginó a la azabache comentándole todo a Kikyo y sintió terror.

– ¡No me iré!. – aseguró elevando la voz. – Y no me molestes o iré verdaderamente a hablar con esa mujer, le contaré como me enseñaste a gemir por ti. Ahhh, Inuyasha, me gusta, más, me gusta cuando me lo haces duro. – gimió molestándolo.

Un minuto quedaron mirándose sin moverse ni un milímetro, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, como si estuvieran soportando una situación extenuante.

– Inuya…– susurró pero antes que pudiera terminar de pronunciar su nombre, él la besó, la ruda lengua ingresó en su boca logrando arrancarle un jadeo de sorpresa y que lo empujara por el pecho con fuerza terminando el beso, mientras llevaba una mano a su boca cubriéndola.. – Yo…yo…esto…– tartamudeó sorprendida.

– Puedo ser rudo si es lo que me pides. – aseguró el hombre completamente fuera de sí. Kagome no pudo pronunciar nada más al ver la expresión del rostro masculino, esa mirada dorada brillante, la boca húmeda y esa voz tan ronca, la tentaron, por un segundo, su cuerpo tembló de expectación, por lo que su temor aumentó.

– Esto…no…no debemos, es solo un juego ¿verdad?. – tartamudeó algo jadeante.

– Juguemos. – expuso dirigiendo su mano al cierre frontal. Kagome había imaginado una escena similar pero con su esposo, por eso había comprado ese vestido, había querido despertar sus instintos más bajos, pero él no había reaccionado, al menos no como lo hacía su hermano en ese momento, y aunque ella sabía que debía detenerlo su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

El cierre descendió lentamente hasta su ombligo mientras la mujer temblaba, podía sentir la caliente respiración contra su rostro por lo que levantó la cabeza arrepintiéndose inmediatamente; nunca había visto una sonrisa más sensual que la ladina y socarrona del hombre que la observaba.

Kagome no tenía fuerzas para apartarse, esa mirada había logrado hipnotizarla. Solo pudo temblar cuando él introdujo una mano en la abertura que revelaba el cierre bajado.

– Me gusta que tiembles por mí. – susurró el hombre acercándose a la oreja femenina, logrando un gemido. – también me gusta que gimas. – agregó mientras los dedos acariciaban lentamente la cremosa piel. La mano libre tomó nuevamente el cierre y finalmente lo bajó hasta el final abriendo completamente la prenda, él se alejó un poco para mirarla y ella se sonrojó, intentando cubrirse. Inuyasha relamió sus labios al ver el conjunto de encaje negro con detalles en blanco. – ¿Lo compraste para que lo viera mi hermano?. – indagó haciéndola volver a la realidad por un segundo. Ella entonces amplió sus ojos e intentó cubrirse pero él no se lo permitió.

– Yo…es mejor, detener esto ahora, estamos rompiendo las reglas del juego. – susurró en un jadeo. – Además, tu prometida te espera. – agregó para hacerlo también desistir de todo y que ese ambiente tan cargado de deseo finalmente desapareciera, ayudándola a volver a estar normal.

Inuyasha se apartó al escucharla, la vio sonrojada y con la respiración jadeante, entonces supo que ya no podría detenerlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en abstinencia, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en someter a esa cruel mujer.

– Ese tonto no sabría como apreciar esto. – susurró y la mujer cayó en el abismo nuevamente, pero emitió un sonoro gemido cuando él la giró repentinamente dejándola de espaldas a él. – dijiste que quería que él te lo hiciera así, del mismo modo que se lo hizo a su amante ¿verdad?. – jadeó una mano se dirigió al centro de la mujer y corrió la tela de la diminuta prenda. Mientras que con un dedo recorrió el húmedo canal logrando que la mujer se removiera y gimiera.

– Esto…no…no debería…yo ahhh…– gimió la mujer al sentir el lento y agobiante recorrido de ese dedo.

Ella volvió a gemir mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la masculina intentando detener su tortura, mientras la otra mano se aferraba a la mesada. La mujer se encorvó un poco pero pronto se arrepintió cuando él comenzó a frotar su dureza contra sus glúteos.

– Para, por favor. – gimió ella en pánico. Él entonces separó su mano de ese húmedo canal y ella se sintió bastante insatisfecha cuando lo sintió alejarse cumpliendo su pedido. Escuchó con algo de miedo el sonido del cinto y luego el cierre y cerró los ojos agradeciendo no poder verlo, aquello era bastante excitante pero también era algo incorrecto.

Un gemido de sobresalto abandonó la boca femenina al sentir la caliente mano sobre uno de sus glúteos, aun cuando toda su espalda se hallaba cubierta aun por el vestido, él había colado su mano al final de éste acariciándola mientras tomaba el borde de su prenda inferior.

Kagome mordió sus labios al sentir la uña del hombre trazando el descenso de la prenda y cuando la empujó por la espalda levemente, ella se dejó hacer hasta quedar recostada contra la fría mesada, pero no le importó su cuerpo ardía por lo que ese frío contacto le proporcionaba un placentero alivio.

La mujer se sonrojó completamente avergonzada al sentir la mano masculina recorriendo sus glúteos, pero también se sintió tan deseada, algo que hacía mucho tiempo necesitaba.

La mano libre del hombre se dirigió al húmedo canal femenino nuevamente empapándose con sus jugos, pero esa vez ingresó un dedo en el interior de la mujer, logrando un gemido ronco. Cuando el segundo dedo ingresó, los miedos de la mujer desaparecieron ya que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el rápido movimiento de esa mano que intentó imitar moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas.

Cuando él terminó la intromisión ella recostó su frente por la mesada mientras jadeaba intentando normalizar su respiración, pero al sentir la punta del caliente miembro masculino se tensó.

– No. – susurró.

– Tsk. – murmuró frotándose, la mujer soltó un ruidoso gemido al sentir la fricción contra su clítoris. – ¿Segura que no quieres?. – jadeó el hombre.

– Yo…– susurró antes de soltar un nuevo gritito. Todo su cuerpo estaba a merced del hombre en ese momento.

– Aún puedo parar, si en tres segundos me dices que no siga. – gruñó algo jadeante. La mujer mordió sus labios, el sonido de la fricción de sus sexos era "indecente", pero las sensaciones que le provocaban eran gloriosas y ella no quería terminar con eso.– Terminó tu tiempo. – jadeó antes de ingresar lentamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza las caderas femeninas. La mujer gimió sonoramente al sentirlo completamente dentro.

Kagome sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, no por dolor sino más bien por culpa. El primer embiste lo sintió glorioso, por lo que un sonoro gemido abandonó su boca alentándolo a seguir. Ella lo apretaba inconscientemente en su interior haciendo que él gruñera mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

– Mmm, Inuyas, ahhh. – suspiraba la mujer sin poder formular frase coherente, el ritmo y la fuerza eran perfectos por lo que la mujer se unió moviéndose al ritmo de los embistes, la tela del vestido reposaba sobre la espalda de la mujer mientras que su abdomen desnudo y sus senos cubiertos aun por el sujetador, reposaban contra la fría mesada.

Inuyasha sintió su culminación próxima por lo que descendió el ritmo, aun no quería acabar, se sentía bien escucharla gemir y jadear, por lo que una de sus manos se aventuró hasta el clítoris femenino y lo acarició lentamente mientras la embestía del mismo modo. Los gemidos aumentaron varios decibeles su volumen y eso logró que el hombre sonriera.

– Me gustan más tus gemidos verdaderos, ya no volveré a pedirte que finjas gemir. – jadeó el hombre y ella arqueó la cabeza.

– De he…cho prefiero esforzarme y ser tu pene lo que sienta dentro. – gimió contestando sus insinuaciones.

– Kuso. – maldijo. – así no puedo portarme bien. – aseguró mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los embistes. Kagome sintió un raro calor en su bajo vientre por lo que mordió sus labios intentando retener lo que sea que quisiera abandonar su cuerpo pero no pudo retenerlo al sentir los mágicos dedos masculinos acariciándole esa zona tan sensible soltó un gemido ronco mientras su cuerpo entero experimentaba la más maravillosa sensación que hubiere experimentado.

El hombre gruñó al sentir el nuevo calor y la presión con la que era succionado y supo que no podría aguantar más. Por lo que de un rápido movimiento abandonó el cuerpo de la mujer quien soltó un gritito al sentirse tan vacía, en un segundo sintió algo caliente regando sus glúteos.

–Lo siento, no tenía puesto la protección. – musitó jadeante y la mujer se sintió de lo más excitada al escucharlo.

– _Quiero verlo_. – pensó la mujer. Quería tanto ver la expresión en el rostro del hombre y también quería ver "esa parte" del hombre por lo que olvidándose de la vergüenza ella se enderezó y giró lentamente.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente al rostro apreciando esa libidinosa expresión como una de las más sensuales que hubiera visto y cuando ella fijó su mirada en su semi erecto miembro no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Quieres más?. – indagó sugestivamente y ella se sonrojó, la vergüenza volvía rápido, más con las frases del hombre.

– Parece que es otro el que quiere más. – rebatió la mujer en un susurro.

– Keh, digamos que es así. – susurró mientras la sentaba sobre la mesada, ella podía sentir la humedad en su trasero, era incómodo pero también era estimulante. Él se acercó y se introdujo entre las piernas femeninas, ella inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus piernas y los brazos femeninos se posaron en el cuello masculino. Kagome gimió al sentir nuevamente la fricción y mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro del hombre maravillándose por la expresión de excitación.

– Mételo por favor. – rogó la mujer. Inuyasha no aguantó la tentación y se introdujo en ella de un fiero embiste mientras tomaba por asaltó la boca femenina, ella respondió con igual ímpetu mientras los rápidos vaivenes la hacían jadear y gemir contra la boca masculina.

Ella finalizó el beso arqueando su cabeza y espalda hacia atrás mientras gruñía al sentir su segundo orgasmo y él al sentir como era succionado en el cálido interior por segunda vez no resistió y finalizó dentro de la mujer. Kagome se enderezó y abrió los ojos impresionada al sentir la cálida semilla inundándola. Pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados y las perlas de sudor que cubrían el rostro del hombre en pleno invierno hicieron que se sintiera poderosa y no le importara lo otro.

– Kuso. – gruñó el hombre algo jadeante mientras abandonaba el interior de la mujer. Kagome cerró las piernas al sentir como "algo" abandonaba su ser.

Inuyasha la miró arrepentido y eso hizo que la mujer también sintiera lo mismo, sus cuerpos se sentían agotados y completamente satisfechos, por lo que el lado racional tomaba dominio finalmente y en el peor momento.

– Yo…– susurró la mujer pero nada más abandonó sus labios, al ver como el retrocedía unos pasos y tomaba su pantalón y su ropa interior que por cierto fue lo único que se quitó y empezaba a vestirse, se sintió como la peor de las prostitutas por lo que lágrimas nuevamente se agolparon en sus ojos mientras la culpa la carcomía.

– Esto, no debió pasar. – susurró el hombre cuando estuvo completamente vestido mientras caminaba preocupado por la habitación. Kagome finalmente se bajó de la mesada y antes de poder decir una palabra el sonido de la perilla de la puerta la asustaron.

– Señor Inuyasha Taisho ¿está ahí dentro?. – se escuchó una voz masculina, Kagome había dado la espalda mientras intentaba prender el cierre del vestido pero sus manos temblaban.

– Si aquí estoy, ¿qué sucede?. – gritó Inuyasha por lo que la mujer sintió mayor terror temblando completamente aterrada.

– ¿Está todo bien?. – indagó en voz alta.

– Si ¿Porqué?. – indagó el ojidorado tratando sonar relajado.

– Es que todos lo estaban buscando, su novia está muy preocupada. – musitó. Logrando que Kagome se sintiera un ser horrible.

– Iré en unos minutos. – aseguró. El hombre se despidió y se alejó. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y pronto agacharon la cabeza. – lo mejor será que te vayas. – musitó y ella asintió dándole la razón mientras finalmente lograba subir el cierre por completo. – Esto…– susurró.

– Lo sé, fue un error. – susurró. – que te vaya bien en tu compromiso, no nos volvamos a ver. – agregó parándose y caminando rumbo a la puerta. Inuyasha no agregó nada más y cuando ella abandonó la habitación suspiró frustrado.

– Kuso. – musitó mientras golpeaba la mesada y suspiró cancinamente al ver la zona pegajosa. Su mirada se concentró en la prenda negra que había dejado olvidada la mujer y la tomó y sin saber por qué lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco antes de decidir abandonar también el lugar.

Kagome caminó presurosamente entre la multitud y sintió su corazón yendo hasta su garganta al sentir una mano aferrándose a su brazo.

– ¿Estás bien?. – la interrogante hizo que la mujer sintiera un nudo en la garganta mientras asentía reteniendo las ganas de llorar, sentía terror creía que el hombre podría adivinar lo que ella había estado haciendo. Mas al sentir aun la esencia de Inuyasha bajando por sus piernas.

– Me siento algo mal del estómago, me iré ahora, disfruta de la fiesta yo tomaré un taxi. – susurró.

– Te llevo, de todas formas ya estaba aburrido. – susurró.

– ¡No!. – exclamó. – Etto…digo…deberías quedarte más. – agregó; el hombre hubiera debatido si otro hombre no se hubiera acercado a él a saludarle tiempo que Kagome aprovechó para fugarse.

El sonido de una pequeña risa se escuchó en la habitación mientras observaba entretenido la imagen que había quedado grabada por una de las cámaras de seguridad.

– ¿Que hare con esto?. – susurró.

Continua…

Hola, Hola, disculpen si este capitulo fue más tardado, como verán es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores, por lo que llevó el doble de trabajo XD, veía sus comentarios y en verdad lo quería subir, pero nunca lo terminaba así que me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero pasen un buen rato leyendo, y les guste el capitulo.

Las Quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	12. Chapter 12

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 12

Inuyasha acomodó su ropa rápidamente y soltó un largo suspiro mientras cubría su rostro; estaba arrepentido, no podía negar eso, la culpa lo carcomía y no se sentía con la fuerza para enfrentar a Kikyo, no podía decirle que había sucedido aquello, no podía perderla, por lo que con ese sentimientos endureció su expresión y continuó su camino hacia donde estaban los demás. Al ver a su prometida nuevamente la culpa y el miedo quisieron abordarle.

– ¿Estás bien?. – indagó la mujer parándose y caminando en dirección al hombre en un precioso vestido color rosa, que la hacía ver tierna y delicada.

– Si, discúlpame, me sentí un poco mal del estómago, pero ya estoy mejor. – aseguró forzándose a sonreír.

– Entonces subamos. – pidió la mujer. Inuyasha simplemente asintió, con Kikyo él siempre era así, sumiso, por lo que ser el dominante con Kagome había sido extraño y excitante.

El presentador hablaba sobre algo que el ojidorado no prestaba atención, Kikyo se aferraba a su brazo, mientras sonreía y cuando todo el salón estalló en aplausos supo que todo había terminado, por lo que se sintió aliviado.

Tomó una copa y brindó con su prometida, y cuando todos se acercaron a felicitarlos fingió la mejor sonrisa que podía para demostrar su alegría, en verdad era feliz, había deseado tanto casarse con Kikyo, saber que ya tenía la aprobación y estaba solo a meses de lograrlo lo entusiasmaba, pero había una mancha que no dejaba que él pudiera disfrutar esa noche, había cometido un error imperdonable.

Cuando todos los invitados se retiraron ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. Inuyasha miró una vez más a la mujer a su lado, ella masajeaba sus pies mientras se quejaba de lo incómodo que habían sido sus zapatos.

– Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. – musitó el hombre y ella asintió sonriéndole enormemente.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?. – indagó la mujer y él se sorprendió por la suspicacia de la mujer. – ¿Aún te sientes mal?. – agregó.

– Si. – susurró. – pero soy muy feliz hoy. – agregó sonriéndole. La mujer correspondió la sonrisa y pronto su mirada se fijó en la del hombre. Inuyasha cerró los ojos al sentir el suave rose de labios y correspondió con igual parsimonia.

Pronto el beso se volvió más demandante y fue entonces que la mujer se apartó. Él suspiró profundamente, pero pronto le sonrió levemente, no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle nada esa noche, la culpa no le permitía reprocharle nada.

– Si no te molesta, quiero ir a descansar ahora. – susurró el hombre.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?. – indagó la mujer.

– Sí, te llevaré a tu casa. – susurró.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, aún cuando Inuyasha se forzaba por olvidarlo y aparentar estar bien, no podía, él era demasiado transparente, por lo que el impoluto silencio era incómodo.

– Gracias por traerme, que sueñes conmigo. – susurró la mujer y en ese momento el hombre se sintió el peor de los hombres al asentir viéndola marcharse.

Kagome llegó a su apartamento e inmediatamente las lágrimas que había estado retenido, surcaron por su rostro, recostó su cuerpo por la puerta al sentirse sin fuerzas, ni siquiera se había puesto nuevamente la gabardina pues había salido huyendo, tan solo estaba con ese micro vestido con el que había cometido el peor error, pero no podía sentir frío, la culpa y la vergüenza inundaban todo su ser sin poder sentir nada más.

–¿ Porque lo hiciste, tonta Kagome?. – susurró golpeándose en el brazo. Podía sentir el olor del hombre en su cuerpo y eso la trastornaba por lo que finalmente se dio ánimos para caminar; fue al baño y al instante se miró al espejo, odiando su reflejo como nunca antes. Cuando su mano bajó el cierre del vestido el recuerdo de la mano de Inuyasha bajándolo la hicieron gritar de furia y luego un sonoro llanto inundo el recinto. No podía culparlo, ella lo había deseado, como nunca antes, había deseado tener sexo con Inuyasha. Había caído en el mismo nivel que Kagura, se había acostado con un hombre que pronto se casaría con otra.

El agua aplacaba el sonido del llanto pero no lograba llevarse la culpa, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo el caliente chorro. Kagome sentía sus manos arrugadas por el tiempo que había permanecido bajo el agua, pero no quería salir, aún se sentía sucia y más por haberlo disfrutado.

– Ya no lo volveré a ver, me olvidaré de todo, yo…yo…Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, muchos juegan de esta forma, no soy la única. – susurró intentando darse ánimos y con eso en mente apagó la ducha.

Al volver a la habitación el incesante sonido del golpeteo en la puerta la asustaron, por un segundo la imagen de un Inuyasha enojado pasó por su mente.

– ¿Quien?. – indagó. Nadie sabía la dirección de su apartamento a excepción de Inuyasha por lo que estaba aterrada.

– Soy yo Kagome, abre. – la voz de su esposo se escuchó tras la puerta sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Sesshomaru?. – indagó confundida.

– Te fuiste muy pronto, olvidaste tu abrigo, te lo estoy trayendo así que abre un minuto. – pidió. No quería verlo, se sentía demasiado culpable para sostener la cabeza en alto. Pero Sesshomaru había venido hasta ahí, lo mínimo que debía hacer era recibir el abrigo, por lo que lentamente abrió la puerta y extendió sus brazos, el hombre colocó el abrigo sobre éstos. – ¿Aun te sientes mal?. – indagó al verla tan pálida y decaída, pero cuando su escrutinio descendió un poco y la notó tan solo con una bata de baño su instinto afloró y empujó la puerta abriéndolo un poco más y para el asombro de la mujer ingresó en su apartamento.

– Pero…– susurró la mujer pero no pudo decir nada más al sentir la demandante boca de su esposo sobre sus labios; al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada se sobresaltó y se apartó bruscamente. – ¿Qué haces?. – indagó aun impactada y él no contestó solo la volvió a besar mientras sus manos se elevaron hasta el nudo que sujetaba la bata en su lugar. Kagome sujetó la mano intentando evitar ser despojada, pero eso solo logró encenderlo más.

– Te deseo. – susurró dejándola impactada y él aprovecho ese breve momento de asombro para soltar el nudo. Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el frío aire recorrer su cuerpo e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza. El hombre de un rápido movimiento la despojó de la prenda dejándola totalmente expuesta al escrutinio masculino.

– _No quiero, hoy no por favor, solo han pasado horas desde que estuve con Inuyasha, no quiero que lo descubras._ – pensaba la mujer mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudes con sus brazos. Ella había mentido mucho al decir que se había acostado con Inuyasha, nunca había sentido remordimiento pues eran solo mentiras, pero en ese momento, cuando en realidad lo había hecho no podía mantenerse fuerte, se sentía pequeña y sin fuerzas.

– Ya había olvidado como se ve tu cuerpo. – comentó el hombre en un murmullo mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

El hombre se acercó y tomó el mentón femenino "obligándola" a abrir la boca para luego meter raudamente su lengua iniciando un demandante beso mientras la otra mano se depositaba en la espalda baja femenina acercándola a su cuerpo.

– Sesshomaru. – pronunció la mujer en un último ruego cuando el beso finalizó y el hombre la miró fijamente. – Hoy no. – rogó en un susurro y la sonrisa del hombre le alertaron que ya no tenía esa opción.

Kagome gimió al sentir el caliente tacto contra su seno y cuando la lengua recorrió su oreja quedó estática.

– Hoy no podrás escapar. – susurró el hombre contra la oreja femenina y ella sintió su alma temblar al escuchar el estimulante ronroneo. Inmediatamente después de pronunciar la frase, Kagome sintió como era empujada en dirección a la cama.

– No, no quiero así, tú estuviste con Kagura. – musitó removiéndose. Se sintió la peor al pronunciar eso, en verdad lo deseaba, pero todo su cuerpo recordaba el error que había cometido horas atras.

– Shhh, eso ya terminó. – aseguró logrando acostarla sobre la cama. Inmediatamente después de pronunciar la frase, él de incorporó para sacarse el pantalón y la ropa interior y volvió a su posición desesperando a la mujer.

– Sesshomaru, no, por favor. – pidió nuevamente. El hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió ladinamente. La mujer quedó congelada por la expresión, por un segundo pensó en Inuyasha y eso logró frustrarla más. El hombre ignoró el pedido y se posicionó rozando su entrada.– Por favor, por favor, usa protección. – rogó la mujer en el último momento. No podría soportar sentirse inundada por la semilla de Sesshomaru también, se sentía la peor prostituta.

– ¿Por qué lo haría?. – indagó molesto.

– Has estado con esa mujer, ella….ella pudo contagiarte algo, yo…yo no lo haré si no usas protección. – musitó en voz alta aun cuando ya no pudiera luchar en la posición en la que estaban.

– ¿También se lo pediste a Inuyasha?. – indagó gélidamente. Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada al escucharlo. – ¡También se lo pediste a él!. – gritó sorprendiéndola.

– Eso…– murmuró angustiada. – Yo…–.tartamudeó. No pudo contestar esa pregunta por lo que simplemente esquivó la mirada masculina.

– ¿O piensas que para él eras la única?, no viste a la muñeca que tiene por prometida, ¿crees que solo te hace cosas a ti?. – indagó con sorna.

Kagome sintió las lágrimas amenazando con salir, por lo que mordió sus labios, el hombre se paró y tomó algo de su pantalón. Kagome miró el pequeño sobre al ser abierto y luego sintió todo el poder de "su esposo" sobre ella. La mujer soltó un gritito al sentirlo entrar profundo de una sola envestida. Ella envolvió con sus brazos la cintura masculina y sus manos se depositaban en la suave espalda.

Recordaba la sensación y el calor, era extraño tenerlo así, pero no podía negar que le gustaba, su olor y los pequeños jadeos eran muy estimulantes.

Ella no se movió, solo lo recibió aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas, hubiera sido inmensamente feliz esa noche si no hubiera cometido el error anterior. Esperó tanto por ese momento, pero ella no podía ser feliz, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias y a las deliciosas sensaciones, pero su mente le recordaba una y otra vez su error.

Él emitió un ronco gemido y la mujer se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda del hombre. Había deseado por tanto tiempo tenerlo de esa forma, sentir su tibieza, pero en ese momento los besos que el hombre regaba en su cuello dolían.

– Ya obtuviste lo que buscabas, ahora por favor, vete. – pidió la mujer en un gemido y el hombre elevó la mirada notando nuevamente lo que no quería, ella lloraba silenciosamente.

– ¿Con Inuyasha también llorabas o solo lo haces conmigo?. – indagó enojado.

– Ya no más, por favor no me preguntes como es tener sexo con Inuyasha. – gimoteó. El hombre salió del interior femenino con lentitud y pronto se incorporó. Kagome se cubrió con el edredón dándole la espalda al hombre, él como si estuviera en su casa caminó en dirección al baño donde se aseó. Cuando volvió a la habitación se vistió con parsimonia y sin volver a dirigirle palabra alguna a la mujer, abandonó el apartamento.

Inuyasha llegó a su apartamento luego de dejar a Kikyo, caminó en dirección al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo, como el día anterior odio su imagen solo que esa vez no odiaba sus cabellos o sus ojos. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la mañana lo abordaron.

Flash back.

Esa mañana había despertado feliz, tan solo pensar que por la noche finalmente Kikyo sería su prometida lo llenaban de ilusión, se bañó prontamente y decidió salir. Debía buscar un lugar para desayunar, luego comprar el anillo y el traje que usaría por la noche.

Primero eligió el anillo, más bien compró el que la mujer le había "aconsejado", luego compró un traje color negro entallado. La camisa y los zapatos no los compró pues optó usar lo que tenía. Pasaba de las diez de la mañana cuando el hombre decidió volver a su apartamento, pero al pasar frente a una peluquería las palabras escritas por la azabache resonaron su cabeza.

– Keh, podría intentarlo. – susurró aparcando frente al local. Apenas llegó al lugar se sacó la peluca logrando una exclamación extasiada en la mujer de cabellos cortos que acariciaba sus cabellos con admiración.

– ¿En verdad cortara sus cabellos?, ¿Qué hará con todo este hermoso cabello, podría vendérmelo?. – indagó la mujer. Inuyasha la miró horrorizado, pareciera como si la mujer fuere a tener un orgasmo por el solo hecho de estar tocando sus cabellos.

– Feh, córtalo todo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el cabello cortado. – Aseguró.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y con sumo cuidado comenzó a cortar. Inuyasha miró su nuevo corte y suspiró hondamente, en verdad se veía extraño. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, él quería verse diferente a Sesshomaru, ciertamente de esa forma no se parecía al mayor.

– No, no es necesario que me pague, con esto ya cubre el corte. – susurró la mujer rechazando los billetes ofrecidos, mientras frotaba los largos cabellos que eran sujetos por una goma contra su rostro. El hombre sintió escalofríos por lo que asintió y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el exterior.

Al llegar a su apartamento suspiró y tomando su celular se tomó una foto.

–¿ **Aún piensas que me veo bien con el cabello corto?.** – escribió el mensaje e inmediatamente lo envió anexando la foto.

Kagome quien estaba preparando el almuerzo en su apartamento se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de mensaje. Miró su celular que estaba sobre la mesa y se acercó a este tomándolo descuidadamente. Al ver la imagen rió sonoramente. Inuyasha no se veía feliz.

– **Me gustaría sacudir esos cabellos, ese peinado de niño bueno no te queda.** – escribió y pronto miró nuevamente la foto enviada. – Te ves bien. – susurró a la imagen lo que no pudo escribir.

Inuyasha sonrió, él pensaba lo mismo, el cabello bien acomodado y peinado de costado lo hacía ver como un tonto, por lo que con su mano agitó sus cabellos hasta dejarlo rebelde y nuevamente se sacó una foto. Kagome miró embobada la imagen. Inuyasha de esa forma se veía sensual, parecía como si recién despertara, su corazón comenzó a latir presurosamente por lo que se asustó.

– **Gracias por el consejo, se siente mejor, la peluca era incómoda.** – escribió. Kagome miró la imagen detenidamente. Nunca antes había visto una imagen más sugerente, y conste que su esposo era también muy hermoso.

– **Me alegra haberte ayudado**. – escribió y dejó el celular nuevamente en la mesa, esperando que el hombre ya no enviara nada o tendría una hemorragia nasal.

Inuyasha sonrió por la respuesta y antes que pudiera escribir algo más, una llamada entrante lo detuvo.

– Hola. – contestó inmediatamente.

– Pensé que por la mañana me llamarías. – escuchó el reclamo por lo que sonrió.

– Lo siento hermosa, ayer dormí muy tarde y recién estoy llegando, fui a comprar el anillo. – comentó en su defensa.

– Yo…no puedo creer que finalmente hoy nos comprometeremos. – musitó. – Recuerda llevar el anillo e ir elegante, mi padre invitó a muchas personas importantes. – agregó.

– Tranquila, nos vemos de noche. – musitó antes de terminar la llamada. Kikyo quedó pasmada por unos segundos, no podía creer que el hombre hubiera cortado primero, ella aún quería decirle muchas cosas.

End Flash Back.

– No debiste dejarla acercarse tanto, no debiste escribirle y esperar sus mensajes.– se regañó observando su reflejo. – ¿ Que haré ahora?.– susurró. Pronto buscó desesperado su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Continua…

Hola, hola este capítulo fue algo difícil de publicar, pensé si hacerlo o no, pero era como continuaba la historia en mi cabeza por lo que decidí dejarlo así. Originalmente el capítulo no terminaba ahí, pero lo corte en este lugar pues si ponía un cambio de escena sería algo confuso de leer luego del flash back, así que probablemente suba hoy mismo o mañana el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me ponen feliz.

Mizune - Mei


	13. Chapter 13

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 13

Dos días habían pasado desde su compromiso, el día siguiente sería año nuevo y después de eso él tendría que volver a Kioto, separándose de Kikyo por casi dos meses que sería el tiempo de preparación para la boda, raramente Inuyasha se sentía enfermo, no había podido dormir bien esos días, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho con Kagome lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La noche de su compromiso, al volver a su apartamento después de dejar a Kikyo, la desesperación lo embargó, por lo que borró el número de Kagome y todos los mensajes que había compartido con la mujer.

– Kuso. – maldijo en voz baja; aunque se decía a sí mismo que debía olvidarse de todo, que lo correcto había sido eliminar todo rastro de su "relación" con Kagome, no estaba tranquilo, más de una vez había deseado poder volver en el tiempo y no hacerlo, estaba muy ansioso, deseaba que ella lo llamara, rogaba que ella no lo hubiere eliminado también de su lista de contactos, en verdad necesitaba saber cómo se sentía después de lo que había sucedido.

Ya no pudo soportar la incertidumbre por lo que decidió ir al apartamento de la mujer. Frente a la puerta se dio ánimos para tocar, pero su cuerpo no se movía, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla, sentía miedo.

Kagome estaba cubierta con el edredón, casi no se había movido de ese lugar por dos días, solo en caso de urgencias como ir al baño, sus ojos ya estaban secos de tanto llorar, se sentía sin fuerzas. Cuando escuchó los dos golpecitos su corazón latió rápidamente.

– Kagome, ábreme. – escuchó casi en un susurro la voz de Inuyasha por lo que se cubrió completamente como si el hombre pudiera verla desde afuera. – necesitamos hablar, ábreme por favor. – rogó. La mujer tembló en la cama e inmediatamente el llanto inició. Ella no solo se había acostado con el prometido de otra, sino que en la misma noche se había acostado con Sesshomaru. Se sentía demasiado asqueada de sí misma para poder ver a Inuyasha.

El hombre golpeó repetidas veces pero nadie contestó, por lo que cabizbajo decidió marcharse. Apenas subió a su auto una llamada entrante lo alertó.

– Hola. – contestó.

– Hola hijo, quería recordarte que te esperamos mañana para la cena. – musitó Inu – no.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X.X.X.X

Nuevamente en la entrada de esa casa, se sintió sofocado, más al ver el auto de su "querido hermano" aparcado frente a la residencia. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que inicie el nuevo año y él convenientemente había llegado a esa hora para soportar solo lo necesario en presencia de "su familia".

– Buenas noches. – saludó al llegar frente a la mesa y la gélida mirada de Sesshomaru fue lo primero que capto su atención y luego su sonrisa ladina.

– Buenas noches hijo, estábamos esperando por ti. – saludó eufórico su padre como siempre.

– Lo siento, primero fui por la casa de mi prometida, recién pude liberarme. – explicó

– Entiendo, siéntate y cenemos. – ofreció e Inuyasha asintió. – Me sorprendió mucho tu cambio de imagen al verte en la cena de tu compromiso, en verdad fue algo extraño. – comentó comenzando a comer.

– Si, fue por el consejo de una amiga. – comentó Inuyasha mirando a Sesshomaru discretamente.

– ¿Cuando volverás a Kioto?. – indagó Sesshomaru hablando por primera vez en la noche.

– Porque, ¿estás demasiado urgido de que me vaya?. – indagó Inuyasha elevando una de sus cejas.

– Solo preguntaba, en verdad lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me tiene sin cuidado. – comentó el mayor.

La cena siguió en el más absoluto mutismo después de eso, y apenas marco la media noche Inuyasha felicitó a su padre, se disculpó diciendo estar muy cansado y que debía preparar su maleta para el viaje.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente al salir de la residencia, pareciera como si todo el tiempo dentro estuviera inhalando veneno, por lo que el aire fresco se sentía muy bien.

– Felicidades por tu próxima boda, durante la cena no tuve la oportunidad de hacerte llegar mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad, amor y respeto en tu matrimonio. – comentó Sesshomaru saliendo tras el menor y alcanzándolo justo antes que éste subiera a su vehículo.

– Muchas gracias, me aseguraré de hacer muy feliz a mi esposa, para que no tenga que recurrir como otras a encuentros furtivos. – comentó despectivamente.

– Deberías hacer eso. – comentó sonriendo ladinamente. – que tengas un viaje cómodo y ojalá no vuelvas a aparecerte por acá. – agregó antes iniciar su lenta caminata en dirección a su vehículo.

– Oe. – llamó. – Kagome ¿está bien?. – indagó en un murmuro. El mayor volteó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

– Si, la noche de tu compromiso también sirvió para que nos reconciliemos. – comentó. – ahora, ya no deberías preocuparte por mi esposa. – aseguró antes de continuar con su lento caminar. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo y la puerta de su vehículo sufrió por su furia al ser cerrado.

Al llegar a su apartamento finalmente una sonrisa adornó su rostro al escuchar el timbre de su celular y ver el nombre en la pantalla.

– ¡Feliz nuevo año, hijo!. – escuchó la voz femenina tan pronto pulso el botón para contestar.

– Keh. – "contestó".

– No te atrevas a gruñirme. – regañó la mujer. – ¿Puedes hablar o estás en casa de tu padre?. – indagó la mujer bajando un poco la voz y eso entristeció a Inuyasha.

– No importa en donde este, siempre podré hablar con usted madre. – aseguró. – Ya cumplí su capricho, compartí con mi padre, mañana a las 10 de la mañana sale mi vuelo, así que más le vale esperarme con una comida deliciosa. – musitó el hombre.

– Hai. – susurró feliz la mujer. – Duerme bien hijo, nos veremos mañana. – agregó con voz cantarina.

Inuyasha terminó la llamada mientras sonreía feliz, sabía que para su madre había sido una decisión difícil pasar las fiestas, sola, él era la única familia que tenía y para él su madre era la más importante.

El hombre comenzó a acomodar su equipaje, guardando con precisión cada uno de sus pertenencias, ya se había despedido a Kikyo horas antes y ella le había dicho que no iría al aeropuerto pues no soportaría verlo partir. Aún cuando ya se había despedido de su prometida estaba incómodo, aún no había podido hablar con Kagome quería despedirse o al menos ver si estaba bien, por lo que nuevamente optó por ir al apartamento de la mujer.

– Kagome, soy Inuyasha, sé que es tarde pero quería decirte que por la mañana viajaré a Kioto y no volveré por un tiempo. – comentó en voz alta. – Yo…yo sé que me equivoqué, lo que hice es imperdonable, pero…en verdad quisiera saber si estás bien. – agregó.

Kagome sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar la declaración del hombre, entonces ella se paró y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta donde pegó su cabeza para así escucharlo mejor.

– No quiero que pienses que yo tenía ese plan desde el principio, en verdad yo solo quería vengarme de Sesshomaru, esa noche, yo…solo no pude controlarme, en verdad lo siento. – se disculpó. Kagome vio un papel que se colaba bajo la puerta por lo que se alejó abruptamente. – Ahí tienes mi número de celular y mi dirección en Kioto, si me necesitas, no dudes en contactarme. – agregó antes de comenzar a caminar completamente derrotado.

Kagome miró el pedazo de papel en el suelo y sintió la desesperación abordándola, por lo que rápidamente sacó la tranca y abrió la puerta; con medias y vistiendo solo su pijama corrió hasta llegar cerca del hombre.

– No fue tu culpa, perdóname…yo…yo…fui quien llegó lejos, yo fui quien te pidió ayuda una y otra vez, no te vayas sintiéndote culpable, me equivoqué, lo siento. – gimió la mujer antes de llorar sonoramente. Inuyasha quedó en shock al escucharla. Por lo que giró medio cuerpo lentamente.

– Kagome. – susurró, mientras observaba la demacrada figura.

– Esa noche te lo dije, no nos volvamos a ver, me siento aliviada de que vayas a Kioto. – aseguró. – olvida todo lo que pasó y sé feliz. – pidió.

– Tú, ¿estarás bien?. – indagó el hombre.

– No tienes que preocuparte por mí. – musitó intentando sonar ruda.

– Pero, ¿ya sabes que harás con Sesshomaru?. – preguntó.

– ¡Eso no te incumbe!, la misma noche que estuvimos juntos también me acosté con tu hermano, el plan funcionó, llamé su atención, ahora ya no te necesito, así que no vuelvas más.– musitó en voz alta. El hombre se acercó un pasó y ella retrocedió. Inuyasha la miró fijamente una última vez y sin decir una palabra más la mujer corrió rápidamente hasta su apartamento. – Por favor, cúlpame Inuyasha, y sé feliz. – agregó en un susurro cuando finalmente puso la tranca.

Inuyasha caminó presurosamente en dirección a su vehículo a ingresar en este golpeó con fuerzas la puerta. Su sangre hervía en ese momento y no sabía por qué.

– **La misma noche que estuvimos juntos también me acosté con tu hermano.** – las palabras dichas por Kagome retumbaron en su cabeza logrando un gruñido. – Kuso, ¿porque me molesta? es normal que se acueste con él, es su esposo. – gruñó. **– ya no te necesito.** – esas palabras le fueron duras, por lo que al recordarla agitó sus cabellos. Estaba furioso. – No debe molestarme, en principio no debimos hacer eso, es mejor que ya no me necesite, es mejor así. – musitó antes de suspirar hondamente y manejar rumbo a su apartamento.

Al llegar se lanzó en la cama, esos días habían sido muy agotadores, su cuerpo le rogaban descanso, pero simplemente no podía dormir, las palabras de la azabache retumbaban en su cabeza, logrando un incómodo sentimiento que no podía definir.

Su alarma sonó a las 7 a.m y el gruñó molestó, casi no había podido dormir durante toda la noche. Por lo que simplemente se cubrió y decidió ignorar la alarma, después de todo aún faltaban 3 horas para el vuelo y él ya tenía todo preparado.

Escuchó dos golpes contra la puerta y gruñó por lo bajo, estaba tan exhausto que no tenía deseos de levantarse. Por lo que el incesante golpe en la puerta lo hicieron gruñir, se paró y refunfuñando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a Kikyo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

– Hola preciosa. – saludó sonriendo levemente. – ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué lloras?. – indagó. Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente de la impresión al sentir la mano de la mujer golpeando su rostro.

– ¡Eres un maldito!. – gritó mientras peleaba con el anillo en su mano y se lo sacaba.

– ¿Qué sucede, porque estás así?. – indagó preocupado.

– ¡No te atrevas a poner esa cara!. – gritó furiosa.

– No entiendo que sucede. – musitó impactado, nunca antes había visto a Kikyo de esa forma.

– Yo fui la estúpida, por dar una oportunidad a una basura como tú, debía saber que si eras hijo de una prostituta, serías igual de sucio que ella. – gritó lanzándole el anillo. Eso logró enojarlo.

– ¡Quién demonios te crees para decir eso de mi madre!. – Gruñó.

– Soy la tonta que confió en un bastardo, en el hijo de una sucia amante y pensó que era alguien especial. – musitó.

– No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi madre, eso no te perdonaré nunca. – gruñó el hombre.

– ¿No me perdonarás?. – indagó con una voz burlona. – No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. – agregó dando media vuelta, pero el hombre la sujetó por el brazo impidiendo que huyera. – ¡Suéltame!. – gritó estirando con fuerza su brazo para liberarse del agarre.

– Hermosa, ¿estás enojada por que nos separaremos?. – indagó sonriendo débilmente intentando conciliar y tranquilizarse, pero en verdad las palabras de la mujer le sabían cómo hiel en la boca del estómago, la odiaba un poco en ese momento.

– ¿Aún puedes sonreírme?, ¿aun puedes fingir que no pasó nada?,. – indagó gélidamente. – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?. – agregó llorando sonoramente.

– No entiendo que sucede. – susurró el hombre. Aunque algo ya había comenzado a oprimir su pecho.

– Ya lo descubrí todo, ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con otra el día de nuestro compromiso, cómo pudiste traicionarme así?. – indagó antes de que el llanto se intensificara.

– No sé quien dijo eso, pero…pero no es verdad. – musitó tartamudeando, tan pronto lo dijo se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por lo que bajó la cabeza. Kikyo buscó su teléfono en la cartera y temblando buscó algo tan pronto lo puso a reproducir colocó la pantalla en el rostro del hombre.

– Eres una estrella ahora mismo, ¿no eres feliz?. – comentó ácidamente. Inuyasha miró con los ojos abiertos exorbitantemente el video.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, disculpen si este capi es un poco corto, pero bueno era parte del otro capítulo así que tómenlo como un capítulo entero XD, lo siento pero no pude alargarlo más. Tardé un poco más de la cuenta pues le hice unos pequeños cambios, pero cumplí con subirlo hoy XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero pronto pueda actualizar, me gusta escribir y compartirlo con ustedes.

Las quiere

Mizune- Mei


	14. Chapter 14

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 14

Inuyasha miró el video que si bien no tenía audio, había captado las escenas que habían ocurrido en la cocina del hotel.

– ¿Cómo es que?. – indagó impactado.

– Lo subieron a internet, ¡todos vieron lo estúpida que soy!. – gritó.

– Yo….yo…hermosa, lo siento…fue un error, por favor, perdóname. – rogó; aunque había dicho a Kagome que entendía por qué Sesshomaru no había rogado perdón, aunque sabía que era imperdonable, no quería perderla.

–Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar, nunca más aparezca frente mío, basura. – musitó. – el compromiso queda cancelado. – agregó.

– No hagas esto por favor. – rogó. – yo…yo estaba enloqueciendo por tu rechazo. – tartamudeó.

– ¿Ahora es mi culpa?. – indagó con sorna y el hombre negó con la cabeza; en verdad sería un patán si la culpaba por su error, la culpa la había tenido él, por haberle propuesto a Kagome el juego, por escribirle seguido, por haber permitido a la azabache que pasara la coraza que él siempre ponía frente a otras mujeres . – me alegra que mi familia me haya inculcado valores, me alegra no haberme acostado con un ser sucio. – aseguró altiva.

– Kikyo. – susurró llamándola cuando ella dio la espalda y se alejó. Él no pudo retenerla, pues supo que la mujer tenía razón.

Inuyasha se sintió desesperado y más aún al recibir una llamada de su padre, sujetó su cabeza con fuerza y gruñó sin saber qué hacer. Miró la hora notando que pasaban de las ocho, por lo que decidió salir de su apartamento, pagó rápidamente lo que debía y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

El incesante sonido de la llamada lo alteraba, él debía devolver el automóvil en la casa de su padre pero no tuvo el coraje. Por lo que manejó a prisas rumbo al aeropuerto. Aún faltaban dos horas para su vuelo por lo que estaba eufórico.

Tomó su celular y busco desesperado el video, y nuevamente la imagen lo hizo gruñir, en verdad alguien había violado su derecho a la intimidad y lo había subido a internet. Su vista se fijó en el cuerpo de su acompañante cuando justo llegó la parte donde había abierto ese provocativo vestido y pronto negó con la cabeza.

– Kuso. – maldijo al recordar a la azabache, él estaba huyendo, ¿pero qué pasaría con Kagome?, con ese pensamiento corrió nuevamente por el aeropuerto hasta su vehículo y condujo a toda prisa hasta el apartamento de la mujer. – Kagome, se que estás ahí, ¡abre ahora, es urgente!. – gritó golpeando la puerta con los dos puños.

– Vete, ya no tenemos nada más que hablar. – escuchó la voz femenina, por lo que sintió su alma volver al cuerpo.

– Abre, solo un minuto. – rogó. Kagome sintió la desesperación en la voz del hombre por lo que lentamente abrió la puerta. Un gemido de susto abandonó su garganta cuando el hombre la tomó por la muñeca y jaló de ella hacia la salida.

– ¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame!. – gritó la mujer luchando contra el agarre.

– Kagome paso algo, debemos hablar, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. – "explicó". – Tus documentos y tu teléfono ¿Dónde están?. – gruñó. La mujer vio la expresión perturbada en el rostro masculino.

– En mi cartera. – susurró extrañada, el hombre tomo la cartera y salió del lugar. Siendo seguido por la mujer.

Inuyasha manejó desesperado hasta el aeropuerto, ya solo faltaba una hora para su vuelo por lo que estaba más tranquilo. Al llegar al lugar Kagome miró la edificación contrariada. Inuyasha tomó su celular y busco el video, era la forma más sencilla para que ella entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

– Eso…– susurró la mujer cuando el hombre expuso la pantalla. Kagome miró asombrada la discusión que estaba teniendo con el hombre en la cocina de ese hotel, pronto empezó a hiperventilar al ver el beso que habían compartido, al observar el descenso del cierre apartó la vista rápidamente. – ¿Me estás amenazando o algo?. – indagó en un hilo de voz y él maldijo por lo bajo.

– Keh, hoy Kikyo terminó el compromiso, ella me mostró el video, no sé quien fue, pero alguien lo subió a internet. – comentó antes de pasar una mano por sus cabellos en un claro gesto de frustración. Kagome sintió su cuerpo entero convulsionar.

– Discúlpame. – rogo.

– Feh, no llores. – ordenó el hombre al ver los ojos llorosos de la mujer. – Para estas horas seguro Sesshomaru también ya lo vio, no sé cómo podría reaccionar, esto lastimará su orgullo por lo que será peligroso. – aseguró. Kagome sintió pánico.

– Yo….yo Irasue me matará. – comentó; más que a Sesshomaru temía a su suegra que era el demonio mismo.

– Ven conmigo a Kioto. – ofreció sorprendiendo a la mujer. – No puedo dejarte cargar con todo esto acá sola, una vez que estemos allá tengo un conocido que se encargará de eliminar el video. – aseguró.

– Pero…yo…no tengo nada de ropas aquí, además…además no quiero molestarte más. – susurró.

– Solo necesitas tus documentos, en veinte minutos sale un vuelo, compremos el boleto y vayamos juntos. – pidió.

– Pero…– susurró.

– Debes decidirte rápido, si no quieres ir conmigo, también puedes ir a otro lugar, pero no te quedes. –musitó. – aunque me iré muy preocupado por ti, si decides quedarte. – agregó. La mujer vio el rostro serio del joven y algo en su pecho se contrajo.

– Iré. – murmuró. Inuyasha entonces asintió y le sonrió levemente.

Ambos bajaron del auto e Inuyasha bajó su maleta y la mujer su cartera mientras corrieron a la boletería, solo faltaban diez minutos, por lo que cuando llegaron, ya no encontraron ningún boleto disponible; era temporada alta de viajes, el primer día del año, por lo que fue imposible negociar.

– Ve tranquilo, por algo suceden las cosas. – susurró la mujer sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Cuando sale otro vuelo?. – indagó el hombre ignorando el pedido de la azabache.

– ¿Otro vuelo con asientos libres a Kioto?. Indagó a lo que el hombre asintió. – mañana a las tres de la tarde. – musitó la mujer luego de teclear en la computadora.

– Deme dos pasajes con asientos contiguos, para ese vuelo. – pidió. Kagome ofreció pagar por los boletos, pero Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor era no usar la tarjeta, pues su hermano sabría que se pagó al pedir el extracto.

– Entonces, nos veremos mañana. – susurró la mujer una vez que solucionaron el pago y ya ambos tenían el boleto en manos.

– ¿Dónde iras?. – indagó el hombre.

– Etto…prepararé mi valija y luego buscaré un hotel donde hospedarme. – comentó.

– No debes volver a tu apartamento, busquemos un hotel, juntos. – musitó. Kagome lo miró fijamente y él bajó la cabeza, por un micro segundo en verdad había tenido un pensamiento incorrecto, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

– Keh, será más práctico, así venimos juntos mañana. – gruñó. Kagome le sonrió y asintió.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kagome agradecida miró las dos camas, el hombre había sido lo suficientemente precavido de pedir camas separadas y eso ella agradecía.

– Inuyasha, saldré unos minutos iré a comprar lo que necesitaré para el viaje, ¿no necesitas nada?. – indagó la mujer mirando al hombre quien estaba sentado en una de las camas.

– Te acompaño. – musitó. Kagome lo miró fijamente por varios segundos como si no comprendiera del todo la frase. – Tengo hambre. – expuso. La mujer entonces asintió al recordar que ya era medio día.

– Esta bien, vayamos. – susurró.

Inuyasha miró a la mujer mientras ella elegía ropa, ni siquiera se lo probaba, lo que era extraño, pues en menos de una hora ya había comprado, Jeans, pullover, camperas, zapatos, hasta un poco de maquillaje.

– Etto…puedes ir a comer, yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos. – susurró la mujer. Inuyasha elevó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad pero al verla sonrojarse comprendió que le faltaba.

– Está bien, nos vemos luego, estaré en aquel restaurante. – musitó señalando un pequeño local dentro del shopping donde estaban. Ella asintió agradecida y él comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, pero tan pronto la mujer dio la espalda caminando en dirección a la tienda de lencerías, Inuyasha la siguió.

Kagome miró sin detenimiento las prendas, solo quería algo cómodo por lo que prontamente su elección fue hecha. Tomó algunos sujetadores de colores neutros y algunas bragas de algodón que los lanzó en la canastilla, pronto su mirada se fijó en un conjunto de encaje negro y blanco y a sus recuerdos llegó la prenda que había vestido esa noche con Inuyasha. Él pronto supo los pensamientos de la mujer por lo que sonrió ladinamente cuando ella rápidamente ignoró la prenda negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

Observarla era divertido, pero el incesante sonido de su celular se escuchó en el lugar por lo que fue descubierto por la azabache que inmediatamente terminó su compra, dirigiéndose a la caja completamente colorada. El hombre suspiró frustrado y tomó su celular del bolsillo de su campera y sintió terror al ver el nombre del contacto que lo llamaba.

– Hola. – contestó dándose ánimos, rogando que esa persona no hubiera visto aquel video.

– Hola hijo ¿estás bien?. – la pregunta hecha con voz angustiosa solo logró que su corazón duplicara sus latidos.

– Si, ¿Por qué estaría mal?. – indagó, intentando averiguar qué información tenía. No es como si todos vieran esas páginas.

– Tu vuelo debería haber llegado hace rato, la comida ya esta fría, pensé que te sucedió algo, ¿ya estás por llegar?. – indago.

– Lo siento madre, perdí el vuelo, recién mañana a las tres de la tarde sale un nuevo vuelo. – explicó.

– ¿Y no pudiste avisarme antes?. – indagó levemente enojada. Inuyasha vio a Kagome acercarse en su dirección con una bolsa en manos y él le sonrió.

– Lo siento. – se volvió a disculpar, su madre era maravillosa, pero cuando se enojaba solo funcionaba disculparse y darle toda la razón o era una batalla de nunca acabar.

– No sabes toda la comida que hice para recibirte. – musitó.

– Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. – musitó. Kagome quedó a un costado del hombre con el corazón en la mano.

– Yo…me siento muy sola, estaba tan emocionada pensando que llegarías hoy. – reclamó y un pequeño sollozo se escuchó.

– Por favor no llores, discúlpame me equivoque, no lo volveré a hacer. – aseguró. Odiaba que su madre llorara ya había sufrido demasiado.

– Cuídate mucho por favor hijo, sabes que eres la única persona que tengo. – susurró entre gimoteos.

– Lo sé. – susurró.

– Te amo hijo, nos vemos mañana. – musitó con un tono un poco más feliz, ella era un poco cambiante, eso también él lo había heredado de ella.

– También te amo, nos vemos. – masculló antes de terminar la llamada. Kagome quedó en silencio por unos segundos sin saber que decir. – Vayamos a comer, volví para preguntarte que ibas a comer, no creas que estaba espiándote. – comentó el hombre a la defensiva y ella le asintió.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la habitación en un cómodo silencio, mientras la mujer ordenaba todas sus compras en su nueva valija, el hombre estaba acostado en "su cama", jugando con su teléfono o eso creía la mujer al no ser consciente que estaba siento la modelo del hombre que captaba casi todo movimiento realizado por ella, claro que no era tonto había desactivado el flash y el sonido para no ser descubierto.

– Ya está todo listo, ahora solo debemos esperar hasta mañana. – susurró la mujer. Cerrando la valija y bajándola a un costado de la cama. Inuyasha asintió y finalmente bajó el teléfono para mirarla.

– ¿Te parece si ahora finalmente me pagas la cerveza que me debías?. – ofreció. La mujer lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió.

– Si no te molesta quisiera asearme antes, mi cuerpo ruega por agua caliente. – musitó. Inuyasha entonces la miró y se sintió una mala persona, no se había percatado antes que la mujer solo vestía un jeans y un pullover lila, la había sacado de su apartamento sin campera y la había hecho ir de compras de esa forma siendo que estaba nevando.

– Eres una tonta, acaso no tienes boca para decir siento frío, además compraste campera, ¿por qué no te la pusiste tan pronto la tuviste?. – la regañó. Kagome abrió grande los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

– Tengo mucha tolerancia al frío, ahora no lo siento, solo que acostumbro tomar un baño a estas horas. – aseguró.

– Dame tu mano. – ordenó el hombre y Kagome negó con la cabeza, sus manos estaban heladas, no quería que él la regañara más. – no me mientas, si a mi tonto hermano no podías decirle siento hambre, frío, dolor, no hagas lo mismo conmigo, yo no soy Sesshomaru. – gruñó.

– Yo…solo no quería molestar más. – susurró explicándose.

– Keh, una molestia sería que enfermes por haber sentido frío. – aseguró. Kagome asintió sintiéndose culpable.– Ve a bañarte. – gruñó el hombre y Kagome asintió nuevamente. Agradeció haber dejado afuera una toalla y la ropa que vestiría así pudo huir rápidamente en dirección al baño. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo al verla abandonar la habitación.

Kagome sujetó su pecho con una mano, su corazón había reaccionado a las palabras del hombre que si bien habían sonado rudas, habían sido tiernas, él se había preocupado por su salud. Ella había sido una tonta, había comprado dos camperas, pero no había querido usarlas.

Apenas el agua se escuchó Inuyasha intentó fijar su atención en otra cosa, por lo que tomó el teléfono y pidió por servicio a la habitación la cena y las cervezas, en pocos minutos su pedido había sido entregado y la mujer aún no salía por lo que Inuyasha comenzó a mirar las fotos que había tomado esa tarde en donde se veía a la azabache en diferentes poses, una de ellas, llamó la atención del hombre, la foto donde la mujer se agachaba para bajar la valija dejando a la vista del hombre los redondos y firmes glúteos femeninos.

– _Keh, debes dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas_. – se regañó en pensamientos. Cerró el menú de fotos y entró en el navegador buscando el pronóstico, deseaba averiguar cómo estaba el clima en Kioto; cuando ya tuvo la información ingresó a un juego online, intentaba por todos los medios no ceder ante su "curiosidad" pero antes de darse cuenta en la pantalla de su celular se reproducía nuevamente aquel video.

Él no podía apartar su vista, menos cuando el ardiente beso terminó y luego cuando su mano bajó el cierre de ese provocativo vestido sintió el primer tirón en su miembro, miraba hipnotizado la escena y cuando la giró poniéndola de espalda tuvo que morder sus labios para no jadear, casi pudo recrear el delicioso gemido que ella había emitido cuando había recorrido ese húmedo canal, en ese momento estaba demasiado excitado, mientras veía como su dedo se empapaba de ella, y cuando sus dedos se perdieron en el interior femenino todo rastro de conciencia se perdió mientras esperaba ansioso poder entrar en ella y cuando finalmente lo hizo no pudo evitar gruñir mientras contraía sus piernas, ver los embistes lo estaban enloqueciendo y cuando vio su semen regando los glúteos femeninos se sintió poderoso.

Al verla girarse mientras le dedicaba esa expresión cargada de deseo, comenzó a hiperventilar, estaba por enloquecer, pero la puerta del baño siendo abierta lo volvió a la realidad, del susto dejó caer su celular sobre su regazo.

Continua…

Hola, hola discúlpenme si tarde unos días, es que en los dos capítulos anteriores hice algunos pequeños cambios, entonces debía modificar este también para hacerlo coincidir y simplemente no lograba que me gustara por eso recién lo subo hoy.

Como siempre les agradezco un montón por su apoyo y espero el capi les guste.

Mizune - Mei


	15. Chapter 15

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 15

Estaba nervioso pero rápidamente tomó el aparato y salió de la página aún con el corazón debocado.

– El baño fue maravilloso, deberías probarlo. – susurró la mujer totalmente ajena a los sentimientos del hombre. Inuyasha asintió rápidamente, lo necesitaba, más que el baño, necesitaba alejarse de ella. Por lo que prontamente se paró, tomó ropa y toalla de su valija y corrió al baño.

Kagome sonrió al verlo abandonar la habitación y luego observó la cena sobre la pequeña mesa por lo que su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Pero al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono se estremeció. Busco dentro de su cartera y al ver el nombre de su esposo se asustó por lo que terminó la llamada y sujetó su corazón. Pero éste volvió a sonar y en el tercer intento la mujer decidió hablar con él.

– Ho…la. – tartamudeo débilmente la mujer al contestar.

– Abre la puerta, estoy frente a tu apartamento. – la voz gélida logró que sus vellos se erizaran.

– Etto…yo…no estoy…– murmuró.

– ¿Entonces dónde estás?. – indagó con voz inmutable.

– Yo…yo…– tartamudeó sin saber que decir sentía su cuerpo entumecido, por lo que no pudo responder y se asustó al sentir una mano contra la suya y luego al ser despojada; sus ojos su ampliaron de la impresión.

– Hola querido hermano. – musitó con clara burla en su tono de voz. – imaginaba que llamarías, de seguro ya viste el video. – agregó.

– Maldito bastardo, deje pasar que te acostaras con ella, pero tenías que hacerlo público, tenías que dejar que todos lo vean para que quedara como un tonto. – gruñó entre dientes.

– Te equivocas, no fui yo. – aseguró eliminando de su voz todo rastro de burla. – me aseguraré de eliminarlo mañana. – agregó.

– ¿Dónde están?. – indagó tétricamente.

– Eso no importa, olvídate de Kagome. – musitó antes de terminar la llamada, tan pronto colgó desarmó el teléfono ante la atónita mirada femenina.

– Él, ¿está muy enojado?. – indagó, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

– Tranquila, no podrá hacerte nada. – susurró el hombre, recién entonces Kagome se dio cuenta que el hombre solo traía la toalla liada por su cadera, y que su perfecto torso aun húmedo estaba expuesto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza. El hombre sonrió ante la reacción infantil de la mujer.

– Etto…hace mucho frío… ¿verdad?. – comentó la mujer en un susurro y él sonrió más ampliamente.

– Si, iré a vestirme. – musitó dando la espalda a la mujer e ingresando nuevamente al baño. Kagome sujetó su corazón intentando refrenar los intentos de éste por perforar su pecho. Aún minutos después cuando el hombre volvió su corazón latía irregularmente. – Siéntate Kagome, ¿no te duelen los pies?. – indagó burlón viéndola en el mismo lugar donde había estado cuando él ingresó en el baño.

– Etto…si…digo no me duelen…etto…– tartamudeó su cerebro había dejado de trabajar correctamente por lo que no podía decir frase coherente.

– Siéntate, comamos. – ofreció el hombre. Kagome suspiró aliviada y cumplió la orden. En absoluto silencio comenzó a comer mirando súper entretenida la mesa. El hombre la observaba cabizbaja y callada y no sabía cómo hacer que ella estuviera más cómoda, abrió la primera botella y le ofreció a la mujer.

– Etto…yo no bebo regularmente, además hace demasiado frío para las cervezas. – susurró.

– Es mi paga, así que debes acompañarme. – musitó el hombre y ella entonces asintió recibiendo la botella ofrecida y bebió un gran sorbo. El hombre abrió otra botella para él e hizo chocar su botella por el de la mujer asustándola.

Kagome estaba nerviosa como nunca antes, estaba sola con Inuyasha, nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa, y eso era estúpido pues habían estado en situaciones más "inquietantes" pero en ese momento la mirada del hombre la intimidaban por lo que la cerveza pronto terminó.

– Juguemos algo. – susurró el hombre y Kagome sintió su corazón subir a su garganta.

– Etto…yo…no creo…que…que…– tartamudeó completamente en shock.

– ¿Sabes jugar cartas?. – indagó el hombre parándose y caminando rumbo a la mesita a un lado de la cama y tomando un mazo nuevo de cartas. Kagome para cuando eso hiperventilaba.

– _Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas_. – se regañó la mujer en pensamientos. Inuyasha simplemente sonrió, ella era adorable cuando estaba nerviosa.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas mientras ambos jugaban entretenidos y la cerveza ya faltaba, pero cuando eso la mujer ya estaba bastante feliz y relajada por lo que el hombre simplemente se relajó y continuó jugando, estaba feliz, pues Kagome había resultado ser alguien bastante competitiva y eso ponía emoción al juego.

– Ahhh… ¡nuevamente gané!. – exclamó feliz la mujer exhibiendo sus cartas. Inuyasha simplemente asintió y sonrió al escuchar su burla.

– Pierdo simplemente para hacerte feliz, como no tengo nada importante que perder prefiero dejarte ganar y hacerte feliz. – musitó arrogante.

– Admite que soy mejor, eres peeeesimo jugando. – musitó molestándolo.

– Entonces si crees que puedes ganarme, ¿Qué te parece si apostamos?. – indagó.

– Apostamos que ¿dinero?. – indagó eufórica por tantas victorias y claro también por la influencia de la bebida.

– Mmm…apostemos un deseo, el perdedor deberá cumplir un deseo al ganador. – susurró. La mujer lo miró fijamente pero pronto aceptó. La partida comenzó e inmediatamente Inuyasha se puso serio, miraba sus cartas e intentaba armar una estrategia para ganar, la mujer sonreía ampliamente.

Inuyasha miró incrédulo la jugada ganadora de la mujer y derrotado agachó la cabeza.

– ¿Aún ahora me dejaste ganar?, eres tan caballeroso. – musitó arrogante.

– Tsk, di tu deseo. – gruñó cruzándose los brazos.

– Quiero que cantes y bailes una canción de un grupo femenino. – musitó feliz, el hombre se volvió verde, no estaba en sus planes perder y menos aún cumplir un deseo tan infantil y escalofriante pero al ver la sonrisa de la mujer supo que no tenía opción.

Cuando empezó la canción y la acompañó con un pequeño baile la mujer estalló en carcajadas, Inuyasha quiso enojarse pero al verla tan feliz solo pudo continuar con su ridícula actuación.

– Muy bien, lo has hecho espectacular. – elogió la mujer aplaudiendo escandalosamente cuando "la presentación" terminó. Inuyasha estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por lo que su mirada no pudo fijarse en la femenina.

– Sigamos. – musitó serio repartiendo las cartas. Ambos estaban concentrados y en silencio, Kagome se asustó al escuchar el fuerte grito emitido por el hombre anunciando su victoria. Pero tan pronto salió del asombro inicial sonrió.

– ¿Qué debería hacer?. – indagó resignada. Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar esa pregunta tan sugerente.

– Quiero que hagas cinco flexiones de brazo. – musitó. Kagome lo miró con odio.

– Mis brazos son débiles. – susurró.

– Ahora mi orgullo es débil, después de bailar como una florecilla. – gruñó el hombre logrando que la mujer riera sonoramente y resignada se parara. Cuando su cuerpo boca abajo estuvo sobre el suelo intentó hacer el primero pero cayó estrepitosamente.

– Eres malvado. – susurró entretenida. El hombre se acostó a un lado de ella e hizo las cinco flexiones con un solo brazo.

– Ves, es sencillo. – comentó arrogante. Una vez tras otra Kagome cayó al suelo y cuando al fin pudo hacer una se sintió feliz pero estaba agotada.

– Dame un segundo pidió quedando sentada, el hombre la vió con el cabello desarreglado mientras respiraba jadeante y no pudo evitarlo, cuando su cerebro reaccionó sus labios ya se habían unido a los femeninos y su lengua estaba entrando en esa deliciosa cavidad. La mujer respondió con igual ímpetu y su mano se dirigió al cuello masculino mientras ambas lenguas jugaban esa húmeda partida.

Kagome gimió al sentir el suelo contra su espalda y el cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo.

– _**Lo siento**_. – la palabra dicha esa tarde por el hombre resonó en su cabeza haciéndola volver de su fantasía, por lo que terminó el beso y con una mano en el pecho masculino lo apartó levemente.

– ¿Qué sucede?. – indagó el hombre jadeante.

– Si te disculpaste no deberías cometer el mismo error. – susurró recordando cuantas veces había pedido perdón. – dos errores nunca serán un acierto, no deberíamos volver a hacer esto. – agregó. Inuyasha la miró atónito por un segundo, recién entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que deseaba hacer, más bien de aquello que hubiera consumado si la mujer no lo hubiera detenido.

– Kuso. – maldijo el hombre parándose. – Discúlpame, yo…– susurró.

– Tranquilo, lo entiendo, por un segundo también olvidé mi lugar. – susurró. – Es mejor que terminemos con esto y durmamos, creo que las cervezas fueron demasiadas para una paga. – agregó sonriendo levemente mientras se levantaba también.

Inuyasha la miró acostarse en su cama y cubrirse con la manta dejando solo su cabeza fuera de esta, el hombre quedó por unos minutos parado sin saber cómo reaccionar, nuevamente se había equivocado por lo que estaba frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

– Kagome, yo en verdad no planee esto, todo este juego se me salió de las manos, yo…yo amo a Kikyo, pero…– musitó rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

– Lo sé, yo también amo a Sesshomaru. – susurró sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho. – _pero cuando me besas y me tocas, me gusta mucho_. – agregó en pensamientos algo preocupada.

Inuyasha miró la figura femenina por varios segundos sin decir nada más y pronto suspiró dando finalmente por terminada la charla y se acostó pesadamente en su cama. No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la cabeza de la mujer, quería decirle algo más, sentía que nuevamente había hecho algo mal, pero el mutismo reinó en la habitación.

Apenas el sol salió Kagome se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse, al volver a la habitación sonrió mientras escuchaba los leves ronquidos masculino, su mirada se fijó en el rostro durmiente del hombre y suspiró levemente, el hombre dormido se veía tierno, muy diferente a las sensaciones que provocaba al estar despierto.

La mujer tocó sus labios recordando el beso de la noche anterior, pero tan pronto la imagen llegó, ella lo borró agitando su cabeza, buscó su celular y lo volvió a armar, con la mano temblorosa lo prendió.

– **Dime donde están, hablemos**. – el mensaje cuyo remitente era su esposo fue lo primero que leyó. Se sobresaltó levemente y más al ver que había dos mensajes más enviados por la misma persona. **–** **Kagome, vuelve ahora, estaré esperando frente a tu apartamento**. – el segundo mensaje había sido enviado el día anterior por lo que se sintió ansiosa. – **No olvidaré esto**. – el último mensaje fue enviado pasado la media noche. Kagome miró una y otra vez las palabras y los horarios, no podía creer que su esposo había esperado por ella tantas horas.

– Buenos días. – el susurro masculino la hicieron levantar la cabeza abruptamente como si hubiera estado haciendo algo errado y había sido descubierta.

– Buenos días. – musitó algo nerviosa y su nerviosismo aumentó unos grados más al ver el rostro adormilado del hombre y la pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Pudiste dormir bien?. – indagó el hombre mientras descubría su cuerpo y se sentaba.

– Etto…si. – murmuró la mujer sonrojándose levemente. Inuyasha la miró extrañado pero simplemente se paró tomando lo necesario ingresó al baño para asearse. Kagome suspiró hondamente.

– Tranquilízate Kagome. – susurró golpeando despacio sus cachetes con ambas manos. – _Se ve tan sexy recién despierto_. – pensó y pronto golpeó sus cachetes con más fuerzas intentando recobrar la compostura.

La hora pasaba demasiado rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta entre el desayuno, las platicas y el almuerzo ya faltaba poco menos de dos horas para que saliera el vuelo, por lo que ambos abandonaban el hotel algo apresurados.

Estaban cerca del aeropuerto, pero no querían que les sucediera lo mismo que la noche pasada por lo que Inuyasha suspiró aliviado al llegar al aeropuerto con más de una hora de rango de tiempo.

– Espérame un minuto aquí, miraré en aquella tienda a ver que puedo llevarle de recuerdo a mi madre. – musitó Inuyasha rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza. – lo olvidé por completo. – agregó. Kagome asintió mientras sonreía. – vuelvo enseguida. – musitó antes de dar la espalda y caminar en la dirección indicada.

Kagome vio la espalda masculina hasta que se perdió en la tienda, pronto se entretuvo mirando a las personas que iban y venían, analizando todo a su alrededor y en cuanto vio un cajero automático una idea la asaltó.

– _No puedo seguir dependiendo de Inuyasha, iré a su casa, debo colaborar con algo_. – pensó por lo que se paró y se dirigió al cajero, extrajo una gran cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para poder vivir al menos un mes y volvió a sentarse en su posición original. Cuando Inuyasha volvió con una pequeña caja morada en manos ella le sonrió y ambos quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que finalmente la mujer habló. – Solo faltan diez minutos. – susurró. Inuyasha entonces comprendió la indirecta de la mujer y se paró tomando su equipaje.

– Vayamos. – musitó el hombre entonces ella sonrió y pronto se paró tomando su valija. Estaba muy ansiosa en ese momento millones de miedos y dudas rondaban su cabeza. Pero extrañamente también estaba emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba.

Kagome observó el rostro contraído de Inuyasha y lo miró extrañada pero tan pronto su cabeza se giró en la dirección que él observaba su sangre se heló, frente a la puerta principal del aeropuerto estaba parado su esposo.

Continua…

Hola, hola, en compensación por haber tardado un poco con el otro capítulo subo pronto este capitulo, en verdad un millón de gracias por leer lo que escribo y comentarlo.

Mizune - Mei


	16. Chapter 16

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 16

Inuyasha pronto sonrió a Kagome que estaba en shock, ella no podía creer que su esposo estuviera ahí, y aún estando algo lejos podía ver la furia reflejada en su rostro.

– ¿Es divertido ver esa expresión?, ¿Verdad?. – susurró Inuyasha y ella negó eufóricamente con la cabeza, se sintió por un segundo descubierta ya que si le resultaba fascinante verlo así.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?. – indagó en un susurro ocultándose atrás de Inuyasha.

– Sigamos con los planes. – apenas el hombre dijo eso Kagome asintió y sujetó la mano del joven, él la miró extrañado.

– Lo siento. – susurró la mujer soltando inmediatamente la mano al percatarse de su error, estaba temerosa y por un segundo la mano del hombre se vio muy tentadora. Inuyasha disimuladamente friccionó su mano contra su jeans, había sentido una rara corriente que duró unos segundos, el mismo tiempo que duró su estupefacción.

Él caminó a pasos decididos hacia la zona de abordaje siendo seguido por una nerviosa mujer. Apenas subieron al avión la mujer pudo respirar tranquilamente. Inuyasha sonrió al verla hiperventilar a su costado pero elevó una ceja extrañado al escuchar la pequeña risita.

– Hace mucho tiempo no sentía mi corazón latir de esta manera. – susurró.

– Eso fue ofensivo, ¿entonces dices que tu corazón no latió presurosamente ese día?. – indagó. La mujer desvió la mirada rápidamente, sabía que su propósito era avergonzarla y nuevamente lo logró.

Tan pronto el avión despegó el cuerpo de la mujer se contrajo, con la euforia anterior, había olvidado que esa era su primera vez volando, pero al sentir la pequeña sacudida su cuerpo entero se lo recordó.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada en dirección a la mujer al escuchar el leve gemido de sorpresa.

– Quedé sorprendido ayer con lo bien que juegas a las cartas. – musitó iniciando una conversación para hacerla olvidar un poco el miedo.

– Si, solía jugar mucho con papá y con Sota. – comentó. Inuyasha elevó una ceja demostrando su desconocimiento.– Mi hermano menor. – agregó. Inuyasha inmediatamente notó el cambio de humor y supo que era algo delicado así que decidió no indagar en el tema, por lo que un largo y pesado silencio siguió.

– Kagome, yo quería pedirte un favor. – musitó el hombre repentinamente después de unos minutos rompiendo el anterior mutismo. Ella desvió la mirada fijándola en el rostro de Inuyasha.

– Dime. – susurró intrigada.

– No digamos a mi madre que eres esposa de Sesshomaru. – musitó extrañando a la mujer. – No seas la esposa de ese tonto, solo sé mi amiga. – agregó la mujer lo miró fijamente pero pronto asintió, no entendía muy bien el pedido, pero la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha le demostraba que para él era un asunto serio.

Tan pronto llegaron al aeropuerto de Kioto los ánimos de la mujer mejoraron mientras buscaban sus maletas y observaba el mar de gente. Al Salir del lugar y notar la nieve Kagome sonrió mientras Inuyasha subía las maletas al taxi e indicaba la dirección.

– El día está muy frío. – comentó Inuyasha mientras se friccionaba las manos y al ver a la mujer sonrió. – tu nariz está muy roja. – susurró poniendo una de sus manos sobre estas para calentarlas. La mujer sintió sus mejillas calentarse pero no dijo nada.

– Tu madre, ella, ¿no se molestará porque traigas extraños a su casa?. – indagó la mujer en un murmuro.

– Keh, querrá patearme, pero no te preocupes. – musitó sonriendo. Pero esa frase solo logró que la mujer se sintiera más intranquila.

A lo lejos Inuyasha vio la casa y sonrió. Kagome sintió deseos de esconderse al ver frente a la casa a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera que agitaba eufóricamente los brazos. Cada vez estaban más cerca y cuando el auto se detuvo el corazón de la mujer ya amenazaba salirse de su cuerpo.

– Tranquila. – susurró el hombre antes de bajar. Kagome por un segundo creyó alucinarlo pero decidió creerse acompañada de ese modo bajó. La azabache se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha correr hasta la mujer para abrazarla mientras la cargaba.

– Bájame, tonto. – pidió a gritos la mujer.

– Te extrañe mucho. – aseguró el hombre apretujándola. Kagome sonrió al ver ese nuevo lado de Inuyasha, pero su expresión feliz se esfumó cuando la mujer mayor piso suelo y fijó su atención en ella.

– Y esta mujer ¿Quién es?. – indagó con la expresión endurecida. Kagome tragó duro sin saber que decir la mirada fiera de la mujer era atemorizante.

– Ella, es una amiga, dijiste que necesitabas compañía y alguien que te ayudara en el invernadero así que la traje conmigo. – musitó. La mujer la miró escéptica y Kagome sintió su sangre helarse.

– ¿Y se puede saber donde se quedará la señorita?. – indagó elevando una ceja.

– Madre, hablaremos de eso luego, ahora estoy muriendo de hambre. – musitó, la mujer suspiró derrotada.

– Pasen, el almuerzo ya está frío. – musitó sin eliminar su expresión de desagrado ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde por lo que almuerzo propiamente dicho no era. Kagome con mucho respeto ingresó en la pequeña y acogedora casa. Inmediatamente sintió una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Todo en ese lugar expedía candidez desde la gran foto de Inuyasha de niño a un lado de su madre, hasta la mesa repleta de platillos.

Inuyasha ubicó las maletas a un costado y se sentó en la mesa, siendo seguido por su madre. Kagome quedó en un rincón mirando fascinada mientras disimuladamente limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– Siéntate. – ordenó la mujer y Kagome inmediatamente lo cumplió musitando un "si señora". Inuyasha recibió la sopa que era ofrecida por su madre y le sonrió, expresión que ella respondió bellamente. Kagome los miró embelesada. –por cierto hijo. – susurró.

– Hump. – mascullo el hombre dando a entender que la escuchaba.

– ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello?. – indagó enojada. Kagome tragó duro y él rió levemente.

– Solo quise cambiar un poco, ya volverá a crecer. – aseguró.

Kagome estaba en silencio sin moverse o alzar la mirada, esa mujer la atemorizaba.

– Come. – ordenó Inuyasha y ella levantó levemente la mirada y asintió; tímidamente tomó los palillos y tan solo probó algunos bocados, todo estaba delicioso, pero ella no podía tragarlo, al sentir la penetrante mirada sobre ella.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?. – indagó la mujer e Inuyasha bufó.

– Madre, cumplí su deseo y fui a visitar al viejo, si sigues tratando así a mi amiga no te comentaré los detalles, tampoco te mostraré las fotos. – amenazó y la mujer bufó.

– Como si quisiera verlas. – Musitó cruzando sus brazos pero ya no volvió a molestar a la azabache.– Él, ¿está bien de salud?. – indagó finalmente.

– Keh, el viejo pregunto lo mismo cuando me vio, y la respuesta que daré es la misma, físicamente está bien. – aseguró mientras continuaba devorando todo a su paso.

– Seguro está muy feliz con Irasue. – musitó como quien no quiere la cosa e Inuyasha sonrió de lado.

– Si. – aseguró y tan pronto la expresión ensombrecida apareció en el rostro de su madre se arrepintió. – Si aun lo amas porque simplemente no le dices, ambos son muy obstinados. – aseguró bajando finalmente sus palillos y mirando a la cara a la mujer. Kagome observó todo en el más absoluto mutismo podía sentir la tensión y no quería ser ella quien avivara el fuego por lo que calló.

– Si me disculpan, saldré un momento, tengo una cosas que hacer en el invernadero, ayuda a tu invitada a dejar sus cosas en tu habitación, por hoy tu dormirás con los trabajadores. – musitó la mujer parándose.

– Madre. – rezongó Inuyasha pero ella ya había caminado en dirección a la salida.

Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente cuando su madre abandonó la casa, miró a Kagome y vio el reproche en su rostro.

– ¿Quieres decir algo?. – indagó bruscamente.

– Etto…tu madre ¿ella aún ama a Inu-no?. – indagó en un murmullo.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, no te metas con mi madre. – gruñó hostilmente el hombre sorprendiendo a Kagome. – Esa será tu habitación, saldré un momento.– agregó en el mismo tono hostil entonces la mujer solo pudo asentir antes de verlo caminar en dirección a la salida.

Inuyasha gruñó molesto mientras con grandes pasos caminaba en dirección al lugar donde estaban los autos.

– Kuso. – maldijo al recordar que no había tomado la llave entonces retrocedió y con igual prisa volvió a la casa entonces vio a la azabache cabizbaja en la entrada. – ¿Porqué estas aquí?. – indagó y ella soltó un respingo de sorpresa.

– Etto…yo…yo…– tartamudeó nerviosa.

Inuyasha ingresó a la casa sin escuchar la respuesta de la mujer y pronto volvió.

– Sígueme. –ordenó y ella asintió. Un incómodo silencio los envolvió, ella tan solo miraba por la ventana absorta y el conducía del mismo modo. Nadie habló hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo en la zona céntrica frente a un complejo de apartamentos.

– ¿Qué hacemos acá?. – indagó intrigada la mujer.

– Recuerdas el amigo del que te hable. – indagó y ella asintió. – vinimos a verlo. – explicó.

Kagome tan solo guardo silencio luego de eso y lo siguió, no quería volver a enojarle por lo que no sabía cómo actuar. Cuando llegaron frente a un apartamento e Inuyasha tocó el timbre finalmente la mujer levantó la cabeza.

– ¿Quien?. – escuchó la voz masculina tras la puerta.

– Vengo a cobrar la renta. – musitó Inuyasha e inmediatamente el hombre sacó la tranca y abrió la puerta.

– Volviste pronto. – musitó el hombre dándole paso. Kagome bajó la cabeza al ver al hombre vistiendo tan solo unos bóxers azules. – No pensé que venías acompañado, pasen. – agregó. Inuyasha ingresó inmediatamente mientras Kagome quedó clavada en su posición.

– Entra. – musitó Inuyasha. Millones de pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de la mujer, no quería entrar en ese lugar y estar sola con dos hombres, uno de ellos con quien ya había tenido sexo y el otro semidesnudo.

– Yo, etto…te esperare aquí. – susurró.

– Entra Kagome. – Ordenó Inuyasha y ella inmediatamente lo cumplió por reflejo.– ¿Lo viste verdad?. – fue lo primero que dijo al hombre que lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Ver qué?. – preguntó agitando sus enmarañados cabellos mientras buscaba algo entra la pila de ropas esparcidas en el lugar.

– Eso que ves siempre. – indicó exasperado el ojidorado.

– Ahhh…eso, pues no, estos días he estado enfermo por lo que no he podido ver mucho. – musitó mientras se colocaba una remera azul y un pantalón deportivo blanco. – ¿acaso hay algo interesante?. – agregó cambiando su expresión a una notoriamente libidinosa.

– Si no te abrigas, con este frío tu enfermedad podría empeorar. – susurró la mujer.

– Amigo, ¿quién es esta hermosa señorita que te acompaña?. – indagó acercándose a la mujer como un depredador, fue el amplio pecho de su amigo que se interpuso como una barrera lo que impidió que llegara a ella. – No lo vi, pero si estás aquí, imagino es algo que no debe ser visto. – susurró dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección a su computadora.

Kagome miró impresionada los veloces dedos del hombre sobre el teclado y tan pronto se encontró con el video y dio reproducir la mujer se sonrojó.

– No es necesario que lo veas solo elimínalo. – gruñó Inuyasha. Miroku desvió la mirada en dirección al ojidorado y sonrió burlonamente.

– Dijiste que sería fiel a la mojigata de Kikyo. – musitó burlón e Inuyasha gruñó.

– Fue un error. – musitó la mujer antes que Inuyasha lo dijera. – bórralo por favor. – agregó.

– Guau. –musitó el hombre al ver el cierre descender, había visto videos muchísimo más explícitos, pero eso lo hizo reaccionar.

– Miroku, bórralo ya. – gruñó Inuyasha.

– Espera, ¿no quieres saber quien publicó esto?. – indagó.

– Si, pero primero bórralo. – ordenó.

– No puedo hacer eso, este video no fue tomado de un celular ni de una cámara normal, es de una cámara de seguridad. – comentó. – Debes hablar con la seguridad del lugar seguro fue alguien de ahí. – agregó.

– ¿Necesitan encontrar al que publicó?. – indagó entonces la mujer que estaba colorada. Y más al ver los ojos azules brillantes que la observaban con notoria excitación.

– No lo necesito, elimínalo de una vez. – pidió Inuyasha.

– Está bien, pero primero descargaré una copia para investigar. – musitó "profesionalmente" Miroku.

– Déjate de bromas, elimínalo por completo. – gruñó Inuyasha. – Te pagaré lo que pidas. – agregó. El hombre suspiró profundamente y luego asintió.

– Lo que digas. – musitó derrotado. – Está hecho. – aseguró poco más de una hora después e Inuyasha tomó su teléfono e intentó verlo; cuando apareció el mensaje de video eliminado sintió un profundo alivio.

– Gracias. – susurró. – ¿Cuánto quieres esta vez?. – indagó.

– Nada, saber que mi mejor amigo ya no es virgen es la mejor paga. – musitó molestándolo. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que lo molestaría por mucho tiempo con eso, pero al menos se sentía aliviado.

– Vamos Kagome. – gruñó y la mujer asintió siguiendo al molesto ojidorado. Ya en el auto el hombre suspiró profundamente. – Ahora solo debemos esperar que aquellos que lo vieron lo olviden, se que Kikyo pronto lo olvidará y me perdonará. – musitó. Kagome simplemente asintió no quería molestarlo más, sabía que era imposible que algunas personas lo olvidaran, pero no podía negar que se sentía aliviada.

Inuyasha encendió el auto e inició el camino de regreso a la casa de su madre, desvió la mirada en dirección a la mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y la vio jugando nerviosa con sus manos, se la notaba claramente incómoda y eso hizo que se sintiera culpable.

Kagome. – musitó. – Yo…yo por lo de antes, lo siento. – susurró tartamudeando levemente.

– Yo lo siento, no debí preguntar eso. – se disculpó la mujer cabizbaja. Inuyasha suspiró profundamente.

– Aún me pongo a la defensiva al escuchar eso, dicen que los traumas de la infancia son difíciles de olvidar. – musitó mirando el camino, la mujer finalmente levantó la mirada y observó el perfil del hombre. – Yo, odio cuando ofenden a mi madre, nadie la conoce verdaderamente, nadie sabe todo lo que sufrió y lo que aún sufre por haber amado a mi padre. – agregó. Kagome estaba intrigada, quería indagar pero no sabía si podía.

– A las personas les gusta poner a otras en categorías, creo que algunos de ese modo se sienten mejor que los demás, yo lo sé mejor que nadie, por estos dos años tuve que soportar que me tildaran como la mujer que se casó por interés con el heredero de los Taisho. – comentó Kagome demostrando empatía.

– Yo siempre fui "el hijo de la amante". – musitó el hombre y luego forzó una sonrisa intentando demostrar que estaba bien.

– No sonrías, maldice, demuestra que estas enfadado por ello, al menos estando conmigo no finjas estar bien con ello. – musitó. El hombre entonces rió a carcajadas extrañando a la mujer.

– ¿Donde estuviste cuando tenían 9 años y te necesitaba?. – indagó juguetón. Kagome sonrió levemente también, entonces se dieron cuenta que habían llegado, de buen humor ambos bajaron de auto. – ¿te gustaría conocer el lugar?. – ofreció.

– Si. – musitó entusiasmada. El hombre guardo las llaves y pronto se colocó a un lado de la mujer y una vez empezó a caminar ella lo siguió. La noche ya cubría el lugar aún así la luna y las luces daban buena iluminación.

– Eso que ves allí es el invernadero, es el lugar donde mi madre está casi todo el tiempo cuidando de sus flores. – comentó. – ella dice que con mi padre iniciaron juntos ese lugar, por eso siempre está ahí, en ese lugar es donde se siente cerca de mi padre. – agregó. Kagome miró con pesar el lugar indicado pero solo siguió al hombre.

– ¿Qué es eso?. – indagó la mujer al ver una gran construcción de madera.

– Eso es el granero, antes teníamos plantaciones y almacenábamos en ese lugar las cosechas, pero ahora solo es un lugar sucio donde viven los trabajadores del invernadero. – musitó.– La verdad no hay mucho que ver, por ahora es solo una gran extensión de tierra y pasto pero pronto construiré un paraíso para mi madre. – comentó.

– Inuyasha, yo quería decirte algo. – susurró. El hombre la miró fijamente y asintió pero antes de poder hablar.

– Inuyasha, volviste. – se escuchó una voz masculina por lo que el ojidorado desvió la mirada y elevó una mano como saludo.

– Tu madre estaba más exigente y trabajadora, me alegra que hayas vuelto, mi espalda te lo agradece. – susurró otro de los hombres.

– Hola. – saludó Kagome e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza al ver la mirada del hombre.

– Hola preciosa. – musitó el hombre.

– No empieces Kouga. – gruñó Inuyasha y él simplemente sonrió de lado.

– Hoy debemos hacer una fiesta por tu regreso. – musitó Kouga.

– Me mudaré por un tiempo al granero, así que no creo que quieran celebrar mi regreso. – comentó.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás?. – indagó emocionado mirando a la azabache. Ella simplemente asintió. – Entonces, si debemos celebrar. – susurró galante. Kagome sonrió levemente y asintió por lo que el hombre sonrió ampliamente antes de retirarse.

Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente y pronto volvió su atención en dirección a la azabache.

– ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?. – indagó el hombre y ella lo miró seriamente por varios segundos.

– Etto…lo olvidé. – susurró avergonzada y él rió levemente.

– Volvamos a la casa para que te acomodes, puedes dormir en mi habitación yo dormiré con los trabajadores. – musitó.

– No es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia, tu quédate en tu habitación yo dormiré con los trabajadores. – expresó. Inuyasha detuvo su caminata y la miró de reojo.

– Si lo piensas mejor, sabrás lo mal que ha sonado eso. – expresó y pronto volvió a caminar.

– Etto…no es en ese sentido…yo…yo solo no quiero molestarte más. – expuso la mujer levemente sonrojada.

– Entonces quédate en mi habitación. – musitó zanjando la discusión. Ella suspiró sonoramente y pronto lo siguió cuando el ingresó en la casa. Inuyasha tomó la maleta de la mujer y caminó en dirección a una puerta, lo abrió e ingreso la mujer lo siguió con su cartera y detalló el lugar, la habitación era enorme, la casa desde afuera parecía algo rustica pero ese lugar era muy hermoso.

Inuyasha caminó hasta un costado de la cama y guardó algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche y luego observó a la mujer quien para su fortuna observaba las fotos que estaban exhibidas en una pared.

– Puedes poner tus cosas de ese lado del ropero. – ofreció entonces la mujer fijó su atención en él. – Acomódate y luego duerme un poco, te despertaré para la cena. – musitó el hombre.

– Gracias. – susurró y le sonrió.

Inuyasha la dejó en la habitación y luego caminó en dirección al invernadero al ingresar y ver a su madre suspiró sonoramente, nuevamente ella estaba en el lugar más apartado mirado un lirio blanco.

– Papá está bien, come bien, se lo ve muy sano y fuerte. – musitó. – no debes preocuparte más por él. – agregó sorprendiendo a la mujer y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Y quién te dijo que estaba preocupada por él?. – debatió frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Feh. – masculló pero al ver la fiera mirada de su madre decidió no agregar nada más. – Vayamos a casa ya es muy tarde. – musitó. Entonces su madre asintió desganada.

En el momento que la mayor volvió del invernadero le dedicó una mirada recelosa a la azabache y ella se quedó con un nudo en la garganta. Kagome miró a las espaldas de la mujer buscando a Inuyasha pero cuando la puerta se cerró supo que estaba sola.

– Yo…yo en verdad siento causarle molestias. – musitó la azabache. La señora la miró fijamente y pronto suspiró.

– ¿Sabes cocinar?. – indagó entonces Kagome se sintió un poco más aliviada.

– Si me da la oportunidad, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – aseguró. La señora simplemente caminó pasando a un lado de ella entonces Kagome agachó la cabeza y se sintió derrotada, pero cuando la mayor volvió y le pasó un delantal ella lo tomó y agradeció la oportunidad mientras la seguía.

Incomodo, así había sido la preparación de la cena, solo le había dejado lavar y cortar los vegetales pero en absoluto mutismo, por lo que cuando Inuyasha llegó Kagome agradeció a los cielos poder verlo.

– Huele delicioso, estoy muriendo de hambre. – musitó el hombre acercándose a la cocina. Aún cuando solo habían pasado pocas horas desde su última comida.

– Estará listo en cinco minutos. – informó la señora. – ve a asearte. – agregó.

– Después, primero quiero cenar. – musitó antes de abrazar por la espalda a la mayor. Kagome sonrió cuando Isayoi ya no dijo nada, hasta ella cedía ante los encantos de su hijo.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista los tres se sentaron en la mesa, agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

– ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar?. – preguntó la mayor e Inuyasha fijó su mirada en ella.

– Ya no volveré, hablé con el viejo y le comenté del nuevo proyecto. – comentó.

– ¿No se enojó porque lo dejarás?. – indagó.

– No, dijo que se alegraba, pues podría cuidarte más. – comentó Inuyasha. Kagome vio conmovida como la mayor se sonrojaba.

– No mientas. – susurró la mayor. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Tan poca cosa te hace feliz?. – musitó. La mayor negó con la cabeza

– ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu prometida?. – indagó para cambiar la conversación, entonces Kagome agachó la cabeza e Inuyasha desvió discretamente la mirada en su dirección.

– Pronto. – afirmó. Kagome inconsciente al estar incómoda empezó a mover las piernas bajo la mesa en un tic nervioso. Inuyasha entonces sonrió levemente y aprovechando estar a un lado de ella colocó una mano en su rodilla "dándole apoyo", pero lo que logró que la mujer brincara de la silla asustando a la mayor.

– Lo siento, necesito usar el baño con urgencia. – gimió antes de salir casi corriendo en dirección al lugar. Inuyasha mordió su mejilla por dentro para evitar reír a carcajadas del rostro de la espantada mujer.

Cuando Kagome volvió a la mesa la encontró ya vacía, por lo que caminó en dirección a la señora Isayoi que estaba lavando los cubiertos.

– ¿Ya se fue Inuyasha?. – indagó en un murmullo.

– Esta en su habitación recogiendo las cosas que necesitará. – explicó de mala gana.

– Déjeme ayudarla. – ofreció. Entonces la miró fijamente pero pronto le ofreció la esponja entonces Kagome sonriendo lo tomó.

En silencio limpió perfectamente los utensilios ante la atenta mirada de la mujer y recién cuando terminó pudo respirar tranquilamente. La mujer no acotó nada pero su expresión endurecida y recelosa se relajó un poco por lo que Kagome sonrió complacida.

– Ya estoy listo. – se escuchó la voz masculina por lo que Kagome miró en dirección a la sala y vio a Inuyasha con dos valijas.

– Pórtense bien, los iré a ver de vez en cuando, así que no hagan lo de la otra vez. – gruñó la mayor picando la curiosidad de Kagome.

– Keh, no vayas por allá si no quieres ver. – masculló Inuyasha divertido aumentando la curiosidad.

– Los vuelvo a descubrir y los hecho a patadas a todos. – expuso. Inuyasha rió burlón logrando una fiera mirada.

– Feh. – murmuró.

– Espérame un momento. – musitó Isayoi. Inuyasha asintió. Pero pronto bufó al verla Salir con una frazada gruesa.

– Madre, no es…– musito.

– Si no lo llevas no te dejaré salir. – gruñó. Inuyasha suspiró profundamente.

– Kagome, puedes ayudarme a llevarlo por favor. – pidió, la mujer asintió.

Tan pronto salieron afuera Kagome aferró su cálida carga contra su pecho mientras Inuyasha cargaba las dos valijas y caminaba frente a ella.

– Etto…Inuyasha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. – indagó la mujer.

– hummm…– masculló dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

– ¿Qué hicieron?. – indagó curiosa.

– ¿Quienes?. – indagó pícaro.

– Ya sabes, sobre lo que tu madre habló recién, ¿qué hicieron que ya no deben volver a hacer?. – preguntó nuevamente.

– Mmm…pues…cuando lleguemos lo averiguarás. – expuso antes de sonreír ampliamente.

Continuará…

Hola, hola, espero estén muy bien, intenté no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estos días fueron algo caóticos, así que recién lo puedo subir. Muchas gracias por haber comentado el capítulo anterior sus comentarios son hermosos.

Melissa: Primero que todo gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme. Mmm…no quiero que suene como excusa (pero sí lo es XD), la verdad tengo unos cuantos fics inconclusos en donde la personalidad de Kagome son diferentes, pero me son muy difíciles de seguir pues no me inspiran, ya que la personalidad que le di en mi subconsciente a Kagome es esa.

Luego de recibir tu mensaje revise nuevamente uno de los fic que me gustaba intentare seguirla y si logro escribir al menos la mitad lo compartiré con ustedes, espero me des una oportunidad y lo leas si es que lo subo.

Las quiere

Mizune - Mei


	17. Chapter 17

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 17

Al llegar frente a la gran puerta de madera la mujer se tensó aún más. Inuyasha tomó el pomo y lo abrió sin dudar ingresando en el lugar. Kagome quedó inerte por unos segundos y tan pronto ingresó soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– Viniste. – escuchó el "cálido recibimiento". Pronto se sintió observada por lo que nuevamente se tensó. – También trajiste a la pequeña presa a la guarida del lobo. – expuso mirándola como depredador.

– Tsk. – masculló Inuyasha. Pronto lo ignoró caminando en dirección a los otros dos hombres que estaban sentados bordeando una pequeña fogata que hicieron en un tacho de metal.

Tan pronto se sentó comenzó a beber y a hablar sobre el viaje. Kagome lo siguió sentándose a un lado del hombre y solo escuchó la conversación.

– Inuyasha ¿podemos hablar un momento?. – pidió Kouga repentinamente. El ojidorado desvió la mirada en dirección al hombre pero al verlo serio asintió y caminó unos pasos alejándose de la mujer y de los dos hombres.

– ¿Qué sucede?. – indagó Inuyasha.

– Quería saber si puedo jugar con ella. – musitó "pidiendo permiso".

– Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Kagome. – gruñó el ojidorado.

– ¿Por qué, tienes algo con ella?. – indagó.

– Es solo una amiga. – aseguró.

– ¿Entonces no habrá problemas si intento seducirla?. Indagó sonriendo de lado.

– Feh, como si Kagome te fuera a mirar siquiera. – musitó.

– No te preocupes por eso, sabré llamar su atención. – aseguró. Inuyasha lo miró fijamente. – ¿Pero puedo hacerlo verdad?. – indagó nuevamente.

– Keh, haz lo que quieras. – gruñó antes de volver a caminar en dirección a los demás y sentarte a un lado de la mujer. Ella suspiró aliviada al notar que no había nada fuera de lo normal por lo que cuando le ofrecieron una copa de sake lo bebió.

– Ahora es hora de los juegos. – expuso feliz uno de los hombres mientras se paraba. Los tres hombres aplaudieron felices mientras Inuyasha bufo.

– Mi madre ha dicho que ya no lo hagamos. – expuso Inuyasha fastidiado.

– Yo respeto mucho a tu madre, pero ella no puede arruinar esta tradición de una década; en las fiestas de bienvenida se juega si o si. – expuso Kouga parándose también.

– Keh. – masculló Inuyasha antes de sonreír y pararse también. Todos vitorearon eufóricos a excepción de Kagome quien los miró confundida.

– Preciosa, tú también debes jugar o irte. – musitó Kouga sonriendo ladinamente.

– No es necesario que ella juegue, es solo una tradición de hombres. – musitó Inuyasha intentando salvarla.

– Yo no creo que eso sea así, ¿recuerdan cuando invité a las preciosas Koyuki y Hitomiko?, ellas jugaron así que todos los invitados deben jugar o irse. – musito Ginta. Kagome mordió sus labios odiaba ser curiosa, pero simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda por lo que también se paró ante la euforia de todos los hombres a excepción del ojidorado quien simplemente asintió.

– Los juegos elegidos el día de hoy serán…– musitó Kouga y Kagome sonrió al ver la improvisada ruleta que estaba empotrado a uno de los pilares.

– Dardos. – informó mientras lo volvía a girar. – Cartas, puntería con arco y flecha, soporta la carga. – agregó mientras todos miraban concentrados el giro de la ruleta que decidiría el último juego.

– ¿Pega la semilla?. – indagó la mujer completamente confundida.

– Como tenemos una nueva jugadora las reglas del juego se explicaran rápidamente. – Expuso Ginta. – Han sido seleccionados cinco juegos de las diez opciones, en cada juego elegido los invitados deberán jugar, el ganador será eximido del castigo y podrá elegir salvar a una persona, todos los demás deberán pagar el castigo es decir una prenda de ropa y ya todos sabemos que las medias y los zapatos no cuentan. – agregó.

Kagome los miró estupefacta y pronto miró a Inuyasha quien sonrió levemente.

– Como es la primera vez de Kagome dejaremos que ella elija el primer juego. – expuso Kouga y todos asintieron.

– Etto…pero…pero hace mucho frío, ¿Por qué nos sacaríamos la ropa?. – cuestionó la mujer completamente sonrojada.

– Porque es una tradición. – expuso Kouga y los demás hombres asintieron dándole fuerza a las palabras.

– Yo…yo creo que mejor…yo. – susurró sonrojada.

– Ya no puedes echarte atrás, ya has aceptado el desafío. – expuso Hakkaku serio entonces Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Entonces si yo gano no debo sacarme nada?. – indagó. Inuyasha asintió levemente.

– Entonces elijo las cartas. – expuso y todos empezaron a golpear sus piernas simulando sonidos de tambores la mujer rió levemente.

Entre Kouga e Inuyasha trajeron una pequeña superficie de madera y la colocaron en el suelo. Luego todos se sentaron en pose india alrededor de la "mesa" y comenzaron la partida. El silencio y las fieras miradas eran lo imperante. Kagome estaba nerviosa, como nunca antes mientras analizaba las cartas en su mano.

– ¡Gane!. – gritó Ginta sorprendiendo a todos. Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza y Kagome sonrió nerviosamente.

– ¿A Quien salvarás?. – indagó Kouga mirándolo suplicante.

– A mí. – musitó.

– Sí, ¿pero a quien más?. – preguntó impaciente.

– A nadie más, se puede salvar si se quiere, pero yo no deseo salvar a nadie. – expuso fríamente entonces Kagome se sintió aun más presionada.

– Tsk. – masculló Inuyasha sacándose su campera, pronto los demás hombres hicieron lo mismo, entonces Kagome también lo hizo jugando nerviosamente con las manos.

– Ginta elije el segundo Juego. – musitó Kouga y este miró a la mujer y luego sonrió.

– Soporta la carga. – musitó entonces nuevamente el sonido de "Los tambores" resonaron. Kouga trajo cuatro bolsas de arpillera de unos cinco kilos y una más pequeña entonces la mujer se sintió aliviada cuando le entregó la bolsa pequeña de unos tres kilos.

– Las bolsas deberán sostenerse con una mano con los brazos completamente extendidos, no pueden cambiar de brazo, tampoco pueden doblar los codos o serán desclasificados, gana quien aguanta más tiempo. – explicó Inuyasha a la mujer, ella asintió confiada.

A la cuenta de tres todos elevaron sus sacos, y durante los primeros cinco minutos lo sostuvieron sin problema, pasados los primeros diez minutos las primeras quejas se escucharon y fue Hakkaku quien primero lo hecho, siendo seguido por Kouga. Ginta, Inuyasha y Kagome gimoteaban de dolor, pero lo aguantaban. Quince minutos pasaron y los tres se notaban agotados y adoloridos.

– Suéltalo Kagome, ya has hecho suficiente, yo ganaré y te salvaré. – musitó Inuyasha. Al verla morder sus labios.

– No te dejaré ganar, yo, no me rendiré. – gimió. Sus brazos ardían pero su determinación era fuerte.

– Me rindo. – gimió Ginta dejando caer el saco. Inuyasha miró de reojo a la mujer y también dejó caer su saco, aún podía soportar por más tiempo, pero ella se veía agotada.

– ¡Gane!. – gritó Kagome eufórica.

– ¿A Quién salvaras?. – indagó Ginta.

– Pues, mmm…creo que lo justo es que no salve a nadie. – expuso antes de sacar la lengua a "sus competidores".

– Keh, tanto quieres vernos desnudos. – expuso Inuyasha sacándose el pullover y así lo hicieron los demás a Excepción de Ginta quien solo se sacó la campera. Kagome se sonrojó por las palabras del ojidorado por lo que fijó su mirada en el piso.

– Nuevamente debes elegir el juego, preciosa. – expuso Kouga.

– Ehhh…si, pues puntería con arco y flecha. – susurró. Entonces pasó lo mismo, el ya molestoso sonido de tambores y fue Kouga quien buscó el arco y las flechas y reveló una diana. Kagome sonrió confiada, ella solía practicar mucho con el arco cuando aún vivía en el templo por lo que estaba casi segura de su victoria.

Sonrió cuando Ginta lanzó la flecha errando notoriamente, luego Hakkaku acertó en la segunda línea, Inuyasha también acertó en la segunda línea, entonces Kagome gritó feliz al acertar a un costado del centro.

– ¡Gane!. – gritó feliz pero entonces Kouga tomó el arco y lanzó la flecha en el centro mismo. Kagome abrió los ojos incrédula y Kouga le regaló un pícaro guiño.

– Salvaré a Inuyasha. – expuso Kouga sorprendiendo a todos. Kagome tembló de impaciencia y miró a Inuyasha de manera suplicante.

Hakkaku se sacó el pantalón quedándose en bóxer mientras Ginta se sacaba el pullover, entonces todo se torno más vergonzoso pues todos fijaron su atención en ella pues era la única que aún no se lo quitaba. Cabizbaja la mujer se lo sacó quedando con un sujetador color beige nada sensual aun así todos la miraron fijamente por lo que se cubrió con sus brazos. Ni siquiera sentía frío en ese momento.

– Yo elijo los dardos. – expuso Kouga todos entonces tomaron su lugar en la fila para lanzar Kagome erró pues estaba muy afectada, además sentía sus manos entumecidas, Ginta acertó en el centro y gritó feliz, Hakkaku lloriqueó al fallar nuevamente, mientras Kouga al igual que Inuyasha dieron también en el centro, entonces entre los tres competidores debieron lanzar nuevamente.

Ginta falló mientras Inuyasha y Kouga nuevamente dieron en el centro, cuatro rondas después seguían empatados y ambos muy concentrados, fue cuando Kouga acertó en la primera línea que Inuyasha sonrió ladinamente y con un dardo en el centro ganó "el duelo".

– Salvaré a Kagome. – musitó entonces la mujer que ya estaba cabizbaja levantó la mirada sorprendida y sonrió bellamente.

– Nooo…amigo sálvame a mí. – gimió Hakaku y todos rieron a excepción de la mujer quien tapó su rostro con ambas manos al ver el descenso del bóxer del hombre.

– Ohhh Kami ahora comprendo a tu madre. – musitó Kagome completamente abochornada.

– Solo queda pega la semilla. – expuso Hakkaku eufórico. – Yo iré primero. – agregó mordiendo un pedazo de sandia que trajo Kouga y en el primer intentó pegó la semilla en su frente.

Todos los demás lo intentaron y la única que pudo lograr pegar la semilla en su cachete fue Kagome.

– Háganlo nuevamente. – musitó Inuyasha.

– Hakkaku lo volvió a pegar esta vez en la comisura de sus labios. La azabache cerca de su ojo.

– Nuevamente. – susurró Ginta. Hakaku lo pegó a su cachete.

– Por favor, déjame recuperar mi bóxer, y luego te salvaré. – pidió a la mujer intentando no echar la semilla. Kagome escupió la semilla hacia arriba y antes de poder mover su rostro para intentar pegarlo.

– Si pierdo ahora que más daré ya no tengo nada. – gimió Hakkaku entonces la mujer rio y la semilla revotó en su cachete por lo que perdió.

– ¡Gané!. – gritó feliz el hombre poniéndose su bóxer.

– ¿A quién salvaras?. – indagó Kouga.

– A nadie. – expuso entonces la mujer soltó una exclamación.

– No debes confiar tanto, es una competencia. – expuso. – además nadie me salvo a mí. – agregó.

– Yo... –susurró Kagome. – De todas formas ya terminó el juego. – Expuso.

– Si pero las reglas dicen que debemos sacarnos. – comentó Kouga sacándose el pantalón todos los demás hicieron lo mismo ella negó con la cabeza.

– Esto ya es demasiado. – susurró. Estaba impactada.

– Está bien, te salvaré. – musitó Hakkaku de mala gana. – El juego ha terminado, un aplauso para Inuyasha que ha regresado. – musitó en vos alta. Kagome sintió su corazón en su garganta pero pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente cuando todos comenzaron a vestirse por lo que ella también lo hizo.

Después de eso siguieron con una entretenida plática explicando los orígenes del juego, y sus anécdotas de pequeños. Kagome suspiró aliviada cuando Inuyasha tomó la frazada que ella había olvidado en un rincón y se acercó ella depositándolo en su regazo.

– Gracias. – susurró. Dos horas después la mujer estaba medio ebria y cansada y aun debía volver a la casa sola.– Etto, gracias por recibirme, pero ya me iré. – musitó.

– Quédate un rato más. – pidió Kouga quien pronto gimió al recibir un codazo de su amigo Ginta. Entonces Kagome los miró confundida por unos segundos pero pronto suspiró y se despidió nuevamente.

– Te acompaño. – musitó Inuyasha parándose.

– No es necesario, ya conozco el camino. – expuso parándose también.

– Yo la acompañaré, así puedes quedar tranquilo y disfrutar. – expuso Kouga con una sonrisa ladina. Inuyasha los miró de reojo.

– Keh. – masculló cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho cuando la mujer asintió.

Apenas abandonaron el lugar la mujer se contrajo por el frío. Caminó lentamente y pronto se sobresaltó al sentir un pequeño peso extra, miró impresionada al hombre a su costado quien se había sacado su campera y la había abrigado con ella.

– Etto…no es necesario. – susurró.

– Sentía un poco de calor, ¿puedes sujetarlo por mí durante cinco minutos por favor?. – musitó el hombre. Kagome sonrió ligeramente y asintió agradecida.

– ¡Kouga, llegamos!. – se escuchó un grito y pronto una mujer llegó frente a este acompañado de dos mujeres más.

– Shhh…no grites. – musitó apretando un dedo contra sus labios. Y mirando preocupado en dirección a la casa.

– ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?. – indagó otra de las mujeres escuchándose emocionada. Kagome entonces se fijó en las tres mujeres frente a ella vestían normal pantalón jeans con gruesas camperas, pero eran hermosas, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente arreglados y su maquillaje las hacía ver delicadas y femeninas. Kouga miró a sus espaldas y señaló con un dedo.

– Vayan y pórtense bien. – susurró lascivamente. – volveré enseguida. – agregó.

– Si. – musitó la mujer frente a él y entre las tres emprendieron el corto camino hasta el granero. Kagome se quedó absorta mirando el camino recorrido por las mujeres hasta que estas se perdieron en el interior de granero.

– ¿Kagome?. – Llamó Kouga.

– ¿He?. – indagó la mujer abstraída.

– Sigamos o nos congelaremos. – musitó.

– Ahhh…si. – musitó dando un pequeño paso. – Etto…esas mujeres son ¿amigas?. – indagó curiosa.

– Algo así. – susurró el hombre dejando aún más curiosa a la mujer.

– ¿Algo así?. – repitió la respuesta volviéndola una interrogante entonces Kouga sonrió ladinamente.

– Mmm…como podría decirlo. – musitó rascándose el rostro. La mujer lo miró aún curiosa por lo que él rio nerviosamente.– Inuyasha se casará pronto, entonces, eso, es como una tradición también, una última noche, en donde, pues… bueno ellas son un regalo para Inuyasha – explicó nervioso.

– Ah. – fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar la mujer y antes de poder decir más ya estaba en la entrada de la casa.

– Llegamos. – musitó lo obvio Kouga.

– Gracias por acompañarme. – susurró Kagome mientras se sacaba la campera y se la ofrecía. El hombre tomó la prenda y sonrió galantemente.

– Entra y descansa bien. – musitó. – Por cierto, no le comentes nada de lo que viste a la señora Isayoi. – pidió y la mujer asintió antes de ingresar. Suspiró cansinamente al ingresar.

– Regresaste. – escuchó por lo que soltó un grito de espanto.

– Lo siento, no pensé que seguiría despierta. – se disculpó al ver el rostro disgustado de la mayor.

– Justo iba a acostarme, tenía trabajo que terminar. – explicó la mayor. Entonces Kagome se fijó en el ramo de flores que descansaba sobre la mesa.

– Son hermosas. – susurró admirando los tulipanes.

– Si, la señora Tsukiyomi es muy afortunada. – susurró la mujer sonriendo levemente. – desde hace quince años construyo este ramo, cada año lleva una flor más, este año son 15 tulipanes por los 15 años de matrimonio. – explicó sonriendo mientras exhibía el ramo con tulipanes rojos. Se veía precioso con las hojas verdes y el moño blanco.

– Eso es dulce, en verdad ella es afortunada. – comentó, miró a Isayoi observando con tristeza las rosas en sus manos y ella la comprendió. Por un segundo también se sintió triste y envidiosa.

– La primera vez que vino a comprar hace 15 años fue solo un tulipán, recuerdo muy bien que el padre de Inuyasha fue quien lo eligió, lo corto y lo envolvió bellamente, no pensábamos poner una florería, pero como era para un amigo lo hizo, recuerdo que había dicho que los tulipanes rojos simbolizaban el amor verdadero. – musitó mientras sonreía. – fue el último año que él estuvo con nosotros. – agregó en un susurro.

– Señora. – susurró Kagome impactada al verla con los ojos llorosos.

– Ya es tarde, iré a dormir. – musitó borrando disimuladamente una lagrima que se escapó.

– Yo…yo. – tartamudeó sin saber que decir para ofrecerle consuelo.

– También ve a dormir. – gruñó parándose y caminando rápidamente en dirección a una puerta. Kagome la vio hasta perderse tras esta.

Suspiró frustrada y decidió también ir a la habitación, se sacó la campera, entonces se acostó en la cama y gimió complacida.

– Hoy fue un día largo. – susurró para sí. Dio vueltas quedando boca arriba y suspiró profundamente; su vida había cambiado mucho en tan pocos días. – hace poco estaba en esta posición, esperando por ti, Sesshomaru. – murmuró recordando la noche de su aniversario de bodas. Buscó su celular en la cartera y notó que estaba con poca batería por lo que maldijo en voz baja. Buscó el número de su esposo y sonrió tristemente al ver los últimos mensajes. – **Te extraño.** – escribió pero no se animó a enviarlo. No tenía el derecho de poner eso luego de lo que había hecho. Guardo su celular y se colocó de costado.

– " _Son un regalo para Inuyasha"._ – las palabras dichas por Kouga resonaron en su mente.

– Eso no es asunto mío, espero que lo disfrute mucho. – gruñó antes de cubrirse con la manta y cerrar sus ojos.

Continúa…

Hola, hola disculpen la demora, leía sus comentarios y tenía el deseo de continuar, pero recién hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre para releer e intentar corregir el capi. Si tiene más errores que de costumbre es porque solo pude releerlo una vez, pues ya quería actualizar hoy.

Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, en verdad quiero actualizar rápido pero estoy sobrecargada de trabajo y eso imposibilita aveces que entre semana pueda actualizar, espero me comprendan y aún sigan leyendo lo que escribo.

Las Quiere

Mizune - Mei


	18. Chapter 18

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 18

Kagome se desperezo cuando el sol se coló por la ventana; no había podido dormir bien, se sentía agotada, pero como estaba en casa ajena no se creía con derechos de estar todo el día holgazana, por lo que se levantó.

– Buenos días. – Saludó a la mayor al ingresar a la cocina.

– Buenos días. – repitió Isayoi.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla?. – indagó la azabache y la mayor asintió. Kagome feliz tomó los platillos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

– Este es para los chicos. – comentó tomando un bento. – ¿Podrías llevárselo y llamar a Inuyasha?. – indagó. Kagome asintió mientras tomaba la caja.

La escarcha sobre el pasto crujía a cada paso, al llegar frente al granero y abrir la puerta quedó helada al ver a los tres hombres acostados donde el día anterior habían jugado, estos estaban ovillados uno contra el otro y en la mezcla de brazos y piernas también sobresalían extremidades de las mujeres que había visto el día anterior.

Buscó al ojidorado en la maraña de gente pero no lo vio, entonces analizó el resto del recinto, cuando vio el bulto cubierto con la brazada que ella había cargado el día anterior, se dirigió en dirección a este.

– Inuyasha. – susurró. – Inuyasha. – repitió sacudiéndolo levemente.

– Hump. – gruñó levemente.

– Inuyasha. – llamó nuevamente y soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa cuando el hombre la tomó por la muñeca y jaló de ella, logrando desequilibrarla y que cayera sobre él.

– Viniste, te estuve esperando. – ronroneó y la mujer quedó helada, pero pronto reaccionó parándose como si tuviera un resorte.

– Tu madre te espera para desayunar. – musitó. Lugo lanzó el bento sobre la improvisada mesa y corrió en dirección a la salida.

– Kuso. – maldijo. – _¿Porque le dije eso?._ – pensó friccionando su cabeza con frustración, no podía negar que verdaderamente la había esperado, pero no debía habérselo dicho.

Al ingresar a la casa sonrió levemente al verla sonrojada, solo por eso, se arrepintió un poco menos por sus palabras, se sentó con parsimonia en la silla a un lado de la mujer y comenzó a comer.

– ¿Hijo pudiste dormir bien, no pasaste frío?. – indagó la mayor.

– Dormí bien, madre. – aseguró.

– Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor. – musitó Isayoi repentinamente.

– Dime. – susurró.

– Mañana será la boda de Midoriko, será un trabajo grande por lo que hice pedido de algunas cosas que me faltan para el arreglo, pero me dijeron que están con mucho trabajo y que no podían garantizar la entrega. – comentó agobiada.

– Iré. – musitó entendiendo el pedido de su madre.

– Gracias hijo, eres el más bueno. – susurró la mayor antes de acariciar el rostro del hombre.

– Keh. – masculló avergonzado. Kagome lo observó fijamente, pero cuando él la miró también, apartó su mirada rápidamente. Isayoi los observó y luego sonrió levemente.

– Kagome, ¿Podrías acompañarlo?. – indagó. La mujer la miró algo impactada por un segundo, pero al ver la afable sonrisa solo pudo asentir.

Después de terminar el desayuno Isayoi entregó el dinero a Inuyasha mientras explicaba "la tarea". Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar un baño y luego volvió a la sala ya preparada para salir.

– ¿Estás lista?. – indagó el hombre y ella se sonrojó mientras asentía. – Entonces vamos. – agregó caminando rumbo a la salida.

Kagome observaba entretenida por la ventana, la ciudad era diferente, mucho más tranquila y verde a lo lejos podía ver algunos templos y eso lograba que su corazón se contrajera un poco, las casas eran más tradicionales y los rostros exhibían sonrisas amables.

Inuyasha sonrió al verla detallar todo con tanto interés, por lo que decidió alargar un poco el camino y dar unas cuantas vueltas más antes de llegar a su destino.– Es tan hermoso. – susurró la mujer al apreciar la imponente entrada de uno de los templos.

– ¿Te gustaría bajar y explorar?. – ofreció. Kagome lo miró fijamente pero pronto negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha observó la expresión melancólica en el rostro de la mujer y se sintió incómodo, como si hubiera hecho algo errado. – ¿Sucede algo malo?. – indagó. La mujer guardo un largo silencio mientras él la observaba de reojo.

– Extraño a mi familia. – susurró. El ojidorado suspiró al verla limpiarse las lágrimas.

– ¿Te gustaría que vayamos a visitarlos?. – indagó sin saber que otra cosa decir.

– No puedo, mi padre dijo que no volviera a pisar su casa, dijo que ya no tenía hija. – susurró entonces el llanto inició. Inuyasha odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, no sabía cómo actuar.

– ¿Qué hiciste para que dijera eso?. – indagó. Kagome nuevamente guardo un largo silencio, cuando el hombre creyó que no tendría una respuesta la mujer habló.

– Yo…yo…conocí a Sesshomaru cuando tenía 17 años, lo vi en un festival y me enamoré a primera vista de él. – explicó en un susurro. – Mi padre, él se molestó mucho cuando le comenté del embarazo, no lo aceptó y me echó de la casa, me dijo que no denunciaría Sesshomaru si nos casábamos y eso hicimos. – explicó.

– ¿Tienes un bebe de Sesshomaru?. – indagó Shokeado y pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea cuando el llanto se intensificó. La mujer cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba.

– Mi bebe…mi bebe murió, yo…yo… estaba muy triste por todo lo que me dijo mi papá, me sentía sola mientras Sesshomaru trabajada, todos los días lloraba, pero yo no sabía que eso hacía mal a mi bebe. – susurró sollozante. – Yo lo quería, no quería que muriera. – jadeó.

– Entiendo. – susurró sin saber que más decir.

– Yo, lo siento, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto. – susurró limpiando raudamente sus lágrimas.

– ¿Quieres un abrazo?. – ofreció el hombre sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó.

– Keh, no sé porque pero quiero abrazarte. – masculló. – Pero solo si tú quieres. – agregó. La mujer lo miró fijamente entonces él se sonrojó. – Olvídalo. – pidió avergonzado.

Ella se desabrochó el cinturón entonces el hombre se tensó, y al sentir los brazos femeninos bordeando el cuello masculino su tención aumentó, pero sus brazos bordearon la cintura femenina. Al finalizar el abrazo Inuyasha rehuyó de la mirada femenina.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?. – indagó en un susurro.

– Si, gracias. – contestó la mujer mientras abrochaba nuevamente el cinturón.

Cuando llegaron en el local, Kagome decidió quedar en el auto. Inuyasha compró lo necesario y lo cargó en el auto.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, ambos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que el camino se hizo corto.

Llegaron a la casa y bajaron lo que habían comprado. Isayoi e Inuyasha fueron al invernadero mientras Kagome quedó en la casa. Buscó su teléfono para ver la hora y se sorprendió al ver que había recibido un mensaje de su esposo.

– Las 3 a.m, ¿qué estaría haciendo a esa hora?. – susurró mirando la hora del mensaje, pero cuando leyó el contenido se sorprendió aun más. Kagome miró la pantalla de su celular, una vez más y su corazón latió debocado, por más que lo leyó muchas veces aún no podía creer las palabras que alcanzaba a observar.

– **Olvidémoslo todo y comencemos nuevamente, te amo.** – ya había perdido la esperanza de oír o leer algo así por lo que todo su ser entró en shock, y no supo qué hacer.

– **No creo que podamos**. –escribió y lo releyó muchas veces hasta que finalmente decidió enviarlo. – Seguro no me contestará. – susurró nerviosa. Su ansiedad subió a mil al ver que estaba escribiendo. – ¡Ohhh…Kami!. – gimió emocionada, pero esa euforia duró poco pues en ese momento su celular se apagó.– No, no, no. – gimió.

Corrió en dirección al invernadero y eufórica buscó a Inuyasha

– Inuyasha, tu cargador para el celular ¿Dónde está?. – indagó impaciente. El ojidorado la miró extrañado.

– En el cajón de la mesa de noche. – musitó.

– ¿Puedes prestármelo?. – indagó.

– Úsalo. – concedió. La mujer corrió en dirección a la salida extrañando a todos.

– Kuso. – maldijo y pronto corrió con intención de alcanzara a la mujer.

Al ingresar la vio sujetando lo que él quería ocultar, el retrato que mantenía en su cabecera, aquel donde besaba a Kikyo en la comisura de los labios mientras ella reía.

La mujer al sentirse observada ocultó el portarretratos tras su espalda.

– Ehhh, yo…yo lo encontré, lo usaré y luego te lo devolveré. – musitó tartamudeando levemente.

– Kagome, esa foto. – susurró el hombre.

– Lo sé, es Kikyo, tu prometida. –comentó fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Si. – musitó el hombre.

– Es una bonita foto, no debería estar en el cajón. – comentó la mujer exhibiéndola sobre la mesita. Para luego dirigirse a la toma corrientes y conectar su teléfono. Inuyasha la vio morderse los labios impaciente mientras se encendía su celular.

– ¿Sucedió algo?. – Indagó suspicaz.

– Nada. – susurró la mujer.

– Preguntaré nuevamente ¿Sucedió algo emocionante?. – indagó elevando una ceja.

– Etto…solo que Sesshomaru me envió un mensaje y me quedé sin batería. – comentó nerviosa ante la suspicacia del hombre.

– Mmm… y ¿Por qué mentiste?. – indagó acercándose un paso.

– Yo,…yo no mentí. – tartamudeó nerviosa. Cuando finalmente se prendió el celular la mujer sonrió ampliamente, pronto gimió sorprendida cuando el hombre le arrebató el aparato de las manos.

Inuyasha abrió el mensaje mientras la mujer intentaba arrebatarle, leyó dificultosamente los textos, sorprendiéndose. Desconectó el celular del cargador.

– Pregunta si aún lo amas. – musitó. – Yo necesito mi cargador, así que no puedo prestártelo ahora. – musitó desconectándolo de la toma y entregando el aparato a la mujer antes de salir de la habitación.

Kagome observó el mensaje entre sorprendida y ansiosa, pues su celular marcaba 1% de batería y ella no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si decir que lo amaba y que deseaba intentarlo nuevamente, ese era su deseo pero sentía miedo, por lo que resultaba tentador no contestar.

Todo su ser estaba en tensión y cada segundo se sentían como minutos, mientras ella observaba una y otra vez las palabras.

– **Aun te amo**. – Escribió; su dedo quedó inerte luego, ya le había dado una oportunidad al ir a la fiesta y había sido ignorada, luego de que Sesshomaru vio el video no creía que él en verdad pudiera perdonarla, millones de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza por lo que no tuvo el coraje de enviar el mensaje. Comenzó a borrarlo, al borrar la tercera letra el teléfono se apagó. La mujer suspiró profundamente antes de darse ánimos para salir.

Durante el resto de la tarde y de la noche la mujer no volvió a ver a Inuyasha, ni siquiera había ido a la casa a cenar, cuando ella llevó la cena a los trabajadores fue Kouga quien lo recibió. Por lo que cuando lo vio a la mañana siguiente ingresar por la puerta se sintió aliviada.

Al terminar el desayuno la señora se paró y recogió los utensilios sucios, Kagome inmediatamente la ayudó a llevar el resto y se ofreció a limpiarlos, la mayor asintió con una leve sonrisa.– Ve a despertar a esos inútiles y diles que los espero en treinta minutos en el invernadero, que no lleguen ni un minuto tarde porque hay mucho trabajo que hacer. – agregó.

– Feh, acaso piensas que soy su sirviente, que se despierten ellos solos, para eso les pagas. – gruñó fastidiándola. Isayoi sonrió tenebrosamente mientras se acercaba a su hijo. – Solo era una broma, iré. – musitó.

– Y entrégales esto, es su desayuno. – musitó divertida entregándole un bento.

– Keh. – gruñó enojado antes de marcharse.

Isayoi se posicionó a un lado de la azabache y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

– He terminado. – informó la azabache al limpiar el último tazón, la mayor asintió. Kagome estaba nerviosa en presencia de Isayoi y no sabía cómo actuar por lo que se quedó cabizbaja por un minuto. – Etto…iré a la habitación. – susurró.

– Está bien, pero te espero en veinte minutos en el invernadero. – musitó Isayoi. Kagome sonrió ampliamente, creía que la mujer no quería que ella este en el invernadero.

– Entonces mejor la espero afuera, aprovecharé para ejercitarme un rato. – comentó feliz. La mayor sonrió disimuladamente al verla marcharse.

– Quisiera volver a tener tu misma energía. – comentó mirando la puerta.

Al estar en el exterior sintió un poco de frío, pero ese día aunque fresco estaba soleado por lo que la escarcha ya se había derretido dejando el pasto húmedo. La mujer sonrió ampliamente comenzando a caminar lentamente en dirección a los autos, los miró entretenida por unos minutos y luego caminó en dirección al granero y siguió su camino sobre el verde pastizal.

– _¿Qué estará pensando Sesshomaru?, ¿estará molesto o ansioso por no haberle respondido?, ¿me extrañará?_. – pensó la mujer. – Porque me extrañaría luego de lo que hice. – susurró antes de suspirar profundamente. Caminó un poco más intentando ya no pensar, pero su mente trabajaba todo el tiempo sin que ella pudiera detenerla.

– Tienes razón él no te extraña. – escuchó un susurró a sus espaldas y profirió un gritito de sorpresa.

– Inuyasha, me diste un susto de muerte. – regañó la mujer al verlo sonreír. – ¿Cómo me encontraste?. – indagó curiosa.

– Te vi cuando pasaste frente al granero, pensé que te podrías perder por eso te seguí. – explicó. La mujer simplemente quedó callada, pero esas palabras habían hecho que un extraño calor se depositara en su pecho.

– ¿Ya no estás enojado?. – indagó la mujer.

– Keh, ¿Cuándo estuve enojado?. – "contestó"

– Ayer. – susurró la mujer.

– Tsk no me enojé solo necesitaba mi cargador. – "explicó" Kagome lo miró fijamente y él se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto. – Es mejor volver, mi madre se pondrá furiosa si nos atrasamos. – comentó y ella asintió.

En silencio recorrieron el camino de regreso, tan pronto llegaron frente al granero se encontraron con los demás hombres.

– Buenos días. – saludo Kouga "galantemente".

– Tsk, el tufo de tu aliento podría matar las flores. – comentó Inuyasha cubriéndose con su antebrazo las fosas nasales. Kagome rió ligeramente por lo que Kouga frunció el seño.

– ¿Que hacen?. – se escuchó la interrogante de Isayoi y todos los hombres se tensaron.

– Íbamos a trabajar. – comentó Ginta.

Una vez dentro del invernadero Kagome quedó maravillada con tantos colores y por el delicioso aroma que se percibía en el lugar.

– Es hermoso. – susurró mirando las infinitas flores de diferentes colores y tamaños.

– Hoy necesitaré, que cosechemos estas cuatro hileras de crisantemos, necesito que lo hagan rápido pero no olviden colocar las mallas y no dañar la flor. – musitó Isayoi. Todos asintieron serios. – Kouga Y Ginta traigan los baldes con agua. – ordenó.

– ¿Cuantos?. – Indagó Kouga.

– Comencemos con diez, a la par que se vayan llenando deberán transportarlos a la casa.– explicó. Los dos hombres nombrados se alejaron del grupo yendo al final del invernadero.

– ¿ Cosecharemos todas las flores de esta hilera madre?. – indagó Inuyasha para estar seguro e Isayoi asintió.

– Ven Kagome, te enseñaré como hacerlo. – musitó Isayoi, la azabache asintió feliz y pronto siguió a la mayor. Inuyasha miró de reojo a las dos mujeres pero pronto concentró se atención en su labor. – Mira estas pequeñas mallas debes levantar de esta forma para proteger a la flor luego lo cortas y es todo, los juntas los lías con este papel transparente, los atas con este listón de a doce flores y es todo. – explicó. – ¿Lo has entendido?. – indagó. Kagome la miró fijamente aún así fue algo complicado.

– Podría mostrarme una vez más, por favor. – pidió. La señora suspiró cansinamente pero pronto volvió a cubrir la flor con la malla dejándola como un capullo, corto el largo tallo y sostuvo ambas flores en mano. – ¿Podrás hacerlo?. – indagó.

– Hai. – susurró poco convencida.

Kouga y Ginta aparecieron con una carretilla cargada con 5 baldes cada uno entonces todos comenzaron a cortar las flores a una velocidad envidiable para la azabache.

– Tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien, solo hazlo así, sujétalo con las dos manos, abres bien la malla lo subes, cuando haya cubierto toda la flor lo sueltas. – susurró a espaldas de la mujer bordeando con sus brazos el cuerpo femenino. Kagome tembló al sentir la caliente respiración pero intentó prestar atención.

– Gracias, así es más sencillo. – susurró al intentar "el método de Inuyasha".

– Toma, cuida tus manos. – musitó entregándole un par de guantes. La mujer los tomó y entonces sintió como el calor de Inuyasha se alejaba de ella. Se colocó los guantes y comenzó a subir las mallas y a cortar los tallos lo más cerca del suelo posible.

– Tengo doce flores. – anunció feliz en voz alta y todos la miraron. Inuyasha se acercó y depositó una mano en la cabeza femenina y la acarició "premiándola". Isayoi levantó una ceja mientras los observaba.

– Ahora agarras esto, lo lías de esta forma y lo atas con esto. – "explicó" demostrando a la mujer como hacerlo. Cuando la azabache asintió el hombre lo volvió a deshacer.

– ¿Qué haces?. – indagó desanimada.

– ¿Lo entendiste verdad?, deberías ser tu quien envuelva tus primeras doce flores. – expuso antes de alejarse. Kagome asintió mientras tomaba el papel celofán y envolvía con él las flores luego lo ató con el lazo y suspiró complacida.

– Lo hice. – anunció feliz. Pero al ver los baldes casi llenos con ramos iguales su euforia bajo.

– Bien, continúa. – alentó Isayoi, la azabache sonrió ampliamente mientras depositaba su primer ramos junto a los demás.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas mientras todos concentrados armaban ramos tras ramos.

– Están llenos los llevo a la casa. – expuso anunciando que cinco baldes se habían llenado.

– Cinco. – susurró la azabache poniendo el nuevo ramo en el balde.

– Veinte. – susurró Inuyasha a su lado molestándola. Al ver la mirada de odio de la azabache sonrió ladinamente.

En dos horas dos hileras ya estaban vacías y la tercera a medio cortar, la mayoría se había sentado a descansar a excepción de la azabache que seguía cortando y envolviendo con notoria calma.

– Veintidós. – susurró. Mientras colocaba un nuevo ramo y fue el último que faltaba para llenar el décimo balde.

– Cortemos todas las flores de esta hilera y creo que será suficiente. – expuso Isayoi.

– ¿Serán solo tres hileras entonces?. – indagó Kagome y la mayor asintió.

– La boda será a las 4. p. m ya son más de 9 a.m aun debemos ir al salón, decorar, y prepararnos para la fiesta así que no podemos perder dos horas más. – explicó. Todos asintieron comprendiendo la situación.

– Llevo estas a la casa. – anunció Kouga. – Ginta ve a traer más baldes. – ordenó al hombre quien asintió. Una hora después toda la hilera había sido recolectada y los ramos estaban en la casa.

– Kagome acompáñame. – ordenó Isayoi y la mujer asintió. – Dejo a cargo de ustedes el tratamiento de la tierra ¿Puedo confía que lo harán esta vez solos?. – indagó a lo que los hombres asintieron. Apenas entraron en la casa vieron los baldes esparcidos por toda la sala y comedor. Isayoi se perdió tras una puerta y regresó con cajas de cartones dobladas. Buscó una almohada y se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a armar las cajas. Kagome la observó admirando maravillada la rapidez con la que los armaba.

– Agarra los ramos y ponlos en aquel balde grande. – ordenó la mayor. Kagome sin dudarlo lo hizo, tomándolos con sumos cuidado los mudó. – ¿Podrías traerme aquí el balde?. – indagó.

– Si. – aseguró la azabache tomando el balde lleno de ramos y lo bajó a un lado de la mayor quien tomó un ramo y lo depositó en la caja, seguido por otros cuatro y luego lo lacró.

– Esta caja apílala a un costado de la puerta. – pidió.

– Si. – musitó Kagome cumpliendo el pedido.

– Los ramos que están en los baldes con agua debes mudarlos a este para que no mojen la caja de cartón, llevan cinco cada caja. – explicó.

– Comprendo. – musitó Kagome entonces comenzó a llenar el balde que estaba a un costado de la mayor a la par que esta empaquetaba los ramos.

– Ve a llamar a Inuyasha, dile que necesito que venga para llevar las cajas a la camioneta. – pidió.

– Si. – susurró Kagome viendo con pesar que en más de una hora de trabajo recién habían podido empaquetar la mitad. Fue corriendo al granero, se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha removiendo la tierra mientras esparcían algo en el suelo, lo sorprendente no era lo que hacía sino lo sensual que se veía con el pullover cuello alto color negro.

– ¿Sucede algo?. – indagó Inuyasha al verla pasmada.

– Etto…no…yo…yo…solo quería decirte que tu madre te necesita. – musitó tartamudeando levemente. El hombre se sacó los guantes y los lanzó en la carretilla, y luego se acercó lentamente a la inerte mujer.

La mujer suspiró al sentir la caliente respiración contra su oreja, no reparó en los demás trabajadores que se les quedaron viendo.

– No me mires así. – susurró para luego alejarse, tomar su campera y ponérselo para el alivio de la azabache.

La mujer siguió al ojidorado hasta la casa y tan pronto entraron, la mujer se despabiló, aún había mucho trabajo por hacer, por lo que pasó a un lado del ojidorado y continuó con su misión de transportar los ramos desde los baldes con agua hasta el balde sin agua a un costado de Isayoi.

– ¿Estas cajas puedo llevarlas hasta la camioneta?. – indagó el ojidorado.

– Si hijo, estamos muy atrasados, debí haber cortado las flores ayer. – comentó la mayor agobiada.

– Tranquila madre, todo saldrá bien. – alentó. Isayoi lo miró y sonrió levemente. – Kagome ayúdame. – Pidió. La mujer dejó su labor por unos minutos al observar que ya había suficientes ramos que empaquetar.

– Si. – susurró.

– Apila las cajas. – pidió. La mujer comprendió la orden y fue alzando las cajas sobre los brazos extendidos del ojidorado. Cuando alzó la quinta caja el hombre supo que eran suficientes. Entonces salió por la puerta. – Guíame. – ordenó y la azabache asintió indicándole el camino hasta la camioneta en dos viajes ya cargó todas las cajas y solo sobraban dos por lo que volvió a la casa y se sentó sobre el frio suelo frente a su madre.

– ¿Qué haces?. – indagó Isayoi.

– Pásame los cartones armaré las cajas. – musitó seguro. La mujer sonrió levemente y asintió pasándoselas.

Los tres estaban sincronizados, Kagome colocaba los ramos en el balde seco, Inuyasha armaba las cajas y las pasaba a la mayor, esta colocaba los ramos y lacraba la caja, luego Kagome lo apilaba frente a la puerta.

En treinta minutos otras diez cajas estaban apiladas frente a la puerta y los ramos eran cada vez más pocos.

– Ya será el horario de almuerzo y no he cocinado nada. – musitó Isayoi angustiada.

– Madre, aún queda algo de comida del desayuno, comamos eso o nos atrasaremos. – expuso Inuyasha.

– Pero…– susurró la mayor, no conforme. – Solo queda arroz y un poco de sopa de miso. – informó.

– Puedo cocinar rápidamente un poco de curry para acompañar al arroz. – ofreció Kagome. La mayor la observó fijamente.

– Lo haré yo. – expuso intentando pararse.

– Ya he terminado con todo lo que podía ayudar, usted aun tiene mucho que hacer, confíe en mí, solo esta vez. – musitó Kagome en suplica. La mayor la miró fijamente y luego asintió derrotada, ya que la azabache tenía un buen punto.

La mujer fue a la cocina y buscó los ingredientes en diez minutos ya se podía percibir el delicioso aroma.

– Hemos terminado, ve a ayudar a Inuyasha a llevar las cajas hasta el auto yo prepararé la mesa. – informó Isayoi ingresando en la cocina al tiempo que la azabache apagaba el restante de sopa de miso que había puesto a recalentar.

– Si. – susurró. Caminando en dirección a la salida de la cocina.

– Gracias por la ayuda. – musitó Isayoi en un susurro.

– No fue nada, gracias por confiar en mí y dejarme ayudarla. – musitó la azabache al tiempo que iba en dirección al ojidorado. Rápidamente cargaron todas las cajas en la camioneta, pues Inuyasha la había movido hasta quedar tan pronto cruzara la puerta y luego lo taparon con una lona gruesa y regresaron a la casa. Apenas ingresaron ya pudieron divisar la mesa preparada y recibieron la orden de sentarse.

– Iré a lavarme las manos, ven conmigo Kagome. – musitó Inuyasha. La mujer asintió y lo siguió. Apenas ingresaron al cuarto Inuyasha cerró la puerta entonces la mujer se tensó, pero cuando él abrió el grifo con agua caliente y lo reguló hasta dejarlo tibio, ella se reprendió por sus malos pensamientos.

Ambos lavaron sus manos en un completo mutismo, él cerró la llave y le pasó una toalla para secarse. La mujer lo tomó y tan pronto sus manos estuvieron secas le devolvió, entonces dio media vuelta con intención de volver al comedor. Pero la mano el hombre fue más rápido pues la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca impidiendo que "huyera".

– ¿Que le contestaste?. – indagó

– ¿Qué?. – indagó la mujer confundida.

– A Sesshomaru, ¿Qué le contestaste?. – indagó nuevamente. La mujer se tensó.

– Yo…yo, nada. – tartamudeó. Inuyasha se acercó más a su rostro.

– No necesitas mentirme, ¿le dijiste que aún lo amabas?, ¿O dudaste?. – indagó acercándose aun más hasta casi rosar sus labios.

– Yo…no dude, yo amo a…– susurró pero la declaración fue cortada por los calientes labios masculinos. La mujer lo empujó por el pecho cortando el contacto.

– ¿No dudas, ni siquiera un poco?. – indagó en un murmullo haciéndola temblar.

– Yo…– susurró en shock. La mujer miró la fiera expresión en el rostro masculino y su voz se negó a salir. Por lo que simplemente intentó huir nuevamente pero él aún la tenía sujeta firmemente.– Mírame y dime si puedes decirle a Sesshomaru que lo amas, y no dudar. – demando. La mujer quedó cabizbaja unos segundos, pero pronto levanto la mirada.

– ¿Está todo bien?. – Indagó Isayoi tras la puerta

Continua…

Hola, hola espero estén muy bien, tarde un poco pues escribí de cero este capítulo, es verdad que hace mucho tiempo ya tenía escrito el capitulo 18 pero no me convencía lo que había puesto como continuación, por eso decidí re escribirlo y cambiarlo completamente y eso me resulto algo difícil.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por esperar la continuación, eso me motiva a seguir.

Las quiere

Mizune- Mei


	19. Chapter 19

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 19

Por un segundo la mujer siento miedo al creerse descubierta, pero pronto reaccionó.

– ¡Sí!, ya salimos. – musito Kagome en voz alta. – Puedes soltarme por favor. – agregó en un murmullo. Inuyasha la soltó y ella caminó en dirección a la salida, el hombre quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero pronto reaccionó y siguió a la mujer.

Comió rápidamente ya que deseaba huir de ese lugar, pero apenas sus tazones estuvieron "limpios" las demás también habían terminado.

– Ahora iremos al salón. – ordenó su madre para dejarlo peor.

– Pero…– debatió. – _Kuso, ¿por qué demonios pregunté eso?, ahora no puedo mirarla fijamente_. –se reprendió mentalmente, había estado luchando contra su curiosidad, pero esa lucha no duró mucho pues ya había hecho la pregunta y de la peor forma, en ese momento estaba avergonzado.

– ¿Sucede algo?. Indagó Isayoi elevando una ceja al verlo intranquilo.

– Es que, Kagome podría estar cansada. – musitó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Estaba inquieto y no podía ocultarlo bien, eso no era bueno.

– Es que necesitaré ayuda o no terminaré. – expuso la mayor angustiada.

– Vayamos. – musitó Kagome y el hombre solo pudo respirar hondamente.

El camino hasta el salón fue bastante largo a criterio del ojidorado, aunque en realidad no pasó de diez minutos, por lo que cuando vio la entrada al lugar, pudo respirar tranquilo; estacionó la camioneta justo en la entrada y se bajó rápidamente.

– ¿Te ayudo?. – indagó la mujer y él solo pudo asentir y recibir las cajas. Isayoi ingresó en el lugar y saludó a un hombre, pronto regresó y ordenó bajar las cajas sobre una mesa.

La mayor quedó adentro mientras Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a la camioneta para transportar las cajas que aún estaban ahí.

Los músculos del ojidorado estaban todos contraídos, estaba tenso, no sabía cómo actuar, y aun faltaba mucho por trasladar.

– Ayuda a mi madre. – pidió.

– ¿Pero, como bajarás todo lo que queda?. – indagó.

– Keh, no me subestimes, he estado haciendo esto por más de 15 años y nunca te he necesitado. – gruñó. La mujer entonces asintió y caminó en dirección al salón.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?. – indagó al llegar junto a Isayoi.

– Si, debemos sacar las mallas con cuidado; las flores irán en estos floreros, cinco naranjas, cinco rojas, cinco amarillas, cinco violetas, mírame con atención primero elegimos las flores, sacamos las mallas, colocamos las cinco así y luego las cinco siguientes de esta forma, formando un espiral, le colocamos las hojas de helecho bordeando todo el ramo, así, lo atamos, cortamos los tallos y ya van al florero. – explicó a la atenta azabache.

– Comprendo. – susurró. Estaba nerviosa porque aun cuando parecía fácil la señora Isayoi lo hacía quedar tan bello y ella no quería arruinarlo. Los floreros eran como una caja color madera que hacía lucir aún más el hermoso y colorido ramo.

La azabache miró el ramo de muestra y juntó las flores requeridas, al bajar la malla aplastó un poco la primera flor por lo que gimió frustrada.

– Abre bien la malla con las dos manos y bájala. – mostró paciente la mayor. Kagome lo hizo y sonrió al ver intacta la flor. Inuyasha llegó con una nueva pila de cajas, las bajó sobre la larga mesa y sin decir nada volvió a desaparecer. La azabache terminó su primer ramo y lo miró embelesada.

– ¿Cuántos debemos hacer?. – indagó.

– Mmm… me había dicho 30 floreros para el centro de mesa, el ramo de novia y cuatro ramos más grandes, entonces nos quedan 25 igual que estos. – explicó. Kagome miró con resignación la rapidez y perfección con la que Isayoi armaba los ramos, cuando ella recién había terminado uno, la mayor ya había hecho tres más aparte del que había hecho de muestra.

Kagome tomó de la caja un ramo con doce flores envueltos en el papel celofán y suspiró, si tan solo fueran del color requerido los pondría así como estaban y solo agregaría las faltantes, pero no, algunos eran todos amarillas, otros una mezcla de dos o tres colores por lo que deshizo el nudo sacó el papel celofán y seleccionó las flores correctas y las faltantes las completo de otro ramo.

Inuyasha ingresó en el lugar por segunda cargando unas cuatro cajas y no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la azabache que estaba concentrada separando las flores por color. Isayoi fijó su mirada en su hijo y suspiró.

– Hijo podrías llevar esos floreros en las mesas de allá, quiero ver como lucen. – pidió. Inuyasha se sobresaltó levemente por la petición ya que estaba muy concentrado analizando a la mujer, cosa que no había notado hasta escuchar la voz de su madre.

– Aún quedan unas cuantas cajas en la camioneta. – expuso inquieto al sentirse descubierto.

– Yo lo llevaré. – musitó feliz Kagome. Tomó el primer florero y caminó rápidamente hasta las mesas que estaba bastante apartadas de donde ellos estaban. Inuyasha dio media vuelta con intención de volver a donde estaba la camioneta.

– Hijo, tienes la misma mirada que tu padre cuando me observaba. – comentó. El hombre se sintió agobiado por unos segundos por lo que decidió caminar presurosamente hacia el exterior.

– Quedó hermoso; el mantel blanco hace que el arreglo sea más maravilloso. – comentó Kagome feliz. Isayoi miró la mesa a lo lejos y sonrió complacida.

– Kagome. – musitó.

– ¿Si?. – indagó mientras arreglaba las hojas para que se vieran mejor.

– ¿Tu y mi hijo, son solo amigos en verdad o tienen algo más?. – indagó logrando que la mujer se atragantara con su saliva y tosiera.

– ¡Solo amigos!. – musitó casi gritando. La mayor la miró escéptica por unos segundos pero pronto suspiró. Continuó su trabajo en completo mutismo, pero se sentía agobiada por lo que no pudo callar mucho tiempo.

– Cuando conocí al padre de Inuyasha, él estaba separado de su mujer, me había dicho que era casado pero estaban tramitando el divorcio, yo…no quise meterme en un matrimonio, entonces me alejé, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. – musitó.

Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada, ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiera previsto que esa mujer que recién conocía le contaría algo tan íntimo.

– Eso. – susurró sin saber que decir.

– Cuando nos mudamos juntos, fui la más dichosa, aún cuando me tachaban como la amante, yo fui feliz. – musitó. Kagome no dijo nada solo guardo silencio analizando las palabras de la mayor, sin entender la extraña declaración. – ¿Sabes que mi hijo está comprometido verdad?. – indagó.

– Si. – susurró la azabache.

– No deberías confundirlo, te lo digo como alguien que sufrió esto, si te gusta y lo quieres para ti, tómalo antes de que se case, si lo haces después solo sufrirás y sufrirá él también. – musitó. La cara de Kagome se quedó colorada.

– Etto…eso…eso no es. – Tartamudeó avergonzada y su timidez aumento al ver ingresar a Inuyasha con más cajas.– Iré a llevar el resto de los floreros. – musitó tomando uno y prácticamente corriendo en dirección a las mesas.

Kagome colocó el florero en el centro de la mesa y fingió arreglar las flores hasta que Inuyasha abandonó nuevamente la sala.

En silencio la azabache armó los ramos, con total concentración y al ver a Inuyasha "ubicaba" los floreros en su lugar.

– Madre, estas son la últimas. – informó. – son 23 cajas. – agregó.

– Perfecto, son 23 cajas, con 5 ramos de 12 flores, entonces son casi 1400 flores, creo que serán suficientes. –analizó. Kagome la observó impresionada, la madre de Inuyasha era verdaderamente hermosa y talentosa. – si quieres puedes irte y venir a buscarnos en dos horas. – ofreció.

– Me quedaré a ayudar. – aseguró. Ya solo faltaban terminar ocho floreros y eran la 1 p. m eso animó a Isayoi pues iban muy bien. Kagome era bastante buena, ya había casi dominado la técnica. Inuyasha por otro lado después de quince años aún era desprolijo, aplastaba las flores por lo que fue regañado y castigado a solo transportar los floreros a las mesas y juntar los papeles celofán y las mallas en un cartón.

– Te encargo los últimos tres, yo haré el ramo para la novia. – musitó la mayor. Kagome asintió segura.

Isayoi juntó solo los crisantemos blancos que estaban olvidados en una parte de la mesa, cortó los tallos hasta dejar solo treinta centímetros de largor, le agregó algunas hojas y adornos. De su cartera tomó un listón blanco que asemejaba al encaje primero ató con un hilo normal y luego lo lió con el encaje solo cubriendo la mitad de los tallos.

Kagome observó maravillada como en cinco minutos estaba listo el hermoso ramo.

– Hijo, tráeme aquellos cuatro floreros grandes. – ordenó al ojidorado mostrando a lo lejos unos floreros de medio metro de alto. El hombre asintió y caminó en esa dirección.

– ¿Cuántas flores quedan?. – indagó a la mujer. Kagome contó los ramos enteros y luego las flores por unidad.

– Aun quedan 50 ramos y 152 flores. – aseguró.

– Mmm…son demasiados para ponerlos todos en los floreros. – expuso pensativa. – Pongamos cien en cada florero y luego veré que hacer con lo que reste. – agregó.

– Bien. – musitó. – ¿25 de cada color?. – indagó a lo que la mayor asintió. Kagome separó las flores por color e Isayoi conto la cantidad requerida y armo el ramo con las hojas. Inuyasha miró la seriedad con la que trabajaban ambas mujeres y solo pudo sonreír mientras juntaba el resto de papel celofán y las mallas que la azabache lanzaba al suelo al desarmar los ramos.

Tan pronto los enormes ramos estuvieron listos Inuyasha fue acomodándolos dos en la entrada y dos a un costado de la mesa preparada para los novios.

– ¿Qué hora son?. – Indagó Isayoi al finalizar el trabajo.

– Las 2: 45 p. m. – informó Inuyasha.

– Ohh…Kami dentro de 1 hora empezará. – informó angustiada.

– Ya está todo hecho. – informó Inuyasha.

– Si, pero han quedado muchas flores. – informó triste mirando las trescientas flores esparcidas sobre la mesa. Inuyasha sabía que su madre odiaba "desperdiciar" sus flores.

– Si haces con ellas el adorno de la mesa de los novios. – musitó e Isayoi sonrió.

– Ayúdenme a llevar las flores hasta la mesa de allá. – Pidió eufórica. Ambos asintieron y con cuidado los transportaron. Isayoi cortó los tallos y los ató uno contra otro haciendo una decoración lineal por todo lo largo de la mesa de los novios. Al terminar sonrió satisfecha. – Juntemos todo y vamos a prepararnos. – ordenó. – ¿Qué hora es?. – indagó nerviosa.

– 3: 20 p.m y terminamos. – informó Inuyasha e Isayoi sonrió ampliamente. Abrazó a Kagome sorprendiéndola.

– Gracias por la ayuda, sin ti no hubiese terminado. – agregó. – Bueno ahora vamos rápido a prepararnos. – pidió. Inuyasha ya había alzado todo lo sobrante en la camioneta mientras su madre había estado trabajando por lo que solo bastó salir y subir en la camioneta.

Tan pronto llegaron a la casa la madre de Inuyasha se vistió y maquilló, ella quería llegar al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia luego irían al salón a festejar.

– Hijo, Kagome, ¿están listos?. – indagó en un grito. La azabache caminó rumbo a la sala y sonrió al ver a Isayoi usando un vestido negro con detalles en plateado, sus largos cabellos caían lacios y sus labios rojos la hacían ver hermosa.

– Madre, esta preciosa. – musitó Inuyasha antes de besar el rostro de la mayor.

– ¿Aún ni te has bañado?. – regañó.

– No, y creo que usted tampoco. – anunció riendo.

– Si, pero al menos me limpie el sudor y la tierra, la gente no se baña regularmente en invierno. – refutó en su defensa.

– La llevaré al lugar de la ceremonia y luego volveré a buscar a los demás. – musitó. Isayoi asintió al ver que solo faltaban siete minutos. Inuyasha la guió en su vehículo y luego se marchó.

Kagome se sentó en la silla del comedor, no podía borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, después de mucho tiempo se había sentido útil y necesaria, y eso la hacía muy feliz.

La azabache desvió la cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar dos toques, algo en su estómago se revolvió sin poder explicarlo. Lentamente caminó en dirección a la puerta. Agradeció el hecho de que la puerta tuviera la mirilla. Pues algo en su interior le decía que estaba mal. Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente y su garganta se sintió seca al observar.

– Kikyo. – el nombre abandonó sus labios en forma de susurro.

Continua…

Hola, hola, se que el capítulo quedó corto, pero decidí publicarlo así para no hacerles esperar tanto, como siempre les agradezco que lean lo que escribo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me hacen feliz.

Las Quiere

Mizune - Mei


	20. Chapter 20

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 20

Su cuerpo entero entró en estado de alerta, y sus deseos de escapar afloraron, al escuchar los golpeteos.

– Ohhh…Kami ¿qué haré?. – susurró angustiada. Esperó unos minutos y luego con temor volvió a observar por la mirilla. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el rostro de la mujer muy cerca de la mirilla. _– ¿Me habrá escuchado?._ – se preguntó en pensamientos mientras cubría su boca con las dos manos.

– Se que estás ahí, hablemos unos minutos. – demando en voz alta. Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza y los deseos de huir corriendo aumentaron. Pero antes de darse cuenta ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba cabizbaja ante la asombrada mirada de la otra mujer.– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – la interrogante la dejó helada.

– Yo…– susurró. Se sintió confundida al escuchar la suave risa femenina.

– Esto es el colmo, me engaña el día de nuestro compromiso y luego te trae a su casa. – comentó con sorna.

– Etto…Inuyasha él. – susurró. Intentando explicarse, pero su mente estaba hecho un lio.

– ¡Cállate!. – gritó sorprendiendo a la mujer.

– Lo que pasó esa noche fue un error, fue culpa mía, yo lo busqué, yo... – comentó pero no pudo terminar la frase, al sentir la fiera cachetada. La miró impactada pero no pudo decir o hacer nada, sintió que lo había merecido.– Yo lo siento, pero en verdad fue mi culpa, Inuyasha, en verdad te ama, si lo perdonas él…– susurró y gimió al sentir el lacerante dolor de una nueva cachetada.

– ¿Perdonarlo?. – indagó enojada. – No tengo interés en casarme con un ser sucio como él. – musitó. Kagome sujetó su rostro adolorido, mientras un nuevo sentimiento la embargaba y reemplazaba la culpa.

– ¿A qué has venido entonces?. – indagó levantando la mirada. Le molestó la forma en que la mujer se había referido a Inuyasha.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo. – gruñó.

– Si piensas lastimar a Inuyasha, entonces es asunto mío. – aseguró la azabache. – Te pido que te marches. – agregó. Kikyo la observó notoriamente ofendida.

– ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer?. – indagó e intentó golpearla nuevamente pero Kagome de un manotazo impidió el golpe.

– Vete. – ordenó la azabache.

– No me iré, debo ver a Inuyasha y a su madre. – musitó molesta.

– Vete y no vuelvas. – ordenó Kagome tétricamente. Podía leer las malas intenciones de la mujer.

– ¿Piensas que dejaré que te quedes con él?. – indagó sombríamente.

– Yo…no…– musitó. Intentando hacerle saber que su idea no era permanecer como pareja con Inuyasha.

– No te quedarás con él, no pueden ser felices después de lo que me hicieron. – susurró. Kagome raramente sintió empatía después de esa frase y eso mitigó su enojo. Por un segundo ella también había dicho eso en sus pensamientos cuando vio a su esposo con Kagura.

– Yo…– susurró.

– Haré que Inuyasha se arrepienta de lo que hizo, lo haré sufrir a él y a todos los que ama. – gritó. Kagome la miró impactada por un segundo y luego sonrió ladinamente.

– Que infantil. – musitó. Y eso desencadenó un ataque de ira en Kikyo quien se lanzó al cuello de Kagome.

– No sabes cuánto lo amaba, cuanto esperé para estar con él, cuanto soñé con nuestro matrimonio y tú lo arruinaste todo. – gritó mientras la tomaba del cabello.

– Suéltame. – gritó Kagome peleando contra su agarre y tomando un mechón de cabello también. Kikyo gimió al sentir el tirón.

– ¡Inuyasha!. – gritó desesperada, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, por lo que la angustia la embargo.

– Inuyasha no vendrá. – susurró Kagome. – si no te vas, ambas perderemos muchos mechones de cabellos. – aseguró tétricamente. Su mente estaba hecho un lio por momentos empalizaba con la mujer, por otros la odiaba y en otros la envidiaba.

– Me iré, suéltame. – pidió. Kagome la soltó notando largas hebras en sus manos, entonces Kikyo también la soltó. Dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió "escapando" del lugar. Kagome cerró la puerta y agitó su cuero cabelludo.

– Dolió. – susurró mientras acomodaba sus cabellos. Pronto caminó en dirección al bañó y lavó sus manos, luego mojó su cara. – Esto no está bien Kagome. – susurró a su reflejo. – ¿ _Por que sentí tanto miedo al pensar que Inuyasha pudiera volver con esa mujer?._ – analizó en pensamientos. – Recuerda Kagome, estás casada con Sesshomaru, no tienes nada con Inuyasha. – agregó en un susurro. Al volver a la sala se encontró con Inuyasha y no pudo mirarlo a la cara por lo que permaneció cabizbaja.

– Apenas llegamos a tiempo, mi madre estaba histérica. – comentó. La mujer se quedó en silencio, si Inuyasha hubiera llegado unos minutos antes la habría descubierto. – Oe, ¿estás bien?. – indagó y ella solo pudo asentir.

– Solo estoy un poco cansada. – mintió. No supo porque, pero no pudo comentarle sobre la "visita" de Kikyo.

– Toma un baño caliente y te sentirás mejor. – aconsejó el hombre. Kagome solo asintió. Se dirigió a la habitación y buscó su toalla, ropa interior, y una ropa abrigadora. Se tensó cuando el hombre también ingreso.

– Discúlpame pero debo elegir un traje. – explicó. La mujer asintió antes de abandonar la habitación y caminar al baño.

Apenas la azabache abandonó la habitación Inuyasha escogió un traje gris con detalles en negro y una camisa color roja, buscó sus zapatos negros.

– ¿Qué hora empezará el festejo?. – indagó la mujer sorprendiéndolo. Pues no habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que había salido.

– En dos horas aproximadamente. – comentó buscando su ropa interior y medias.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?. – indagó algo desanimada.

– ¿Estarán?, ¿acaso no irás?. – preguntó elevando una ceja.

– Etto…yo, no conozco a la novia ¿Por qué iría?. – musitó.

– Pues porque te estoy invitando, además la tía no dirá nada. – aseguró. Kagome miró el traje y sonrió algo triste.

– Estoy un poco cansada, me quedaré a dormir. – musitó. Inuyasha la miró fijamente y luego solo suspiró.

– Está bien. – concedió. – Iré a ducharme al granero, así que descansa tranquila. – agregó antes de marcharse. Kagome suspiró profundamente antes de acostarse en la cama y ovillarse.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, y ella tan solo se mantuvo inerte en la misma posición, pero al escuchar las voces masculinas a lo lejos no aguantó la curiosidad y se paró, rápidamente caminó en dirección a la ventana y ahí quedó boquiabierta viendo al ojidorado, como si él hubiese sentido la penetrante mirada fijó su mirada en la ventana descubriéndola en su escrutinio. Inuyasha levantó una mano en señal de despedida y ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando el hombre llegó a la fiesta, en compañía de los otros tres trabajadores, se dirigió en dirección a su madre.

– ¿Dónde está Kagome?. – indagó al no verla en el grupo.

– Decidió quedarse a descansar. – musitó Inuyasha.

– Pero…– susurró.

– Amiga todo esta hermoso, es justo como lo había soñado. – comentó la novia llegando junto a ellos.

– Felicidades por la boda, señora Midoriko. – musitó Inuyasha y la mujer se tensó.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames tía Midoriko?. – gruñó e Inuyasha sonrió molestándola.

– Espero que esta vez sea el "tío" correcto. – comentó logrando nuevamente un gruñido en la mayor.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo?. – indagó Midoriko al ver a Isayoi pensativa.

– Es que pensé que vendría la persona que me ayudó a decorar, ahora Inuyasha me informa que no vendrá. – comentó algo desganada.

– ¿Acaso es la prometida de Inuyasha?. – indagó feliz e Isayoi negó con la cabeza.

– Dijo que no conocía a la novia, creo que no quiso venir por vergüenza. – comentó Inuyasha.

– Quizás, o tal vez no tenía un atuendo de gala con el cual asistir. – Musitó Midoriko entonces Inuyasha bufó, no había pensado en ello. El ojidorado vio el rostro angustiado de su madre y suspiró, la mayor no podía ocultar sus emociones, aunque siempre estuviera gruñona con gente nueva y fuera recelosa, era una persona con un corazón bondadoso.

– Tal vez solo quería quedarse a dormir, fueron días muy largos. – expuso. Pero eso no relajó la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Isayoi.

– Hijo ¿me harías un favor?. – indagó.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome suspiró frustrada, no podía dormir, hacía más de una hora de la partida de Inuyasha y por más que intentaba mentalizarse que debía dormir, simplemente el sueño no llegaba a ella aún era muy temprano.

Un sonido extraño se escuchó cosa que la sobresaltó, temerosa se paró y caminó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. La abrió lentamente y fue a la sala, detalló con la mirada la cocina y el comedor, pero no vio nada extraño.

Un nuevo sonido se escuchó por lo que el corazón de la azabache, latió aun más a prisas. Con el corazón debocado siguió el ruido hasta una puerta tomó el pomo y con manos trémulas giró la perilla.

– ¡Kyaaaa!. – el grito retumbo en la habitación. "El intruso" giró la cabeza en dirección a la mujer y luego le sonrió. – ¿Inuyasha?. – indagó confusa, con el corazón bombardeando irregularmente.

– Keh, ¿Acaso te asuste?. – indagó burlón.

– Tonto, pensé que habían entrado a robar. – musitó angustiada. – ¿Que iba a pensar tu madre de mí, si justamente cuando me quedaba sola entraba un ladrón?. – indagó acongojada. – Ya me odia lo suficiente sin que haya hecho nada. – agregó en un susurro. El hombre se acercó a la mujer tendiendo una cubierta de plástico transparente en brazos

– Toma. – musitó. La mujer lo miró extrañada. – Es un encargo de mi madre. – agregó. La mujer entonces lo tomó dudosa y lentamente abrió la cubierta.

– Esto. – susurró observando extrañada la tela. Inuyasha la ayudó para sacar completamente la cubierta. – Yo no entiendo. – musitó la mujer.

– Mi madre quiere que vayas a la fiesta, estaba muy triste porque no fuiste. – musitó el ojidorado.

– Sí, claro. – musitó con notoria burla la mujer.

– Es verdad, ella me pidió que te entregara esto y con él fueras a la fiesta. – aseguró el hombre. Entonces la azabache lo miró indecisa. – Dijo que te explique que es tu paga por la ayuda de hoy, que no quiere deberte nada. – agregó. La azabache entonces detalló el hermoso vestido y sonrió.

– Yo, no quiero ir. – susurró. Pero el hombre entonces pudo leer claramente que era mentira.

– Entonces quédate, pero si un ladrón te visita, que quede constancia, todo será tu culpa. – musitó molestándola. Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego le sacó la lengua.

– Esta bien, iré, espérame treinta minutos. – musitó antes de correr en dirección a la habitación.

Tendió el vestido sobre la cama y lo miró con adoración, era un vestido largo color verde azulado oscuro con mangas largas, lo más resaltante era el profundo escote, eso también era lo que más la asustaba.

Se desvistió prontamente y tembló ligeramente de frío, pronto tomó el vestido buscó el cierre y lo bajó, se lo colocó y notó que el largo era perfecto, por lo que sonrió complacida. Intentó subir el cierre pero era imposible por lo que suspiró.

– Inuyasha. – llamó sacando solo su cabeza por la puerta.

– Hump. – masculló el ojidorado.

– ¿Puedes ayúdame por favor?. – pidió en un susurro.

– ¿Qué necesitas?. – indagó desde la silla del comedor.

– Etto, ¿podrías venir un minuto?. – indagó sin contestar la pregunta del hombre.

– Tsk. – protestó pero aún así se paró y caminó en dirección a la mujer.

– Etto, solo…solo quería saber si puedes ayudarme a subir el cierre. – susurró tartamudeando levemente. Inuyasha miró la espalda femenina y luego el sonrojo en la mejilla femenina que al estar mirando de costado era notoria. El hombre se acercó y con lentitud subió el cierre.

– Gracias. – susurró la mujer. Girando el hombre sonrió ladinamente al observarla y ella se sonrojó aun más.

– Creo que algo no está bien. – Anunció el hombre, ella lo miró extrañada.

– Este vestido debes usarlo sin sujetador. – anunció entonces la mujer dio un paso atrás y luego por instinto miró la zona que el hombre observaba notando que todo su sujetador color piel, eliminaba la elegancia del vestido.

– Oh. – gimió sin saber que más decir.

– Voltéate. – musitó el hombre. La mujer se sobresaltó pues en su cabeza se recreó la escena que días antes habían protagonizado en la cocina del hotel. Sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que se volteaba. El cierre descendió nuevamente y entonces la mujer jadeó sorprendida al sentir los fríos dedos del hombre contra su piel.

– ¿Qué haces?. – indagó en un susurro intentando apartarse.

– Te desabrocharé el sujetador. – explicó tranquilamente.

– Etto, no es necesario eso puedo hacerlo. – susurró la mujer avergonzada.

– Lo haré yo. – aseguró el ojidorado. Kagome entonces quedó inerte intentando no gemir. Cuando estuvo desabrochado el hombre acarició la espalda femenina. – Listo. – susurró logrando que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera.

– Etto, yo…yo ahora…sal un momento por favor. – tartamudeó afectada. El hombre asintió y abandonó la habitación. Kagome suspiró aliviada, entonces se sacó ambas mangas del vestido y finalmente pudo quitarse el sujetador, y luego volvió a ponerse las mangas. – Etto, podrías cerrarme el vestido nuevamente. – pidió volviendo a la sala. El hombre asintió y con parsimonia subió el cierre.

– Gira. – pidió el hombre y Kagome tembló pero aun así cumplió al "orden". – Mucho mejor. – musitó el hombre observando el pronunciado escote y la redondez de los senos que podía apreciar sin llegar a lo vulgar.

– Gracias. – susurró Kagome antes de huir rumbo a la habitación.

Buscó su peine e intentó hacerse un recogido, pero pronto desistió al ver que no quedaba bien, por lo que simplemente peinó sus cabellos y los dejó sueltos. Buscó el maquillaje que había comprado y suspiró derrotada, solo había comprado un lápiz de ojo, polvo, base, mascara para pestañas y labial color rosa. Por lo que mucho no pudo hacer pero al mirarse al espejo sonrió satisfecha. Optó por un zapato negro cerrado.

– Estoy lista. – anunció ingresando en la sala. Inuyasha la miró fijamente por un segundo, pero pronto desvió la mirada.

– Afuera está haciendo mucho frío. – comentó al verla solo con el vestido.

– No tengo nada bonito que pueda llevar. – susurró. Solo contaba con sus dos camperas, pero no pensaba arruinar la belleza del vestido. Inuyasha volvió a su habitación y eligió un saco negro y volvió junto a la mujer.

– Póntelo al menos hasta llegar al salón. – musitó colocando la prenda contra la espalda femenina, ella asintió y colocó las mangas.

– _Que bien huele_. – pensó la mujer. Al tenerlo tan cerca su perfume la embriagaba.

– Vámonos. – susurró antes de caminar en dirección a la salida.

El camino hasta el salón lo hicieron en absoluto mutismo. Por lo que cuando llegaron, la mujer suspiró aliviada. Ya estaba iniciando la noche por lo que la temperatura empezaba a bajar más rápido.

– Entremos. – musitó Inuyasha y ella solo lo siguió. Tan pronto ingresaron Kagome se sacó el abrigo masculino y lo sostuvo en brazos mientras sorprendida analizaba a las personas, eran más de cien, quizás doscientos personas. Kagome volteó la cabeza impresionada al sentir las frías manos del ojidorado tomando las suyas.– Te guiaré hasta la mesa. – aseguró.

– Si. – susurró Kagome aparentando indiferencia, pero la verdad era que su corazón se sobresaltó cuando la mano se aferró con delicadeza a la suya. Caminaron lentamente sorteando a la maraña de gente, cuando llegaron a la mesa que les correspondía la azabache sonrió nerviosamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kouga.

– Guau preciosa, estás muy sensual. – musitó.

– Gracias. – susurró. Isayoi la miró de reojo y sonrió levemente.

– Siéntate aquí. – pidió Kouga señalando la silla a su lado. La mujer asintió y caminó en dirección al sitio ofrecido. Inuyasha se sentó en la silla contigua a la mujer por lo que la mujer quedó entre los dos hombres.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?. – ofreció mostrando los platillos de entrada, ella asintió y tomó uno.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo y Kouga también lo hizo, por lo que la mujer comió algo incómoda, y eso desembocó en que se atorara con la comida y tosiera. Inuyasha disimuladamente le acercó un vaso con agua poniendo sobre la mesa justo frente a la mujer.

– Bebe un poco de agua. – musitó Kouga acercando el vaso al rostro de la mujer. Ella lo hizo y luego le sonrió.

– Gracias Kouga. – susurró.

– Tsk. – masculló Inuyasha. Kagome observó el centro de mesa y se sintió orgullosa. Había requerido trabajo pero al ver lo hermoso que había quedado todo solo podía estar feliz.

– ¿Quieres beber algo preciosa?. – indagó Kouga. La azabache negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Dámelo. – susurró Inuyasha y ella lo miró extrañada pero sonrió al sentirse despojada de la prenda que antes sostenía en sus manos. El hombre se paró y lo colocó por el espaldero de la silla de la mujer.

– ¿Sabes que estamos festejando el casamiento número cuatro de la tía Midoriko?. – indagó Kouga elevando una ceja, la azabache asintió pues ya lo había escuchado de Inuyasha. – la tradición dice que debes beber en este matrimonio o serás la próxima en casarse varias veces. – comentó mientras ofrecía la copa.

Kagome sonrió ante la ocurrencia del hombre; le resultó adorable por lo que tomó la copa y bebió el contenido de un sorbo.

– Te salvé, gracias a mi solo te casaras una vez. – comentó "galantemente". Pero eso logró que la mujer sonriera nerviosamente.

– Kouga, iremos a recorrer el salón, ¿Vienes con nosotros?. – musitó Hakkaku. Con una expresión de notoria picardía.

– Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré a hacer compañía a Kagome. – musitó. – También puedes ir con ellos, Inuyasha. – ofreció.

– Tsk, no gracias. – gruñó volviendo a tomar asiento. Los dos hombres se alejaron caminando lentamente en dirección a un grupo de tres chicas e Isayoi suspiró.

Kagome fijó su atención en la novia y sonrió levemente, se la veía tan feliz mientras su esposo le ofrecía algo que comer en su boca. Ellos estaban en una de las primeras mesas cercanas a la mesa de los novios y ella estaba sentada justo de frente a ellos.

Kagome quedó algo cohibida cuando la novia fijó su atención en ella, había sido descubierta mientras realizaba su escrutinio, no es que tuviera algo de malo, de hecho todos los invitados se los quedaban viendo eventualmente y hablaban sobre los novios, pero lo que la avergonzó fue la sonrisa que le dedicó la novia. Quiso desaparecer cuando la mujer susurró algo en el oído del novio y se paró para luego caminar en su dirección.

– Hola. – saludó la mayor. Quedando parada justo a un lado de la azabache.

– Hola, muchas felicidades por su boda. – susurró lo primero que se cruzó por su cabeza.

– Oh, gracias, eres muy amable. – susurró. – ¿Tu nombre es?. – indagó levantando una ceja.

– Etto…me llamo Kagome Tai…– susurró pero fue cortada por Inuyasha quien bajo la mesa dio un toquecito de un segundo en la pierna femenina. – Kagome Higurashi. – agregó nerviosa al percatarse del error que iba a cometer.

– Kagome, es un bonito nombre. – susurró sonriendo ampliamente.

– Gracias. – susurró la azabache. Se tensó cuando la mayor tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enrolló en un gesto demasiado íntimo.

– Mmm…sabes, no sé en donde, pero creo que ya te he visto antes. – musitó, entonces la azabache la miró impactada, inmediatamente una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, aterrándola.

– No lo creo tía Midoriko, Kagome viene de Tokio. – musitó en su rescate el ojidorado.

– Mmm… sin dudas ya he visto antes este bello rostro. – aseguró tomándola de mentón y levantando su mirada. – Quizás te he visto en algún video interesante. – agregó sonriendo divertida.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, amo mucho sus comentarios largos, al leerlos y notarlas interesadas soy muy feliz, gracias por el apoyo.

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto XD.

Mizune - Mei


	21. Chapter 21

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 21

El rostro de Kagome denotó terror por unos segundos, fue entonces que Midoriko la soltó.

– No puedo recordar donde, pero estoy segura que ya te he visto. – musitó, luego de esa frase, guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha y ahí él lo confirmó. Midoriko había visto el video.

– Si me disculpan, iré un momento al baño. – musitó la azabache, ya no podía soportar la tensión por lo que necesitaba huir.

– ¿Al baño?, ¿estás segura que no prefieres ir a la cocina?. – indagó y la azabache se puso pálida.

– ¿Por qué iría a la cocina?. – Indagó Kouga confundido. La mayoría de los presentes en la mesa observaron con curiosidad a la mujer esperando una respuesta a excepción de Kagome quien quedó cabizbaja.

– En fin, espero que se diviertan en la fiesta. – comentó evadiendo la pregunta de Kouga, dejándolos extrañados y curiosos se alejó en dirección a su mesa.

Kouga continuó su intento de seducción, pero la azabache ya no respondía, ni sonreía, por lo que se sentía algo frustrado. Kagome estaba tensa, su único deseo era huir, pero sería demasiado obvio o eso ella creía por lo que intentó aguantarlo, pero era algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, se sentía observada y juzgada.

– Inuyasha, cariño. – se escuchó el estridente llamado por lo que el ojidorado suspiró cansinamente. Pronto fue abrazado por el cuello desde la espalda. – ¡Ya estoy aquí!. – agregó

– Hola tía Isayoi. – se escuchó la masculina voz, inmediatamente los ojos de la azabache se abrieron de impresión al reconocer la voz. Giró el rostro para observar a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio.

– Hola Bankotsu, tanto tiempo hijo. – comentó Isayoi parándose para abrazar al hombre y luego del mismo modo saludó a los otros seis. Inuyasha se paró y también saludó a los hombres estrechándose las manos; la mujer estaba estática sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se sintió observada por lo que fijó su mirada en el pelinegro y este demostró sorpresa al verla.

– ¡Hijos, vinieron!. – se escuchó el grito, cosa que salvó a la azabache, pues la novia se acercó a abrazar y besar a los recién llegados.

– Tsk. – masculló Inuyasha sentándose pesadamente sobre su silla, para luego reír burlonamente de los hombres.

– Madre es suficiente, madre ya ha dejado todo su maquillaje en mi rostro. – musitó Renkotsu "educadamente" intentando librarse de "los acosos" de la mujer.

– Déjenme verlos, mis niños. – musitó feliz. Mientras analizaba a cada uno como si buscara algo.

– Estamos completos y sanos madre, así que no llore. – musitó Bankotsu. Y suspiró al ser nuevamente aplastado.

– Los extrañé, me alegra mucho que estén aquí mis bebes. – musitó.

– No pudimos llegar a la ceremonia, lo sentimos. – expuso Suikotsu y la mayor asintió.

– Lo importante es que ya están aquí y están bien. – expuso la mujer. – Esa es su mesa. – musitó cortando bruscamente la bienvenida, mientras señalaba la mesa contigua a la de Inuyasha y nuevamente se marchaba a su mesa. Kagome después de eso quedó aun más tensa por lo que comenzó a beber. Inuyasha la miró de reojos y la vio terminar el contenido de la copa de un sorbo.

– Kagome preciosa, ¿quieres ir a bailar?. – indagó Kouga. La mujer lo miró y luego miró la pista de baile del otro lado por lo que asintió, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar. Kouga sonrió ampliamente entonces se paró, la mujer lo siguió.

Tan pronto llegaron donde todos bailaban felices lo mujer empezó a moverse al compas de la música, intentando olvidar. Kouga la miró y sonrió coquetamente.

La mujer fue relajándose poco a poco, era difícil pensar y evitar los toqueteos de Kouga por lo que su atención estaba en la pista en ese momento. La mujer sintió "algo extraño" clavarse contra su abdomen y se sintió nerviosa.

– Iré un momento al baño. – susurró contra la oreja masculina. Él asintió.

– Te esperaré. – aseguró por lo que la mujer sonrió nerviosa. No sabía cómo actuar con ese hombre, ya no quería volver a bailar con él.

Al llegar al baño, suspiró frustrada, lavó sus manos mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Su vida había cambiado demasiado en tan pocos días, ya casi no se reconocía.

– Todo esto es un error. – susurró.

Inuyasha los había observado todo el tiempo y un nuevo sentimiento se había instalado en su pecho, algo que no podía reconocer, solo sabía que no le gustaba. Por lo que al verla abandonar el baño mirando hacia ambos lados como si buscara algo no lo aguantó más, se paró y caminó en dirección a la azabache.

– Kagome. – musitó y la mujer soltó y chillido de susto.

– Ahhh solo eras tú Inuyasha. – musitó aliviada, pero eso logró que el hombre elevara una ceja se sintió poco importante por unos segundos. Pero la actitud de la mujer lo sorprendió cuando ella lo tomó del brazo e intentó esconderse tras él.

– ¿Qué haces?. – indagó.

– Solo quédate ahí por unos segundos, por favor. – susurró mientras "se escondía".

– ¿Qué sucede?. – Indagó sin entender el comportamiento de la mujer.

– Inuyasha por favor, baila conmigo. – susurró la mujer y eso logró que el hombre sintiera un escalofríos.

– Feh, yo no bailo. – mintió sin saber por qué.

– Kagome, ahí estabas, ¿continuamos bailando?. – ofreció Kouga con una sonrisa ladina. La mujer presionó con un poco más de fuerza el brazo del ojidorado, entonces él lo entendió.

– Lo siento Kouga, pero ahora es mi turno. – se escuchó una voz masculina, antes que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar. – ¿Verdad Kagome?. – agregó con una interrogante.

– _Bankotsu_. – pensó la mujer y al ver sus ojos azules que siempre le daban tanta paz, solo pudo asentir mientras se soltaba lentamente de Inuyasha.

El ojidorado vio entre incrédulo y sorprendido a Kagome caminar en dirección a Bankotsu mientras Kouga los maldijo, ambos se perdieron entre el gentío.

– Gracias. – articuló, el hombre solo asintió y luego sonrió ladinamente. Kagome sonrió al verlo "bailar" y él también sonrió. Con la música fuerte por más que desearan hablar se tornaba imposible por lo que simplemente se dedicaron a bailar.

– Vayamos a beber algo. – anunció acercándose a la oreja femenina para luego señalar con la cabeza una zona donde había una mesa libre. La mujer asintió y luego siguió al hombre.

Cuando la botella de vino ya estaba en la mesa, la mujer sonrió mientras recibía su copa.

– ¿Me sorprendí mucho al verte aquí?. – confesó Bankotsu iniciando la conversación.

– Si yo también me sorprendí. – musitó la mujer.

– ¿Viniste con Inuyasha?. – indagó.

– Si. – susurró bebiendo todo el contenido de su copa.

– Mmm…me extrañó que faltaras a nuestra última consulta, me preocupé. – comentó.

– Ah es que sucedieron algunas cosas, y etto, pues, no pude ir. – musitó mientras cargaba su copa.

– ¿Qué sucedió?. – indagó.

– Pues…– susurró, en verdad había extrañado sus pláticas con Bankotsu, pero en ese lugar se sentía extraña al comentarle. – nada. – agregó.

– Sabes que todo lo que me digas lo guardaré, por el secreto profesional. – musitó el hombre alentándola.

– Pues…yo…yo arruiné todo, estos días han sido caóticos, por algo. – musitó tartamudeando, para luego beber nuevamente.

– ¿Qué hiciste?. – indagó interesado.

– Todo ha sido muy estresante desde que descubrí la traición de Sesshomaru. – comentó. – entonces yo…– agregó pero al ver pasar a un invitado cerca de su mesa quedó callada.

– ¿Tu?. – alentó el ojiazul.

– Hablemos de otra cosa. – pidió la mujer. – ¿Cómo conoces a la novia?. – preguntó iniciando un nuevo tema de conversación.

– Es mi madre. – confesó el hombre y los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de la impresión. – En verdad es alguien muy especial e importante para todos nosotros. – comentó en un susurro mientras servía nuevamente ambas copas.

– Claro, todas las madres lo son. – susurró la mujer pensando en su mamá.

– Si, pero ella en verdad es especial, puede verse algo excéntrica y hasta atemorizante a veces, pero no todos hacen lo que ella hizo. – comentó antes de beber y sonrió al observarla, con más de un año de conocerla ya podía leer cada expresión y la que veía en ese momento era de curiosidad. – Éramos siete niños "malvados", niños a quienes nadie quería adoptar, teníamos una pandilla y a los ocho años ya robábamos en la calles, ella eligió a esos niños y los educó con amor, nos dio una familia, un hogar, nos aceptó como somos, nos obligó a estudiar, gracias a ella hoy somos lo que ves. – comentó. El hombre se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos femeninos rodeando su cuello pero tan pronto giró la cabeza quedó inerte.

– Madre, no llore, hoy es un día feliz. – pidió al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, no había presentido la presencia de la mayor. La mujer asintió mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían abandonado sus ojos.

– ¿Podríamos hablar un minuto a solas?. – indagó en un susurro Midoriko. Bankotsu la miró extrañado pero sin dudarlo asintió.

– ¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos?. – preguntó a Kagome y ella asintió.

Tan pronto Bankotsu abandonó la mesa la mujer dio su atención a la bebida, había podido ver la mirada desaprobación de la mayor, todo su ser temblaba.

Inuyasha la observaba desde un rincón, analizándola, tan pronto Bankotsu abandonó la mesa Kouga también lo notó, había podido percibir antes el pedido de auxilio de la mujer por salvarla de "las garras" de Kouga, había sido cobarde y otro la había rescatado y eso se sentía raro.

Por lo que cuando Kouga se perdió entre el gentío mientras caminaba en dirección a la mesa. Inuyasha también lo hizo.

– Bailemos. – "Ordenó" al llegar frente a la mujer, ella lo miró extrañada y algo sorprendida entonces el hombre le hizo una seña para que mire atrás.

– Si. – susurró parándose rápido, tomando el brazo del ojidorado, casi corrió en dirección a la pista. Cuando estuvieron en medio de los demás la mujer suspiró aliviada.

– ¿Hizo algo malo Kouga para que rehúyas de él?. – indagó entretenido acercándose a la oreja femenina. Ella negó con la cabeza. – Parecías muy entretenida con Bankotsu. – comentó.

– Si, es un buen amigo. – comento acercándose también.

– ¿Sobre qué hablaban?. – indagó curioso.

– Nada importante en realidad. – aseguró sin querer dar más detalles. La música era animada por lo que la mujer comenzó a moverse siguiendo el ritmo. Inuyasha sonrió al verla entonces también decidió bailar.

– Dijiste que no bailabas. – musitó la mujer acercándose.

– Tsk, y no lo hago. – comentó mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la mujer. Kagome observó lo sensual que se veían los "torpes" movimientos de baile, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza. Inuyasha sonrió lascivamente.

– ¿Qué sucede, estás queriendo eliminar un pensamiento indecente de esa cabecita?. – indagó entretenido y rió a carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer. Pronto Kagome bajó la cabeza avergonzada y solo siguió su baile. Intentó acercarse un poco más al hombre pero este dio un paso atrás, por lo que la mujer se sintió más avergonzada al sentirse rechazada.

– Etto…debo volver con Bankotsu. – medio gritó al ver al ojiazul en la mesa.

– Pero…– musitó el hombre pero ella lo cortó dejándolo solo en la pista para caminar en dirección al ojiazul, tan pronto se sentó supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

– Entonces fue eso lo que sucedió. – musitó como si analizara algo. – Pero, luego de haberte acostado con Inuyasha y haber sido gravada, ¿Qué haces aquí con él, no sabes que se casará?. – agregó la mujer sintió su corazón romperse al recibir una mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo.

– Yo…solo – susurró.

– Entiendo que estuvieras herida al descubrir la infidelidad, pero ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí?, ¿por qué confiaste en Inuyasha?. – recriminó y la mujer se sintió extrañada por ese "reproche".

– Yo…– repitió impactada, no sabía si había entendido correctamente, su mente no podía pensar en nada.

– No quería decirte nada porque eres casada, pensaba guardar mis sentimientos, pero ahora me siento molesto por no haber sido yo el elegido. – comentó. La mujer quedó seria e impresionada. – ¿Si te hubiera dicho antes que me gustas me habrías elegido?. – indagó.

– Yo…yo no volveré a la consulta. – musitó parándose. – Lo siento si hice algo para que te confundieras. – agregó empezando a caminar. El hombre se paró y la sujetó por la muñeca.

– ¿Crees que algún hombre podría no desearte?, luego de escuchar cada relato, no podía dejar de fantasear verte con el baby doll, ¿Ahora te disculpas?. – comentó dolido.

– Pensé que era parte de la consulta, yo…yo no sabía. – susurró perturbada.

– Cuando acepté darte esos consejos, fue porque ya estaba enamorado, fue porque no quería dejar de verte, desde ese momento nunca te vi como paciente. – aseguró.

Inuyasha había quedado impactado en su sitio, se sintió traicionado cuando la mujer prefirió a Bankotsu, pero aún así no pudo dejar de observarlos. Al verlo sujetarla por la muñeca decidió caminar en dirección a ellos. Y al escuchar la confesión del hombre su sorpresa fue mayor.

– Lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte, yo amo a mi esposo. – aseguró la mujer ajena a la nueva presencia.

– Lo sé, pero al menos elígeme a mí para ser tu amante. – musitó.

– ¿Qué? – indagó en shock.

– Puedo darte mucho más placer, conozco tus fantasías, las cumpliré todas. – aseguró en un murmullo.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué deberías tu ser el elegido?. – se escuchó la interrogante entonces la mujer desvió la mirada fijándose en la "nueva presencia".

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sesshomaru ingresó a su habitación, luego de un largo baño, buscó su teléfono y nuevamente abrió la conversación que había mantenido con Kagome.

– No ha respondido aún. – susurró entre incrédulo y sorprendido, ya había transcurrido más de un día desde que había expuesto sus sentimientos, era inaudito que lo dejara sin respuesta.

El sonido del timbre de llamada lo sorprendió pero pronto recuperó su pose "imperturbable" y observó el número, percatándose que era desconocido.

Continúa…

Hola, hola como han estado, espero que súper bien, yo he atravesado por unas semanas algo agobiantes por problemas personales, espero me puedan entender y me perdonen el haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios anteriores.

Mizune - Mei


	22. Chapter 22

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 22

Kagome tembló al escucharlo y se sintió descubierta por lo que el sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

– ¿Por qué debería explicarte?. – indagó Bankotsu sonriendo de lado. – No es a ti a quien debo convencer. – aseguró.

– Yo creo que Kagome está muy conforme con su pareja actual. – comentó ante la incrédula mirada de la mujer. – además ¿si no te eligió antes porque te elegiría ahora ?. – agregó altivamente exhibiendo una sonrisa ladina.

– La conozco muy bien, ella no te eligió, estoy más que seguro que fuiste tú quien se lo propuso. – musitó sonriendo al ver la expresión en el rostro del ojidorado.

– Tsk. – chasqueó molesto. – Esto es algo nuevo, no sabía que te gustaban las casadas. – musitó para enojarlo.

– No me gustan "las casadas" solo me gusta ella. – aseguró mirando a la mujer. – si mal no recuerdo habías dicho que serías siempre fiel a Kikyo, rechazaste a tantas mujeres ¿Por qué justo tuviste que acostarte con Kagome?. – indagó dolido.

– Keh, no tengo por qué responder eso. – gruñó. Él también se había hecho esa pregunta, había rechazado a más de veinte mujeres en los siete meses de relación, la única mujer que había quebrado su convicción había sido la azabache.

– Debo volver por la mañana a Tokio, piénsalo un poco y recuerda que por ti puedo hacer lo que desees. – ronroneó antes de soltarla. Kagome gimió al sentir la mano de Inuyasha en su cintura jalando levemente para acercarla a su cuerpo. –Estaré esperando tu respuesta a las 2 a.m frente a la casa de Inuyasha. – ofreció.

– Yo…yo iré a nuestra mesa, la señora Isayoi está sola. – comentó estaba en shock sin saber cómo actuar ante la "pelea" verbal de los hombres, se deshizo del agarre de Inuyasha y prácticamente corrió al sitio antes mencionado. Inuyasha enfrentó con la mirada al ojiazul y este lo desafió.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?. – gruñó Inuyasha. Bankotsu era su amigo desde la infancia, era como su hermano.

– Lo mismo pensaba preguntarte, ¿en qué demonios pensabas al acostarte con la esposa de tu medio hermano?. – indagó.

– Keh. – gruñó.

– Deja de jugar con ella, lo ha pasado suficientemente mal con tu hermano. – musitó. – Yo la cuidaré y...– agregó pero no pudo terminar la frase.

– No puedo dejarla. – aseguró antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la mesa, suspiró cansinamente al ver a Kouga nuevamente hostigando a la mujer. – Ginta te estaba buscando, ¿ya has hablado con él?. – mintió al sentarse a un lado de la mujer.

– Aún no, iré a ver que quiere. – musitó parándose. Cuando el hombre se alejó Kagome suspiró aliviada.

– Estoy un poco cansada, ya quiero irme a casa. – comentó Isayoi. Ya pasaba de la media noche por lo que el hombre asintió. – Llévame y luego puedes volver, sé que esto recién empieza para ustedes los jóvenes. – agregó sonriendo.

– De hecho yo también quiero ir a descansar. – musitó Kagome.

– Vayamos. – concedió Inuyasha.

– Avisemos a Kouga y a los demás. – pidió Isayoi.

– Luego les enviaré un mensaje, despidámonos de tía Midoriko. – musitó el ojidorado y la mayor asintió.

Ya en el auto Kagome suspiró aliviada, su cabeza estaba hecho un lío, aún no podía creer lo dicho por Bankotsu, era tan extraño que alguien la quisiera o la deseara, se sentía algo importante y no debería ser así.

Todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio mientras Isayoi comentaba sobre la boda a un Inuyasha que respondía con monosílabos. Al llegar a la casa la mayor se disculpó y fue a su habitación.

– ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con el vestido?. – indagó y ella asintió apenada. El hombre se acercó y bajó lentamente el cierre. – ¿Esto no te recuerda algo?. – preguntó sugestivamente y la mujer sintió un escalofríos luego de la frase.

– Etto gracias por la ayuda, iré a dormir. – musitó antes de prácticamente correr a la habitación.

– Kuso. – maldijo entre dientes el hombre. Y resignado caminó en dirección al granero. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose un pantalón deportivo color blanco y un pullover color rojo. Se lanzó pesadamente contra su cama y suspiró frustrado. Tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de Kouga.

– **Mamá y Kagome estaban cansadas, ahora estamos en casa, ¿pueden volver por sus medios o voy a buscarlos ahora?.** – escribió. Lo último que quería era volver a salir, pero tampoco podía olvidarse de ellos. Espero por varios minutos la respuesta, cuando finalmente el sonido se escuchó, perezoso abrió el mensaje.

– **Nos quedaremos, nos vemos en la mañana**. – al leer la contestación el hombre suspiró aliviado.

Kagome se cambió de ropa, se acostó en la cama y extraña mente soltó un chillido de alegría, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así. Su autoestima había regresado después de que Sesshomaru lo había casi exterminado.

– ¿Kami qué haré?. – susurró. Se sonrojó al recordar la invitación del ojiazul, lo cierto es que con él se sentía de una manera especial, se sentía segura y cómoda.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero había algo que no le permitía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió "dar un paseo". Faltaban cinco minutos para las 2 a.m, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la decisión del paseo nocturno.

– La noche está agradable. – susurró mientras observaba la entrada de la casa. Sus dientes castañearon por el frio pero él lo ignoró. – Ella no saldrá, Kagome no me haría eso. – susurró mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Tan pronto lo dijo vio incrédulo el movimiento del picaporte.

– ¡Qué frío!. – la escuchó exclamar. Y no supo cual fue la fuerza que lo "obligó a correr" pero tan pronto llegó a ella la tomó por la cintura y las piernas y la alzó estilo nupcial, ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa, pero tan pronto fijó su mirada en su rostro masculino, se tensó.

Inuyasha caminó en dirección al granero e ingresó en este, con delicadeza la bajó al cruzar la puerta. Kagome lo observó confundida.

– ¿En verdad piensas cambiarme?, ¿En verdad prefieres a Bankotsu?. – indagó dolido.

– Yo…yo…no. – tartamudeó.

– ¿Hice algo mal?. – indagó extrañándola.

– Nada. – susurró.

– ¿Piensas que él será mejor que yo?. – indagó y la mujer guardo silencio. No por dudar de la respuesta, si no por no querer revelarla. Eso hirió el orgullo del hombre. – vete con él entonces. – concedió. La mujer dio un paso en dirección a la salida pero no quiso salir.

– Hoy, cuando me rechazaste, me dolió. – confesó.

– ¿Te rechacé?. – indagó confundido.

– Mientras bailábamos, quise acercarme y te alejaste. – comentó. El hombre sonrió. – ¿Ahora te burlas?. – indagó ofendida.

– No te rechacé, solo no quise que notaras cierto problemita que habías ocasionado. – comentó avergonzado, la mujer giró la cabeza mirándolo sin entender la frase. Pero al verlo avergonzado lo entendió y muy contrario a lo que sintió con Kouga en ese momento se sintió también excitada.

– Hubiera preferido descubrir el problema, antes que sentirme rechazada. – aseguró sin analizar a fondo sus palabras. El hombre sonrió ladinamente. – Debo irme. – susurró nerviosa la mujer al percatarse de su error.

– No, no debes. – aseguró el hombre bordeando con ambos brazos la cintura femenina mientras su boca se depositaba en la nuca femenina enviándole corrientes placenteras por todo el cuerpo.

– Esto…esto… no…– tartamudeó pero no pudo terminar al sentir las frías manos recociendo la piel de su abdomen.

– En verdad quise olvidar lo que pasó, me repetí muchas veces que fue un error, que no debería volver a suceder, pero al imaginarte con Bankotsu o con Sesshomaru mi sangre hierve, quiero que solo gimas para mí. – confesó en un susurro. La mujer se sintió el peor ser del mundo cuando su corazón latió presuroso.– Es un error jugar en tu contra, una y otra vez pierdo. – agregó mientras la giraba lentamente.

– Esta vez creo que es un empate. – susurro. Inuyasha se sintió extasiado al ver la mirada brillante de la mujer.

– No me mires de esa forma. – pidió al ver nuevamente esa mirada lujuriosa, podría caer rendido ante ella con esa mirada. El hombre la tomó por el mentón y recorrió el contorno de los labios femeninos con su lengua mientras con su otra mano acarició lentamente el cuello femenino. Ella suspiró complacida ante ese toque.

Los labios masculinos se unieron lentamente a los de ella mientras la experta lengua se enredaba con la femenina, la mujer gimió entre beso al sentir como ambas manos del hombre cobraban vida.

Ella enredó la cintura masculina en un abrazo y el gruñó cuando esa acción logró pegarlos más, rozando cierta zona sensible.

El hombre la giró y caminó guiándola a la cama sin finalizar el beso. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la mullida superficie a su espalda y al hombre sobre ella.

– _Kagome juraste que no lo volverías a hacer, mañana él se arrepentirá de esto y te sentirás nuevamente un ser horrible._ – se recriminó en pensamientos. Pero no podía decir nada, ansiaba cada toque del hombre. Su delicioso aroma había cubierto sus sentidos, y solo pudo gemir al sentir la mano del hombre colándose bajo su pullover. El ojidorado finalizó el beso y sonrió al verla respirar irregularmente.

– ¿También me deseas verdad?. – indagó arrogante, ella desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada. Él se sacó su pullover y lo lanzó al suelo.– Lo siento pero deberé hacerte pasar algo de frío. – susurró mientras levantaba el pullover femenino lentamente, como si gozara torturarla. Solo lo sacó a medias liberando sus senos hasta su nariz.

La mujer gimió sorprendida cuando él lamió el valle entre sus senos. No había vuelto a ponerse el sujetador por lo que se sintió indefensa.

El hombre sonrió ladinamente al ver los pezones erectos y se acercó a la oreja femenina. La mujer suspiró al sentir la respiración masculina contra su zona sensible.

– Inuyasha. – gimió cuando el pellizcó un pezón.

– Aún cuando no me ves, si hago esto ¿puedes saber que soy yo?. – indagó en un susurro y ella gimió al sentir una corriente. No sabía si era por la bebida que había ingerido, pero en ese momento estaba deseosa, como nunca antes lo había estado. – ¿Aun deseas ir con Bankotsu?. – indagó en un susurro y eso apagó un poco la magia.

– Quizás. – musitó algo molesta. – si no dejas de hablar sobre eso, quizás me vaya a buscarlo. – mintió.

– ¿Si?. – indagó antes de descender lentamente, con sus labios atrapó un pezón y ella se arqueó. Entonces él la volvió a soltar y con su lengua recorrió el plano vientre hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Mordió débilmente la cintura femenina y extrañamente ella lo sintió delicioso por lo que gimió. – Me esforzaré un poco más, para que nunca más quieras abandonar mi cama. – aseguró. La mujer sintió miedo en ese momento, pues una parte suya supo que esa amenaza podría cumplirse.

Intentó recuperar el control y huir, creía aun estar a tiempo, pero su cuerpo se negó a ello y solo pudo levantar la cadera para ayudarlo a despojarla de su pantalón

Kagome soltó un gritito cuando el corrió a un lado la tela de su ropa interior y recorrió su húmedo canal mientras mordía su muslo interno de manera deliciosa.

– ¿Aún quieres ir con Bankotsu?. – indagó nuevamente, tentando su suerte. La mujer solo podía gemir al sentir el delicioso toque.

– Yo…yo solo iba a decirle que no tendría ningún amante, yo ahhh. – gimió intentando explicarse.

– ¿Nadie?. – indagó introduciendo un dedo mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su punto sensible. – ¿Entonces quien te poseerá hoy es nadie?. – indagó. La mujer no contestó por lo que él lamió el botón que antes estimulaba con la mano logrando un sonoro grito.

– Basta. – rogó en un gemido.

– Dime ¿quién te poseerá hoy?. – ordenó fuera de sí. Ella mordió sus labios sin contestar por lo que volvió a recibir un latigazo de placer que la hizo arquear y gritar el nombre masculino.– Buena chica. – susurró.

El hombre extrajo su dedo y dejo de "torturarla", mientras subía hasta quedar su rostro frente al femenino. Finalmente extrajo completamente el pullover liberando sus ojos y sonrió al verlos cerrados.

– No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. – susurró la mujer.

– Tsk. – chasqueó el hombre besando el rostro femenino repetidas veces. – Déjame disfrutarte mientras me miras. – pidió. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

El hombre suspiró frustrado pero pronto le dio un pequeño beso antes de pararse y sacarse el resto de su ropa. Y tan pronto estuvo desnudo volvió a subir sobre el cuerpo femenino.

La mujer se quedó tiesa cuando el pegó su cuerpo haciéndole sentir lo caliente de su piel. El hombre quedó inerte en esa posición disfrutando del contacto, la mujer posicionó sus manos en la espalda baja masculina entonces esperó paciente cualquier acción, pero el hombre no se movió.

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron lentamente y al fijarlo en los dorados su corazón latió emocionado, la mirada que le dedicaba el hombre con la apacible sonrisa fue la mejor expresión que había visto hasta el momento.

– No me mires así. – pidió en un murmullo. El hombre sonrió antes de frotar su nariz contra la femenina.

– Tú tampoco me mires así, porque puedo pensar que esto ya no será solo sexo. – gruñó el hombre. Dio un beso pequeño y luego descendió lentamente hasta alcanzar la última prenda femenina, la despojó de esta lentamente.

El hombre depositó un dedo en la nariz femenina y lo bajó mansamente recorriendo la boca, el mentón, bordeando cada areola, sin olvidar el ombligo mientras la mujer emitía grititos de puro placer.

El hombre lentamente elevó una pierna sobre su hombro y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, cuando friccionó ambos sexos gruñeron olvidando todo temor, culpa o pudor.

Al ingresar en el cálido interior el hombre mordió sus labios forzándose a contenerse, ella emitió un pequeño quejido.

– ¿Duele?. – indagó algo dificultosamente.

– No, solo se siente extraño. – "explicó".

– ¿Si hago esto duele?. – indagó iniciando el primer enviste y ella simplemente gimió dándole a entender que no, por lo que lentamente inició el suave vaivén.

– Etto…me… ¿me dejarías ir arriba?. – pidió y él sonrió. La mujer gimió cuando él lentamente abandonó su interior, era extraño, para nada era igual que la última vez, pero aun así era igual o más placentero, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. El hombre se acostó "sumiso" y ella lo miró y pronto se sonrojó.

– Ven. – pidió extendiendo una mano ella asintió y tomó la mano dada mientras gateaba hasta estar a un lado de él. – Sube. – alentó avergonzándola aún más.

– Hai. – susurró mientras se posicionaba sobre él, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer, era su primera vez en esa postura. Sesshomaru nunca se lo había concedido. El hombre la miró fijamente mientras guiaba su miembro a la entrada femenina cosa que la mujer agradeció.

Ella gimió y él gruñó cuando lentamente volvieron a unirse. La mujer se enganchó con más fuerza a la mano masculina usándolo de apoyo mientras iniciaba un lento contoneo que enloqueció al hombre.

Por primera vez ella se sintió poderosa, tenía el control y eso era fascinante. La mano libre del hombre alcanzó el endurecido pezón y lo pellizcó logrando un contoneo exaltado que encanto a ambos. Por lo que volvió a hacerlo, logrando que la mujer moviera las caderas a un ritmo alocado.

– Mmm…– susurró extasiada la mujer mientras realizaba movimientos circulares. No era suficiente, deseaba sentí el poder del hombre y como si él lo intuyera el hombre soltó su mano y dirigió ambas manos a la cadera femenina para darse soporte, entonces inició los fieros embistes. La mujer recostó todo su cuerpo contra el torso masculino buscando desesperada la boca masculina para ahogar los gritos.

El respondió con igual desenfreno y sonrió satisfecho cuando ella terminó el beso para arquear la espalda y presionarlo deliciosamente.

De un rápido movimiento la puso bajo su cuerpo y continuó envistiéndola con más fuerzas, ella gritaba mientras profería frases incoherentes.

– Shhh…mi madre podría escucharte. – musitó con dificultad con deseos de molestarla, sonrió ladinamente al verla reaccionar.

– Mejor terminemos ya. – susurró temerosa.

– Ya conseguiste lo que querías de mí y ahora me dejaras, no sabía que eras así. – jadeó. – Lo siento cariño aun no terminó. – agregó. La mujer lo miró impactada por la frase pero al verlo sonreír supo que todo estaba bien.

Lo abrazó por el cuello y tiró de él para besarlo. El hombre respondió con parsimonia disfrutando del íntimo contacto. Entonces no tuvo deseos de arruinar ese contacto por lo que su caliente semilla la inundó.

El hombre entonces terminó el beso y la miró fijamente. Ella sostuvo la mirada disfrutando la cercanía. El rostro femenino fue un poema mientras el lentamente abandonaba su interior. El hombre se acostó a un lado de la mujer y ella se sentó y al hacerlo manchó la frazada con los fluidos.

– Lo siento. – susurró.

– Ven. – pidió mientras abría sus brazos. Ella lo miró fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

– Debo irme. – murmuró.

– Solo unos minutos. – pidió. La mujer suspiró derrotada y nuevamente se acostó depositando su cabeza en el pecho masculino y con sus brazos rodeó la cintura, las piernas se enredaron y ambos se sintieron muy cómodos.

– Tu piel está muy caliente. – susurró la mujer y el rió.

– La tuya también. – aseguró en un murmullo. – Me gustaría dormir así, eres una cálida manta. – agregó tapándolos con la frazada.

– No podemos. – aseguró la mujer antes de aspirar el aroma del hombre.

– No podemos. – repitió el hombre mientras lentamente recorría la espalda desnuda de la mujer bajo la frazada.

– Ya debemos dejar de hacer esto, está mal. – susurró la mujer lo que se escuchó como un gemido.

– Si, está muy mal. – susurró el hombre sonriendo mientras su mano acariciaba el glúteo femenino, ella se removió levemente. – Si no buscas ponerme duro nuevamente, solo cierra los ojos y duerme como una manta, no te dejaré ir, no te dejaré buscar a otro hombre. – gruñó. La mujer quedó tiesa, y él sonrió. – _Solo un minuto, se siente tan bien, huele tan bien._ – pensó el hombre apresándola más contra su cuerpo.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, pero la mujer aun no sentía deseos de levantarse, aún así, al escuchar el continuo golpeteo contra la puerta, no le quedó de otra que levantarse. Con pereza se dirigió a la entrada con deseos de matar a Inuyasha o a cualquiera de los muchachos que interrumpían su sueño, pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a los largos cabellos plateados.

– _Inu – no_. – pensó, pero cuando el hombre fijó su gélida mirada en ella supo que no se trataba de él. – ¿Sesshomaru?. – indagó en un susurro.

Continúa…

Hola, hola, muchas gracias por seguir ahí, fui muy feliz al recibir sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, espero este capítulo les guste.

Mizune - Mei


	23. Chapter 23

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 23

La mirada de desprecio que le dirigió el hombre, logró que Isayoi se sintiera pequeña ante él.

– ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Inuyasha?. – indagó con voz sombría.

Isayoi lo miró impactada por un segundo pero luego no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, siempre había ansiado que los hermanos se volvieran más cercanos.

– Inuyasha, mmm…de seguro aún está durmiendo, ayer…ayer dormimos algo tarde y pues…– comentó tartamudeando levemente pero la mirada del hombre la obligaron a callar. – Esta quedándose en el granero. – susurró.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, observando la edificación que la mayor señalaba, y sin decir más nada comenzó a caminar en dirección a éste. La señora Isayoi lo siguió a una distancia prudencial. Al llegar frente a la puerta lo empujó con fuerza e ingresó con pasos decididos.

Al llegar frente a la cama observó fijamente la escena y un nuevo sentimiento lo embargó al ver a su mujer durmiendo abrazada a su hermano. La ira que sintió logró borrar todo rastro de autocontrol, mientras lentamente se sacaba su cinto y se posicionaba a un costado de la cama.

– ¡Oh Kami!. – se escuchó la exclamación de Isayoi y eso bastó para que los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieran abruptamente y se incorporara quedando sentado dejando a la vista su torso desnudo y logrando que Kagome también despertara sobresaltada.

El grito proferido por la mayor retumbo el lugar cuando Sesshomaru lanzó el primer azote. Por instinto Inuyasha cubrió a Kagome y maldijo al recibir el lacerante dolor en la espalda.

– ¿Estás bien?. – susurró a la mujer antes de jadear al recibir un segundo azote.

– Te dije que dejaras de ver a mi esposa, ¡te pedí que te alejaras de ella!. – gritó con cólera. Inuyasha de un rápido movimiento sujetó el cinto antes que el tercer azote llegara. Sesshomaru tiró de este con fuerzas pero el menor no cedió.

– ¿Por qué ustedes…?.– se escuchó la interrogante e Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía y asustado vio el rostro sorprendido de su madre. Sesshomaru aprovecho este momento para golpear en el rostro a Inuyasha con su mano libre.

– ¿Ya te divertiste lo suficiente?. – indagó sombríamente. – Vayamos a casa. – agregó observando a la mujer. Ella lo miró aterrada, la voz del hombre no le auguraba nada bueno.

– Tsk. – chasqueó Inuyasha. – Kagome no se irá a ninguna parte. – aseguró.

– Ella es mi esposa. – gruñó el mayor.

– Ella es mi mujer. – gruñó Inuyasha enfrentándolo.

– No, no, no por favor no. – gimió Izayoi horrorizada.

– Lo siento madre, no quería que se enterara de esta forma. – aseguró.

– Kagome, ¿Kagome es la esposa de Sesshomaru?. – indagó negándose a aceptarlo.

– Si. – susurró.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque Inuyasha? – indagó antes de llorar sonoramente.

– Lo siento madre, no llore. – pidió, nunca se imaginó en esa situación, sabía que todo lo que había estado haciendo estaba mal, y que tarde o temprano debería pagar el precio, pero no soportaba los quejidos lastimeros de su madre.

Isayoi dio media vuelta y llorando abandonó el lugar, el hombre quiso seguirla pero sintió indefenso en ese momento, tanto él como Kagome estaban desnudos bajo la frazada por lo que no podían abandonar el lugar.

– Sesshomaru, ¿podrías salir?. – indagó Kagome sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

– No me iré. – aseguró.

– Déjame vestirme y luego hablamos. – pidió. El hombre la miró con verdadero odio pero sin volver a pronunciar otra palabra soltó el cinto, dio media vuelta y caminó altivamente en dirección a la puerta.

Kagome se paró y buscó su ropa y con tranquilidad se vistió ante la atenta mirada de Inuyasha.

– ¿No pensarás irte con él, verdad?. – indagó el hombre. La mujer se vistió completamente y le sonrió débilmente. Se acercó al hombre y se sentó a un costado de él.

– Gracias por todo. – susurró.

– No te lo perdonaré Kagome, te odiaré si me dejas y te vas con él. – gruñó.

– _No pongas esa expresión, no me podré ir tranquila si te veo triste, siento haberte traído tantos problemas, no sé desde cuando me empezaste a gustar tanto, pero hoy lo entendí, no es correcto lo que hemos hecho_. – pensó la mujer mirándolo fijamente. – Discúlpame con la señora Isayoi. – pidió.

– No te dejaré ir. – musitó el hombre abrazándola con fuerzas.

– El juego terminó, finalmente logré vengarme. – susurró mientras luchaba para deshacerse del abrazo.

– No te vayas. – susurró.

– Suéltame. – pidió.

– No. – susurró.

– Debo irme. – musitó.

El hombre fue soltándola lentamente. La mujer gimió al sentir los labios del ojidorado sobre los suyos y sin poder evitarlo recibió gustosa la lengua masculina.

– _Un último beso_. – pensó mientras todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las placenteras corrientes. Cuando el beso finalizó ambos se miraron fijamente.

– Quiero que seas mía, divórciate de ese tonto y sé solo mía. – susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

– _Quisiera, pero tu madre no lo aceptaría, no estoy dispuesta a que también debas dejar a tu familia por culpa de una relación que está destinada al fracaso_. – pensó. Se paró y el hombre le sujetó la mano. – Cuídate. – musitó soltando su agarre antes de caminar presurosamente en dirección a la puerta.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue la imponente figura de su esposo.

– Buscaré mis cosas. – susurró antes de pasar a un lado de este y caminar en dirección a la casa.

Rápidamente juntó sus pertenencias y las puso descuidadamente en su maleta, buscó su cartera y su teléfono y salió. Tan pronto estuvo afuera vio a Inuyasha caminando el dirección a ellos.

– Vayámonos. – Pidió. Sesshomaru la guió en dirección a su auto y subió sus pertenecías en la valijera.

– Kagome no debes irte, puedes vivir aquí conmigo, ¿no fuiste feliz estos días?. – musitó.

Sesshomaru se colocó en una posición de ataque nuevamente y la mujer lo supo por eso actuó primero.

– Solo te usé y tu estuviste de acuerdo, ¿Por qué ahora actúas de esta manera?. – musitó la mujer. Inuyasha la miró fijamente y la mujer no pudo retener la mirada que él le dedicó, ella se subió en el auto rogando por que Inuyasha ya no hiciera nada y luego lo hizo Sesshomaru. Tan pronto el vehículo inició su marcha Kagome comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo por un segundo al hombre.

– ¿Por qué lloras, tanto te duele alejarte de él?. – preguntó con sorna.

– Sesshomaru, firmemos ya el divorcio. – pidió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– No lo haré. – aseguró.

– Nunca me amaste, nos casamos solo por el bebe y él ya no está, no fuimos felices en este matrimonio, terminémoslo ya por favor. – pidió.

El hombre guardo silencio mientras conducía en dirección al aeropuerto, al llegar caminó en dirección a la boletería.

– Nos quedaremos en el hotel hasta la noche, ya no quedan asientos para los 3 siguientes vuelos. – informó mientras caminaba en dirección a su vehículo nuevamente.

– Sesshomaru, cada quien debería ir por su camino desde aquí. – susurró. El hombre abrió la puerta del copiloto.

– Sube. – Ordenó gélidamente.

– Ya te dije que quiero el divorcio, ¡ya no quiero que estemos juntos, me quedaré aquí!. – gritó frustrada.

– Sube Kagome. – ordenó nuevamente. Kagome gimió cuando una mano del hombre se depositó en su brazo. – No quiero obligarte, así que hazlo voluntariamente. – gruñó.

– Kagome. – la mujer sintió un enorme alivió al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa voz que tanta seguridad le daba.

– Bankotsu. – gimió.

– ¿Quién eres?. – la pregunta sonó ruda por lo que el ojiazul observó al hombre con seriedad. Pronto se fijó en el fiero agarre.

– ¿Está todo bien, Kagome?. – indagó.

– No es asunto tuyo. – gruñó el oji dorado.

– Suéltala. – ordenó.

– Tsk, oblígame. – musitó fríamente.

– Hermano el vuelo saldrá pronto apresurémonos. – musitó Renkotsu. Entonces Sesshomaru reparó en los otros 6 hombres.

– Compré un boleto para ti, en caso que aceptaras mi propuesta. – comentó. – ¿Quieres ir conmigo?. – ofreció extendiendo una mano en dirección a la mujer. En ese momento lo único que Kagome supo era que no tenía deseos de ir al hotel con su esposo por eso extendió lentamente una mano y tomó la ofrecida.

– Mis cosas están en la valijera. – susurró.

Uno de los hombres sin dudarlo abrió la valijera y los tomó.

– Suéltala. – pidió nuevamente Bankotsu. Sesshomaru observó que la gente comenzaba a reunirse a su alrededor, por lo que la soltó.

– También esto te lo cobraré luego. – aseguró antes de subirse a su vehículo y marcharse.

– Gracias. – susurró Kagome soltándose del agarre.

– Vayamos. – ordenó.

– Etto, yo me quedaré. – susurró.

– Pero, yo pensé que…– murmuró confundido.

– Lo siento. – susurró. Pronto caminó en dirección al hombre que tenía sus pertenencias, lo tomó y agradeció al hombre. En ese momento su cabeza trabajaba a un ritmo loco, demasiados pensamientos la agobiaban y no sabía qué decisión tomar, debía pensar con calma.

– Kagome, ¿Qué está sucediendo?. – indagó Bankotsu.

– Debo irme. – susurró la mujer y pronto caminó en dirección a un taxi pero antes de poder llegar a este fue retenida. Sujetó con fuerzas el agarre de su maleta al sentir los brazos del hombre envolviendo su cintura en un posesivo abrazo.

– Kagome, si me eliges haré todo lo posible por que seas feliz, volvamos a Tokio. – susurró contra sus cabellos. La mujer quedó quieta en su lugar, pero todo su cuerpo le dio la respuesta.

– Lo siento. – susurró poniendo una mano en el brazo masculino. El hombre entonces la soltó lentamente. La mujer se despidió y pronto siguió su camino.

Tan pronto llegó al hotel suspiró angustiada, había decidido ir a uno económico, para eliminar toda posibilidad de toparse con su esposo.

– ¿Que haré ahora?. – indagó mirando la precaria habitación. Tenía demasiado en que pensar.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha ingresó en el invernadero y suspiró al nuevamente cuando la mujer se alejó de él.

– Madre, necesito que hablemos. – pidió por centésima vez. Durante una semana entera había sido ignorado por la mujer, quien la mayor parte de ese tiempo había estado llorando. – Lo que viste, yo…– susurró.

– No quiero saberlo. – susurró.

– ¡Necesito que me escuches!. – pidió ya algo enojado.

– ¿Me dirás que fue solo una noche, o quizás que la amas?. – indagó. – ninguna de las opciones las puedo tolerar. – agregó antes de caminar presurosamente en dirección a la salida. Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente, y decidió trabajar, su madre había descuidado un poco el lugar, por lo que él se creía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

Apenas terminó de hacer el tratamiento de la tierra, abandonó con pereza el invernadero y se dirigió lentamente en dirección a la casa.

Al ingresar en la casa, escuchó a su madre hablando con alguien pero en ese momento no estaba de muy buen humor para socializar con las amigas de su madre por lo que simplemente pensaba saludar "amablemente" y luego ir a su habitación pero al levantar la mirada se sorprendió.

– Ya estás aquí mi amor. – escuchó "el saludo" y eso lo descolocó aún más.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?. – indagó sorprendido.

– Te extrañé mucho por eso vine a visitarte. – susurró parándose y caminando en dirección al hombre.

– Kikyo. – susurró cuando la mujer lo abrazó. El hombre quedó tieso completamente sorprendido.

– No podre esperar más tiempo, pensé que sería fácil de soportar pero aún no han pasado dos semanas desde que nos vimos y ya te extrañaba tanto. – musitó.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó el hombre confundido, en su último encuentro ella lo había terminado, había dicho que el compromiso se cancelaba. – ¿ _De qué me perdí_?. – pensó.

– Quiero que adelantemos la boda, casémonos la próxima semana. – musitó antes de chillar de alegría. Inuyasha la separó lentamente de su cuerpo.

– Vayamos afuera un momento, necesitamos hablar. – pidió. Ella asintió.

– Fue un placer finalmente haberla conocido señora Isayoi, usted es muy hermosa. – musitó dirigiéndose a la mayor. Inuyasha la tomó por la muñeca y tiró levemente de ella. Cuando estuvieron afuera el hombre la soltó inmediatamente y ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué planeas?. – fue lo primero que el hombre preguntó en cuanto estuvieron solos.

– Parece que no te hace feliz verme ¿no me extrañaste?. – musitó. El hombre la miró fijamente. Buscando cualquier rastro de burla o enojo.

– Keh. – murmuró. – tu terminaste la relación. – susurró.

– Estaba muy enojada, por eso dije muchas cosas que no sentía en realidad; yo…yo estuve pensando todos estos días en ti, más bien en nosotros. – musitó. – Te odio por lo que hiciste, pero también puedo entenderte un poco, se que los hombres necesitan, mmm…eso. – agregó.

– Keh. – gruñó al no saber cómo responder a eso.

– Si nos casamos ya podríamos hacerlo y entonces no me volverías a engañar. – susurró.

– Tsk. – chasqueó. Lo cierto es que por mucho tiempo había deseado tenerla, por eso cuando ella lo besó por un segundo no se movió pero pronto reaccionó finalizando el beso.

– Casémonos la próxima semana ¿sí?. – susurró la mujer. Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

– _**Solo te usé y tu estuviste de acuerdo, ¿Por qué ahora actúas de esta manera?**_. – El recuerdo de las palabras dichas por Kagome retumbaron en su cabeza.

Continua…

Hola, hola, esta vez actualice lo más rápido que pude en agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios, gracias por estar ahí, y por leer lo que escribo.

Las quiere.

Mizune - Mei


	24. Chapter 24

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 24

Kagome´s POV

Apenas llegue al hotel e ingrese a la habitación me quedé en medio de ésta, impasible por varios minutos; por más que intentaba pensar coherentemente simplemente no lo lograba.

– Tonta Kagome. – susurré mientras me golpeaba levemente la cabeza. En verdad merecía una reprimenda mayor, pero lo deje pasar. – Arrrg. – gruñí enojada conmigo misma antes de caer pesadamente sobre la mullida cama.

Pensar, pensar, pensar, ¿En verdad podría hallar una respuesta?, lo empezaba a dudar, ya había pasado varios días tumbada en la cama arrepintiéndome de haberme acostado esa noche con Inuyasha, pero también había llegado a una verdad innegable, si pudiera volver a esa noche, si tan solo en verdad existieran los viajes al pasado, no me creía capaz de cambiar mis acciones.

Suspiré por centésima vez, mientras me arrepentía ligeramente de haber comprado el cargador para mi teléfono, pues desde que lo prendí este no había dejando de sonar, tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Sesshomaru, eso era muy extraño y en verdad me asustaba un poco, pero nada en comparación a las 54 llamadas perdidas de Inuyasha.

Miré la pantalla y solté un chillido de sorpresa cuando el nombre de mi esposo se reflejó en la pantalla. Estaba nerviosa, pero aún así decidí contestar.

– Ya es el momento. – susurré intentando darme ánimos.

– Hola, pensé que nuevamente no contestarías. – La voz de Sesshomaru se escuchó sensual y por un segundo mi convicción tambaleó.

– Necesitamos hablar. – dije intentando sonar dura, pero simplemente eso no funcionaba con él. – Yo, en unos días volveré a Tokio para iniciar los trámites del divorcio, así que pronto recibirás los documentos. – susurré intentando no tartamudear.

Nuestra relación desde el inicio había empezado mal y solo había empeorado con el tiempo, ahora sabía que no podía culpar solo a Sesshomaru, también yo había contribuido demasiado para que este matrimonio sea ya insostenible.

– No estoy de acuerdo. – musitó. Todo mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente al escuchar la voz empleada por el hombre, no era la voz gélida que conocía, su voz sonaba mucho más ¿amistosa?.

– Eso…eso…pues si no podemos divorciarnos por mutuo acuerdo, lo iniciaré utilizando como causal el adulterio. – informé tartamudeando levemente.

– Eso será largo y agotador. – musitó.

– Eso no me importa. – comenté "segura"

– Mmm…y supongo tendrás el suficiente dinero para pagar el abogado, aún cuando he cancelado tus tarjetas. – comentó.

– ¿Qué?. – indague confundida.

– Apenas llegué a Tokio cancelé tus tarjetas, es dinero que gané con mi esfuerzo, no tengo por qué dárselo a alguien que quiere abandonarme. – informó.

Había pagado el hotel, las comidas, y algunas otras cosas con el dinero que había extraído del cajero, en el aeropuerto, por lo que si me sorprendió levemente.

– Eso, yo, no te preocupes, yo, yo trabajaré. – Tartamudeé intentando sonar segura.

– Kagome, no quiero hacer las cosas por las malas. – susurró. – Dame una última oportunidad. – agregó.

– Yo…– susurré, pero antes de poder negarme él nuevamente habló.

– Dame una semana, vuelve a la casa, en ese tiempo volveré a enamorarte. – musitó.

– Pero... – murmuré, por un segundo la idea me confundió.

– Solo 7 días, si luego de pasar ese tiempo aún quieres divorciarte, firmaré los documentos. – ofreció. Por una extraña razón mi voz se negó a salir, en mi cabeza ya había decidido la respuesta pero no podía pronunciarla. – ¿Kagome?. – indagó aún así permanecí en silencio. – Sabes que es la mejor opción, si en verdad ya no me amas firmo los documentos en una semana, pero si aún me amas, podremos ser felices. – agregó.

– ¿Por qué?. – indagué casi en un susurro.

– Eres mi esposa. – sentenció. Eso no me respondía la pregunta que había hecho. Más bien esa no era la respuesta que yo buscaba.

– Lo sé. – susurré. – no pregunté eso, solo quiero saber ¿por qué quieres mantener este matrimonio?, ¿En verdad me amas?. – indagué al recordar el mensaje que había recibido días atrás en el que mencionaba eso.

Algo me había sucedido, antes guardaba todas mis dudas, temía preguntar pues no quería perderlo, pero en este momento necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos y mi relación con él.

– No estoy seguro. – respondió y sonreí levemente, él obviamente no me amaba, solo era alguien que no aceptaba perder algo que consideraba suyo. Aún cuando no me quisiera, no estaba dispuesto a que yo decidiera alejarme, pero me sentí conmovida por su sinceridad. – En verdad me siento furioso por no tenerte a mi lado, estos días no he podido controlarme, he pensado en nosotros más de lo que había pensado en los últimos dos años, no sé si te amo o no, pero puedo decirte que me siento como nunca antes. – susurró. Mi maldito corazón latió emocionado ante esto, ese hombre aún provocaba muchos sentimientos en mí.

– Sesshomaru. – Susurré.

– Te llamaré mañana, piénsalo un poco. – musitó y antes de poder contestar finalizó la llamada. Suspiré agobiada, en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar, al ver el nombre sonreí levemente, aún no le había cambiado el nombre, aún marcaba como mi juguetito, deseaba verlo, pero no sería correcto por lo que no le contesté. En ese momento recibí un mensaje.

– **Necesito verte, por favor**. – leí el mensaje y volví a releer los anteriores, donde me decía que yo era suya, que no volviera con Sesshomaru, que él lo solucionaría todo, que volviera. Sinceramente me sentía muy enferma, pero también necesitaba verlo.

Agarré mi campera y mi cartera, entonces abandoné mi habitación, al llegar al exterior temblé ligeramente por el frio, caminé lentamente buscando un taxi, cuando finalmente lo encontré, me sentí estúpida, no sabía la dirección de la casa de Inuyasha, pero por la ayuda del cielo el taxista conocía a la señora Isayoi.

Llegué frente a la casa, entonces me sentí asustada, aún así bajé lentamente del taxi, repasé con la mirada el lugar, buscando apreciar la figura del hombre, sentí una presión molesta en el pecho, un deseo de marcharme, pero también deseaba verlo.

Por varios minutos quedé en la misma posición observando desde lejos la casa, entonces finalmente lo vi saliendo del invernadero, sin poder evitarlo sonreí como una tonta, aún cuando su expresión demostraba enojo, él se veía hermoso, me sentí triste cuando él ingresó a la casa y ya no pude verlo.

No tenía intención de hablar con él, solo había venido para verlo desde lejos, pero ahora que lo había logrado me parecía insuficiente, en verdad deseaba hablar con él, escuchar sus frases jocosas, sentir su cálida mano, muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en mi mente, sabía que debía marcharme pero en verdad me sentía muy insatisfecha.

– **¿Puedes salir un minuto?** _ **.**_ – escribí. – pero pronto lo borré. Deseaba verlo nuevamente, por lo que esperé mirando fijamente la puerta y como si pudiera llamarlo con mis pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y pude verlo abandonar la casa, pero no estaba solo.

Una presión molesta se depositó en mi pecho, sentía como si hubiera olvidado como respirar; aparté la mirada cuando la mujer lo besó.

End Kagome´s POV-

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha no sabía que responder, por mucho tiempo la había amado y había deseado casarse con ella, en ese momento, su corazón nuevamente latía presuroso al verla acercarse lentamente a su rostro, pero también había una gran incomodidad en su pecho.

Sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, el hombre respondió manteniendo el calmado ritmo, entonces la mujer enredó sus brazos en el cuello masculino. Pronto la mujer finalizó el beso y le sonrió levemente.

– ¿Esto quiere decir que estás de acuerdo?. – indagó.

– Keh, la verdad me gustaría pensarlo. – musitó dejando atónita a la mujer.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó entre incrédula y molesta.

– No sé si podría estar casado con alguien que piensa tantas basuras sobre mi madre. – musitó reclamándole por todo lo que había dicho.

– Eso, yo…yo solo lo dije porque estaba enojada. – susurró en su defensa.

– Tsk, déjame pensarlo. – repitió. La mujer mordió sus labios por pura frustración, pero pronto asintió mientras exhibía su sonrisa más fingida. Inuyasha entonces ingreso a su casa ante la atónita mirada femenina. La mujer lo siguió y él la miró confundido.

– ¿Ya hablaron?. – indagó Isayoi mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, este claramente pudo leer en sus ojos la pregunta ¿le has confesado lo sucedido?.

– Algo así. – murmuró Inuyasha.

– Entonces ¿qué piensan hacer?. – indagó algo impaciente. Inuyasha miró a la mujer y suspiró cansinamente. Antes de poder responder escuchó su tono de mensaje, extrañado buscó su teléfono.

– **Estoy frente a tu casa, necesitamos hablar**. – leyó el mensaje y maldijo por lo bajo. Por una semana había esperado ese mensaje pero justo llegaba en un mal momento.

– **Espérame, voy en 5 minutos**. – contestó.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?. – indagó Kikyo curiosa.

– Nada malo. – musitó. – solo que necesito volver al invernadero, aún tengo mucho por hacer. – informó.

– El almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos, mejor vuelves luego de almorzar. – musitó Isayoi.

– Tsk. – chasqueó.

– ¿Puedes almorzar con nosotros?. – indagó entonces Isayoi mirando a Kikyo y ella asintió mostrando una leve sonrisa.

– Hijo, ayúdame y coloca esos platillos en la mesa. – pidió a un ojidorado ansioso. Sabía que debía decidirse rápido.

Kagome´s POV-

Podía haberme marchado, pero todo mi cuerpo se resistía a hacerlo, no podía negarlo, me había dolido verlo con ella, sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celosa, ni tampoco podía reclamarle nada, pero antes de meditarlo mucho ya había enviado el mensaje. ¡Sí!, era muy egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

Esperé ansiosa durante los minutos que me había dicho que esperara, pero él no salió, esperé durante otros cinco minutos, que me parecieron eternos, pero nada sucedió, sonreí mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

– Lo entiendo. – susurré mientras comencé a caminar, debía alejarme. Cuando ya me había alejado una cuadra de la casa escuché el sonido de mi celular, afanosa abrí el mensaje.

– **Espérame diez minutos más**. – Repasé más de una vez las palabras mientras una incomodidad mayor se depositaba en mi pecho y me impedía respirar con normalidad.

– **No me vuelvas a escribir**.– Contesté prontamente, estaba muy enojada, normalmente no respondería así. Detuve mi caminata y esperé ansiosa la respuesta, en verdad no quería que dejara de escribirme, deseaba locamente verlo, pero estaba molesta por lo que observé, lo odiaba, pero sabía que no debía sentirme así, yo no era nadie para Inuyasha, esa mujer era su prometida, sabía que no tenía derecho pero estaba tan ¿celosa?.

– ¿ **Dónde estás?.** **Iré ahora**.– la pregunta hizo que empezara a hiperventilar, sin siquiera yo saber el motivo.

No volví a responder, simplemente me quedé desconcertada observando la pantalla del celular, quería verlo, escuchar su voz, pero en este momento estaba muy "rara". No quería que él me viera así, temía decir algo inapropiado, solté un chillido de sorpresa al escuchar el timbre de llamada, pronto presioné la opción de rechazar la llamada y suspiré aliviada. Estaba comportándome muy infantil, en verdad me desconocía en este momento.

Giré medio cuerpo para observar en dirección a la casa de Inuyasha entonces ambos nos miramos fijamente, estaba relativamente lejos aún así pude sentir su penetrante mirada. En ese momento no supe cómo actuar y menos aun cuando él caminó presurosamente en dirección a mí, desee huir, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó.

– Kagome. – susurró cuando llegó frente a mí; me tomó con una mano por el mentón y lo próximo que sentí fue su experta lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca.

Finalizó el beso y sonrió ladinamente, recién entonces puse reaccionar y dar un paso hacia atrás para separarme de su contacto.

– No hagas esto. – susurré mirando de reojo a las pocas personas que estaban cerca.

– Vayamos al granero. – susurró y negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, habían demasiados motivos para negarme, como el temor que sentía de encontrarme con la señora Isayoi o con esa mujer, pero principalmente temía a lo que podríamos terminar haciendo.

– Yo…yo solo quería decirte que no me vuelvas a llamar, volveré a Tokio, no debemos volver a vernos. – susurré. En verdad no era eso lo que quería, pero era lo que debía hacer, debía alejarme de él, tan solo verlo en este momento era un error, todo mi ser quería algo que no debía anhelar.

– ¿Volverás con él?. – indagó notoriamente molesto.

– Tal vez. – susurré.

– No puedes hacer eso, eres mía. – murmuró acercándose un paso.

– No soy tuya, esa mujer a quien estabas besando frente a tu casa es tu mujer. – gruñí, él me miró asombrado por un segundo.

– Eso fue solo... – susurró.

– No me interesa, no necesito que te expliques. – musité intentando sonar segura. – decidí que hablemos para pedirte que no me vuelvas a llamar, lo que hicimos fue un error, además por lo que vi tu prometida ya te perdonó, así que no volvamos a vernos. – agregué.

– Kagome. – susurró.

– Gracias por haberme ayudado, gracias a ti conseguí darle una lección a Sesshomaru. – susurré.– En verdad deseo de corazón que seas feliz en tu próximo matrimonio. – agregué.

– Tsk, ¡no digas tonterías!. – gruñó molesto elevando la voz.

– ¿Entonces qué demonios debo decirte?. – pregunte molesta. – No sé cómo resolver esto, pensé que solo sería una pequeña venganza y terminaría, pero ¿que se supone que haga después de todo lo que sucedió?. – pregunté sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo querían abandonar mi cuerpo.

– ¿Entonces lo único que se te ocurre es que nos alejemos?, ¿En verdad piensas que aceptaré eso?. – indagó molesto. Deseaba tanto en ese momento abrazarlo y decirle que me quedaría con él, pero sabía que eso no era una opción.

– Volveré con Sesshomaru y tú te casaras con esa mujer, entonces es obvio que debemos alejarnos. – susurré intentando no demostrarle mi tristeza.

– Kuso. – gruñó. – No quieras decidir qué haré con mi vida. – agregó.

Iba a contestarle pero me quedé sin habla cuando de sorpresa la prometida de Inuyasha apareció a un lado de este.

End Kagome´s POV-

Continua…

Hola, hola, lo sé no tengo perdón, tarde muchísimo tiempo en actualizar, hubieron demasiados motivos que contribuyeron a que esto sucediera, en el inicio fue la falta de inspiración, luego fueron motivos más personales, en todo este tiempo Michell0212 me motivó a tener presente el fic, por ello este capítulo se lo dedico, también para disculparme por no contestar, es que estaba muy liada con algunos problemas, lo siento, espero que lo leas.

Si me ausento no es por que quiera, el mundo es muy complicado y no siempre podemos hacer solo lo que nos gusta, lo que puedo decirles es que mi meta es siempre terminar las historias que comienzo, quizás tarde en actualizar, pero siempre pienso en ustedes y leo sus comentarios me inspiran y me dan fuerza, gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, y espero de corazón me perdonen por el tiempo de espera, les guste el capitulo y pasen un rato agradable de lectura.

Mizune - Mei


	25. Chapter 25

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 25

Kagome observó con terror a Kikyo quien sonreía levemente, mientras se aferraba al brazo de un estoico Inuyasha.

– ¿Así que por ella abandonaste la casa tan a prisas?. – indagó la mujer calmadamente. – Volvamos, tu comida se enfriará. – agregó presionando levemente el brazo masculino.

– Esto, nosotros solo…– susurró Kagome, sin saber porqué, necesitó explicarse.

– No hables. – musitó con voz gélida mientras la observaba con odio.– ¿Entramos a la casa mi amor?, aquí hace frío. – agregó mirando al ojidorado quien había quedado pasmado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

– Vuelve a la casa, iré en unos minutos. – musitó el ojidorado finalmente, entonces la mujer lo miró con enojo.

– Volvamos juntos. – demandó, su voz sonó tétrica aún así el ojidorado no cedió, con delicadeza liberó su brazo del agarre femenino.– ¿No pensaras quedarte con esa mujerzuela?. – indagó intentando sonar tranquila pero destilando claramente veneno.

– Yo…yo me iré. – tartamudeó Kagome, se sentía muy incómoda e intimidada por la mirada de la mujer. – En verdad me disculpo por…por lo que viste en el video. – agregó tartamudeando débilmente.

– ¿Te disculpas por ser una mujerzuela?. – indagó mordaz, Kagome agachó la cabeza.

– ¡Basta Kikyo!, Kagome no tuvo la culpa, si ofenderás a alguien oféndeme a mí, yo fui quien la busco primero. – confesó Inuyasha.

– No es culpa tuya mi amor. – susurró dejando pasmado a Inuyasha, por un segundo sintió miedo, prefería a la Kikyo enojada que lo maldecía, a esa versión "comprensiva". – Es ella quien te buscó, yo sé que fue ella quien te sedujo. – agregó calmadamente.

– Tienes razón, todo es mi culpa, yo lo busque una y otra vez, enójate conmigo. – musitó Kagome. El lacerante dolor en su rostro logró que la azabache gimiera, mientras sujetaba su adolorido rostro la miró perpleja.

– Te advertí que no hablaras. – el murmuro tétrico asustó aún más a la azabache. – Si vuelves a acercarte a Inuyasha esto será lo mínimo que ganaras. – advirtió.

– Yo…yo solo. – tartamudeó sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos, estaba asustada y no sabía porque, simplemente la mirada de la mujer la paralizaba.

– Detente Kikyo. – advirtió Inuyasha sujetando el brazo femenino en el aire al percatarse de la nueva tentativa de la mujer por golpear a Kagome.

– No te atrevas a ponerte de su lado. – advirtió con voz lúgubre. Mientras intentaba liberar su brazo.

– Kuso, se que todo esto es culpa mía, golpéame si así te sentirás mejor. – gruñó levemente enojado, mientras finalmente la soltaba con poca delicadeza.

– Volvamos a la casa. – musitó sonriendo; Inuyasha la miró extrañado, ella cambiaba sus expresiones muy repentinamente.

– Debo hablar con Kagome, iré en unos minutos. – refutó Inuyasha, por una semana había estado impaciente, sabía que si la dejaba ir en ese momento, quizás ya no podría volver a verla.

– Si no vuelves conmigo ahora, te juro que mostraré el video a tu madre, para que vea la clase de basura que tiene por hijo. – amenazo con voz tétrica.

– ¿Ahora me amenazas?. – gruñó Inuyasha elevando una ceja. Cada vez estaba más molesto y Kagome más aterrada.

– Me iré, juro que no volveré a buscarlo, es cierto que tuvimos sexo pero…– musitó Kagome aterrada ante la idea de que la señora Isayoi los viera en esa situación. No esperó el ataque de Kikyo, quien se lanzó como poseída a su cuello.

– ¡Cállate, cállate de una vez!. – gritó sujetándola del cuello con ambas manos. Inuyasha intentó liberarla del agarre, pero inexplicablemente la mujer poseía una fuerza extraña, por lo que tardó un poco más en poder apartarla. – ¡Suéltame!. – gritó cuando Inuyasha la sujetó por la cintura ya que la mujer intentó nuevamente golpear a Kagome.

– ¡Tranquilízate!. – gritó Inuyasha sulfurado.

– ¡Todo es culpa de esa maldita prostituta, es ella quien me está restregando en la cara todo el tiempo lo que hicieron!. – gritó peleando contra el agarre. En todo el tiempo que fueron pareja Inuyasha nunca la había visto perder el control de esa manera, finalmente mostraba algo de sentimiento y eso era emocionante.

– Keh. – farfulló no supo que decir, en verdad se sentía muy extraño.

– ¡Volvamos ahora a la casa, o en verdad le mostraré a tu madre el video completo!. – amenazó nuevamente pero esta vez lo hizo gritando.

– El video ya fue eliminado. – susurró Inuyasha a la oreja femenina. El hombre elevó una de sus cejas, demostrando un gesto confundido cuando ella rió.

– Quizás fue eliminado de internet, pero aun lo tengo. – comentó sonriendo maliciosamente.

– Mentirosa. – susurró logrando que la mujer temblara al sentir el aliento masculino contra su sensible oreja.

– Solo bastó investigar quien lo subió a internet, debí pagar una buena suma por el video, pero no dudes que se lo mostraré a tu madre, así vera lo asqueroso que puedes ser. – musitó sonriendo ladinamente.

– Lo único que da asco aquí es tu amenaza. – musitó Kagome mirándola fijamente. – claramente aún no tuviste sexo con Inuyasha por eso dices que es asqueroso. – agregó sonriendo lascivamente; sin saber porqué disfrutó mucho decir esa frase, había actuado por impulso, en un segundo el miedo y el nerviosismo, habían sido reemplazados por un extraño sentimiento que no podía describir.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y Kikyo iracunda, pronto volvió a patalear para liberarse del agarre.

– Espérame un minuto Kagome, la llevaré a la casa y volveré. – pidió Inuyasha y la azabache asintió Kikyo pataleó mientras en hombre la alzaba estilo nupcial y empezaba a caminar. Kagome sonrió levemente.

– _**Discúlpame Inuyasha, nuevamente fui egoísta.**_ – pensó la mujer viendo la espalda masculina, odió a esa mujer, la odió porque ella podría estar con él, por un segundo había sido egoísta y había marcado su "disfrute" sobre el hombre.

Inuyasha la bajó al estar frente a la casa y ella dio media vuelta con deseos de entrar.

– Puedes mostrarle el video a mi madre.– musitó el hombre.

– ¿Piensas que no lo haré?. – indagó maliciosamente.

– Hazlo y nunca vuelvas por aquí. – alentó. En verdad se sentía atemorizado, no quería que su madre lo viera haciendo "eso". Pero su madre ya sabía todo, quizás por eso no estaba tan aterrado.

– ¡En verdad se lo mostraré!. – gritó cuando él le dio la espalda con deseos de volver con Kagome. El hombre quedó quieto cuando ella lo abrazó por la espalda. – Esta bien, tú ganas. – susurró contra su espalda.

– Tsk, no estamos jugando nada. – comentó el hombre sarcásticamente poniendo sus manos en los brazos que apresaban su cintura.

– Hagamos el amor ahora, no vuelvas con ella. – susurró.

Kagome sabía que no era correcto tomar una decisión en este momento, pero esa "visita" le había esclarecido las cosas. Buscó su teléfono.

– **Nos vemos mañana.** – escribió.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome suspiró mientras miraba al peliplateado quien le sonreía levemente.

– Aún no has probado tu comida, ¿no tienes apetito?. – indagó el hombre.

– Si. – susurró comiendo un bocado pequeño. – Solo que, es extraño. – explicó. Había llegado por la mañana y luego del acalorado abrazo de bienvenida y el beso que le había sido robado, solo podía sentirse incómoda.

– ¿Extraño?. – indagó manteniendo la leve sonrisa que lo hacía ver "amigable".

– Etto…si, es…es que nunca me has invitado a almorzar antes, en un lugar tan bonito. – explicó notoriamente nerviosa.

– ¿Te molesta?. – indagó mirándola fijamente.

– No, no es eso…solo…solo es…– susurró tartamudeando.

– Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar mi propuesta. – musitó el hombre. Kagome se atragantó con la comida cuando Sesshomaru dirigió una de su mano al brazo femenino acariciándola.

– Yo…yo…debo ir al baño un momento. – susurró parándose repentinamente. Él sonrió divertido al verla correr en dirección al baño. – Tonta Kagome, debes mantenerte firme en tu decisión. – susurró mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se sentía una tonta, casi había caído ante la seducción del hombre.

– ¿Te sientes bien?. – indagó Sesshomaru cuando la mujer volvió a la mesa.

– Si, pero me gustaría volver al apartamento. – susurró.

– Bien. – concedió. El hombre la miró fijamente cuando el celular de la mujer sonó y ella mordió sus labios, en un gesto que la delataba. – ¿Es él?. – indagó.

– No es nadie. – susurró la mujer rechazando la llamada. Entonces nuevamente volvió a sonar, nuevamente la mujer rechazó la llamada y nerviosa colocó el aparato sobre la mesa. Sesshomaru extendió los brazos e iba a tomarlo en un rápido movimiento pero la mujer también fue rápida y lo sujeto antes.

– Suéltalo. – demando borrando la sonrisa "afable" de su rostro. Kagome gimió cuando el hombre violentamente le arrebató el móvil. – Mi juguetito. – leyó tétricamente el nombre que se exhibía en la pantalla.

– Devuélvemelo. – demandó extendiendo su mano intentando sonar segura. Sesshomaru rechazó la llamada y buscó el número entre sus contactos, lo bloqueó y prontamente eliminó el número y toda la conversación que habían mantenido. – ¿Qué haces?, ¡devuélveme mi teléfono!. – gritó levantándose. Sesshomaru se lo entregó mientras sonreía macabramente.

– No te preocupes, esa persona que es "nadie" para ti ya no te volverá a llamar. – aseguró. Kagome lo miró extrañada.

– Vámonos. – demandó dejando dinero sobre la mesa antes de pararse y caminar en dirección a la salida. Kagome buscó desesperada algún cambio en su teléfono y pronto lo noto, por lo que corrió en dirección al hombre que ya abandonaba el local.

– ¡Qué demonios hiciste, deja nuevamente mi celular como estaba!. – demando elevando la voz.

– No necesitas el número de esa persona, no volverás a hablarle o verle. – musitó gélidamente.

– No tienes derecho a decidir eso. – Gruñó, se sintió profundamente triste, en unos segundos había perdido todos los mensajes que habían sido su pequeña felicidad esos días, poder leer los mensajes del hombre hacían que lo extrañara menos, por lo que se sentía en ese momento despojada de algo importante.

Sesshomaru cerró bruscamente la puerta de su vehículo, Kagome subió en el asiento del copiloto enojada, colocó el teléfono frente al hombre.

– Deja todo como estaba. – ordenó nuevamente, el hombre tomó el teléfono y lo arrojó al asiento trasero.

– ¿Así piensas reconquistarme?. – indagó la mujer enfadada. Sesshomaru la ignoró e inició la marcha rumbo al apartamento. Apenas llegaron la mujer se bajó y buscó su celular en el asiento trasero. Luego se dirigió en dirección a la entrada del edificio ignorando al hombre.

Sesshomaru golpeó el techo de su vehículo, se sentía enojado y no podía controlarse, por lo que decidió marcharse, alejarse para dar el tiempo y que ambos se tranquilizaran.

Kagome cerró la puerta de manera abrupta demostrando su enojo. Pronto se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver una manera para encontrar el número de Inuyasha y sus mensajes, limpio sus lágrimas con una mano mientras reía débilmente.

– No seas tonta, no debes llorar por esto, lo volverás a ver y ahí conseguirás nuevamente su número. – susurró intentando tranquilizarse. Pero simplemente las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Al cabo de unas horas se dio por vencida, ya estaba más tranquila por lo que cuando Sesshomaru volvió, la encontró recostada en el sofá mirando fijamente el techo.

– Cuando el día de hoy termine solo te sobraran 6 días más, recuérdalo. – musitó.

– Lo sé. – aseguró. – será suficiente. – agregó seguro.

– No lo creo, aun no ha pasado un día completo y creo que ya te odio. – susurró la mujer.

– Ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor… – susurró divertido.

– Pufff…que cliché. – bufó. El hombre bordeó el sofá y se paró frente a ella sonriendo lascivamente.

– Tengo mis métodos para que esa frase se cumpla. – aseguró. Kagome se asustó y se incorporó quedando sentada cuando él hundió ambas rodillas sobre el sofá, intentando subir a horcajadas sobre la mujer quien lo evitó prontamente.

– Me quedaré aquí toda la semana, pero eso no sucederá. – aseguró.

– Hump, ya veremos. – desafió acercando su rostro al de la mujer quien se sintió encajonada por lo que prontamente se paró.

– Iré a tomar un baño. – susurró nerviosamente.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?. – indagó coquetamente, entonces Kagome lo miró extrañada por un segundo, pero pronto se recompuso.

– No, gracias. – musitó y prácticamente corrió en dirección al baño, al llegar en el lugar suspiró aliviada había trancado la puerta de la habitación y la del baño por lo que se sintió segura. – Basta, para de latir de esa manera. – susurró golpeando levemente en la zona donde sentía el fuerte palpitar.

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó la mujer salió de la habitación, no había almorzado prácticamente nada por lo que estaba hambrienta.

– ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?. – la interrogante la asustó, por un segundo había pensado que estaba sola, la sala estaba en silencio, pero no, ahí estaba el hombre sentado sobre el sofá, en una pose relajada mientras observaba algo en su celular.

– La verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de salir. – confesó, luego caminó en dirección a la heladera y sonrió al notarla exactamente igual a como la había dejado.

– Arrojé a la basura los víveres que habían vencido y compre otros exactamente iguales a los que boté. – escuchó la voz del hombre tras ella. – En verdad te extrañé. – susurró abrazándola por la espalda, Kagome quedó tiesa, él no hacía eso, no decía eso o al menos el Sesshomaru que ella recordaba no era así, no podía negar que le gustaba esa versión, por lo que se quedó quieta aceptando el contacto.

– Prepararé un poco de enrollado de huevo y verduras, algo de sopa y arroz si se te apetece. – ofreció lo que sonó más complaciente de lo que ella hubiera planeado.

El hombre no contestó, simplemente la soltó y caminó en dirección a la mesa, se sentó en una de sus sillas para observarla.

– Etto…puedes ir a hacer otras cosas, te avisaré cuando este todo listo. – ofreció. Se sentiría bastante incómoda si él la observara todo el tiempo.

Él como respuesta buscó su celular y comenzó a prestar atención al aparato ignorando su ofrecimiento.

– Tsk. – susurró mientras sacaba de la heladera los ingredientes necesarios.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, en verdad se sentía cómodo estando así, había sido un tonto, por dos años había ignorado a la mujer.

Kagome colocó los platillos en la mesa y luego se sentó, cuando finalmente la comida estuvo hecha. El hombre comenzó a comer y ella también lo hizo. Era incómodo, el silencio era tal que el sonido de la sopa al ser sorbida sonaba grotesco.

– Eeehhh… ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a trabajar?. – indagó la mujer forzando una conversación.

– Pedí mis vacaciones, así que no iré durante esta semana. – comentó el hombre continuando su cena.

– ¿Qué, Por qué?. – indagó ella confundida. En todo el tiempo que lo había conocido él nunca había pedido vacaciones, era extraño.

– Quiero quedarme en casa, con mi mujer. – comentó como si fuera algo común.

– _Mi mujer._ – repitió en pensamientos Kagome, no pudo evitar recordar a Inuyasha luego de esa frase por lo que guardó silencio. Comió prontamente y cuando él finalizó juntó todos los cubiertos usados y se dispuso a lavarlos.

– Yo dormiré en el sofá, solo necesitaré una almohada y un edredón. – comentó mientras enjuagaba un platillo.

– ¿Si?. – indagó el hombre sonriendo levemente.

– Si, así que cuando termine aquí buscaré las cosas que te comenté en la habitación. – comentó concentrada en su labor.

– ¿Temes dormir en la cama conmigo a tu lado, temes por lo que pudieras querer hacer?. – indagó lascivo.

– Si, si, piensa lo que quieras. – susurró la mujer y pronto suspiró cuando finalmente todo estuvo limpio.

– Esta bien Kagome, te dejaré dormir donde quieras, te daré tu espacio y tu tiempo, ya que estoy seguro que pronto volverás a buscarme, nuevamente buscarás que te posea. – musitó.

Kagome se odió pues su cuerpo reaccionó levemente a sus insinuaciones, por lo que decidió finalizar la conversación y nuevamente huir.

Buscó el edredón y tomó una de las almohadas de la cama, entonces en total mutismo se dirigió al sofá se acostó y luego se tapó con el edredón.

– ¿No te lavaras los dientes antes de dormir?. – indagó el hombre a modo de burla. Kagome gruñó débilmente pero pronto se volvió a incorporar y fue a realizar la tarea dicha. Cuando finalmente se acostó nuevamente suspiró complacida.

– Buenas noches. – musitó Sesshomaru parándose. – te estaré esperando en nuestra cama. – agregó antes de caminar en dirección a la habitación.

Kagome cubrió completamente su rostro con el edredón, había pensado que pasar en ese lugar una semana no sería tan malo pues usualmente Sesshomaru se la pasaba el día entero en el trabajo, pero en ese momento verdaderamente se sintió estafada.

Destapó lentamente su rostro y suspiró profundamente mientras miraba nuevamente el techo.

– _De seguro estará preocupado_. – pensó angustiada. – _debí haber respondido a sus llamadas y mensajes, al menos para hacerle saber que estoy bien._ – agregó.

Había sido muy egoísta frente a esa mujer temía que él la regañara por lo que había decidido no responder, pero en verdad en ese momento estaba inquieta, odiaba no poder leer los mensajes del hombre, odiaba no saber nada de él, y eso la asustaba mucho.

– ¿ Que haré?. – susurró, en verdad no se creía capaz de soportar una semana sin saber nada de Inuyasha, tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad la asustaba. Intentó buscar nuevamente la forma de recuperar su número, buscó en mensajes de texto incluso se planteó la posibilidad de pedírselo a Bankotsu pero al recordar su último encuentro desistió.– ¿Por qué tuvo que eliminarlo?. – gruñó frustrada. – _Puedo pedírselo al señor Inu- no_. – pensó pero pronto sacudió la cabeza; verdaderamente prefería no verlo, aún no sabía si él y su "querida esposa" habían visto el video. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a comerse las uñas de pura frustración, entonces la idea cruzó por su mente.– Sesshomaru debe tener su número, es su hermano después de todo. – susurró, entonces miró la hora en la pantalla del celular, entre tantas cavilaciones ya habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que el hombre había ido a dormir.

Se paró y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto, abrió la puerta tomando el mayor cuidado para no ser percibida por el hombre, con sigilosos pasos se acercó a la cama y sonrió al ver el aparato sobre la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama.

Continua…

Hola…hola, primeramente quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, sus comentarios son maravillosos, me llenan de energía; he podido descansar mejor estos días, gracias a ello también estuve algo inspirada y cada día me hacía un poquito de tiempo y escribía aunque sea un poco, gracias a eso pude actualizar relativamente pronto, en verdad espero les guste este capítulo, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

Nuevamente gracias por leer lo que escribo y espero pasen un agradable momento de lectura.

Mizune - Mei


	26. Chapter 26

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 26

La habitación estaba escasamente iluminada por un velador, pero fue suficiente para la mujer. Su corazón latía a prisas y su mano temblaba mientras la acercaba a la mesita, cuando sostuvo el aparato se sintió un poco más calmada, pero todo alivio se esfumó al notar que el teléfono estaba bloqueado.

– ¿ _Qué haré?_. – pensó acongojada; sabía que lo mejor era volver a la seguridad del sofá, pero en verdad estaba muy desesperada, ni ella sabía explicarse ¿por que estaba tan ansiosa sin poder saber de Inuyasha?.

Intentó desbloquearlo probando patrones aleatorios, pero al fallar la segunda vez se detuvo. Miró fijamente al hombre y luego observó la mano masculina que estaba depositada sobre el edredón.

Estaba nerviosa, pero extrañamente estaba muy convencida, algo le impulsaba, por lo que con sumo cuidado acercó el celular a la mano masculina, movió ligeramente el dedo del hombre hasta depositarlo en la posición correcta.

Casi gritó de alegría cuando el teléfono se desbloqueó, estaba tan eufórica por lo que no se percató que era observada. Rápidamente escribió el nombre de la persona que buscaba pero no lo encontró en la lista de contacto.

– Podrías probar buscando la palabra "bastardo". – la voz ronca logró que Kagome soltara un gemido de sorpresa, mientras intentaba esconder tras su espalda el aparto. Sesshomaru rió burlonamente mientras se sentaba y extendía una mano en dirección a la mujer.

– No te lo devolveré hasta que consiga el número. – aseguró desafiándolo.

– Entrégame mi teléfono. – ordenó eliminando todo rastro de burla. La mujer negó con la cabeza, antes de correr en dirección al baño, pero el hombre fue rápido y llegó a la puerta antes que ella pudiera cerrarla completamente. – No hagas cosas estúpidas. – gruñó el hombre empujando la puerta con fuerzas y logrando abrirla completamente.

– No tenías por que eliminar su número, no tenías derecho, yo…yo quiero el divorcio, solo estoy aquí porque quiero que todo termine rápido. – musitó al sentirse vencida. Sesshomaru se acercó y la sujetó por la muñeca que estaba a espaldas de la mujer, mientras intentaba arrebatarle el aparato que tenía en esa posición en un intento de retener el celular.

– No quiero lastimarte, entrégame mi teléfono. – ordenó.

– ¡No lo haré!, necesito comunicarme con Inuyasha, necesito saber si está bien. – musitó alzando la voz.

– Si está bien o no, es algo que no debe importarte. – gruñó el hombre finalmente arrebatando el aparato con brusquedad.

– Sesshomaru, así no me reconquistarás, ¡solo lograras que te odie!. – gritó enojada.

– ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres que haga?. – indagó notoriamente molesto. – ¿Dejar que sigas acostándote con él, de esa forma volverás a amarme?. – agregó levantando la voz.

– Yo, yo eso. – susurró sin saber que contestar a esa pregunta.

– No sé que se supone debo hacer. – musitó. – mi plan era ser amable y cariñoso, pero no puedo ser así, mientras tú solo piensas en esa bestia. – confesó notoriamente frustrado.

– Por favor, solo necesito su número, si me lo das yo…– susurró la mujer.

–Nunca te lo daré. – gruñó para luego dar la espalda a la mujer mientras volvía a la habitación. – lo eliminaré de mis contactos, así ya no volverás a hacer esto. – agregó.

– ¡No!. – gritó la mujer corriendo en dirección a él, al intentar arrebatarle el teléfono nuevamente el hombre se sulfuró por lo que con rabia impactó el teléfono contra el suelo logrando un gemido de susto de la mujer. – ¡Estás loco!. – gritó. El hombre la miró fijamente y asustándola aun más, se acercó lentamente.

– No peleemos más. – musitó el hombre. Kagome retrocedió un paso cuando él se acercó aún más.

– Es…está bien, yo…yo…me iré a la sala. – tartamudeó la mujer al sentirse pequeña, ante la imponente figura de su esposo. El hombre sonrió mientras se acercó aún más y pronto la encajonó contra una de las paredes.

– Haré que te olvides de todo. – susurró contra su oreja. La mujer tembló de miedo, era extraño, pues si tan solo un mes antes hubiera sucedido esa misma escena, ella hubiera muerto de felicidad pero en ese momento se sentía temerosa.

Los labios del hombre se depositaron con suavidad sobre los de la mujer, ella colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho masculino intentando apartarlo, entonces el beso se volvió más brusco, la mano del hombre se depositó en la nuca femenina mientras ingresaba su lengua en la húmeda cavidad.

Por primera vez ella se sintió asqueada al besarlo, se sentía ultrajada, por lo que lo empujó con más fuerzas cuando el hombre acarició uno de sus senos. Él finalizó el beso mientras sonreía levemente.

– ¡No!. – exclamó la mujer cuando él nuevamente intentó besarla. Eso logró que el hombre se sulfurara y la tomara con brusquedad por la muñeca y estirara de ella. La mujer se resistió pero la fuerza del hombre era notoriamente mayor por lo que solo pudo gemir de dolor al ser lanzada contra la cama.

Sintió el cuerpo de su esposo sobre el suyo y como sus labios nuevamente eran asaltados. Ella no respondió, enojándolo más, por lo que finalizó el beso e intentó quitarle el pullover que llevaba puesto.

– Detente. – pidió la mujer sujetando las manos masculinas. – por favor. – gimió al sentir la brusquedad con la que él hombre peleaba para arrebatarle la prenda.

– Eres mía. – susurró. – No puedes resistirte. – gruñó apartando las manos de la mujer

– ¡Aléjate!. – gritó.

– Odio que me rechaces, odio que estés pensando en él. – susurró. La mujer lo miró fijamente. El aprovechó para subir la prenda y también el sostén pudiendo masajear los suaves montículos.

– Por favor. – susurró Kagome, el hombre hizo caso omiso a su pedido y bajó una de sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón femenino, ella sujetó con fuerzas la prenda.– Sesshomaru, detente. – rogó desesperada.

– Eres mi esposa. – susurró el hombre. – ¿Por qué debo detenerme?, tengo derecho a tenerte. – agregó.

– No quiero hacerlo, por favor, detente. – rogó la mujer al sentir la prominente erección.

– Tampoco quiero hacer las cosas así. – susurró el hombre. – No me rechaces y todo será mejor. – agregó en un murmullo. Kagome intentó pensar rápidamente.

– No es que quiera rechazarte, solo me asusté un poco. – aseguró antes de besarlo, él correspondió al beso. – ¿Puedes darme cinco minutos para tranquilizarme?. – indagó al finalizar el beso. Él la miró fijamente. – ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo fantasee tenerte así?. – indagó antes de acariciar sobre la tela su hinchado miembro. El hombre gruñó levemente. – Por favor, solo necesito cinco minutos para tranquilizarme y luego podremos hacerlo. – volvió a pedir.

– No quise asustarte. – musitó mientras se incorporaba y dejaba libre a la mujer, dando a entender que le concedía el tiempo solicitado. – Lo siento. – se disculpó sorprendiendo a la mujer.

– Iré un segundo al baño. – musitó Kagome, él asintió, pero cuando ella caminó en dirección al lugar él la siguió.

– No cierres la puerta. – musitó y ella asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– Todo esto es muy extraño. – susurró acercándose al lavamanos. – hace muy poco planeaba formas para llevarte a la cama, no sé por qué hoy estoy tan nerviosa. – agregó mientras abría el grifo y se mojaba el rostro.

– Todo es culpa de esa bestia. – aseguró acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda. Kagome suspiró cuando el hombre comenzó a besar su cuello, miró en el espejo la escena y por un segundo se sintió bien.

El hombre elevó el pullover que estaba a medio poner y ella lo ayudó a despojarse de este. Con maestría desabrochó el sostén.

– _No_. – pensó la mujer, pero en verdad se sentía bien, ni ella lograba entenderse, pero en ese momento los toques de Sesshomaru la hacían estremecer. La mujer gimió levemente cuando las manos del hombre acariciaron ambos pezones. Una de las manos descendió hasta el centro femenino colándose dentro del pantalón, entonces ella se tensó.

– Estás húmeda. – susurró el hombre contra su cuello. – ¿También me deseas verdad?. – indagó en ese instante ella se tensó. Con esa frase la imagen de Inuyasha volvió a su mente. Por lo que una de sus manos se depositó sobre la del hombre, aun cuando ella lo hizo sobre la tela, pudo detener la acción.

– Etto… ¿podemos beber algo?, aún estoy un poco nerviosa. – susurró.

– Claro. – murmuró mientras extraía su mano de esa zona tan íntima. – buscaré si tenemos algo. – agregó.

– Si tenemos, lo había comprado para nuestro aniversario, está en el mueble de la cocina, en el tercer o cuarto cajón. – musitó.

– ¿Puedes buscarlo?. – indagó el hombre y ella asintió.

– Espérame un poco. – susurró antes de besarlo. Luego de eso caminó lentamente hacia la habitación estaba desnuda del torso para arriba, pero no podía vestirse. Abandonó la habitación yendo a la cocina. Inmediatamente en el lugar buscó con la mirada su cartera notándola sobre su maleta a un costado del sofá.

Tomó solo la cartera y la campera que estaba por el espaldero de la silla, se la colocó luego caminó en dirección a la salida, con temor sacó lentamente la tranca e intentando no hacer ruido giró la llave, con el mayor cuidado bajó el picaporte.

– ¿Qué haces?. – preguntó el hombre, la mujer tembló de miedo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Inuyasha había quedado inmóvil luego de la frase de la mujer, pero cuando iba a contestar la puerta de la casa se abrió y una preocupada Isayoi apareció.

– ¿Está todo bien?. – indagó. – escuché un grito. – agregó mirando a la pareja, notando que estaban abrazados, pero notoriamente incómodos.

– Si, todo bien, solo regañaba a Inuyasha por abandonar la mesa así. – mintió mientras lo soltaba.

– Tenía cosas que hacer. – musitó el hombre. – debo volver. – agregó.

– No puedes hacer eso Inuyasha. – amenazó.

– Volveré más tarde y entonces hablaremos claramente. – musitó seriamente el hombre.

– Inuyasha, sabes qué pasará si te vas. – musitó intentando sonar serena.

– Lo sé, aún así iré. – aseguró dando un paso.

– Señora Isayoi quiero mostrarle algo. – musitó sacando su teléfono. El hombre detuvo su caminar.

– Hablemos por un momento, Kikyo. – ordenó molesto.

– Esta bien mi amor. – musitó sonriendo macabramente.

– Vayamos al granero. – ordenó. Al llegar en el sitio Inuyasha "pidió" a los trabajadores que los dejaran solos.

– Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba si lo veía o no. – musitó burlonamente.

– ¿Qué demonios buscas?. – indagó molesto.

– Ya te dije, quiero que nos casemos la próxima semana. – musitó.

– No puedo hacer eso. – aseguró. – Creo que estoy enamorado de Kagome. – confesó sin dar muchas vueltas. La mujer lo miró con cólera, pero pronto intento recomponerse.

– Lo que sientes por ella no es amor. – rebatió. – Tú me amas, esperaste siete meses por mi sin acostarnos, por eso estas confundido, porque ella te entregó fácilmente lo que yo no. – "explicó" intentando sonar sosegada.

– Sería un error casarnos, no puedo garantizarte fidelidad, todo el día pienso en ella. – confesó Inuyasha y solo sonrió cuando ella mordió sus labios intentando guardar la compostura.

– Ya entregue todas la invitaciones, en seis días será la boda, asegúrate de estar ahí, o en verdad te arrepentirás. – musitó tétricamente.

– Keh, no escuchaste lo que dije. – masculló.

– Dejé una invitación a tu madre. – informó. – Por ahora volveré a Tokio, aún debo solucionar muchos detalles. – agregó.

– Kikyo, escúchame, no nos casaremos. – musitó elevando un poco la voz.

– Nos vemos pronto mi amor. – masculló e intentó besarlo nuevamente pero el hombre volteó el rostro.

Inuyasha suspiró frustrado y apenas la mujer abandonó el lugar él lo hizo. Kikyo sonrió al verlo correr.

– Tonto Inuyasha. – susurró mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa. Dio dos golpecitos en la puerta y cuando Isayoi la abrió la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

– Pasa. – ofreció la mayor.

– Gracias señora Isayoi, pero ahora debo irme, mi vuelo sale dentro de una hora. – musitó. – La esperaré el día de la boda. – agregó.

– Si. – susurró la mayor. Se sentía extraña, todo eso no se sentía bien.

– Kuso. – maldijo Inuyasha cuando llegó al lugar y no vio a la azabache, la buscó corriendo varias cuadras más, pero no la pudo encontrar. Tomó su celular y la llamó, pero no contestó.– **¿Dónde estas Kagome? Necesitamos hablar.** – escribió prontamente. Volvió a llamar repetidas veces. – **Por favor, al menos dime si estas bien.** – pidió y esperó por varios minutos la contestación, pero esta nunca llegó, pero algo logró aliviarlo un poco, ella había leído su mensaje, al menos supo que estaba bien.

Después de casi una hora volvió a su casa, apenas ingresó vio a su madre sentada en la mesa, preparando algunos ramos. Bajó la cabeza e iba a caminar en dirección a su habitación pero su madre se lo impidió.

– Siéntate. – pidió. El hombre la miró fijamente, por una semana había intentado hablar con su madre y ella lo evitaba, por eso cuando le dio esa oportunidad no lo desaprovechó. Se sentó frente a la mujer y ambos permanecieron en silencio. El hombre comenzó a armar también los ramos. – Déjalo, lo haré yo. – ordenó. El hombre suspiró profundamente.

– Madre, lo que hice sé que no puedes entenderlo. – musitó.

– Solo me importa que estés bien. – susurró la mujer. Inuyasha la miró fijamente y se sintió mal al verla llorar nuevamente.

– Madre, no llores más por favor. – rogó. La mujer limpio sus lágrimas disimuladamente, luego ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente por unos segundos.

– ¿Te casarás?. – indagó finalmente la mujer.

– No. – aseguró inmediatamente el hombre.

– Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?. – indagó.

– Keh. – masculló mientras peinaba sus cabellos con su mano en un gesto nervioso. – Aún no lo sé. – musitó.

– ¿Piensas seguir viendo a Kagome?. – indagó. El hombre bajó la mirada, bien podía mentirle, pero no sería justo con la mujer.

– Si. – Susurró.

– Pero hijo, ella es la esposa de tu hermano, eso no está bien. – lo reprendió, mirándolo afligida.

– Ella lo dejará. – aseguró.

– Pero…pero será culpa tuya, sabes lo que sucedió con tu padre y conmigo, sabes lo que dirá la gente. – comentó.

– Lo sé madre, pero no me importa, necesito estar con ella. – confesó.

– ¿Por qué justamente con la esposa de tu hermano?. – indagó levantando la voz.

– Sé que no puedes entenderme, tampoco sé que hacer. – susurró sujetando su rostro con una mano.

– ¿Kikyo lo sabe?. – indagó.

– Si. – susurró.

– ¿Aún así quiere casarse?. – indagó algo sorprendida.

– Si. – contestó nuevamente. Isayoi lo miró fijamente y pronto extendió una mano sobre la mesa. Inuyasha miró la mano y la sujetó.

– No puedo entender tus actos, pero no te dejaré solo, se que harás lo correcto, eres mi hijo después de todo. – musitó. El hombre sintió un infinito alivio. Se paró y la abrazó con fuerzas.

– Gracias. – susurró.

– Suéltame, debo seguir trabajando. – musitó. El hombre sonrió y beso la coronilla de su cabeza.

– Te amo. – musitó feliz, ella lo empujó, pero sonrió levemente.

– Por cierto, algo me pareció extraño, Kikyo dijo que si no vas el día de la boda mostraría un video y que yo debería asistir sin falta. – comentó. – Eso me pareció extraño, ¿si tu no vas por que debería ir yo?. – indagó.

Continua…

Hola, hola, hoy estoy feliz, es un día muy lluvioso por lo que finalmente he podido quedarme en casa y continuar el fic; siempre digo lo mismo por lo que seguro ya se siente demasiado repetitivo, pero en verdad de corazón agradezco sus comentarios, en días malos los releo y me dejan feliz, me motivan a continuar y siempre tengo esto como algo pendiente por lo que me siento verdaderamente fortalecida.

Espero que el capitulo les guste, yo verdaderamente disfrute escribirlo.

Mizune - Mei


	27. Chapter 27

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 27

Con pasos decididos avanzó la mujer, pero toda seguridad se extinguió al ver a lo lejos a un hombre, por un segundo su convicción tambaleó, pero pronto levantó la cabeza y continuó su camino, tenía una "misión", en ese momento no podía retroceder.

Entregó la invitación al hombre en la entrada y dejó su abrigo en el lugar indicado, él ambiente era climatizado por lo que todos estaban sin abrigo, exhibiendo sus hermosas vestimentas, ella suspiró profundamente y fingiendo una pose altiva caminó por el decorado salón. No habían demasiadas personas, a lo sumo eran treinta, por lo que no pudo esconderse; levantó la mirada y sin poder evitarlo la fijó en la dirección en donde previamente lo había visto. Su sorpresa fue notoria cuando ambos cruzaron mirada, ella intentó esquivar la mirada, pero su cuerpo se resistió, lo había extrañado tanto.

– Señora Isayoi. – saludo Kikyo llegando junto a ella, la mayor sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente. – Está muy hermosa. – alagó.

– Tu también. – aseguró. En verdad se veía preciosa en su vestido blanco; grandes rulos caían por los costados de su elaborado peinado recogido, intentando un estilo "natural", mientras el color rosa bebe de su labial le daban un aire inocente. – Necesitamos hablar. – agregó en un murmuro.

– Por supuesto, pero antes quisiera que conocieras a mis padres. – pidió, la mayor asintió y pronto estuvo frente a una mujer quien la miraba con notorio desprecio, por lo que solo pudo saludar amablemente, y suspiró al ver la miraba lasciva del hombre quien Kikyo presentaba como su padre.

– No sabía que la madre de mi yerno sería tan joven y hermosa. – alagó el hombre, ella simplemente jugueteó con su cabello suelto, lo que el hombre tomó por coqueteo. Pero verdaderamente era un gesto nervioso.

– Fue un placer conocerlos, pero necesito hablar a solas con su hija, es urgente. – susurró. Isayoi caminó y fue a una de las esquinas, Kikyo la siguió. La mayor la miró fijamente, pero no supo como iniciar la conversación.

– Imagino que ya sabes todo lo que pasó por eso estás tan nerviosa. – musitó mirando a la mayor con malicia, y hablándola de una manera poco educada. Isayoi suspiró mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con su hijo 6 días atrás.

Flash back.

– Por cierto, algo me pareció extraño, Kikyo dijo que si no vas el día de la boda mostraría un video y que yo debería asistir sin falta. – comentó. – Eso me pareció extraño, ¿si tu no vas por que debería ir yo?. – indagó.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente, apenas la mujer pronunció la frase, él supo que era una amenaza que Kikyo había dejado. Se sentó nuevamente en la misma silla que había estado con anterioridad, mientras en silencio observaba a la mujer, por un segundo analizó que debía hacer.

– Creo que debo contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas. – afirmó el hombre seriamente. La mayor dejó el ramo que estaba preparando y lo miró atenta.

Ella intentó por todos los medios mantenerse estoica, mientras el hombre relató cómo conoció a Kagome, le habló del plan que habían hilado, incluso le comentó la pelea que había tenido con Sesshomaru en el "hotel" de Jakotsu.

– Entonces sucedió algo, pues…yo me equivoque, el día de la fiesta de mi compromiso, Kagome fue con Sesshomaru, yo hice algo…pues. – "explicó" en verdad resultaba bastante difícil explicar la situación.

– ¿Qué hiciste?. – alentó la mujer.

–Kagome y yo, lo hicimos por primera vez. – resumió.

– Ah. – masculló la mujer intentando sonar "tranquila". Pero su rostro demostró sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que el hombre se preocupó.

– Fue un impulso, en verdad fui un estúpido. – comentó rápidamente. – No me di cuenta, pero, en el lugar había una cámara de seguridad. – agregó. La mujer abrió los ojos más demostrando sorpresa.

– ¿Entonces?. – indagó y el hombre suspiró sonoramente.

– Si, es el video que mencionó Kikyo. – musitó. – a decir verdad, alguien lo subió a internet. – explicó.

– ¿Qué?. – indagó impactada.

– Si, pero ya lo solucioné, Miroku lo eliminó. – musitó rápidamente "en su defensa". La mujer lo miró fijamente. Él la miró acongojado.

– ¿Entonces dices que Kikyo mostrará a los invitados ese video si no vas?. – indagó para comprobar si había entendido correctamente. El hombre asintió.

– ¿Estas enojada?. – indagó.

End flash back

– Si, lo sé todo, por eso vine a disculparme en nombre de mi hijo. – susurró. Kikyo sonrió y la mayor la miró fijamente.

– ¿Entonces dices que Inuyasha decidió no venir?. – indagó. La mayor suspiró profundamente y pronto asintió. Kikyo sonrió más ampliamente y empezó a caminar. Isayoi caminó a un lado de esta.

– ¿No pensarás hacer lo que dijiste verdad?. – indagó. – está presente el padre de Inuyasha y la madre de Sesshomaru, por favor, por favor, se que ahora estás enojada, pero…– rogó sujetándose del brazo femenino.

– Suéltame. – ordenó jalando su brazo intentando eliminar el contacto.

– Por favor. – rogó la mayor. – Su padre no puede ver eso, él no me lo perdonará. – agregó.

– Es eso lo que quiero, quiero que todos sepan que tu hijo es igual de sucio, quiero que todos vean como se acostó con su cuñada, y que sepan que por eso lo dejo, ¡yo decido no casarme con él!. – gritó estirando con fuerzas su brazo y soltándose finalmente. Caminó rápido en dirección a la zona donde estaba instalado los aparatos de música y el retroproyector.

Isayoi la siguió intentando nuevamente detenerla, pero para sorpresa de todos Kikyo la abofeteó, cuando intentó nuevamente retenerla.

– ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!. – gritó mirándola con puro odio.

– Por favor. – rogó arrodillándose. Kikyo sonrió levemente.

– ¿En verdad piensas que me conmoverás haciendo esto?. – indagó gélidamente. – Debía ser Inuyasha quien viniera a rogar por mi perdón. – aseguró.

– Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, lo sé, entiendo que estés enojada, pero por favor, su padre, él…– musitó.

Sintió las cálidas manos en su antebrazo y elevó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?. – se escuchó el gruñido. Isayoi tembló en su lugar.

– Señor Inu-no, es un honor que haya comparecido a mi boda. – comentó sonriendo sádicamente.

– Párate Isayoi. – gruñó tirando de ella. La mujer pronto lo cumplió e intentó soltarse del fiero agarre que la quemaba, pero él hombre no la dejó ir. – Y tu señorita, más te vale que me expliques que está sucediendo. – gruñó notoriamente enfadado.

– Eso no es asunto suyo. – musitó sorprendiendo al hombre, pues las veces que la había tratado, la mujer había sido buena y educada.

– Es asunto mío. – aseguró enfrentándola. Kikyo rió a carcajadas sorprendiendo al hombre.

– Ahora sé porque Inuyasha es tan descarado al defender a su amante, de alguien lo ha copiado – comentó soez.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?. – indagó Inu-no notoriamente enfadado por el comentario.

– Pronto lo sabrás. – aseguró caminando hasta la computadora portátil que estaba conectada al retroproyector. Buscó el archivo y antes de poner reproducir miró a los presentes, entonces lo vio en la entrada. – Inuyasha. – susurró.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kagome no supo cómo responder, aunque lo que estaba haciendo era muy obvio, por un segundo tuvo intenciones de mentir, pero simplemente el miedo le impedía pensar en ese momento.

– Lo siento. – susurró el hombre, mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos con una mano, en un gesto de notoria frustración. – Yo, no quise asustarte. – agregó.

– Yo no… – susurró sin saber que más decir.

– Sentémonos a hablar por un minuto. – pidió. Kagome soltó el picaporte, aún cuando quería salir del lugar, supo que había perdido su oportunidad. Por lo que vencida caminó hasta la cocina y se sentó en la silla del comedor. Ambos guardaron un silencio sepulcral sin saber cómo iniciar la plática.

– Yo, no entiendo que buscas lograr. – susurró finalmente la mujer.

– Solo necesito tenerte a mi lado por 6 días más. – musitó. – no volveré a asustarte, dame una última oportunidad. – pidió. Kagome suspiró profundamente.

– Solo me quedaré si prometes que no me forzaras a hacer nada que no quiera. – pidió la mujer. Sesshomaru sonrió levemente sorprendiéndola.

– Trato. – susurró.

Los días siguientes pasaron lentamente para la mujer, todos los días fueron iguales, desayunar junto al hombre, limpiar la casa, almorzar, bañarse, cenar y dormir, nunca antes había sido tan consciente de las 24 horas que tenía el día.

Era un trato muy estúpido, pues después del primer día Sesshomaru se mostraba como antes, indiferente y callado, lo que solo lograba que extrañara aún más a Inuyasha. Su Valija estaba intacta, cuanto más se acercaba el séptimo día, ella más feliz estaba. Kagome sirvió la cena al hombre y luego le sonrió ampliamente.

– Parece que hoy estás contenta. – susurró el hombre antes de comenzar a comer.

– Mañana se cumplen los siete días. – anunció ampliando la sonrisa. – ¿Cumplirás tu promesa verdad?. – indagó. Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente, luego asintió.

– Te hice pasar un mal rato. – susurró.

– Nuestro matrimonio fue difícil, pero eres una buena persona, algún día encontraras a una persona que en verdad amarás. – aseguró la mujer comiendo también.

– Buena persona. – susurró antes de reír levemente.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio y al finalizar la mujer comenzó a lavar los cubiertos. Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá e intentó ver un programa en la televisión, pero pronto se levanto nuevamente caminó en dirección a la cocina.

– Kagome. – susurró.

– ¿Hump?. – Masculló dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

– ¿En verdad mañana decidirás que nos divorciemos?. – indagó. Kagome lo miró sorprendida por un segundo.

– Es lo mejor para los dos. – aseguró. Continuando su tarea.

– ¿Buscarás a Inuyasha?. – indagó.

– Yo…yo no creo. – susurró.

– ¿Estás segura?. – indagó.

– ¿Por qué de repente tantas preguntas?. – inquirió.

– Estos días me he estado preguntando si mi decisión era la correcta, solo necesito saber una última cosa. – musitó.

– ¿Dime?. – indagó.

– ¿Amas a Inuyasha?. – averiguo. La mujer lo miró fijamente notoriamente afectada.

– Etto…eso…no. – susurró, el hombre sonrió levemente cuando la mujer comenzó a tartamudear.

– ¿Fue solo sexo, o sientes algo más?. – indagó nuevamente. El hombre la vio nerviosa, entonces lo supo. – Iré a dormir. – susurró. – Mañana por la mañana tendrás los papeles firmados sobre la mesa y la tarjeta del abogado, yo pagaré todos los gastos, gracias por darme estos días. – agregó. Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se secó las manos.

– Deseo que seas feliz, gracias por cumplir tu promesa. – susurró y sorprendiendo al hombre lo abrazó. – No quise lastimarte, no pensaba serte infiel, solo quería llamar tu atención, todo lo que sucedió después, solo no supe como controlarlo . – agregó.

– Y lo hiciste, llamaste mi atención, pero creo que ahora eso ya no te importa. – susurró. Kagome bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo contestar. El hombre caminó lentamente rumbo a la habitación, una parte suya quería que ella lo retuviera, pero eso no sucedió.

Dentro de la habitación sonrió amargamente, mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la puerta. Normalmente él era un hombre calculador y decidido, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco confundido.

Flash Back

Por más que miraba los papeles una y otra vez, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo; el video de su esposa, se reproducía en su mente sin poder evitarlo, estaba nervioso como nunca antes y muy frustrado, en esos momentos le resultaba imposible mantener su imperturbable fachada.

Se desconocía a sí mismo, pues en un periodo corto de tiempo, había hecho demasiadas cosas, como buscarla, esperarla por horas, rastrearla e infinidades de otras cosas que nunca antes hubiera pensado hacer por nadie.

Le había confesado sus sentimientos en la madrugada del día anterior y ella no había contestado, eso lo tenía desconcertado, no podía concentrarse por lo que decidió volver a su apartamento.

Al llegar al lugar suspiró y decidió tomar un baño, apenas lo finalizó, miró nuevamente su teléfono analizando las conversaciones, no podía creer que ella lo ignorara

– No ha respondido aún. – susurró, por un segundo pensó en llamarla para exigir una respuesta, pero una llamada entrante anulo esa idea.

Miró confundido el número, pues se trataba de un número desconocido, aún así decidió contestar.

– Hola. – contestó ásperamente.

– ¿Sesshomaru?. – el hombre no reconoció la voz femenina, por lo que su expresión se volvió sombría.

– ¿Quién eres?. – indagó.

– Oh, soy alguien que no conoces en persona, pero debo hablarte sobre un asunto que nos interesa a ambos. – aseguró. El hombre no contestó, pero tampoco finalizó la llamada por lo que la mujer sonrió. – Soy la prometida de Inuyasha. – Se presentó.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?. – preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado interesado.

– Necesito que cuides de tu mujercita. – musitó la mujer en formar despectiva.

– ¿A qué te refieres?. – indagó.

– Necesito que la alejes de Inuyasha. – musitó. – esa zorra se atrevió a echarme hoy de la casa de Inuyasha, ¿Quién se cree?. – agregó notoriamente enfadada.

– ¿Dices que Kagome está ahora en Kioto?. – indagó intentando sonar tranquilo.

– ¡Sí!. – afirmó.

– ¿Qué pretendes lograr al llamarme?. – preguntó seriamente.

– Quiero que la saques de ahí. – musitó.

– ¿Qué ganaría haciendo eso?. – indagó, su sangre ardía en ese momento, había sido un estúpido, por alguna razón, él no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Kagome se hubiera ido a Kioto con Inuyasha, pero por todos los medios intentó sonar sereno.

– Yo, estoy planeando casarme con Inuyasha, la boda sería dentro de quince días, solo necesito que tú la alejes por ese tiempo. – comentó. – ¿Qué ganas me preguntas?. – indagó fingiendo inocencia. – Mmm…tu puedes decidir tu ganancia, tenerla de vuelta, o vengarte. – agregó.

– Lo pensaré. – musitó antes de finalizar la llamada.

End Flash back

No podía negarlo, en ese momento se sentía algo culpable por haber accedido y ayudado a esa mujer; él tenía defectos, demasiados, pero atacar a traición como lo estaba haciendo, lo hacía sentir indigno. Caminó hasta el ropero y buscó en el cajón, tomó el sobre y en cuanto lo abrió suspiró hondamente.

– Es hoy. – susurró lo que ya sabía, mientras observaba la tarjeta de invitación a la boda, esa noche Inuyasha se casaba; en poco tiempo se estaría celebrando la ceremonia en un lujoso salón,. – solo faltan treinta minutos. – agregó mirando el reloj, antes de guardar el sobre nuevamente en su lugar. – Igual, si le digo ahora ya será tarde. – susurró auto convenciéndose.

Se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes y al mirar su reflejo en el espejo millones de reproches llegaron a su mente, lavó su rostro y decidió dormir. Se acostó lentamente y se cubrió con la manta.

– Mañana con los papeles, también le entregaré la invitación para que se entere y me disculparé. – susurró.

Continua…

Hola, hola, en principio debo decir que sé que el capítulo quedo corto, pero no pude alargarlo más, lo intente, pero nada de lo que le agregara me gustaba, por lo que decidí dejarlo así, mmm…son muy dulces, en verdad leo sus comentarios y me siento muy bien, tengo muchísimos errores en mi escritura y lo sé, siempre intento mejorar, me motivan sus palabras, soy feliz por poder compartir similares gustos con ustedes, hacen que no me sienta una persona tan extraña por amar hacer esto.

Mmm…los flash back son confusos a veces, también cuando leo, suelo no entenderlo, por lo que quiero explicar que el recuerdo de Sesshomaru se ubica en el final del capítulo 21, y con ello se explica cómo Sesshomaru encontró a Kagome. Espero no haberme enredado tanto, era como visualizaba la continuación.

Espero el capítulo les guste, nos leemos pronto

Mizune - Mei


	28. Chapter 28

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 28

Kagome´s POV-

Estaba feliz, lo cual era extraño, pues nunca hubiera pensado que me sentiría de esta forma al saber que el divorcio era inminente, cuando tan solo un mes atrás moría de "amor" por él; me acosté en el sofá cubriéndome bien con la manta, debía dormir, pero me sentía sobrexcitada, por lo cual no sentía sueño.

– Kagome – escuché y me incorporé quedando sentada, mientras lo miraba algo asombrada, ya que el hombre poco tiempo antes me había dicho que iría a dormir.

– ¿Si?. – indagué mirándolo confundida. Algo no estaba bien, lo podía sentir, él estaba nervioso y eso era muy extraño.

– Debo confesarte algo. – susurró y por primera vez desde que lo conocí bajó la mirada, eso logró que me asustara aun más.

– Dime. – alenté. Algo encendía las alertas, presentía que se venía algo malo.

– Para serte sincero, ya sabía que después de esta semana decidirías dejarme. – inició su explicación.

– ¿Cómo?. – indagué parándome.

– Simplemente lo sabía. – susurró. – Te mentiría si te digo que no mantuve una pequeña esperanza, pero en verdad esta semana que te pedí fue para alejarte de Inuyasha. – confesó extendiendo un pequeño sobre.

Miré el sobre entre confundida y temerosa, entonces el hombre enseñó el contenido; apenas pude leer los nombres escritos en dorado y lo miré fijamente.

– Lo siento, ahora se están casando. – susurró, con manos temblorosas tomé la invitación e intenté leer la fecha y hora pero lo veía nubloso, mis ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, sin poder evitarlo o explicarlo.

– ¿Por qué?. – susurré mirándolo fijamente; sabía que Inuyasha estaba comprometido con ella, sabía que se casarían, pero sentía un presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Me sentía traicionada.

– Esa mujer me pidió, que te alejara durante este tiempo. – explicó.

– ¿Por qué, Sesshomaru?. – indagué antes de llorar sonoramente. Él extendió una carpeta y la colocó frente a mí. – No llores, aquí tienes lo documentos firmados, mañana te contactará el abogado para iniciar los trámites como prometí. – agregó.

Mi llanto se intensificó en ese momento, me sentía una estúpida, pero también estaba enojada. Presioné con fuerzas la carpeta mientras intentaba eliminar las ganas que tenía de golpear al hombre con ella.

– ¿Qué ganaste con esto?. – indagué.

– Vengarme, supongo. – musitó poco convencido. Lo miré fijamente y él rehuyó a mi mirada.

– Espero seas feliz, haz conseguido tu venganza. – gruñí limpiando raudamente mis lagrimas, di media vuelta buscando mis cosas, la maleta ya estaba hecha por lo que solo tuve que tomarla al igual que mi cartera. – Espero no volver a verte nunca. – agregue antes de salir de ese lugar.

Sesshomaru esta vez no intentó detenerme, por lo que pude bajar lentamente, de todas formas no podría apresurar el paso, me sentía sin fuerzas y no podía respirar. Detuve mi andar y nuevamente miré la invitación, entonces miré la hora en mi teléfono.

– Empezó hace veinte minutos. – susurré no sabía qué hacer, quería ir e intentar impedirlo como en las películas, pero sabía que no tenía derechos. No tenía más el número de Inuyasha, no podía contar con mi familia y tampoco con la familia de Sesshomaru, en ese momento me sentí sola y no supe que hacer.

Busqué en mi cartera y repasé el dinero que me sobraba. Poco más de cincuenta dólares, entonces me sentí aún más desorientada. Tomé mi celular y repasé mi lista de contactos.

– Bankotsu. – susurré; no debería llamarlo, sabiendo de sus sentimientos que no podía corresponder, pero no tenía a nadie más y él siempre me brindaba apoyo y tranquilidad, lo necesitaba.

– Hola. – escuché la voz masculina y no supe que decir por lo que finalicé la llamada.

– Tonta. – me regañé, no debía jugar con los sentimientos de Bankotsu, él era una buena persona. No pasó un minuto y mi teléfono sonó.

– Kagome, ¿sucedió algo?. – escuché la voz preocupada del hombre y eso logró que me sintiera aún peor.

– Bankotsu, yo…yo…lo siento. – susurré antes de llorar nuevamente.

– ¿Dónde estás?. – indagó.

– Estoy frente a mi apartamento, quiero decir el apartamento del tonto de Sesshomaru. – susurré. – Pero, ya me estoy yendo, solo….solo. – Tartamudeé.

– Espérame ahí, llego en diez minutos, no te muevas de ahí. – ordenó antes de colgar. Yo era una aprovechada, pero me sentí bien, por un segundo él me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

En menos de diez minutos vi el auto del hombre, él descendió rápidamente y me examino de arriba abajo buscando algo.

– ¿Estás bien?. – indagó como saludo. Yo solo pude asentir, él se acercó y me abrazó, lo que fue extraño, el hombre no solía hacer eso. – Te extrañé como un loco, y cuando te veo me muestras esa cara bañada en lágrimas, eres cruel. – susurró.

– Lo sé. – susurré. Me sentí una peor persona, mientras era estrujada aún más en el posesivo abrazo. Bankotsu me soltó lentamente y luego limpió mis lágrimas.

– Te llevo donde quieras y en el camino me cuentas lo que sucedió. – ofreció. Solo pude asentir, antes de ser despojada de mis cosas que fueron a parar al maletero del auto. Tan pronto subí al asiento del copiloto, me sentí segura y más sosegada.

– ¿Dónde quieres ir?. – indagó. Yo lo miré fijamente, como esperando que él decidiera, es que al estar en ese estado de desesperación, no podía pensar claramente. Por instinto le ofrecí la invitación.

– Quiero ir aquí. – susurré, el hombre tomó el papel y observó de que se trataba, su rostro denotó claro asombro por lo que supe que él no estaba enterado tampoco de la presurosa boda.

– Pero…– susurró.

– Por favor, llévame ahí, no haré nada, solo necesito verlo. – imploré. Lo había extrañado tanto, necesitaba verlo aunque fuera desde lejos, ver que estaba bien.

Él me miró algo dudoso pero pronto inició la marcha, encendió la radio poniendo una música lenta.

– Las cosas suceden por algo, lo superarás. – "alentó".

– Si. – susurré. La verdad es que no sabía que me sucedía, sentía que verdaderamente no podría superarlo, que no podría olvidar a Inuyasha; su voz, su olor, el calor de sus manos, su risa burlona, su picardía, en ese momento lo extrañaba tanto, que sentía que no podría aguantar, pero no podía decir eso a Bankotsu.

El camino se le hizo eterno aunque verdaderamente solo duro a lo sumo veinte minutos; al llegar al local observé la entrada, pero no vi a nadie por lo que me bajé del auto caminando en dirección a la puerta, no había nadie.

– ¿Ya terminó?. – indagó Bankotsu extrañado. Lo miré fijamente y asentí, sentí una presión en la boca del estómago que me impedía respirar y me alentaba nuevamente a llorar.

– Bankotsu, nunca me lo des por favor, aunque te ruegue no me lo des. – pedí, él me miró confundido. – Él número de Inuyasha, no me lo des por favor. – rogué. – No me meteré con él, no seré como Kagura. – agregué aunque sabía que ya era igual, me había acostado con Inuyasha, cuando estaba comprometido.

– ¿Qué harás ahora?. – indagó. – ¿Volverás al apartamento de Sesshomaru?. – agregó interrogante. Negué con la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que con Sesshomaru ya no volvería.

– Puedes dejarme en cualquier motel barato, pasaré la noche hoy ahí, ya mañana veré que hacer. – susurré intentando sonar segura.

– ¿No quieres ir a mi casa?. – ofreció. Por un segundo me vi tentada a aceptar, pero rápidamente deseche la idea.

– Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero molestarte. – musité intentando sonar firme.

– Me molestaras si quedas en el motel, no podre dormir por la preocupación. – confesó.

– Pero, sobre lo que me confesaste en la boda de tu madre, yo…yo no puedo corresponderte. – manifesté. El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca, sonriendo de lado. – Por eso es mejor…– agregó.

– Entiendo, no soy un idiota que no puede aceptar un rechazo, solo quiero ayudarte, ya no te atosigaré con mis sentimientos, además si vives conmigo tendré una oportunidad de enamorarte. – susurró.

– Pero. – murmuró insegura.

– Quédate en mi casa hasta que decidas que hacer, tengo una habitación libre. – ofreció nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué?. – susurró.

– Porque me gustas, ahh…cierto me gustas pero ya no te lo diré. – musitó pícaro.

– No puedo corres…– susurró.

– Ya lo sé. – aseguró.

– No quiero lastimarte. – susurré, no sabía si él me quería como yo lo hacía con Inuyasha, pero si fuera del mismo modo, le estaría haciendo un daño grande y él no lo merecía.

– Eres tan blanda, ni si me das puñetazos me lastimarías. – bromeó por lo que simplemente sonreí y asentí. En verdad no quería ir, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir.

Al llegar al apartamento del hombre me sentí nerviosa, era amplio y ordenado, pero lo que me puso los nervios de punta era que estábamos solos. Rogué internamente que ese hombre no se transformara.

– Esa puerta de ahí es el baño. – musitó señalando una puerta al final del pasillo de la mano izquierda. – lo siento pero solo hay un baño, la cocina esta por aquí. – anunció ingresando en el lugar. – puedes tomar lo que desees de la heladera. – ofreció.

– Gracias. –susurré algo aliviada, ya que el hombre mantuvo su voz calmada y su rostro relajado.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?. – indagó, entonces recordé la cena que había compartido con el traidor de Sesshomaru por lo que negué con la cabeza.

– Solo quiero dormir. – susurré intentando sonreír, pero solo pude formar una leve mueca, él asintió entonces me guió a la habitación que ocuparía y luego transportó mis cosas.

– Descansa entonces. – susurró.

End kagome´s POV-

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del hombre, golpeó dos veces y luego abrió la puerta. El ojiazul la miró asombrado y ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó cerrando abruptamente la puerta. El hombre sonrió divertido terminando de colocarse la remera que sostenía en sus manos.

– ¿Que sucedió mi pequeña huésped? ¿Por qué tan feliz?. – indagó el hombre ingresando en la cocina ya completamente vestido.

– Etto…siento lo de antes. – se disculpó y él sonrió pícaramente. – Es que, sucedió algo asombroso. – anunció feliz.

– ¿En verdad?. – indagó interesado.

– Si, veamos si adivinas. – musitó feliz.

– No lo sé Kag, estoy cansado, estuve todo el día trabajando, no puedes simplificarme las cosas y contármelo tú. – pidió.

– No puedo, debes adivinarlo. – aseguró la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

– Hump, te diste cuenta que soy un gran hombre, y te has enamorado de mi perdidamente. – musitó y la mujer suspiró cansinamente.

– No, no. – aseguró y el hombre bufó frustrado.

– Finalmente finalizó tu tedioso divorcio. – musitó y la mujer abrió los ojos impresionada.

– Eres bueno, creo que volveré a ir a consulta, ahora que nuevamente tendré dinero. – anunció feliz.

– ¿En verdad finalizó?. – indagó incrédulo.

– Si, y me concedieron la mitad de todo, finalmente soy soltera, puedo pagarte por tu ayuda y marcharme de aquí. – anunció feliz.

– No es necesario que te marches y no eres soltera, eres divorciada. – susurró molestándola, había pasado poco más de un mes desde que la mujer se había mudado a su casa; por dos semanas solamente había llorado pero luego su humor mejoró.– ¿Te sientes mejor del estómago?. – indagó antes que la mujer siguiera con su idea de marcharse.

– Si, esta mañana antes de ir a la reunión con el abogado, me sentía pésima, vomité bastante pero ahora me siento bien. – informó.

– Me alegra, ya estaba pensando seriamente en arrastrarte a ver un doctor. – aseguró. – Por cierto, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito Jakotsu, me invitó para una cena "en su paraíso". – informó. El rostro de Kagome adquirió un semblante obscuro por un segundo y el hombre suspiró. – Si no quieres ir, puedes quedarte, le diré que no te sentías bien. – susurró.

– Etto, es que mañana también se celebra algo importante para mí. – musitó. – el segundo año de muerte de mi bebe, quería ir a visitarlo. – anunció.

– Ah…lo siento, yo, no lo sabía. – se disculpó notoriamente apenado.

– Lo sé, no te preocupes. – aseguró. – Pero iré de día, si estoy bien por la noche te acompaño. – ofreció. Bankotsu bajó la mirada mientras jugueteó con sus dedos.– ¿Pasa algo más?. – indagó interesada.

– Es que pensé mucho si invitarte o no para la cena. – musitó sin mirarla.

– ¿No quieres que vaya?. – indagó levantando una ceja demostrando un falso enfado, la verdad era que ella tampoco tenía mucho deseo de ir.

– No es eso, es que Jakotsu invitó también a Inuyasha, no sé si irá, pero no querrás arriesgarte ¿verdad? . – agregó.

Continua…

Hola, hola, lo sé tarde demasiado y además el capítulo es corto, no hay excusas que me eximan de culpa, pero en mi defensa debo alegar que siempre lo continuo, aunque tengo océanos de falta de inspiración, frustración, exceso de trabajo y demás, siempre pienso en ustedes y agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, me dan ánimos de seguir.

Espero les guste el capítulo, nos leemos.

Mizune – mei.


	29. Chapter 29

JUGUEMOS A MENTIRNOS

 _ **Los personajes del manga/ anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen; son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo escribo esta historia alternativa, sin ánimos de lucro, como una simple fan, que ama a ese maravilloso Hanyo creado por la grandiosa Mangaka.**_

 **Advertencia:** Como todo fic que escribo este contendrá lemón, también escenas y palabras fuertes, por lo que si eres menor o no disfrutas esta clase de lectura. Abstenerse de hacerlo.

 _Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos.

– Bla bla bla: Diálogos.

POV-: la escena narrada desde la perspectiva o punto de vista del personaje.

– **Bla bla bla:** Mensajes de texto

CAPÍTULO 29

Kagome caminó lentamente, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había un montículo de piedras que habían apilado con Sesshomaru; sonrió levemente cuando acudió a su mente el recuerdo de ellos amontonando las rocas, mientras pronunciaban lo que hubieran deseado hacer con su bebe.

No había un cuerpo enterrado o cenizas en el lugar, pero para ella, su alma se encontraba por ahí, por lo que dejó el ramo de flores que había preparado a un costado de este e hizo una reverencia.

– Hola. – susurró acariciando las rocas. – mamá está aquí. – agregó sonriendo levemente, pero al pronunciarlo su labio inferior tembló levemente, logrando que la sonrisa se viera algo extraña.

El primer año había sido bastante doloroso, se sentía verdaderamente culpable por no haberlo podido traer a este mundo, esta vez, aún dolía pero empezaba a sentir resignación. La mujer simplemente guardo silencio y nuevamente pidió perdón. Los minutos se volvieron en poco más de una hora, entonces la mujer decidió despedirse.

– Vendré nuevamente el próximo año, estoy bien, estoy feliz, así que espero que tú también lo estés. – susurró. Quería creer que él o ella podían escucharla, por lo que sonrió levemente antes de dar media vuelta.

– Hola. – el saludo la asusto, pues no se había percatado antes de la presencia del hombre, lo miró enojada, aún no olvidaba la mala jugada que le había hecho Sesshomaru, pero no quería discutir con él en ese lugar, por lo que pasó a un lado de éste con intenciones de marcharse, pero un fuerte aroma logró que sintiera nauseas, por lo que cubrió su boca y nariz con una mano. – ¿Te sientes bien?. – indagó el hombre acercándose un paso.

– ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?. – indagó la mujer en un tono algo nasal, pues no dejó de cubrirse.

– Algunas comidas, para nuestro bebe. – explicó el hombre. El olor que pudo percibir parecía pescado, pero simplemente su cuerpo lo aborreció. – Kagome. – llamó cuando la vio girarse con intenciones de irse.

– Debo irme. – musitó. El olor le revolvía el estómago y simplemente se sentía incapaz de no vomitar si seguía por ahí.

– Perdóname. – Musitó seriamente. La mujer detuvo su "huida" pero no volteó a verlo. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, la situación era incómoda y extraña para ellos.

– ¿Por qué pides perdón?. – indagó en un susurro. – ¿Por enamorarme?, ¿por ignorarme después de haber perdido al bebe?, ¿por haberme sido infiel?, ¿por haberme mentido?. – preguntó. – ¿de qué te arrepientes?. – agregó. Sesshomaru miró la espalda de la mujer y suspiró.

– De todo. – susurró. – No actué de la manera correcta, no supe demostrarte mi amor. – aseguró. La mujer sonrió burlonamente.

– Eso es porque nunca me amaste, solo te amas a ti mismo, y eres tan egoísta. – musitó lo que hace tiempo deseaba. Él sonrió amargamente.

– Lo sé. – susurró el hombre con voz monótona, aún así la mujer pudo sentir algo de sinceridad. – puedes decidir no perdonarme, lo entenderé, pero debes de admitir que también fallaste, me engañaste con la persona a quien más odio. – musitó haciéndose la víctima.

– Por todo este tiempo odiaste a Inuyasha, él debía haberte odiado, actuaste como un niño inmaduro. – aseguró elevando un poco la voz. – Para no herirte tu padre se sacrificó y abandonó a la mujer que verdaderamente ama, eres igual que tu madre, egoísta y manipulador. – musitó la mujer elevando un poco la voz.

– Yo…– susurró. – Fue mi madre quien enfermo, por eso, papá volvió. – se defendió. Relatando los hechos del por qué su padre había vuelto con Irasue.

– Estás tan ciego. – murmuró con pesar, había convivido por dos años con él, por ese tiempo ella también había estado cegada, no podía observar cómo se sentían los de su entorno. – no podrás obtener mi perdón, si no abres los ojos y ves la realidad que te niegas a aceptar. – agregó.

Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza, no supo como contestar, por lo que decidió sacar las cajas con comida, para ocupar su mente y pensar en alguna respuesta, pero tan pronto hizo eso la mujer vomitó a un costado suyo.

– ¿Estás bien?. – indagó a la mujer quien se encontraba ya en cuclillas vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago. Intentó sujetarle el cabello para que no se manchara, pero ella lo apartó.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo. – respondió de mala manera mientras se incorporaba. – Y aleja eso de…– musitó, pero no pudo finalizar la frase. Lo poco que había quedado en su estómago terminó en el mismo lugar que el resto mientras la mujer jadeaba pues era algo doloroso.

Cuando finalmente terminó, se paró algo desmejorada y limpió disimuladamente la comisura de su labio, mientras comenzaba a caminar intentando alejarse del hombre y del "pestilente" olor.

Sesshomaru la observó alejarse, pero en su mente una idea se formó prontamente.

– ¿Estás embarazada?. – indagó el hombre, logrando que ella detuviera su andar. Kagome volteó medio cuerpo observándolo impactada, por un segundo se sintió sin aire.

– ¿Embarazada?. – susurró, al salir finalmente de su estupor. – No, no puede ser. – murmuró por un segundo quedó en shock pero pronto decidió seguir su marcha.

Kagome caminó velozmente por el sendero que la llevaba a la calle principal, su cuerpo estaba tenso, detuvo un taxi y le indicó la dirección de la casa de Bankotsu, pero pronto cambio de parecer, la pregunta hecha por Sesshomaru retumbo en su cabeza.

– Esto no puede. – susurró mirándose el vientre; por un segundo recordó todos los malestares estomacales que había estado teniendo, el cansancio excesivo y las nauseas matutinas, sin olvidar las dos semanas de retraso en su periodo. – No lo creo. – susurró intentando sacarse la idea de la cabeza, pero ya estaba bien arraigada, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en una farmacia a comprar el test.

Cuando llego a casa de Bankotsu prácticamente corrió al baño y se encerró en este, estaba verdaderamente aterrada, por lo que no podía leer las instrucciones de uno de los tres test de embarazo que había comprado.

– Tranquilízate, no estás embarazada, eso no puede ser. – susurró dándose ánimos, respiró profundo y finalmente pudo hacerlo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Bankotsu miró fijamente a la mujer que estaba cabizbaja y le sonrió antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

– Entiendo que no quieras ir, de todos modos será muy aburrido, así que no te perderás de nada, reposa un poco y asegúrate de cenar. – susurró.

– Bien, discúlpame con Jakotsu, aunque supongo que estará más feliz al saber que no voy. – susurró la mujer.

– Se lo diré. – aseguró el hombre.

– Ah, casi olvido el regalo. – musitó el hombre caminando en dirección a su habitación. Cuando Kagome lo vio regresar con una caja de color madera su curiosidad pudo más con ella.

– ¿Qué le obsequiarás?. – indagó. Bankotsu sonrió y abrió la caja, entonces desplegó el abanico más hermoso que la mujer hubiera visto. Era negro y tenía el diseño de arboles de Sakura, cuyos pétalos adornaban el hermoso objeto.

– Es maravilloso. – susurró.

– Tiene un Kimono que se asemeja a este, así que supongo que le gustará. – explicó sonriendo, mientras nuevamente lo colocaba en la caja.

– Espérame un segundo, tengo un broche para el cabello que es similar, me gustaría que se lo lleves, como regalo mío, aunque no es nuevo, mejor no. – susurró avergonzada, auto saboteándose.

– Dámelo y se lo entregaré, imagino que estará muy feliz de recibirlo. – aseguró. Kagome entonces sonrió y asintió, mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación, siendo seguida por el hombre.

La mujer fue a la caja donde guardaba sus joyas, las pocas que había podido traer consigo y sonrió al encontrarla. Caminó en dirección al hombre quien la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Qué es esto Kagome?. – indagó sujetando una prueba de embarazo.

– Es lo que piensas, tampoco sé muy bien que pensar en este momento. – susurró. No lo ocultó pues de alguna forma quería que él lo encontrara, para ayudarla a pensar, su mente estaba con una densa neblina, no sabía que sentir, por un lado estaba feliz, quería al bebe, pero por otro lado sentía miedo.

– ¿Es de Inuyasha?. – indagó aunque ya intuía la respuesta. Kagome levantó la mirada, pues no se había hecho aún esa pregunta, por un segundo, ella había asociado ese embarazo únicamente a Inuyasha.

– Eso creo. – susurró. Analizando la otra posible hipótesis.

– ¿Crees?, ¿estuviste con alguien más?. – indagó. Intentando no sonar molesto, pero fracasando en el intento, pues por su expresión se lo notaba claramente enojado.

– Con Sesshomaru. – susurró. – Pero él uso protección, Inuyasha no. – explicó, con la cabeza gacha. El hombre pasó una mano por sus cabellos, intentando serenarse y pensar; quería ayudarla pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

– ¿Piensas tenerlo?. – indagó y la mujer inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su vientre.

– Lo tendré. – aseguró, no había duda en las palabras de la mujer por lo que él simplemente pudo suspirar.

– Pero, pero debemos primero ir al doctor, necesitamos confirmarlo. – musitó, una parte de él aún esperaba que fuera un falso positivo, pero la parte más racional, sabía que era difícil.

– Me hice tres pruebas, las tres dieron positivo, y en esta me señala que estoy con más de tres semanas. – explicó. – pero aun debo ir al doctor, para saber si está bien y los medicamentos que debo tomar.– agregó.

– Kuso, ahora debo ir a la cena, pero no quiero dejarte sola, creo que mejor llamo a Jakotsu y…– susurró.

– No seas tonto, debes ir, yo estaré bien. – Susurró mientras tomaba el test de la mano del hombre y le ofrecía el broche – Y si lo ves, por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto. – agregó.

– ¿Se lo vas a ocultar?. – indagó.

– Aún no se qué haré, primero quiero ir al doctor, confirmar si en verdad estoy embarazada y luego veo que hacer. – susurró. El hombre asintió, y luego caminó en dirección a la salida.

Kagome lo siguió hasta la sala y luego hasta la puerta principal, para despedirlo, eso fue bastante extraño, pues la mujer normalmente lo hubiera ignorado quedándose en su habitación, tan solo basto con observarla para que sus expresiones corporales le mandaran señales.

– ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir?. – indagó y la mujer mordió su labio inferior.

– Etto…no lo sé. – susurró. Agachando la cabeza.

– Vayamos, así te distraes un poco. – invitó nuevamente.

– Pero, ya es tarde. – murmuró algo decaída.

– No te preocupes, avisaré a Jakotsu que llegaré un poco tarde. – informó tomando se teléfono.

– Entonces, iré a prepararme. – musitó antes de correr en dirección a la habitación.

Kagome salió disparada rumbo a su habitación, el hombre solo pudo sonreír levemente; hacía un tiempo ya que no la veía así de entusiasmada.

– Tonta, al menos finge mejor. – susurró.

La mujer rebuscó rápidamente entre la ropa que tenía y optó por un jeans negro con una blusa blanca mangas largas, encima de esta se colocó una campera de cuero color negro y sus botas negras.

El frio inverno pronto se marcharía por lo que el clima estaba volviéndose un poco más cálido que meses anteriores.

Se peinó rápidamente y cepilló sus dientes antes de maquillarse; ella nunca se pintaba excesivamente, por lo que simplemente delineó sus ojos con un lápiz negro, se puso rímel y un labial color coral, entonces en menos de una hora, estuvo lista.

─ No me mires así. ─ susurró la mujer al ingresar en la sala y advertir la mirada del hombre.

─ Lo siento. ─ se disculpó este al verse descubierto. ─ es que te ves muy hermosa. ─ alagó. Kagome sonrió levemente.

─ Gracias. ─ susurró. La verdad era que se veía simplona a su criterio, pero las palabras del hombre le alzaron un poco más el autoestima. ─ ¿Nos vamos?. ─ indagó y el hombre asintió.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el "paraíso" la mujer no habló, él le platicaba, pero ella estaba abstraída, no lo escuchaba y ni siquiera intentaba disimular en que si lo hacía.

Al llegar en la entrada del lugar la mujer se tensó notablemente y el nerviosismo aumentó cuando tomaron el ascensor que lo guiaba al lugar donde se había jurado no volver. Pero al abrirse las puertas de ese lugar se sorprendió, pues en esa ocasión no había personas desnudas fornicando por todas partes.

Aún estaban los mobiliarios, pero todo estaba decorado con globos de distintos colores y con telas, se veía verdaderamente bonito.

Habían muchas personas, más de cincuenta y entre toda esa cantidad, ella era la única mujer.

─ Hola hermanito, feliz cumpleaños. ─ saludo Bankotsu acercándose para abrazar al hombre. Este devolvió el abrazo. ─ Mi pequeño regalo. ─ susurró ofreciéndole la caja. El hombre chillo complacido e hizo un gesto de fascinación al desplegar el abanico.

─ Me conoces hermano. ─ musitó complacido.

─ Esto es de parte de Kagome. ─ Musitó enseñando el broche para el cabello. El hombre fingió desagrado, pero se recogió una porción de su largo cabello y se lo colocó.

─ Aún si me das esto, no te entregaré a mi Inuyasha, bruja. ─ Susurró antes de dar media vuelta. ─ Kagome sonrió levemente, él era muy tierno.

Bankotsu saludo a sus demás hermanos y luego se sentaron en el mismo sitio que estos. La mujer detalló disimuladamente a cada uno de los presentes, pero ninguno de éstos tenía el inconfundible cabello plateado, por lo que suspiró levemente.

─ Toma linda. ─ ofreció Mukotsu ofreciéndole un vaso con cerveza, la mujer lo tomó en manos y por instinto lo acercó a la boca, pero pronto recordó que no debía.

─ Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo beber, me siento algo mal del estómago. ─ susurró en disculpa.

─ Solo bebe uno, no puedes rechazarlo. ─ alentó Renkotsu.

─ Beberé por ella. ─ informó Bankotsu tomando el vaso de la mano femenina y vaciándolo de un sorbo. Kagome lo miró y sonrió agradecida.

─ Ahhh, llegaste cariño. ─ el efusivo chillido, llamó la atención de todos, incluso de la azabache que miró en dirección a la puerta topándose con la figura que había añorado por más de un mes. Pero él no estaba solo.

Continua…

Hola, hola, esta vez intenté no demorarme tanto, gracias a todos los que leen el fic y me esperan, también por sus comentarios, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Mizune- Mei


End file.
